Eres la luz dentro de mi oscuridad
by Katarita
Summary: Gato trabaja en la Guardia Real del Palacio en el reino en el que vive donde aloja sus cinco princesas que juntos a sus compañeros tienen que proteger y cuidar. Pero él solo le interesaba una, Dulcinea. Bueno eso era lo que creía hasta que en su camino se cruza cierta ladrona que le complicó las cosas...
1. El primer encuentro

Este fic se me ocurrió de la nada, de hecho estaba limpiando la casa cuando se me ocurrió la idea xD, sinceramente no lo iba a llevar a cabo porque me faltaba contenido e igual escribí un borrador de lo que se trataría por si acaso.

Ahora salió una serie de las Aventuras de Gato con Botas en Netflix en la que toma lugar después de que a Gato lo exiliaran de San Ricardo y antes de los sucesos de la película así que, por desgracia, Gato aún no conoce a Kitty :c

Pues…hay un …personaje, una gata de nombre Dulcinea, esto me enteré por la página de Facebook de Gato con Botas, mostraron una foto de ella, les juró que tuve un maaaal presentimiento cuando la vi, esto fue antes de saber en qué línea de tiempo se adaptaría esta serie. Le agarré un recelo, odio o como quieran llamarlo que no es ni normal xD y dije… "Con lo mujeriego que es este Gato de seguro habrá algo".

Dicho y hecho e.é fue como nooo ñeee desgraciao :c aunque aun no conocía a Kitty pero igual me dio bronca jajaja xD será :c no spoilaré por si quieren ver la serie.

El punto es que este nuevo personaje me armó lo que faltaba en este fic. Obviamente esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la película, ni con la serie ni con mis otros fic. Está ambientado en otra cosa, en fin todo nuevo xD Espero que les guste

No sé cuánto capítulos tendrá…veremos qué pasa D: contando que ahora estuve trabajando en dos fics, La búsqueda y este (Nunca había hecho eso xD logro desbloqueado (?) xD)

* * *

Capítulo I

Gato se encontraba haciendo la ronda de la tarde en el palacio. El Rey se encontraba de viaje de negocios y una escuadrilla se quedó en el lugar para cuidar a las cinco hijas que tenía su Rey.

El pertenecía a la Guardia Real, prácticamente es de la elite de los guaridas, era el mejor catalogado y lo tenían bien considerado en especial su jefe. Su vivir también era tranquilo y acomodado, tenía beneficios pertenecer a esa guardia pero no por esto era un buen candidato para una de esas princesas y que no podía quitar de su cabeza, ella era Dulcinea, una preciosa gata blanca de grandes ojos celestes, su fino andar era como de una bailarina y también tenía un encanto que le hacía distraerse de vez en cuando…

Por desgracia él no podía ofrecerle nada a pesar de tener un buen puesto, no tenía poder, ni influencias, ni hectáreas de tierras, ni buena línea de sangre, ni nombre… nada de lo que buscaban las grandes familias

No por esto evitaba verse con ella, Dulcinea no tenía idea de sus sentimientos pero siembre lo buscaba y pasaba tiempo con él. De hecho ahora se encontró con ella venía saliendo de sus cotidianas clases de etiquetas.

-¡Buenas tardes señorita Dulcinea! – saludó haciendo una reverencia quien poco le prestó atención.

-Oh, buenas tardes – respondió ella.

-¿Qué tal sus clases? – preguntó el.

-Bien, lo normal – contestó – Sabes…necesito pedirte un favor, sé que lo harás – agregó muy segura.

-Dígame – dijo Gato.

-Escuché a la ligera un plan que tiene mi padre, gracias a una de mis hermanas claro…Necesito que me averigües de qué se trata – contó ella.

El jamás le negaba un favor.

-Claro, apenas tenga noticias se la haré saber – dijo el - ¿Necesita alguna otra cosa?

-No nada, debo irme – dijo ella yéndose rápidamente de ahí.

Lo otro que pasaba es que siempre le pedía favores o le mandaba a hacer alguna cosa, en fin lo buscaba para su conveniencia pero el poco le importaba, una porque la quería y dos porque era su trabajo obedecer cualquier petición de ella. Gato no notaba que Dulcinea se aprovechaba de él.

Esto no evitaba que él se quedara dormido en los laureles, ya que cada vez que tenía libre salía con sus compañeros y siempre terminaba saliendo con otras chicas en los bares, era su forma de desahogarse total es soltero de cierta manera el es libre.

* * *

-Uf esas princesas me hartan – dijo su mejor amigo Joey, un gato dorado – Es decir, sé que es nuestro deber pero a veces me siento basureado por ellas y eso que somos parte de la Guardia Real, no me quiero imaginar a los pobres sirvientes.

-Sí es verdad, pero qué más da, habrá que aguantar y esto es buena paga. Además que ya falta poco a que tengan edad para casarse y se vayan – dijo otro compañero.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- preguntó interesado Gato.

-Que una de ellas se quedará en este palacio, no sé cuáles serán las condiciones ni quién será la elegida, según lo que dijo nuestro Rey, el está planeando algo para que sea justo para todas – explicó.

Vaya, eso había sido fácil de averiguar, le informaría a Dulcinea después.

-Aunque las restantes no se quedarán atrás, el Rey tienes otros palacios más pequeño que este. Algo harán para que una de ella se quede con el "premio" mayor – agregó.

-Qué tontería, eso hará que haya más rivalidades entre ellas – dijo Joey.

-Es cierto, pero ya saben cómo son con eso de mantener una buena línea de sangre – dijo Gato un poco triste, su chance de declararse a Dulcinea eran nulas.

-Eso poco nos concierne – dijo su compañero – Ah, mañana tenemos reunión por la mañana.

-Más encima tengo guardia nocturna hoy, ni se cómo me levantaré mañana – se quejó Gato.

-No te preocupes, seré tu alarma – dijo con tono de maldad Joey.

-No gracias, tus maneras de despertar a la gente…son exageradas – dijo el gato naranja, una vez lo despertó con un balde de agua fría, no fue nada agradable… - Pues me tengo que ir, adiós.

Sus amigos se despidieron de él y Gato se fue directo al palacio para comenzar su guardia.

* * *

Qué mal todo ese rollo de la realeza...lo traía desganado porque eso significa no tener oportunidad ni nada con todas esas tontas leyes y normas que tenían y ni siquiera sabia si Dulcinea le correspondía, era otro punto que tenía que considerar.

La parte positiva de hacer guardias nocturnas es que eran tranquilas, nunca pasaba nada y al estar todos durmiendo era mejor aún, nadie le molestaría, solo se dedicaba a dar vueltas por distintos piso del palacio. En ese momento estaba pasando por el pasillos de los cuartos de las princesas, cada vez que pasaba por la habitación de Dulcinea se ponía nervioso…

-Pss - Sintió que le llamaban a su espalda. Se volteó no era ni más ni menos que Dulcinea.

-Buenas noches – saludó el.

-Si…Hola – dijo ella - ¿Qué tal te fue?.

-En resumen, unas de ustedes se quedará con este palacio, el resto se decidirá en que otros palacios se quedarán, su padre planea algo de cómo elegir quien se quedará aquí – le contó.

-Grandioso…- se quejó ella - ¿Algo más?

-Nada más, es lo que más pude averiguar, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre – contestó.

Sorpresivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla – Espero tener más información más adelante – le insinuó.

-Si por supuesto…c...como ordene – dijo algo aturdido.

-Bueno, sé que así será – dijo Dulcinea – Vuelve a tu trabajo – le ordenó.

En silencio se despidió con una reverencia y continuó con su guardia. Ella volvió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con cautela y sonrió. Solo usaba a Gato, no temía manipularlo con tal obtener lo que ella quería y para evitar que no se le "aburriera" le coqueteaba de en vez en cuando.

* * *

En la mañana Gato se despertó con mucho sueño, estaba cansado e ir a la reunión no le ayudó mucho. El encuentro consistió que esa misma mañana tendría que escoltar a toda la familia real hasta otra ciudadela donde tenían una fiesta.

En eso se encontraba ahora, arreglando todo para irse, la realeza tenía ese mal gusto de avisar todo tan encima, ni siquiera pudo echar una siesta antes de irse. Su amigo Joey tampoco estaba en condiciones, se le ocurrió irse de fiesta.

Los sirvientes estaban alistando los últimos detalles de los carruajes que eran cuatro, en el primero iba el Rey más sus consejeros y guardaespaldas, el segundo iban las princesas, en el tercero iban sirvientas cercanas a ellas quienes se preocupaban por el bienestar y sus necesidades y por último en el cuarto iba el presente y el festín que aportarían.

En cuanto a los Guardias Reales, no se le tenían permitido ir en caballo o en un carruaje, ellos debían ir caminando a los costados y en la parte final de la fila de carruajes que por cierto era el lugar que tomaron Gato y Joey.

-Odio los trayectos largos, más cuando tengo una resaca de aquellas – se quejó Joey.

-Por lo menos pudiste dormir algo y pasar un buen rato, no tuviste que hacer ronda nocturna – le dijo Gato agobiado.

-Es casi lo mismo, en fin los dos no estamos en condiciones, apenas pueda dormiré como un oso – dijo su amigo.

-Deberíamos salir a la noche y conocer el lugar…ya sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo el gato naranja, quería distraerse, de seguro esta ceremonia es para presentar a las princesas a posibles candidatos, no tenía ganas de ver eso.

-Sí es verdad…Esperemos que podamos echarnos una siesta por lo menos – dijo el gato dorado – Total nuestro deber en este momento es que lleguemos sanos y salvo allá, lo más probable es que dejen libre a algunos de nosotros...

Repentinamente uno de los caballos que tiraba del primer carruaje se espantó asustando al resto y a los segundos después se esparció un espeso humo dejando un verdadero desastre entres los equinos y los gritos de las princesas y las sirvientas.

Entre la humadera Gato divisó un grupo de felinos que separaron por zonas, vió una figura completamente oscura, no se le podía ver el rostro ya que llevaba una máscara pudiendo ver fugazmente un par de ojos azules quien llevaba una capa con una capucha iba dirigiéndose a la última carreta donde estaba la comida.

Corrió para poder detener sus intenciones pero la figura desconocida se dio cuenta e hizo una maniobra para quedar frente a frente. Mantuvieron una corta pelea porque a Gato le desarmaron en dos tiempos, la figura desconocida le amarró las manos y continuó triunfal con su gestión.

Se sintió totalmente humillado.

* * *

La figura corrió rápidamente a los árboles para escalarlo, otros guardias le estaban siguiendo el rastro. Para apurar el paso subió hasta la copa de los árboles, sacó un par de frutas y con una voltereta bajó por las ramas otra vez donde les atacó lanzándoles las frutas. Con esto ganó tiempo para seguir huyendo.

Corrió un buen rato hasta que encontró un árbol que tenía un agujero en el tronco, se escondió ahí para descansar un poco. Y se quitó la capucha con la máscara. Ella es Kitty una gata de pelaje oscuro con una mancha blanca en su pecho y sus ojos eran de color azul.

Respiraba agitadamente y suspiró de alivio porque ya no la seguían, revisó su botín, era suficiente para alimentar a su grupo. Sonrió, valió la pena todo el rollo que armaron además que fue sencillo, esperaba que su equipo le haya ido igual de bien.

Kitty pertenecía a la parte más marginada del reino solo por una razón, tener el pelaje negro. Solo permitían que la gente plebeya; que era la zona "medio" que solo tuvieras dos colores en su pelaje siempre y cuando no fuera el negro y si tenían tres colores era requisito seguro para enviarlos a esa zona, para ellos estas diferencias era una especie de degeneración de raza y era considerado de la "peor clase". Y para la clase más "alta" se permitía solo una capa que fueran dorados, naranjos, blancos y grises. Todo esto para mantener una buena línea entre los suyos y lo más estúpidos decían que el negro solo traía desgracia.

No entendía su pensamiento y esta discriminación…le daba mucha rabia toda esa injusticia, por esto mucho de sus pares pasaban hambre ya que con suerte vendían comida a su sector incluso cobraban más caro. No había seguridad, salud…nada, todo era muy precario.

Por esta razón comenzó a robar a los ricachones, no podía permitir que eso pasara menos si veía familias y pequeños sufriendo y pasando necesidades.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo su grupo de "robos" se fueron uniendo y dividían sus tareas para conseguir un botín mayor para después repartir esto entre la gente.

Kitty llegó a su hogar, compartía habitación con su mejor amiga Claire. Eran parecidas, ella tenía machas negras y blancas con ojos azules. Su amiga ayudaba a un pequeño orfanato con los pocos conocimientos de salud que tenía y con la ayuda de Kitty podían apoyarlos con la comida.

-¿Qué tal te fue? – preguntó su amiga, la gata negra le entregó parte del botín.

-Muy bien, fue fácil saquearles – contestó con una sonrisa.

Claire tenía un pasado triste. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, ella perteneció a una influyente familia de otro reino. Para ellos su amiga había salido "defectuosa" por sus manchas, no como sus hermanos que salieron de color entero. Siempre la mantuvieron oculta a las actividades, la dejaban en casa e incluso la negaban como hija haciéndola pasar como hija de alguna de las sirvientas cuando ella se escapaba de la habitación y que en varias ocasiones tenían que inventar algo. Al peligrar la dignidad de la familia, un día que viajaron a este reino, la abandonaron…apenas era una niña y como vieron que estaba perdida la mandaron a la parte más baja por los "requisitos" que tenía, ahí fue como la encargada del orfanato la adoptó y le ensenó todo lo que sabía. Claire siempre estuvo agradecida de ella por esta razón le apoyaba con el lugar que la vió crecer y superar ese dolor.

Es ahí donde conoció a Kitty quién también tuvo una historia no muy agradable.

La ladrona vivía con sus padres en ese sector del reino, eran felices a pesar de todo. Hasta que un día los guardias saquearon todo la vecindad quienes acusaron a todos de cosas que no hicieron, se llevaron a todos los adultos solo dejaron a los más pequeños entre ese grupo estaba Kitty, incluso sacó la peor parte…intentó a ayudar a sus padres pero los guardias la detuvieron y la castigaron dejándola sin garras..

Nunca supieron que pasó con ellos….

Así fue que llegó a parar al orfanato, siempre fue luchadora y a pesar de no tener garras se las ingenió para aprender a pelear de otra manera, de pequeña prometió que cuando fuera mayor protegería al que la necesitara.

-Escuché que están tramando robar la bodega… ¿No será muy peligroso? Estarán atentos después de esto ¿o no? – preguntó Claire.

-Esperaremos a que bajen la guardia a lo mejor atacaremos dentro de una semana – respondió Kitty.

-Tengan cuidado por favor…- dijo aún preocupada, le daba miedo esa gente, no tendrían piedad si los pillaban. Había dos posibilidades, o le asesinarían o le enviaban a la cárcel donde las condiciones eran peores que ahí…si no eras fuerte de seguro morías…

-Lo tendremos – le aseguró la gata negra – También hay un plan muy arriesgado…pero valdría la pena. Se trata de escapar de este estúpido reino e irnos a un pueblo donde no hay discriminación, hay un mejor vivir – contó Kitty – Lo difícil es salir claro pero estamos organizando cómo hacerlo, nos tomará un poco de tiempo.

-Sería bueno irnos de este maldito lugar – dijo Claire.

-Sí, además que somos un gran grupo así que son más detalle de qué fijarnos – dijo ella.

-¿Y Noah y Carlos? – preguntó su amiga por ellos, eran amigos cercanos e igual trabajaban en la acción y planificación de los golpes.

-No están aquí, están afuera recopilando información en unos pueblos y buscando ayuda con esto – contestó Kitty. Ellos podían salir del reino sin que los pillaran, era una gran ventaja.

-Será un camino largo – dijo Claire – Son muchos factores por tomar en cuenta.

-Sí – concordó la gata – Por mientras sigamos sobreviviendo y seguir ayudando al orfanato – agregó y su amiga asintió.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo fue que les asaltaron?! ¡Serán incompetentes! – les regañó su jefe.

-Señor, en nuestra defensa algunos de nosotros no descansaron porque tuvieron guardia nocturna, además que nos sobrepasaron en número, no teníamos mucho con qué defendernos – habló uno de ellos.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pasó – respondió enojado.

Gato por su parte poco le importaba la discusión, sería obvio que no le encontrarían la razón más si estaba furioso con ellos.

Era de mediodía así que aprovechó de ir a descansar un rato para poder salir con Joey, por fortuna coincidieron que le daría la noche libre pero tendrían que ir a la fiesta a vigilar un rato hasta que le relevaran y poder salir.

Se acostó en la cama y se puso a pensar en la última pelea que poco pudo hacer. Le impresionó la agilidad del oponente y la rapidez de desarmarlo. Se sintió muy novato…

El cansancio le llegó de sopetón y se durmió rápidamente.

* * *

El gato naranja se encontraba junto a sus compañeros en la sala principal donde estaba la fiesta, se encontraban dividido así cubría cada uno un sector.

Gato no paraba de observar a Dulcinea, se veía preciosa con su vestido color lila, ella estaba compartiendo con unas amigas de ella.

¿Y el que podía hacer? Nada…Jamás estaría a la altura de ella.

Para empeorar las cosas al rato se le acercaban "pretendiente" y más encima le correspondía los coqueteos, sintió muchos celoso, estaba muy dolido...

Menos mal que en la noche salió con Joey, se distrajo mucho, había lindas señoritas rondándole que las llenaba de coqueteos y halagos. Hizo de todo esa noche.

* * *

Una semana pasó y Kitty junto a su grupo estaban arreglando los últimos detalles para el robo a la bodega. Lo más importante de todo es que una vez que sacaran las cosas debían esconderlas en distintos puntos del sector

Para no arriesgar nada dividieron el golpe en tres grupos, la primera parte es que un grupo asaltaría la bodega y distraería a los guardias, el segundo grupo en la que pertenecía Kitty irían a sacar las cosas, correr y esconderlos en los puntos que habían acordado para que el tercer grupo fueran a retirarlos. Con esto esperaban no arriesgar a nadie con tantos objetivos que seguir.

Ella se puso su capa, estaba lista para el golpe.

Su amiga le deseó suerte, se despidió y se fue del refugio. Kitty tenía que pasar por varios obstáculos. Meterse a la zona más alta del reino era complicado. Por ejemplo había guardias en todas las entradas. Para evitarlos debían pasar por un túnel que va directo a esa zona, esto se encontraba en una taberna. Una vez que pasabas debías esconderte de inmediato.

La gata pasó por esto y se escondió en un balcón esperando la señal.

* * *

Gato le tomó por sorpresa la alarma, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se fue a la urgencia. A medida que se fue acercando se enteró que estaban robando la bodega, en el lugar había algunos de sus compañeros y otros guardias que pertenecían a otro escuadrón.

Había mucho humo otra vez, pero no se quedó ahí, corrió entre el gentío y pudo distinguir una capa negra escapando de ahí.

Comenzó a seguirle sin dudar, corrieron por varios pasillos y a medida que se alejaban se volvía más deshabitado.

Esto no podía continuar así, se alineó de una forma para lanzarle la espada, le dio en la capa que quedó enganchada a la pared, lo malo que no alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo tropezando con el desconocido, esto hizo que se rompiera la tela y rodaran varios metros.

Lo primero que vio a levantar la vista fue un par de ojos azules, para su sorpresa era una gata de color negra. Se quedó ahí estático al igual que ella.

Sus miradas eran serias, estaba la confusión de reaccionar ante eso, también estaba las intenciones de querer luchar pero a la vez no hacer nada. Un momento muy extraño.

Kitty fue quien se movió primero, rodó y saltó hacia atrás para alcanzar el botín que se había caído , estaba dispuesta huir.

Pero Gato no le iba a dejar irse, sacó rápidamente la espada de la pared y comenzaron a luchar. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la espada y cuchilla. En varias oportunidades el gato naranja casi la desarmó pero ella se movía muy ágilmente, esto evitaba que lo lograra.

Ahí se dio cuenta, reconoció la manera de ejecutar los movimientos…ella había sido la que había participado en el asalto de los carruajes. Con esto lo motivó a seguir peleando y hacer que pagara sus crímenes.

Fue una larga lucha pero finalmente Kitty se salió con la suya por poco eso sí. Huyó velozmente de ahí.

Otra vez había pasado lo mismo ¿Cómo se le pudo escapar? Ojalas que sus compañeros no se enteraran esto o las burlas serian colosales...

Optó por irse de ahí y prestar ayuda en otro lado. Al llegar al lugar afectado descubrió que sus compañeros habían pasado por la misma situación, no pudieron capturar a ninguno.

* * *

Menudo reto que nos llegó – dijo cabreado uno de los compañeros de Gato.

-¡Es injusto! Es una zona que no nos corresponde y nos culpan a nosotros! – reclamó Joey.

-Ese es el problema amigo, siempre buscarán un culpable – dijo Gato.

-Si pero nosotros pertenecemos a la Guardia Real, no nos tienen por qué involucrar – aportó otro.

-Más que eso – dijo el gato dorado – Es abusar de ciertas cosas , tal como dices, nosotros pertenecemos a otra área, pero ellos no iban a reconocer que su escuadrón falló, por eso todos nos fuimos de reto.

-Si es cierto…- concordó el otro compañero – Será, me iré a descansar estoy hecho polvo – se despidió y se fue de ahí. Los amigos estaban solo en ese lugar.

-¿Hay algo que te molesta? Te encuentro distraído – dijo Joey sorprendiendo a Gato.

-Nah solo es que casi atrapé a unos de los delincuentes, se me escapó por poco – mintió él.

-Si seguro – dijo el no creyéndole nada – Gato, te lo digo como amigo…me he dado cuenta de tu atracción hacia la Princesa Dulcinea. Y no me lo niegues – advirtió al ver que le iba a interrumpir – No es sano para ti, ella no tiene buenas intenciones contigo.

-Qué sabes tú – contestó algo molesto.

-Porque he visto cómo te trata, usualmente se dirige a ti solo cuando quiere algo – agregó Joey – Contando que si fuera el caso el Rey no lo permitiría.

-Sí lo sé…no necesito que me lo recuerdes – dijo Gato.

-Por eso te lo digo…ten cuidado o saldrás muy perjudicado, esa gente no es buena – continuó su amigo.

Él tenía razón en cuanto a eso. Pero la verdad es que otra cosa lo tenía pensativo. Era aquella gata…eso ojos…tan azules…eran parecidos a los de Dulcinea, pero estos eran más profundos…y su rostro… tan enigmático.

No sabía porque pensaba en ellos, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, algo tenía ella... Pero lo que si sabía que eso era incorrecto.

* * *

Espero que le haya sido de su agrado este primer capítulo, como vieron es más dinámico por decirlo de alguna forma. Los capítulos serán "cortos" pero con contenido y yendo al grano. No tengo ni la más minima idea cuantos capítulos saldrán (en el borrador voy en el 11 para que se hagan una idea y no voy ni la mitad de la trama) así que tendremos fic para rato y lo más importante para que puedan entretenerse hasta que salga la siguiente peli (si es que sale :c)

Agradeceré sus comentarios y críticas

Saludos!

PD: Me di cuenta que me trolleó mi pc y subí un versión no corregida, lo siento Dx (fue una vez que se murió una particición y tuve que recuperar todo a mano )


	2. Una atracción inevitable

**Hola a todos :D**

 **Esperando a que todos se encuentre bien, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este nuevo fic, de a poco se volverá más interesante. Lo más importante es que esta historia tiene para rato. Espero que les agrade y les doy las gracias desde ya a todos los lectores, sean anónimos o lo que siempre dejan reviews (aunque por ahora no hay ninguno #penita) pero no me preocupo porque lo que se empieza se termina :D)**

 **Saludos a todos y un cariñoso abrazo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 : Una atracción inevitable.  
**

-¡Me alegro que todo haya salido bien! – dijo Claire dándole un abrazo.

-Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos provisiones para los pequeños para varias semanas – dijo contenta Kitty.

-¿Nadie salió herido?- preguntó preocupada.

-Solo unos pequeños rasguños nada serio, no hubieron capturados que es lo más importante – contestó.

-¡Qué bien! – Dijo feliz su amiga – Lamento decir esto…pero hay una mala noticia.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó asustada la gata negra.

-El reino requiere más espacio…para eso harán una especie de limpieza, demolerán no sé qué parte de aquí y construirán algo. Va a empeorar el asunto aquí – dijo molesta.

-¿Sabes cuándo? – Kitty preguntó igual de cabreada.

-Eso no sé, pero nosotros queremos hacer una protesta – respondió.

-Es algo…pero peor es nada. Aunque la mejor opción es irnos lo más pronto posible de aquí, no podemos seguir aguantando más abusos y menos pasar necesidades.

-Es verdad, trataré de comunicarme con Noah y Carlos para apurar los planes – dijo Claire.

Ella asintió y ambas fueron a convocar una reunión.

* * *

Varios días pasaron, después de esa llamada de atención en el cuartel el ambiente de trabajo se había vuelto más denso, todos estaban en alerta todo el tiempo, las rondas aumentaron ya que pensaban que los "marginales" entrarían a robar al palacio.

-Gato- le llamó Dulcinea al encontrárselo en el pasillo.

-¿Qué necesita? – preguntó el.

-Quiero hablar unos asuntos contigo – dijo ella.

-¿De qué sería? – volvió a preguntar.

-Pues- ella se le acercó un poco tentadora - Me he enterado que te portas mal allá afuera.

¿Ah? ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo tan interesada de lo que hacía el en sus tiempos libres?

Le había descolocado con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Qué varias amigas mía que pertenece a la nobleza te han visto con varias…féminas…- dijo ella queriendo decir otra cosa pero no quería ser vulgar.

-Y… ¿A qué va esto? – preguntó extrañado.

-Que te tenía en un pedestal – dijo en tono de broma – Te estaba considerando para algo.

 _Grandioso…_

-¿Te podrías portar mejor? – Preguntó ella con voz dulce - ¿Por mí?

Gato no sabía que responder, nunca le había viso de esa manera y le gustaría saber por qué ese cambio tan…imprevisto. No quería ser tan obvio y a la vez no ser tan duro. Ella no debería importarle lo que él hacía o dejara de hacer, la quería y todo pero ¿Qué seguridad le daba eso? No sacaba nada.

-Si así lo desea, lo haré – respondió el.

-Ay que bien – dijo ella y le besó la mejilla – Me debo ir, más tarde hablamos.

Gato se quedó estático con suerte reaccionó en tocarse la mejilla.

* * *

Kitty se encontraba marchando con su amiga para ir a la protesta, ellos se dirigían hasta la zona restringida e iban gritando, luchando para que no los pasaran a llevar nuevamente.

Al principio estaba todo tranquilo pero a medida que presionaban las cosas se volvieron feas. Comenzaron las amenazas, que llamarían a la Guardia Real y que no temían aprisionarlos a todos.

Así fue como se armó la rebelión, todos estaban peleando, lanzándose objeto, otros corrían.

Con tantos empujones Kitty perdió de vista a su amiga, salió como pudo del lugar para poder buscarla. Esperando a que ella se encontrara bien.

De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro, se quejó del dolor sobándose la zona. Miró hacia atrás para ver quien había sido, fue uno de eso guardias debiluchos y de una patada le devolvió el favor.

A medida que ella avanzaba iba ayudando como podía a varios de sus conocidos quienes estaban en problemas, además que ellos no tenían armas para defenderse como ella o no tenían las mismas capacidades de lucha.

* * *

Claire estaba complicada, había salvado a un pequeño que perdió de vista a su madre y los guardias le iban a capturar. El problema es que consiguieron herir a la gata bicolor en su pierna, corría a duras penas ya que estaba sangrando mucho y para empeorar las cosas le estaba siguiendo tres guardias.

Intentó esconderse entre el bullicio detrás de unos objetos pero era imposible, conseguían pillarla todo el rato.

Estaba considerando rendirse, ya que no tenía muchas opciones…

Pero lo que pasó después la dejó helada y no encontraba la razón de lo que hizo él.

¡Era un Guardia Real! Lo supo por la capa que traía, era finísima y tenía los colores del reino más el uniforme que llevaba puesto. Un gato de color dorado que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y su pelaje…¡El desarmó a los otros guardias y la defendió!

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Claire consternada una vez que todos estaban inconscientes.

El ignoró la pregunta y cortó un pedazo de su capa.

-Hay que parar el sangrado... – dijo el haciendo el torniquete en su pierna – la miró - ¿Te sientes bien?

Claire lo observó, seguía sin entender nada.

-Si…me siento bien – contestó ella con tono desconfiado.

-Qué bien – dijo con una sonrisa – Debo irme.

Él se fue dejando con la duda clavada en su mente. Claire miró su pie, ahí estaba la tela completamente ensangrentada. Suspiró sin poder creerlo.

* * *

Kitty estaba agitada y agotada. Las veces que ha luchado han sido varias y en ese instante estaba siendo rodeada.

Tomó aire y se la ingenió para derrotarlos haciendo varias maniobras, saltando de un lado a otro. Al aterrizar en sus cuatros patas miró hacia al frente.

Por segunda vez se encontró con esos ojos verdes… Era el mismo guardia con el que había peleado hace varios días y otra vez tuvieron ese inexplicable contacto visual que duraba segundo pero realmente parecía minutos. Tenía una mirada de misterio…y ¿Tristeza? ¿Qué sería?

No lo descubriría porque el se lanzó e intento atraparla . Otra vez empezó otra batalla entre ellos dos.

Kitty estaba realmente fatigada, apenas podía esquivar las estocadas que Gato le daba, incluso le rozó en el brazo dejándole un feo corte.

Se quejó y se llevó la mano hasta la zona herida, dio un paso atrás y para mala suerte de ella se encontró con una pared. Estaba acorralada.

Lo desafió con la mirada, no le temía y Gato la apuntaba con la espada.

-¡Hazlo! – dijo ella apenas saliéndole la voz, estaba lista sea lo que sea el fuese a hacer.

La miró. Esos ojos le demostraban su determinación, no encontró miedo ni dudas en ellos. Una vez más se perdieron en ese contacto.

No supo por qué pero dejó de apuntarla con la espada.

-Vete- dijo el mirando al suelo, seguro que después se arrepentiría.

-¡Kitty! – llamó su amiga quien iba cojeando sosteniéndose en un barril.

La gata echó un vistazo a su contrincante, al ver que no le prestaba atención , se fue a ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- dijo ayudando a Claire a caminar para irse a su hogar, no tenía pinta de que se tranquilizara las cosas.

Como pudieron llegaron a la zona segura. De inmediato Claire comenzó a ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Por qué no sanas tu herida primero? No se ve bien e insistes en sanar mi brazo primero- dijo Kitty.

-Que ya estoy terminando... – respondió su amiga.

La gata seguía pensando en por qué ese Guardia la había dejado ir…¿Cuáles serían sus razones? Tuvo oportunidad suficiente para sentenciarla o arrestarla pero no, no fue así...

Desde la primera vez que se encontraron ella había estado distraía ¿Por qué tenían esos contactos tan enigmáticos?

Él es el enemigo y no podía tener ese tipo de…¿Sentimientos?

-¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó su amiga.

-No nada, solo estoy cansada, fue un duro día – contestó.

-Es cierto, se salió de control todo esto, temo por las consecuencias – agregó Claire.

-Primero debemos preocuparnos por las bajas y ver que haremos después …- dijo Kitty.

* * *

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – preguntó Gato a su mejor amigo.

-Shhh – le silenció – No pude evitarlo…no podía dejarla en ese estado. Además que esa dama se sacrificó por un pequeño y terminó mal herida…

El conocía a Joey, siempre velaba por el lado justo. De hecho por el no trabajaría en esto solo lo hacía por necesidad, en este reino era difícil vivir con tantos prejuicios.

-Si está bien, te comprendo pero… ¿Te aseguraste que nadie te viera? – pregunto Gato.

-A los que vencí no era de nuestro escuadrón, con suerte pudieron reaccionar – respondió seguro.

-Ten cuidado…ni que se enteren que hiciste eso o peor…que te reconozcan – advirtió el gato naranja.

-Gato…sabes ya me estoy hartando de tanta mierda, esa gente tiene un mal vivir mientras que acá se regocijan y todo por esa estupidez de una línea fina…No sé para que los dejan así, viviendo de esa manera. Deberían dejarlo como mínimo.

Concordaba con él, eran realidades distintas y le apoyaba ¿Cuál era el fin de dejarlos vivir así? ¿Mostrar superioridad o qué?

Ellos poco podían hacer, solo eran súbitos nada más.

Ahora…la otra cuestión es que…¿Por qué demonios la dejó ir? Kitty era su nombre por lo que escuchó.

Ni siquiera él tenía la respuesta a esa duda.

Su mirada y su rostro estaban en su mente. Demostraba tanta valentía, determinación, no vacilaba ante las dificultades.

Era una atracción difícil de ignorar y reconocer. No era como mirar a Dulcinea que era un…vacío. Los de Kitty estaban llenos de fuerza, vitalidad, que a pesar de todo perseveraba, era independiente.

A pesar que la ha visto un par de veces, pudo notar que ella hacia eso solo para sobrevivir. No la estaba excusando pero algo le decía que no era mala, quizás por eso la dejo ir.

Trataría de no pensar en ella y seguir adelante para no confundir su cabeza, no era correcto, iba en contra de sus principios.

* * *

Dulcinea estaba en su cuarto pensando en la información que acababa de recibir. El plan de su padre era el siguiente: Para que todas tuvieras la opción y oportunidad, el decidió que la primera que se casara se quedaría con el palacio para ser reina. Aunque el resto de las hermanas igual podrían optar por los otros palacios, de hecho ninguna se quedaría en la "miseria" . Pero ese palacio era mucho más grande y poderoso. Ser la futura reina le daría muchos puntos a su favor.

Esto partiría cuando la menor cumpla la mayoría de edad que sería dentro de un mes.

Su padre daría el visto bueno al que eligieran para aprobarlo, lo que más pidió es que fuera de una familia importante, mejor si era de otro reino para unificarlos y seguir en la punta.

Ella quería este palacio como de lugar el problema es que sus dos hermanas mayores tenían más posibilidades porque tenían sus pretendientes.

Lanzó unas de sus figuras al suelo. No quería permitir eso, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con las sobras para eso ella estaba planeando algo pronto.

Gato sería su objetivo. Si, él es un simple guardia real pero podía usarlo de varias maneras. Sabía que él sentía cosas por ella así que haría todo lo que ella pidiera, podía manipularlo a su conveniencia.

Eran dos opciones, que lo ascendieran como su guardaespaldas, que la lleve a varios reinos y buscar a alguien con las características que pedía su padre.

La otra opción es lograr que lo ascendieran a algo mayor cosa que valga un tanto para su padre. Podría ser el encargado de la seguridad del reino, total eso era importante ¿o no?.

Si fuera el caso, se casaba con él, lograría el poder y una vez listo podría deshacerse misteriosamente de él y buscar a otra persona que de verdad le mereciera, que estuviera a su altura, y en el mejor de los casos unificaba el reino con otro.

Era un plan extenso pero con tal de cumplir sus ambiciones no le importaba. Lo importante era avanzar lo máximo posible antes que unas de sus hermanas le ganara.

Sonrió altaneramente.

Lo que no sabía Dulcinea es que a pesar de haber pasado varias semanas desde que Gato dejó libre a Kitty, no paraba de pensar en ella por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitarlo… Además se la había encontrado un par de veces en otras situaciones, obviamente no frente a frente. Esto hacia que le llamara la atención la forma de actuar de ella. Esa elegancia y habilidad para enfrentar al enemigo…le atraía.

Menudo lío que tenía en su cabeza.

Lo mismo pasaba con Kitty, algo se estaba formando. Tampoco sabía que pasaba con ella. Es decir ¿Por qué sentía esa…chispa en los ojos de él? ¿Era…química?

Sentía que algo podía ofrecerle, demostró un poco de "sensibilidad· de dejarla ir. Le transmitía…esa sensación extraña, como si lo conociera…claro, esto no era así… Pero, tenía esa tristeza en su ser, sentía curiosidad, quería saber que le causaba eso siendo que él no pasaba ninguna necesidad, tenía una vida cómoda.

Quería hablar de eso con su amiga, ojalas pudiera ayudarla con esto por último que le diera un palo en la cabeza para que se le pasara.

Hablando de ella, en las últimas semanas se estaba comportando rara. A veces salía sin avisar, llegaba tarde. Nunca le decía que haría, antes…si le contaba ¿Qué será?

En vista que no le quería contar decidió que un día de esto lo averiguaría siguiéndola cuando saliera. Sin que ella sospechara nada.

* * *

 **Shan shan shaaan**

 **Como ya ven, de a poco se está formando la historia un poquito más interesante , creo xD Espero que le haya gustado, o si no haganmelo saber :D agradeceré sus reviews si fuera así.**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	3. Una batalla interna

**¡Hola que tal! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de estes fic, espero que lo esten disfrutando y gustando. Se agradecerá los reviews que me dejen :D  
**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Una batalla interna.  
**

Claire corría cautelosamente por las calles del reino, ella escondía su identidad con una capa para pasar desapercibida. Después de unos minutos de recorrer varios lados entró en una taberna, ese lugar era seguro ya que estaba oculto y solo unos pocos conocían su ubicación. Ahí iban todo tipo de gente, es decir, estaban los _"marginados_ " pero también los plebeyos quienes encontraban injustas las medidas del reinos además contaban que antiguamente se convivía tranquilamente como en ese lugar así recordaban los tiempos felices.

La gata bicolor se dirigió a la mesa que estaba en una esquina, se sentó ahí y luego se quitó la capa para después esperar.

Mientras lo hacia ella sacó la tela con la que el Guardia Real le había hecho el torniquete. A pesar de estar en mal estado significaba mucho para ella así que lo guardó. Sonrió

Desde ese acontecimiento varias cosas habían pasado. Claire decidió buscar aquel guardia que le había ayudado y saber sus razones ¡Obviamente debía haber una! Ese tipo de gente no arriesgaría su reputación y trabajo por esto y este tema le anduvo rondando varios días así que comenzó su búsqueda.

No fue fácil, fueron varias semanas perdidas y también se le complicaba ya que no sabía que excusa darle a Kitty quien no tiene un pelo de tonta.

Finalmente lo encontró, se tuvo que colar en el reino y le pilló haciendo una ronda nocturna en ese sector. Con lo poco y nada que sabía sobre pasar desapercibida …y en ese lugar… uf… incluso arriesgandose de que supondría que no le haría nada…

Se escondió en la zona más oscura y llamó su atención cuando el pasó por esa zona.

El gato de colores dorados se impresionó al reconocer a la dame del pie vendado quien ahora se encontraba mejor ya que la herida ya estaba mejor.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó susurrando.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-le respondió suavemente.

El miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie le estuviera observando y que no hubiera peligro para ella.

-Bien…pero que no sea aquí – le dijo Joey – Permiso- agregó para luego tomar su mano y se la llevó lejos de ahí a un paso apresurado. Ella a duras penas le seguía, digamos que no estaba muy en forma. Se prometió que le pediría ayuda a su amiga algún día.

Después de que Joey la llevara por muchas calles y pasajes, entraron por una zona oculta, una especie de laberinto que con suerte pudo divisar el camino por la poca posibilidad que había. Es ahí cuando conoció esa taberna.

-Aquí será ideal conversar, no correremos ningún peligro- dijo el con una amable sonrisa –Veo que su pie esta mejor- agregó. Ella asintió agradecida, la verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Eh…iré directo al grano…¿Por qué me tratas así?

-Siempre hay que tratar bien a una dama por supuesto – contestó.

-Lo agradezco pero…Sabes que no me refiero a esto…¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? Se supone que es nuestro destino…somos la escoria -dijo Claire mirándolo seriamente.

El suspiró frustrado ya que no le agradaba ese término.

-Primero que nada no te trates de esa manera – dijo el – En cuanto a lo otro…Odio esta mierda de clasificar al resto por no cumplir con sus "estándares" de su estúpida línea. Cada vez que veo esto…más rabia me da, es injusto y no puedo hacer mucho, al verte salvar a ese pequeño…no aguanté, no podía dejarlos así- respondió.

Claire no se esperó una respuesta como esa se supone que ellos no pensaban de esa forma.

-Me alegro saber que no eres como el resto…creía que todos eran clasista con todo este cuento…-dijo Claire- Agradezco lo que hiciste.

-No tienes por qué agradecer – le dijo con una sonrisa, ella le respondió el gesto.

Después de unas cuantas preguntas más la conversación se tornó agradable todo fluía con normalidad incluso perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Pasaban los días y ellos se juntaban regularmente, creció esa amistad junto a la confianza hasta el punto que dieron un riesgoso paso, comenzaron a salir. Ahora Joey ayudaba al círculo de Claire, cautelosamente claro para que no sospecharan de él. Incluso quería ayudar en los planes de escapar el reino.

Por supuesto que ningunos de sus mejores amigos sabía sobre esto.

Joey por fin había llegado a la taberna y la gata bicolor lo recibió con un cariñoso beso.

Pero…

-¡Claire! – gritó Kitty al ver la escena.

-¡Kitty! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- preguntó a su amiga exaltada por la sorpresa de verla allí. Ella y su loca habilidad de ninja…

Joey tan solo estaba congelado y avergonzado a la vez, no supo cómo reaccionar ya que obviamente no se esperaba eso.

-¡Lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti!- contestó la gata.

Que más daba…ya le había pillado.

-¿Me esperas unos segundos? No me tomará mucho tiempo – dijo Claire a su pareja, el asintió.

Kitty estaba incrédula…así que esa era la razón de esas desapariciones de la nada y tan a menudo, eso no es nada ni siquiera fue capaz de contarle…se supone que son como hermana.

-¿Sabes en el lio que te estas metiendo? ¡Es un Guardia Real y estas saliendo con él! ¿No le tomas el peso a eso? ¡Más encima me lo ocultas!- dijo Kitty desahogándose.

-Precisamente temía que reaccionaras de esa forma y aunque no lo creas…¡Te iba a contar dentro de poco!- se trató de defender ella.

-De todos los gatos que hay… ¡Tenías que elegir al más complicado!- reclamó Kitty.

-¿Quieres calmarte? ¡Deja que te explique por lo menos!- dijo Claire , su amiga refunfuñó y luego asintió -¡Esto es distinto!¡El es distinto! ¡El me salvó aquel día de la marcha! – agregó ella –No es como el resto…

-¿Y si es una trampa? – preguntó desconfiada.

-¿Tú crees que él estaría acá? Si fuera el punto ya estaría en la cárcel – respondió Claire.

-Pareces una adolescente enamorada – le regañó Kitty.

-La verdad es que si… ¡Ay! ¡Qué alivio que ya sepas – agregó la gata bicolor abrazándola.

-Si claro... tuve que seguirte – dijo ella.

-Eres pesada…-dijo Claire al separarse y la miró amorrada –Ah…otra cosa, por medio de Joey…estuve buscando una medicina para un pequeño que está grave ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí, perfectamente – contestó tristemente.

-Toma- dijo la gata bicolor pasándole un papel – Me trajo la ubicación de ella, me dijo que hay que ir de noche.

-Espera…

-Sí, llegaste en el momento indicado – dijo con una sonrisa –Nuestra reunión iba a ser corta y te iba a contar todo esto esta noche…¡Las constelaciones se alinean! ¡Y tú no me creías!

La gata negra rodó los ojos.

-Ya…me detendré – dijo ella –Solo ten cuidado

-Lo tendré y tú sigue disfrutando de tu velada – dijo Kitty y se marchó rápidamente de ahí.

¡Quién iba a imaginarlo! Tanta información en una sola noche, su amiga en una relación sentimental con una Guardia Real ¿Podría ser más loco el asunto? El lado positivo es que ahora contaban con una especie de espía en la zona alta quien podía ayudar con la escapada.

Echó un vistazo al papel para leer bien la ubicación, era pan comido ya que quedaba relativamente cerca y ya era de noche. Mientras más pronto actuara más rápido obtendría los medicamentos para el pequeño.

Se abrió camino por las distintas calles del lugar y asi llegar al objetivo. Era una tienda de medicinas pero estaba cerrado con mucha seguridad en la puerta principal. Decidió ir a la parte trasera.

Observó para ver que no había moros en la costa, se coló para ese sector. Por fortuna había una puerta trasera que fácilmente podía romperla. Sacó su cuchillo y comenzó a forzar, solo le tomó unos minutos.

Entró y descubrió que había varios estantes con una infinidad de remedios, pensó que tardaría pero vió que estaba ordenada alfabéticamente. Revisó el nombre y calculó más o menos donde podría estar dicho medicamentos. Con mucha paciencia empezó a buscar.

Luego de varios minutos finalmente encontró el frasco. Sonrió aliviada.

-¡Detente!- escuchó ella una conocida voz.

Al darse vuelta reconoció a ese gato de tonos naranjos y ojos verdes...

-Deja de entrometerte en mi camino – espetó ella fríamente desafiándolo con la mirada, en ese instante hubo contacto visual como las otras oportunidades.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Gato dudando que hacer.

-Es obvio ¿o no? Solo sobrevivo a diferencia tuya no nací en una cuna de oro- le contestó tajantemente.

Gato la miraba, le sorprendía la valentía de cómo lo enfrentaba, no había conocido a alguien así jamás.

Pero sentir lastima por ella era un error…

-Te he dado varias oportunidades pero insistes en tentar tu suerte- contestó.

-Bueno hazte a un lado y será más sencilla tu vida- le respondió de vuelta ella.

-¡Devuelve eso!- exigió Gato.

-¡Jamás!- contestó tercamente.

Ella intentó correr pero Gato vio sus intenciones y rápidamente se lanzó para agarrar su muñeca firmemente.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!- reclamó ella de forma amenazante mientras forcejeaba para soltarse y otra vez se volvieron a mirar, perdiéndose…

Ni siquiera Gato sabía que estaba haciendo, lo normal era arrestarla y listo se acababa. Pero no, ahí estaba ese contacto, esa tensión…buscando como entenderse con sus ojos. Después de unos eternos segundos Kitty fue quién cortó el contacto. Le estaban pasando cosas y no era buena idea permitirlas

Se soltó de su agarre de un solo movimiento, estaba dispuesta a escapar de ahí como de lugar, rápidamente se volteó y antes que pudiera salir, tal como si fuera un deja vu, una espada estaba delante de ella haciéndola frenar en seco.

Gato se le lanzó encima para poder atraparla. Esto causó que lucharan en el suelo, cuerpo a cuerpo, sin ningún arma en mano ya que en el forcejeó a la gata se le cayó la medicina y su cuchilla.

Comenzaron a rodar por el suelo dejando un solo desastre en el lugar, las cosas se caían, se volteaban los muebles y enseres.

Gato giró bruscamente y empujó a la gata hacia un lado luego se lanzó encima de ella y agarró sus manos poniéndola a los costados para aprisionarla. Kitty entrecerró los ojos al tenerlo frente a frente y ambos respiraban agitadamente.

De forma apresurada la gata con sus dos piernas y con todas sus fuerzas impulsó a su contrincante hacia un lado. Una vez que se liberó de él corrió en sus cuatro patas para alcanzar el arma y la medicina. Tuvo que esquivar con dificultad un par de veces al gato naranja quien intentaba atraparla. Ella rodeó un mueble para poder salir por la puerta.

La persecución siguió afuera corrían velozmente por varias calles para Kitty era difícil ya que con esto estaba llamando mucho la atención así que prefirió subir unos muros para llegar a los techos e intentar perder al guardia

Obviamente Gato no se iba a detener, se enfocó tanto en seguirla que no notó que llegaron a su "territorio", eso le estaba complicando ya que a medida que avanzaba el entorno se volvía más oscuro pero él se concentró en no perderla, en varias oportunidades casi le acorrala pero ella lograba ingeniársela para escapar. Esto cambió cuando el gato naranja le funcionaron los planes y ahora se encontraban frente a frente.

Y encima se pone a llover, era más complicado moverse.

Pelearon de nuevo a pesar de las condiciones, apenas podía luchar ya que estaban fatigados, respiraban entrecortadamente…El ambiente se notaba tenso. Estuvieron varios minutos así. Kitty sabía que si seguían de esta forma no acabarían nunca, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor para ver que podía hacer.  
Divisó una cuerda que estaba tensada entre dos casas que cruzaba una plazuela debajo de esta, ahí notó lo mucho que había llovido por los charcos de lodos que se formaron.

Esquivó una estocada de Gato, rodó y pegó un buen salto hacia la cuerda, con esfuerzo comenzó a cruzarla colgando de ella. El gato naranja no desistió y le siguió hasta pillarle el paso, el estaba decidido.

La gata sin pensarlo y con dificultad, con la mano en la que tenía el cuchillo cortó la cuerda. Mientras que su oponente se dio un buen baño de lodo en el suelo, ella se balanceó y saltó al otro extremo a duras pena.

Gato se quitaba el exceso de lodo en su cuerpo y a la vez observaba como la ladrona se le escapaba.

Genial…otra vez, se sentía muy frustrado maldiciendo internamente.

* * *

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó?- preguntó Joey al ver entrar a Gato en ese estado.

-Mejor ni te cuento- contestó él y se dirigió al baño para poder asearse.

Esta vez estaba arrepentido de haberla dejado ir ese día en que no pudo derrotarla, tenía la oportunidad de finiquitar este tema…¡Pero no! Sus hechizante ojos azules no se lo permitieron. Es la forma que podía definir aquella mirada.

¿Había dicho hechizante?¡No estaba bien!

No podía evitarlo, le llamaba la atención que una dama como ella luchara con esa determinación y valentía. Estaba muy confundido, no sabía que pasaba con su cabeza, no sabía por qué le pasaba esto ni tampoco cómo controlar este asunto. Tenía que solucionar todo este rollo que había provocado, esto claramente es un error.

Suspiró agobiado.

-¡Gato!¡Te llama la princesa Dulcinea! ¡Te necesita en diez minutos!- le avisó su amigo desde el otro lado de la puerta -¡Sin irse de boca si! – le bromeó.

-¡Cierra el hocico!- le contestó cabreado.

El gato naranja se arregló lo más rápido posible, se despidió de Joey con un gesto y se encaminó al palacio, precisamente a las afuera de la habitación de Dulcinea.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta y a los pocos segundos ella abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, usted mandó a llamarme – dijo Gato.

-Hola, sí, ven pasa- dijo la gata blanca halándolo de un brazo.

El gato naranja estaba nervioso en ese instante, o sea ¡Se encontraba solo con la princesa Dulcinea en su habitación! Y si lo pillaban ahí…eso si sería un problema.

-Dígame… ¿Qué necesita? – preguntó.

-Un gran favor, si me ayudas en esto…- dijo ella acercándose de forma seductora hacia el…-Tendrás una gran recompensa.

¿Qué era eso que le coqueteara? Ya no era primera vez...

El gato de ojos verde la miró directamente…su rostro tan fino y tan delicado…tan dulce…hacia que perdiera la cabeza. Aunque nunca tan lindo como aquel rostro de esa particular ladrona…

Espera ¿Qué?

La gata blanca lo abrazó y acercó más su rostro…

Si que tenía un tremendo lío en su cabeza ya ni sabía que hacer…

-Lo que usted necesite, yo lo haré – dijo el gato naranja, ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Quiero que me acompañe a un viaje…- dijo insinuante.

Gato tragó nerviosamente.

-¿Cuándo sería?- preguntó una vez más.

-Eso te avisaré dentro de unos días, tengo que arreglar unos asuntillos…Viajaremos _solos_ – agregó ella.

Dulcinea beso tiernamente la mejilla de Gato muy cerca de su boca, tentándolo.

-Gracias- dijo ella

-C-cuando quiera – dijo él a duras penas.

Ella río levemente por su reacción, lo tenía en sus manos prácticamente…

-No quiero que arriesgues más tu pellejo, vete. Te mantendré al tanto de todo – dijo la gata blanca.

El asintió levemente y se marchó del lugar

Vaya día…

* * *

Kitty se encontraba a las afuera de su casa pateando muy irritada todo lo que pillaba a su paso. A todo esto la lluvia ya había cesado.

¡Malditos momentos de tensión! ¡Maldita sea esos estúpidos contacto visuales y esa encantadora mirada!  
¡No podía estar pasándole esto! ¡Si era una química inevitable! Si bien no eran momentos muy íntimos como dos tortolos o parejas…era ese ambiente extraño e inexplicable que se formaban..

¡Tendría que encontrar la manera de que se le pasara toda esa locura! Exacto…Locura es el clasificativo correcto ¡Él es el enemigo!

Claire salió de la casa al sentir todo ese ruido sorprendiéndose de ver a Kitty "pateando" la perra (era la forma que ellos se referían cuando alguien se encontraba muy enfadada).

-¿Kitty que te pasa? – le preguntó ella, esperó unos minutos y al ver que no le respondió agregó – No pasa nada si no pudiste conseguir la medicina, puedo decirle a Joey.

-Si conseguí la medicina – contestó finalmente.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás asi?- preguntó ella.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, debatió en su mente si era buena idea contarle lo que le estaba pasando…

Decidió que no, lo más probable es que esta tontera se le pasaría pronto además que era poco probable encontrárselo de nuevo y si fuera el caso pelearía, no era un tema que debía preocuparse.

Optó por mentirle.

-¡No sabes la bronca que me da cuando veo que esos idiotas abusan de su poder!- se descargó ella

-A todos…pero pronto nos iremos de aquí, no es necesario que reacciones así – dijo tiernamente Claire.

-Necesitaba desahogarme…era esto o ir a pelear para mejorar mi habilidad – tentó ella, sabía que su hermana-amiga no le gustaba.

-No vuelvas a esas estúpidas batallas – dijo enojada –Ya eres hábil para qué más.

-Entonces déjame ser- respondió en tono de broma. Claire negó con la cabeza.

-Ven entremos mejor, tomemos unas infusiones y vamos a darle el remedio al pequeño – ofreció ella. Kitty asintió.

Mientras la gata acompañaba a su amiga para darle la medicina al pequeño, ella tomaba su agua.

Bostezó pesadamente y en su interior se juró que buscaría una solución para quitarse este "encanto".


	4. No todo lo que brilla es oro

**¡Hola a todos! Un saludo grandote a todos los lectores ya sean anonimos y quienes siempre me dejan su comentario como SEBAGG :D  
**

 **Como pueden ver cada vez los capítulos son un poquito más largo, ojalás les gustes.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: No todo lo que brilla es oro.  
**

Gato había recibido las órdenes del Rey en cuidar la integridad de la princesa Dulcinea en su gira por varios reinos, obviamente ella convenció a su padre en elegirlo.

El estaba feliz ya que prácticamente estaría todo el tiempo con ella, podría compartir tiempo juntos y eso le daba una pequeña esperanza de tener una oportunidad. Esto facilitaría las cosas y olvidar esa tontera que le había pasado con la ladrona, fue una confusión …un error. A lo que volviera se encargaría ella, solo él, era algo personal y no le contaría a nadie.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo te vas?- preguntó Joey entre interesado y extrañado. El gato naranjo asintió.

-No lo sé, no me dijeron nada sobre eso - contestó.

Ahora su amigo lo miró preocupado, tenía más que claro que Gato tenía sentimientos hacia la princesa, temía que se ilusionara mucho y terminara muy lastimado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gato,

-Si te cuento ¿No te enojarás? – respondió de inmediato y serio.

-No diré nada- contestó poniendo los ojos blanco.

-Ten…cuidado, no creas que estando mucho tiempo con Dulcinea te dará alguna…chance – le aconsejó su amigo.

-Solo haré mi trabajo – se defendió Gato intentado desviar el tema. Su casi hermano; ya que lo consideraba así, no tenía un pelo de tonto cuando el trataba de ocultar información…sabía que nunca le ha caído bien la princesa Dulcinea – Bueno, me tengo que ir, en una hora más nos iremos – dijo el y se despidió de Joey.

-Adiós y cuídate – respondió.

Gato arregló las últimas cosas y se fue directo al palacio. Al llegar ahí descubrió que ya estaba arreglando la carroza, obviamente y para su decepción no iría con Dulcinea en el si no que iría en un caballo aparte, como un escolta.

Recibió todas las indicaciones y advertencias por parte de la mano derecha del Rey. A los minutos Dulcinea se acercó, preciosa como siempre pero le extrañó que le haya ignorado y tan solo subió a la carroza.

No le tomó importancia a pesar que le dolió esa actitud, se subió al caballo y siguió a la carroza.

* * *

Kitty acompañó a Claire a hacer las compras en esa mañana y a visitar al pequeño enfermo para ver cómo iba evolucionando, era una mejora lenta pero era bueno saber que cada día tenia mejor aspecto.

-Oye… ¿Y de cuando sales con... él? – Preguntó Kitty –Tengo derecho a saber…como me lo mantuviste en secreto mínino un par de detalles – le acusó entre broma.

-¡Ay lo sé!¡ Para con eso! – Dijo ella haciendo un puchero – Ya te cuento, no hace mucho, es decir, me veo con él hace un tiempo desde que pasó el altercado de la protesta pero como pareja hace unas semanas- contestó.

-¿Él te busco?- volvió a preguntar interesada.

-No, fui yo quien lo buscó…Me estuvo dando vuelta su actitud ese día y quería respuestas…

-¡Te arriesgaste un montón!- le regañó Kitty.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Pero no pasó nada! – le trató de tranquilizar –Al final descubrí que el odia toda esta porquería del reino pero no puede renunciar ya que necesita vivir…

-Quiero…creerte pero me gustaría hablar con él – dijo Kitty quería dejarle las cosas clara y ver si podía detectar algún ápice de mentira.

Su amiga suspiró, no había caso convencerla…

-Si te deja más tranquila hazlo, hablaré con el, no habrá ningún problema – dijo finalmente Claire.

-Es por tu bien…¿Te imaginas si está espiando? Solo quiero asegurarme que no pasa nada – agregó la gata de ojos azules.

-Ya…- dijo resignada –Hoy vendrá Noah y Carlos así que Joey estará por estos lados.

-Qué bueno escuchar eso – Kitty dijo

De seguro vendrían a planificar la huida y si tenían a Joey "como supuesta ayuda" vendría bien.

* * *

Gato y Dulcinea habían llegado al primer reino en donde le recibieron muy bien o sea con una ceremonia que incluía cena y baile. La princesa recién en ese momento le dirigió la palabra después de tanto rato.

\- Necesito que te quedes cerca de mí – ordenó ella – Una vez que termine el evento podrás tener un rato libre pero no por mucho tiempo ya que te echaré mucho de menos – le tentó ella.

A veces se preguntaba si ella era bipolar o algo por el estilo porque no lograba entender por qué había rato en que le ignoraba y al otro instante ya le estaba hablando o coqueteando. Por ejemplo durante el viaje ni siquiera le saludó y ahora le salió con eso.

Lo único que se le ocurrió es que quizás se avergonzaba en dirigirle la palabra frente a su círculo en el castillo o con sus pares…

El tan solo asintió con una sonrisa, no tenía mucho que decir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dices nada? – preguntó ella fingiendo estar dolida.

-Solo estoy cansado cabalgué por mucho tiempo – se excusó él.

-Mmm –dijo ella sin importarle mucho a la vez que él se perdía al observarla – Bueno con esto te animaras – dijo ella e hizo aire de entrar al castillo.

La verdad es que no fue así…Gato descubrió el por qué hizo esta gira.

Ella estaba buscando pretendientes para casarse , en su cara…Los príncipes se le acercaban para hablar con ella, le ofrecía bailes, regalos, paseos por el lugar. Y ella respondía a todos con sutiles coqueteos y risas.

¿Y a él se le había ocurrido que tendría una oportunidad? Pf

Sentía como si le estuvieran marcando su lugar. No era sencillo tener que observar todo desde cierta distancia en donde mantenía el equilibrio de vigilar y darle privacidad.

Eso claramente le dolía mucho, el no podía hacer nada si era un simple guardia. Tener que mirar esas escena era tan…dañino…era como si le estuvieran abofeteando en la cara. Le daba ganas de cerrar los ojos…

Su otra pregunta era ¿Por qué lo eligió para eso? Si ella le coqueteaba descaradamente cuando estaban solo y ahora ella hacia esto…

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que su viaje consistiría en esto…habría rechazado inmediatamente la oferta por cualquier otra excusa. Tenía claro que era sus peones y que debía obedecer pero tampoco era un masoquista.

Y esto recién estaba empezando…"Cuidándola" desde una distancia prudente, la tuvo que acompañar y ver el paseo de los grandes jardines de ese palacio. Dulcinea charlaba alegremente con su acompañante, intercambiaban una mirada que otra, una risa que otra…

Después de soportar toda una tarde, finalmente le dieron un momento libre. Aprovechó de pasear y conocer los alrededores, no tenía mucho ánimo así que al rato se fue a la habitación que le asignaron.

* * *

Joey se las arregló para escaparse ese día para poder ir al encuentro con Claire y el resto del grupo. Esperaba ansioso a que llegara ese día, ya no aguantaba vivir con tantas injusticias por parte del reino…

Se alegraba que Claire se haya cruzado en su vida si no…sinceramente no sabría que hacer. Le empezó a tomar cariño a medida que empezó a juntarse con ella hasta el punto que la confianza se agrandó y ella le contó su tormentoso pasado, que su familia la había abandonado creyendo que la dignidad de ellos se iría a la mierda por tener a alguien así, con esos "defectos". La vio tan desprotegida que sintió la necesidad de cuidarla aunque Claire no le tomaba mucho peso al asunto.

Había algo que le mosqueaba a Joey sobre cuando y como contarle a Gato sobre esto y los futuros planes tampoco le agradaba ocultarle asuntos a su mejor amigo…

Una vez que llegó seguro a la zona de junta y antes que pudiera saludar a su novia, Kitty se interpuso entre medio y se dirigió a él.

-¿Puedo hablar un par de cosas contigo? – preguntó neutralmente la gata. Joey miró a Claire extrañado y ella tan solo rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento, intenté convencerla pero es muy terca – dijo la gata de dos colores. El sonrió sospechó por donde iba la cosa.

-Si por supuesto- contestó finalmente.

Ambos se fueron a un costado para poder conversar en privado, la gata seguía con actitud desconfiada y le llamó la atención que Joey se estaba tomando esto con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo sé que no eres un espía del reino? ¿Cuáles es tu interés con Claire? – preguntó Kitty yendo al grano.

-Te aseguro que no estoy del lado del reino, si fuera así hubiéramos atacado este lugar hace rato…Sé que es difícil de creerlo pero es cierto – explicó él – En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, nada más que cuidarla y quererla.

-Más te vale que sea así – le advirtió la gata.

-No sería capaz de lastimarla – aseguró el – Lamento todo por lo que han pasado…y mis intenciones no son malas. También quiero escapar de aquí y si tengo que evitar algún futuro ataque lo haré.

-¿A qué te refieres con futuro ataque? – preguntó ella interesada.

-Son unos rumores que aparecieron – respondió – Creo que sería a raíz de la última protesta

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – volvió a preguntar alteraba.

-Realmente no sé, no nos dicen muchas cosas- contestó molesto por la situación, es decir ¿Qué culpa tiene esta gente? – Siempre he sido de la idea de que les dejen ir pero nosotros no tenemos peso.

A Kitty le preocupó esto último porque estaba la posibilidad que fuera un ataque sorpresivo tal como lo fue cuando perdió a sus padres. Esperaba a que solo se quedara en un rumor.

-De todas manera les avisaré con tiempo – dijo Joey – Y Kitty…solo quiero apoyarles. Amo mucho a Claire…

Exhaló…por ahora no demostraba nada que le hiciera sospechar aun así lo tendría entre ceja y ceja.

-Solo les pido que tengan cuidado, especial tú, qué no te sigan- dijo la gata.

-De eso no te preocupes, ya verás – dijo el gato bicolor.

Claire al ver que su pareja había terminado de charla con su amiga, ella se le abalanzó amorosamente a su cuello haciendo reír a Joey.

-¿Se te pasó la psicosis? – preguntó Claire.

-Jódete – le respondió Kitty, su amiga le sacó la lengua.

-Noah y Carlos llegarán a la medianoche- dijo seriamente la gata.

-Pidamos algo mientras esperamos ¿Les parece? – propuso Joey.

-Este…no tenemos dinero – dijo Claire apenada, a pesar de que es su novio, no quería que pareciera que se estaba aprovechando de él. Joey la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Obviamente yo invito Claire…no te preocupes de eso – le dijo y le dio un tierno beso.

* * *

A Gato le despertaron abruptamente, era casi la medianoche. Se levantó de inmediato pensando que había pasado algo. Pero era Dulcinea.

Por primera vez no quería estar cerca de ella, no quería sufrir más…

La princesa se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Necesito de tus servicios- dijo ella de forma encantadora.

-¿De qué se trata? – dijo desinteresado.

-Quiero que me lleves al puente principal del palacio ahora – dijo ella.

De seguro se encontraría a escondidas con uno de su posibles "prometidos" ¿Y qué podía hacer él? Pues nada tan solo callar, observar y fingir como si no le afectara.

-Está bien- accedió él.

En silencio se encaminaron a los establos, burlaron a los cuidadores fácilmente permitiendo a que sacaran un caballo.

Dulcinea se sabía el camino y le fue indicando a Gato. Una vez que llegaron ahí, se confirmó lo que había sospechado el gato naranja. Había un príncipe quien la esperaba acompañado de una sirvienta. Le sorprendió mucho que él tratara bien a su gente ya que charlaban amenamente. Esa desconocida se volteó.

No pudo creer el parecido que tenía con aquella ladrona, tenían rasgos parecidos pero ella no tenía esa mancha blanca en su pecho y los ojos eran más opacos.

Esto no ayudaba a olvidar ese _desliz,_ provocaba que sintiera _cosas_ raras y se confundiera más. Se había distraído y no notó que la princesa le estaba llamando la atención. Le estaba pidiendo a que se alejara para más privacidad.

Ambos sirvientes tomaron distancia (Dulcinea también había corrido a la acompañante del príncipe). Gato prefirió quedarse atrás de unos árboles para no observar la dolorosa escena.

Para su sorpresa aquella gata se le acercó.

-Disculpa…¿Puedo acompañarte? – preguntó suavemente.

-Si adelante no hay problema – respondió él.

-Sé que será incomodo pero…No pude evitar notar que te quedaste mirándome…-dijo ella de forma tranquila.

Mierda…

El vaciló antes de responder.

-Solo que…me recordaste a alguien que conocí…pero que necesito olvidar- contestó sinceramente.

-¿Te lastimó? – preguntó ella

-No…es complicado – contestó Gato – Es un error.

-¿Error por querer a alguien? No creo que sea así – dijo ella.

Sin querer el gato naranja había encontrado a alguien aunque fuera una desconocida por lo menos tenía con quien liberarse un poco para hablar del tema que le aproblemaba.

-Bueno…ella es ladrona…me la he encontrado un par de veces y siempre que pasa…es difícil de ignorar que _algo_ se forma en el ambiente. Me ha pasado que la he tenido cerca para capturarla pero ese _algo_ hace que no lo haga. .. No está bien…soy un Guardia Real del reino y está en contra de mis principios y está dentro de mis obligaciones capturarla más si pertenece a esa "clase" – dijo el odiando el término despectivo – Debo dejar de lado esta tontería.

-Uno no elige de quién enamorarse…- dijo ella. Gato negó con la cabeza, es imposible esto no es enamoramiento, para nada, solo una tontería pasajera. -¿A qué te refieres con eso de la clase? Se supone que los plebeyos somos libres de quien elegir – dijo ella,

-En nuestro reino existe una discriminación, los que tengan pelaje negro según el Rey son "marginado" consideran que manchan "su sangre" – dijo Gato – De hecho me sorprendí verte con el príncipe siendo una plebeya.

-Es porque aquí no existe esa estupidez, eso de las sangre limpia son pensamientos anticuados – dijo ella sorprendiéndose con lo que escuchó –Incluso soy la mejor amiga del príncipe. Acá no existe esa discriminación, tratan de mejorar las cosas para la gente necesitada.

-Con esos pensamientos prosperarán – dijo Gato feliz que por lo menos en esta parte del país intenten solucionar los problemas en vez de agrandarlos.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa – En cuanto tuyo, es complicado pero si te hace sentir mejor trata de olvidarla – dijo ella no muy convencida ya que veía como le afectaba al guardia. Si es cierto, ella era ladrona pero no iba a juzgarla menos con lo que le acaban de contar de ese reino – Pero ¿Te digo una advertencia? Las cosas no son lo que parecen y con esto me refiero a tu atracción con la princesa – dijo ella.

El abrió los ojos como plato.

-Tienes un lío allá adentro – dijo ella – Te vi en la tarde, no lucías nada bien.

-Genial, soy un libro abierto – dijo cabreado. Esto la hizo reir.

-Entiendo que tienes tu deber pero piénsalo un poco…a veces el que menos tiene más te da – dijo la gata de forma filosófica.

-Muchas gracias por escucharme – dijo Gato.

-De nada – respondió con una sonrisa.

Después charlaron sobre otros temas mientras esperaba a que se terminara el encuentro. Cuando pasó ellos se despidieron.

Gato acompañó a Dulcinea hasta su habitación y antes de que ella entrara, la princesa le besó la mejilla muy cerca de su boca como la vez pasada y luego le acarició la mejilla provocativamente.

El Guardia Real quedó estático y no pudo evitar sentir emoción, sonrió levemente.

Ella le guiñó el ojo y antes de que cerrara la puerta ella le dijo,

-No coquetees con esa vulgar, eres mío.

Espera ¿Qué?

Sinceramente no la estaba entendiendo… Se fue pensativo a su habitación, le extrañaba la forma de actuar de ella y le estaba confundiendo, es decir, de un momento a otro le ignora como si nada y en otro instante le insinuaba descaradamente

¿No se supone que estaba buscando pretendiente a su altura?

¿Y si sentía algo por él y no se expresaba porque estaba permitido?

¿Sería buena idea esperar a que terminara esta gira y hablar directamente con ella?

Por lo menos podía mantener esa esperanza.

Pero a Gato esta esperanza se fue tan rápido como llegó, por desgracia para él los días posteriores no la pasó muy bien. Tuvo que seguir soportando escenas y muchas de ellas eran comprometedoras. Le hacía sentir pésimo, como si no valiera nada, cada día se sentía peor. Los celos apenas podía tolerarlos, se deprimía cada día que pasaba.

Estaba sufriendo…

Sólo quería llegar pronto a casa y poder seguir con su vida de forma normal, trabajar y cumplir con sus deberes, evitar a la princesa a toda costa y sobre todo atrapar a la ladrona.

* * *

 **Me estoy portando mejor jajaja trataré de subir los capítulos una vez por semana, los domingos en especial pero si puedo lo subiré un día antes (como hoy) para no perder el hilo de la historia. Espero que le esté agradando el fic :3**

 **Adiós!**


	5. Antepasados

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo a actualizar jiji  
**

 **SEBAGG: en cuanto la serie, por lo que sé es precuela de la peli y que Gato llega al pueblo de San Lorenzo (si es que no me equivoco) la trama no me la sé pero veré si hay algún resumen por ahí. Lo que me tiene apenada es que ni siquiera hay alguna novedad de la secuela de la película T_T sólo dijeron que se viene Shrek 5 T_T (que poco me importa) así que le están dando más prioridad a eso.**

 **Bueno sin más vuelta les dejo con la continuación. ¡Que lo disfruten!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Antepasados.  
**

Kitty estaba indagando en su sector buscando información que le había encargado para el plan de escape. Han pasado dos meses desde esa reunión, determinaron que iban a necesitar algunas cosas para poder llevarlo a cabo, esto era buscar una buena ruta de escape y necesitarían más gente de confianza aunque esto no le preocupaba ya que su círculo daría todo por la libertad. Lo más difícil era coordinar quienes son prioridad para irse de aquí por lo mismo si era posible realizar otro escape en un futuro.

En eso se encontraba, investigando posible escape, escuchó unos rumores que había un pasadizo secreto que los llevaría a esta libertad.

Pero había una cosas que le mosqueaba a ella y esta tarea le servía para distraerse…Se refería a las cosas raras que sentía por aquel ridículo guardia que tan solo lo ha visto un par de veces y resulta que la tenía así, distraída y eso que no lo había visto desde que tomó la medicina.

No había explicación por aquellos sentimientos, nunca le había pasado nada parecido, o sea, si ha tenido una que otra atracción con los gatos de su sector pero eran pasajeros o por lo menos nada _fuerte_. Esto era distinto incluso siendo el enemigo cada uno de esos conflictivos encuentro _algo_ crecía, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Le frustraba y se sentía insegura…

Debía olvidarse de este tema pronto, según ella lo estaba logrando, lento pero seguro, enfocándose en los nuevos objetivos.

La gata se detuvo y se dio cuenta que había llegado al lugar en corto tiempo, era una antigua casa y en pésima condiciones. Tocó suavemente la puerta y en unos minutos salió un gato de edad muy avanzada quien traía una delgada manta.

-Por fin llegaste – dijo el con voz rasposa. Ella le sonrió y le saludó.

-Qué tal ¿Cómo está? – preguntó ella con voz amable.

-Muy bien, sobreviviendo – dijo alegre – Ven pasa eso si no tengo mucho que ofrecer.

-De eso no se preocupe, todos tenemos las mismas condiciones – dijo ella una vez que estuvieron adentro.

-Si es verdad, pero hace varios años las cosas no eran así, por lo menos el vivir era más llevadero – dijo él.

-¿Cómo era antes? – preguntó ella curiosa con ganas de saber más.

-Antes que este Rey tomara el trono, no existía esta discriminación, nos encontrábamos en todas las zonas del reino sin importar el color. Cuando se relevó el Rey, el cambio fue brusco, él quería una raza más limpia y tomó esas decisiones – contó él.

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes? – volvió a preguntar.

-Al principio fue muy duro, desaparecieron familias completas. Hasta que un día decidimos formar un grupo revolucionario, descubrimos este pasadizo secreto donde se escapó una gran cantidad de gente. Fue una tarea difícil pero lo logramos, esto duró hasta que nos descubrieron y cerraron el lugar.

-No entiendo esa gente – dijo enojada la gata.

-Tampoco yo hija- dijo él cariñosamente – Me imagino que tu igual perdiste a gente querida.

-A mis padres…- contestó tristemente.

-Lamento escuchar eso – dijo el anciano gato – ¿Sabías que antiguamente habían gatos con tus características y que pertenecieron a la nobleza? Por ejemplo tu pertenecería a los "Tuxedo"

-¿Cómo sabe que pertenecería a algo así? – preguntó ella.

-La verdad es que conocí a tu abuelo ¿Kitty es tu nombre cierto? – preguntó el y la gata asintió – Él trabajó para la realeza por ser Tuxedo, en esos tiempos se valoraban pero después se les persiguió, le ayudé cuando estuvo en aprietos y no hicimos buenos amigos.

Kitty nunca se imaginó que encontraría este tipo de historia y menos pertenecer a una línea de nobleza, la pilló de sorpresa.

-Gracias por comentarlo – dijo ella.

-De nada, te pareces mucho a él…es increíble encontrarme con la nieta de mi mejor amigo – dijo el anciano.

-¿Y qué es eso de los Tuxedo? – preguntó Kitty.

-Te explico, esto de la clase alta se le consideraban todos aquellos que eran de raza o en su defecto todos quienes no tuvieran pelaje negro. A los gatos Tuxedo se determinó que solo eran un patrón de colores y no una raza pero tu abuelo perteneció a esta línea de sangre- habló el gato.

-Wow, eso explicaría lo de mi amiga Claire, ella perteneció a una familia de noble pero al salir con estos colores la negaron… - dijo ella pensativa.

-Por lo menos esta información te sirvió de igual forma, lo lamento– agregó el.

-Sí, está bien… es lo que nos tocó – dijo la gata – Cambiando el tema, me interesa saber todo sobre este pasadizo y el escape.

-Este túnel lo encontramos por casualidad, sinceramente no sabíamos que hacer pero decidimos aprovechar esta oportunidad. En pocas palabras, fingimos una gran rebelión para distraer mientras el resto escapaba – contó – Luego encontraron la fuga, sellaron el túnel por fuera con unas rocas y por este lado construyeron una casa por encima del pasadizo, se supone que hay un sótano donde está la entrada de dicho túnel. Esta casa se encuentra al final de esta calle, está abandonada.

Uf sería arduo trabajo.

-Entonces…¿Qué debemos hacer? – insinuó ella.

-Buscar la llave de esta casa, según dice se encuentra en el palacio…- dijo el anciano – La única forma de quitar el bloqueo de rocas es con explosivos.

-Ok…- dijo ella pensativa – Si llegamos a lograrlo ¿Iría con nosotros? – preguntó Kitty ya que con esto estaba ayudando harto.

-No…estoy muy viejo para escapes…Solo seré una carga – dijo él.

-Nada que ver, no diga tonteras- dijo ella. El negó con la cabeza, la gata miró a su alrededor, no podía dejarlo así y en esas condiciones – ¿Usted siempre ha vivido solo?

De pronto la mirada del anciano cambió, sus ojos mostraron una clara tristeza y miró al suelo apenado.

-No me mienta – le exigió la gata.

-Viví con alguien a quién amaba mucho… - respondió.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kitty.

-Dejé que escapara ese día de la rebelión, ella no quería dejarme solo – contestó – La verdad es que la obligué y le prometí que escaparía pronto…ella estaba embarazada…no quería que ella y mis hijos vivieran en este ambiente, solo quería tranquilidad para ellos.

Esta vez sí estaba atónita, es decir, ¡Él no ha visto a su familia en años! ¡Lo peor de todo es que ni conocía a sus hijos!

No podía dejar esto así.

-¡En ese caso usted se irá con nosotros!¡No lo dejaré aquí!¡Si es necesario me lo llevaré a la fuerza! – dijo Kitty determinada.

-No quiero entorpecer su camino hija – le dijo el anciano.

-Entonces hágalo en memoria de mi abuelo, su mejor amigo – negoció ella.

El anciano gato la miró apenado y ya que le había dejado sin ninguna opción, el aceptó.

* * *

Cuando Joey vió en el estado que llegó su amigo al cuartel, no podía creerlo…Era un fantasma, estaba totalmente apagado y lucía agobiado…derrotado.

Él sabía la causante de todo esto y tenía nombre: Dulcinea.

-En serio amigo, no la logro entender – dijo Gato abatido.

-¿Lo déspota que es ella? – dijo el gato bicolor en tono molesto.

-No es eso…No te quise contar antes pero ella de un momento a otro hace cosas – dijo él.

-No te entiendo – dijo Joey.

-Hay veces que se me acerca como si ya fuéramos algo, me provoca o se hace la celosa si me andan rondando y al otro día me ignora – le explicó.

-Te está manipulando Gato, entiéndelo – dijo su amigo, para él, estaba claro pero el que estaba enamorado de una princesa, un amor prohibido, no lo vería.

-Ella es distinta cuando está sola, me trata diferente- la excusó el gato naranja – Alrededor de esa gente tiene que mostrar otra fachada.

-Gato… aunque fuera el caso el Rey no lo permitiría, además ¿Ella te ha dicho alguna cosa? – preguntó Joey.

-No – respondió.

-Exacto, es lo que imaginé. Terminarás muy mal si sigues así – le aconsejó su amigo – Tienes que hacerte la idea.

-No sé, me siento pésimo – dijo Gato.

-Si alguien te quiere no te hace sentir así – le espetó Joey – Trata de hacer tu trabajo lejos de ella hasta que te aclares, busca otros objetivos. Dulcinea te hace mal – dijo fríamente.

Gato sí tenía una meta y era capturar esa ladrona de una buena vez para que deje de merodear en su mente, ella no tiene importancia.

-Por último te cubro si te necesita y cuando te recuperes hablas con ella y que deje de hacerte ilusiones – propuso.

-¿Cómo le hablaré de esa manera? – preguntó el anaranjado.

-Bueno pregúntale por qué te hace eso, sus intenciones…así te darás cuenta de todo – explicó.

Su amigo tenía razón, es verdad, ella le estaba haciendo daño incluso le confundía con sus acciones y lo mejor que podía hacer es alejarse de a poco de ella.

-Recuerda, si alguien realmente te ama no te haría daño – insistió Joey –Piensa bien las cosas.

Gato asintió ¿Por qué se metía en cosas tan complicadas? Proponerse en trabajar tranquilamente, cumplir órdenes, capturar a la ladrona y alejarse de Dulcinea, le resultaba difícil, o sea, él tenía sentimientos por la princesa por mucho tiempo…pero era complicado olvidarla.

Era un masoquista ya que él se daba cuenta de su manipulación solo bastaba con un par de miradas, unos coqueteos y todo se iba a la mierda. Era como dar cinco pasos y retrocedía diez.

* * *

A medida que pasaba los días Gato se sentía mejor ya que la rutina del cuartel lo mantenía ocupado evitando a toda costa ir al palacio excusándose que tenía otros deberes o alguna ronda, todo esto gracias a Joey.

Tampoco era sencillo sacarse del corazón y mente a Dulcinea, llevaría tiempo por esto mismo casi todas las noches salía con su amigo a los bares, no a beber claro si no que a distraerse con un "buen" paisaje. Una forma de suprimir lo que sentía. También lo que le mantenía ocupado era la búsqueda de esa ladrona pero él esperaba a que se apareciera cosa que no ha tenido suerte.

Así es como pasaba su vida.

* * *

Joey por fin pudo hacerse un espacio y arrancarse al punto de encuentro. Necesitaban hablar de los detalles del plan y repasar los avances. En el momento en que se reencontraron Kitty contó de inmediato la historia de anciano, dentro de todo se resumió que necesitarían una llave y materiales para demoler las rocas del otro lado.

-Me puedo encargar de investigar sobre la llave – dijo Joey – Me tomará un poco de tiempo eso si.

-Con tal de conseguirla- dijo Claire dándole la mano para apoyarlo.

-Lo ideal es que consigamos eso y entrar un día para reconocer el terreno – propuso Kitty.

-Si sería buena idea – concordó el guardia – En cuanto los explosivos…Mmm será más difícil, llamaría mucho la atención si lo tomamos "prestado"

-Necesitaremos distraerlos – dijo Kitty mientras que el guardia pensaba en una idea. Claire habló.

-Según Noah y Carlos, el escape tendría que ser de noche para que sea lo más bajo perfil posible para no levantar sospecha sobre este camino…El problema es que sí o sí los explosivos levantaran la alerta, como sea, ellos nos esperaran con varias carretas para irnos de aquí – dijo la gata oscura.

-¡Ya se me ocurre algo! – Dijo finalmente Joey –¡ Los explosivos podemos tomarlo el día de la ceremonia que se está preparando!¡Presentarán a las princesas a otros reinos en la plaza de aquí, esto quiere decir que la seguridad estará enfocado en eso.

-¡Excelente idea!- concordó Kitty – Podemos dividirnos las tarea en el grupo, en caso que se levante la alarma podemos distraerlo dentro del sector por último que queremos boicotear la ceremonia.

-Me gusta – dijo animado.

-Tenemos varios que nos pueden ayudar con esto – dijo Claire.

-Bien ¿Cuándo vendrá la pareja de nuevo?- preguntó

-Dentro de una semana – respondió su novia.

Después de esta charla, el trío compartió un momento junto. Kitty ya estaba confiando más en Joey y eso le tranquilizaba, estaba feliz que su amiga se encontraba en buenas manos. Ella aprovechó de contar la historia del anciano y su abuelo, todo lo relacionado a los Tuxedo, esto claramente sorprendió a ambos, sobre todo a Claire ya que nunca se explicó la razón de su abandono.

Una semana después se volvieron a juntar con Noah y Carlos donde quedaron de acuerdo que se hicieran los planes pensados, adquirir ese par de cosas , luego de eso Carlos vendría a reconocer el terreno y cuanta roca había en el otro lado determinar la cantidad de explosivos que necesitarían mientras que Claire calculaba la cantidad de gente y calcular la cantidad de carretas.

* * *

Dulcinea estaba enojada porque sus planes no iban bien, primero a su padre se le ocurrió la genial idea de realizar una fiesta en el reino e invitar a las familias para poder presentarlas a la sociedad y poder comprometerse.

Eso significaba más competencia y lo que había avanzado no sirviera de nada, sus otras hermanas tendrían la misma posibilidad que ella incluso podían adelantarla. Esto sería en una semana más.

Lo otro que no le estaba funcionando era lograr convencer a su padre de promover a Gato, lo intentó y mucho. Le dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo, que era proactivo, que no se separó nunca de ella, etc. Su padre argumentó que era su trabajo y punto.

¡Era frustrante!

También había notado la distancia que había entre ella y Gato en las últimas semanas. No entendía que pasó, creyó que lo tenía en su mano pero no, la idea era tenerlo cerca en caso que lograra que lo ascendieran y poder usarlo para obtener el poder que tanto quería, por lo que según ella no se merecía eso de quedarse con las manos vacía.

Buscaría la manera de llamar su atención, actuaría lo más pronto posible para asegurar de nuevo el control, total no era difícil manipularlo

Sonrió.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 5 de este fic, vamos avanzando lentamente xD y estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra de subirlo los Domingo (o sábado si es que puedo) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por seguir el fic, como siempre, los mejores 3**


	6. Una acción, una consecuencia

**¡Holaaa! Esperando que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic!  
**

 **Encima me trollea Fanfiction y no se subió, que estafa xD Bue, no tramito más y disfruten! Gracias por seguir!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Una acción, una consecuencia. **

-Repasemos el plan- dijo Kitty al grupo que le acompañaran en este golpe – El equipo Uno deben ser sigilosos, Joey les dejó los pasos a seguir para sacar los explosivos, ya saben que está cerca del palacio, en la artillería, así que atento a la señal – agregó la gata y el resto asintió – La seguridad estará centrada en la ceremonia y los invitados por lo mismo habrá un plan B con un segundo equipo en caso que se movilicen los guardias nosotros le distraeremos ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Todo claro – dijo uno de ellos.

-Ok, suerte y vayan con cuidado – dijo finalmente ella y todos comenzaron a movilizarse.

Kitty se encontraba oculta en unas construcciones en un segundo piso donde podía observar nítidamente la celebración en la plaza. La gente del reino estaba reunida mirando como poco a poco llegaban las diferentes familias reales, hasta cierto punto ya que el reino no les permitía estar demasiado cerca de ellos, estaban contenidos por guardias y cadenas.

Típico de ellos…

Aparte de eso y de que hubiera mucha seguridad; guardias de todos los reinos, todo iba tranquilamente.

* * *

Gato se encontraba vigilando en la zona donde estaba toda la realeza, era como asiento de primera fila junto a un par de compañeros viendo la presentación y recibimiento de las familias.

Al Guardia Real le estaba yendo bien con el plan de alejarse de Dulcinea, evitaba cualquier contacto pero hoy no pudo rechazar las órdenes del Rey y ahora prácticamente la tenía en frente, ella estaba sentada en una elegante silla y bien vestidas junto a su hermanas.

Ignoraba los pocos sentimientos que quedaba en su ser, aparte de esto la había pillado varias veces mirándolo con otros ojos. El hacía como si no hubiera visto nada.

Su fuerza de voluntad estaba en prueba, lucharía para no retroceder, decidió observar mirando alrededor de la ceremonia.

Después de varias horas que estuvo en ese lugar, terminó la presentación y a continuación venían los bailes y cosas por el estilo. Su trabajo pasó a realizar unas rondas.

Caminó hacia un sector con tranquilidad, todo iba bien hasta que le llamó la atención que otros guardias que no conocía se estaban movilizando, decidió seguirle para averiguar que era. Pasó entre la multitud teniendo cuidado para no perderlo de vista y cada vez se alejaban de la plaza.

No quiso preguntarles a que iban, usualmente existen algunas rivalidades entre los guardias de distintos reino, no sabía si esta era la ocasión y optó que era mejor seguirlos cautelosamente. Luego de varios metros pudo escuchar que en la cercanía se producía una pelea, golpes y que alguien se quejaba.

Buscó entre esas casas para encontrar el disturbio ya que había perdido de vista a los otros, se habían metidos a unos pasajes. Esto no fue impedimento y comenzó a buscar guiándose por el sonido para hallar la casa.

Hasta que dio, era una casa vieja, un poco descuidada y estaba oscura. Entró despacio y cada vez que indagaba en lugar podía escuchar que los golpes se intensificaban al igual que los quejidos. Se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana y vio unas siluetas, el gato naranja se acercó más para poder ver.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras

¡Era ella! Entre dos gatos le estaban sujetando mientras un tercero la golpeaba cobardemente.

Desde su interior sintió una profunda rabia y un impulso que no pudo contener. Estaba furioso...

Entró sin pensarlo, le repartió un buen puñetazo en la cara al más cercano mientras que al siguiente le empujó fuertemente contra la pared y al tercero le dejó sin consciencia al igual que los otros dos. Todo esto en cosa de segundo no le dejó tiempo para que reaccionaran. Ahí se percató que habían más guardias inconscientes que de seguro ella se había encargado y supuso que esos guardias llamaron por refuerzos.

Gato se dio vuelta y vio que la ladrona en el suelo quien sostenía su estómago quejándose levemente, ella no alzó la vista.

Sin prestar atención a sus acciones, él se apoyó en el suelo para quedar a la altura de ella. En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron... tan solo se observaban.

Gato pudo ver la nariz y boca de ella estaban ensangrentadas. Instintivamente sacó su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarla sosteniéndole el mentón con una mano. Kitty estaba estática y en shock. Lo miraba perpleja, no sabía por qué el hacía eso…era su enemigo y le estaba ayudando.  
Al parecer el tampoco caía en la cuenta.

Una vez más se perdieron en los ojos del otro, llevaba tiempo sin verse y en ese instante _algo_ estaba reviviendo.

Hasta que lo evitable se hizo inevitable. Lentamente y dudativos sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar, un beso lento pero duradero. Como si de una conexión se tratara ambos abrieron los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era un peligroso error.

Se separaron inmediatamente, ambos agitados por la falta de aire y de la situación.

Fue la gata que reaccionó primero, decidió que era mejor salir de ahí. Se levantó y abandonó el lugar. Gato se quedó ahí…cerró los ojos, se sintió…extraño…  
¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué la ayudó? ¿No era mejor atraparla? Y lo más importante ¡¿Por qué ellos se besaron?!

No…no tenía ninguna respuesta, no sabía por qué le urgió protegerla.

* * *

Kitty apenas podía corre, se encontraba adolorida. Se detuvo en un pilar para ocultarse y asegurar que nadie la estaba observando.

Todo esto empezó porque uno de eso guardias se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la zona del robo entonces decidió distraerlo por su cuenta , no contó que se le saldría de las manos incluyendo el último episodio…

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a sus labios.

Fue una gran sorpresa para ella encontrárselo ahí, el guardia le salvó. Su enemigo, del cual había prometido deshacerse de cualquier sentimiento _extraño_ , todo iba por el buen camino ya que no lo había visto en meses y resulta que inexplicadamente con este encuentro resultara en un beso.

No iba a reconocerlo abiertamente pero ella notaba la química que se formaba al igual que los antiguos encuentros, era cosa de mirarse en donde se _conectaban_ y con este gesto hizo que su cerebro se apagara y esta química se encendiera más.

Lo preocupante es que le había agradado.

Kitty agitó su cabeza para no recordar esa escena, sería peor si se lo permitía. Necesitaba distraerse y quedarse en ese lugar como idiota no iba ayudar en anda.

Llegó al cuartel del grupo y felizmente se enteró que todo había salido bien, de hecho no se dieron cuenta de lo pendiente que estaban los guardias del festejo. Lo malo es que se agarró una bronca al notar las leves heridas que ella traía. Kitty tuvo que contar que había pasado.

Con esto se ganó otro reto por parte de Claire al llegar a casa.

-¡Esta bien! Lo siento, no conté que traerían refuerzos!- se defendió la gata a la vez que su amiga curaba sus heridas.

-¡Imagínate si te capturaban Kitty! Mira cómo te dejaron – reclamó su casi hermana.

-No pasó nada, eso está bien – dijo ella. Claire negó con la cabeza

-Recuéstate será mejor, deja revisar si te encuentro otra contusión – dijo ella – Mira tu nariz…¡Y tu labio! – agregó

Tenía que mencionarlo…labio…beso…gato naranja

Demonios

-¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó Claire al ver que su amiga se quedó mirando la nada.

-¿Ah?¡No!¡Nada! Solo me quedé pensando en una tontera – respondió - ¡Auch!¡Me dolió!- se quejó de inmediato cuando su amiga topó un sector del estómago.

-Lo siento –dijo ella y aplicó un poco de hielo en el sector – Trata de descansar.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes – aseguró ella.

-Sabes que no te creo – acusó Claire, Kitty la fulminó con la mirada y su amiga rió – Duérmete, Joey traerá noticias mañana.

Ambos se despidieron y la gata intentaba dormir pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, precisamente en aquella casa con ese Guardia Real

* * *

Gato apenas intercambió palabras con Joey y menos prestó atención de lo que hablaban sus compañeros en el cuartel, algo sobre un robo pero no tomó importancia, se excusó que se sentía mal así que se fue a su habitación.

Después de meditar sobre esos sentimiento que estaba teniendo estaba mal, sentimientos incorrectos sobre una gata incorrecta. Pero…no podía negar la gran diferencia, es decir, cuando estuvo cerca de Dulcinea sintió emoción, de cual según y en ese entonces sus sentimiento hacia la princesa eran fuerte, cosa que se equivocó. Este gesto que compartió con aquella ladrona fue…realmente fuerte, cálido e intenso, su mente se nubló por esos segundos. No podía evitar recordarlo ya que le había hecho sentir feliz, olvidó todo lo malo que le había hecho pasar Dulcinea.

De hecho entraba en duda de que haría el en caso que se encontrara con esa hermosa mirada, ese cautivador rostro. No creía que pudiera atraparla…

¿Qué podía hacer él?

Hablar con ella le parecía imposible porque sus encuentros eran a base de alguna acción. Tampoco sabía que sentía ella, que pensaba sobre todo esto.

¿Y si hacia como si nada hubiera pasado?

Era extraño, ni siquiera se proponían juntarse si no que era cosa del destino, se encontraban casualmente, es más, Gato la anduvo buscando para capturarla pero no la vio, en esta ocasión lo hizo y ni en sus sueño se imaginó que obtendría este resultado.

Qué confusión…su deber decía una cosa, su corazón otra y su mente luchaba con estos dos.

Gato se acomodó en su cama e intentó dormir a pesar que tenía los recuerdos frescos y los pensamientos iban de un lugar a otro revoloteando en su cabeza.

* * *

El gato naranja se encontraba en el comedor del cuartel tomando una taza de leche caliente, no durmió bien por eso mismo pensó que era buena idea beber eso. En ese instante Joey llegó y se sentó al lado de él.

-¿Qué tal amigo? – preguntó él.

-Bien aquí ¿Y tú? – respondió el.

-Si bien – dijo - ¿Sucedió algo ayer? Te ves abatido – preguntó el gato dorado sospechando si algo tenía que ver la princesa de los mil demonios.

Gato no quería contarle sobre los sucesos anteriores, si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas lo haría, preferiría tratar de solucionar ese rollo así que decidió mentirle.

-Nah, solo que estuve cerca de Dulcinea pero mi fuerza de voluntad me ayudó – dijo en tono de broma – Ella me mandaba varias señas, creo que está notando el distanciamiento – agregó.

-En teoría está bien que hayas cesado, da la impresión de que en algún momento querrá hablar contigo o algo parecido – aportó su amigo.

-No quiero dirigirle la palabra, siento que si lo hago caeré como idiota – dijo el gato naranja.

-Sigue evitándola. Las rondas de estos días estarán a la orden del día así que si sale alguna voy yo en tu lugar por último digo que estás ayudando en otro escuadrón – dijo Joey.

-Gracias – dijo el

-De nada, quiero un amigo no un estropajo – dijo graciosamente.

-Sí, vale por el halago – respondió alzando una ceja.

-No hay de qué – dijo el- Ya, me debo ir, estaré aquí en la tarde, ahora tengo que ir a investigar sobre el robo de los explosivos – agregó y se despidió.

Esto último era casi mentira ya que él iba a averiguar si había alguna sospecha del grupo de Kitty para luego ir a juntarse con su Claire. De esto Gato no podía saber nada aunque no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a él pero por desgracia no podía. Apenas el plan estuviera casi completo y le contaría.

Aparte de esto Joey se juntó y habló con ambas. Le contó sobre la llave la cual sería difícil de sustraer pero estos días no era buen momento para ir por ella ya que la seguridad estaba al máximo que era mejor esperar a que se tranquilizara la actividad.

Obviamente necesitaría ayuda porque el solo no podía ir. Acordaron que Kitty iría ya que era su especialidad robar sin que la notaran. Pero sólo faltaba cerciorarse en que habitación se encontraba esa llave. Esto sería de noche.

Otro punto que tocaron fueron los explosivos. Claire se había comunicado con Noah y Carlos a través de un mensajero para avisar las últimas noticias, de seguro que dentro de poco vendrían a buscar la mercancía.

El plan iba por un buen camino.


	7. La llave y algo más

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo a cumplir con mi palabra de subir el fic cada Domingo jaja (aunque ya es Lunes de madrugada xD) Sin más le dejo con el capítulo de hoy!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La llave y algo más.  
**

Han pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que vio a la gata de tonos oscuros y Gato aún tenía esa duda existencial de que hacer, ni siquiera estaba seguro si la capturaría, es decir, temía que pasara lo mismo.

De cierta forma era extraño ya que cada vez que iba a hacer las rondas estaba pendiente de que si veía a Kitty como si fuera una necesidad. Y sí... comenzó a llamarla por su nombre ni siquiera notó desde cuando dejó de llamarla ladrona. Ese beso dejó consecuencias en su cabeza.

Exhaló, se preguntaba cómo mierda llegó a ese punto.

El gato naranja caminaba por los alrededores del gran palacio, lo usual, supuestamente no debería de encontrarse con Dulcinea ya que era de madrugada. Esa noche el destino quiso otra cosa porque la princesa apareció oculta con un pañuelo en la cabeza para ocultarse ya que a esas horas no se le permitía estar en pie. Llamó la atención del Guardia Real haciendo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Gato maldijo internamente, no le quedó otra opción que saludarle moviendo levemente la cabeza.

Ella en cambio se dirigió a él y le agarró de un brazo arrastrándolo a una zona más oculta y privada donde los árboles y el muro del palacio les cubría.

-Gato ¿Por qué me has evitado todo este tiempo? – preguntó seria y _dolida._

Gato miró al suelo, no quería verla a los ojos porque sabía que retrocedería todo lo que había avanzado. Aunque también era buen momento para zanjar este asunto, le importaba un comino si se reía o en el peor de los casos que hiciera que lo echaran de su trabajo.

-Con todo respeto…Hay ciertas actitudes suya que me hizo pensar que había _algo_ mutuo, no sé si me entiende – explicó el – Quizás lo malinterpreté y me pareció incorrecto por esa razón me alejé.

La princesa quedó en silencio, sus sospechas eran verdaderas tanto como lo sentimiento que él tenía por ella como la pérdida de control sobre él.

\- Pero Gato…tú sabes que mi entorno no me permite ser libre por eso a veces te ignoraba y cuando podía estar a solas contigo me permitía esas situaciones – dijo falsamente dolida.

Para el guardia solo fueron excusas, es decir, ni siquiera confesó sus sentimientos. Debía ser fuerte.

-Siempre serás mi favorito, el que me ayuda en todo, el que siempre está ahí para mí – halagó ella – Fuera por mi otro cuento se estaría contando. Te extraño.

-Lo siento princesa, solo seguiré cumpliendo con mi trabajo – dijo firmemente – Con permiso – se despidió el antes que perdiera la compostura. Él se dio vuelta, dispuesto a irse del lugar pero esta vez sintió que le halaron de su brazo.

Inesperadamente ella le besó de forma apasionada.

Él no correspondió el gesto, se quedó estático como una estatua. No le causó nada, era un beso frío como si estuviera besando a la pared. No sabía si era porque la había dejado atrás o porque era falso o simplemente las dos cosas.

Si esto hubiese pasado hace unos meses quizás hubiera sentido mucha felicidad pero no era el caso.

-Perdón Princesa Dulcinea, lo único que puedo ofrecerle es mi amistad – dijo Gato y se fue de ahí.

Dulcinea se quedó plantada como un árbol, no podía creerlo, estaba furiosa ya que su plan se estaba yendo a la mierda y no entendía como de un día para otro dejó de tenerlo en sus manos, ya no podía manipularlo como antes.

¿Estará la posibilidad que otra _cosa_ estaría afectando todo esto?

No lo sabía pero si sabía que tendría que buscar la forma de ascenderlo a guardaespaldas personal de ella y volver a tomar el control

* * *

Kitty pudo observar la reciente escena desde su escondite en el segundo piso, entrecerró los ojos, molesta.

Ya decía que no le afectaría nada si es que veía al guardia de nuevo y ahora que se lo encontró en plena misión le salió el tiro por la culata. Debía escabullirse a altas horas de la noche para ir por la llave pero no tenía planeado _eso_ siendo que es un palacio enorme y la probabilidad de encontrarlo eran baja.

Vaya suerte..

Refunfuñó por lo bajo y continuó su tarea. Escaló hasta una ventana que estaba media abierta y entró por ahí. Ella sacó un papel en donde tenía anotado las indicaciones de Joey quien estaría cubriendo la primera planta para que no la pillaran, su "cuñado" le aseguró que no habría problemas a esa hora.

Entonces ella debía seguir un pasillo que tenía un retrato del Rey, el cual no tardó en encontrar, siguió hasta el fondo y descubriría que el camino se dividía en dos, tenía que tomar el izquierdo.

" _Encontraras una puerta, ábrela con cuidado porque suena un montón, es muy vieja. Te llevará a una escalera que baja a una especie de sótano. Abre esa puerta y ante ti verás una habitación llena de llaves colgadas._

 _Observa bien este dibujo"_

La gata se fijó en cada detalle de este objeto, no podía equivocarse, había mucho en juego. Kitty comparaba las llaves con el dibujo, era una tarea tediosa más para ella que suele ser muy ansiosa. Se armó de paciencia mientras que en su mano pasaron varias llaves de distinto material bronce, plata incluso encontró una de oro.

¡No entendía por qué tenían tantas de esas payasadas!

En un momento estuvo cerca de mandar todo al carajo pero finalmente encontró la dichosa llave la cual lucia muy antigua. Sin lugar a duda debía ser esa.

Sonrió satisfecha y escondió el objeto en su bota.

Comenzó a hacer el camino de vuelta con cuidado y en silencio absoluto para no dejar ningún tipo de pista de que alguien estuvo ahí. Cerró la puerta ruidosa y se fue al pasillo donde había llegado en un principio y así se dirigía a la ventana por la que había entrado.

-¿Kitty?

Sus pies se detuvieron en seco al escuchar y reconocer esa voz...

¿No que se suponía que no había nadie? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo demonios sabía su nombre?

Ella volteó serenamente y pudo ver al Guardia Real a un par de metros frente a ella.

-Chico naranja – dijo ella con simpleza tal como a quien lo hubieran pillado en una travesura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo seriamente, nunca se esperó encontrársela en el palacio,

-Ya te lo he dicho, sólo sobrevivo – respondió ella poniendo una mano en la cadera.

-¿Así? ¿Y que llevas esta vez? - volvió a preguntar en tono neutral.

-Nada – mintió ella. Gato levantó una ceja, no le creyó – No tuve suerte en encontrar algo que podía estar aquí.

-Sí seguro que te arriesgaste viniendo en vano – dijo él – Suena como si te gustara el peligro – desafió.

-La verdad es que sí ¿A ti no? – provocó ella de vuelta.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban. En un lapso corto el guardia tomó a Kitty de un brazo y entraron en una habitación oscura. La gata iba a reclamar pero la detuvo tapándole la boca.

-Shh- le indicó

Escuchó atentamente que sus compañeros pasaron de largo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? – exigió saber la gata.

-Sabes, ni yo lo sé – contestó sinceramente él en voz baja.

-Es bastante raro te diré – agregó ella.

-No me compliques más la cosas – dijo Gato haciendo alusión a la tensión que existían entre ellos más que en la situación en sí.

-Y tu tampoco a mí – dijo ella mirándolo.

La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba la habitación desde la ventana y a esa altura los dos se encontraban amuy corta distancia pudiendo notar la química que se había vuelto a formar en el ambiente, tan solo mirándose intensa y fijamente. Ambos vacilaban en que hacer, si correr, pelear, atraparla... el ambiente les estaba poniendo nerviosos.

Sin razón alguna Gato se comenzó a acercarse un poco más mientras que Kitty dio un paso atrás sabiendo que si no lo evitaba ahora no habría forma de detener todo este cuento.

Pero su espalda chocó con la pared. Ya no había nada más que hacer…

Ella levantó la vista encontrándose de nuevo con _esa_ mirada que tanto le hechizaba.

Gato a este punto ya no le importaba sus acciones. Él pudo notar la inquietud de ese par de ojos azules que por cierto la luz de la luna le daba otro toque a su semblante…

Solo los separaba unos centímetros. Dudosamente la gata se inclinó para acercarse otro poco y se detuvo para mirarlo para ver que haría él.

Al gato naranja le estaba pareciendo una eternidad así que la beso finalmente. En un principio fue lento pero a medida que pasaba los segundos se fue profundizando demostrando todos los sentimientos reprimidos que ellos tenían.

Se separaron unos centímetros solo por aire y retomaron el gesto por otros segundos más, era agradable la sensación que estaban sientiendo.

-Esto…está mal…-dijo la gata entre besos

-¿Por qué?- contestó rápidamente Gato si detenerse.

-Se supone…que te odio – respondió.

-Esfuérzate un poco más…- dijo él - Porque no se te nota – agregó. La gata pasó su mano por el cuello de él, besándolo otro rato más, es como si no pudiera evitarlo siendo adictivo. No sabía si era porque estaba con su enemigo o porque estaba escondiéndose o quizás ambas, le daba una pisca de adrenalina y diversión.

Por parte del gato naranja sujetó la cintura de ella profundizando más el beso pero en ese instante perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron.

-Al parecer eres fácil de encantar – dijo ella encima de él manteniendo la distancia

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Gato.

-Por esa princesa, también te gusta el peligro – respondió

¿Cómo supo? Daba igual porque la comparación de esto era enorme. Obvio que no se lo iba hacer saber

-¿Celosa acaso? – preguntó provocándola

-No pero era para que lo supieras – respondió ella mintiendo.

-Seguro – agregó no creyéndole nada.

Pero era verdad, la gata sintió _algo_ pero no iba reconocerlo tampoco. Ella iba a reclamar pero Gato la interrumpió con otro beso.

En fin era como una pelea de besos que otra cosa, nada de lo que ellos tenían pensado hacer.

Uff... a Kitty le estaba resultando difícil contenerse pero la misión estaba ahí y la estaba arriesgando. Sintió que la llave ganó más peso en su bota haciéndole recordar más aún.

Detuvo el beso, Gato la miró confuso pero ella le devolvió una mirada traviesa.

-Esto es tentar la suerte – dijo ella – Debo irme, supongo que no me detendrás.

-¿Qué crees tu? – siguió él.

-Que no – respondió ella y de un rápido movimiento dejó un pequeño beso para luego dar una voltereta llegando a la ventana, echó un vistazo veloz para ver la ruta de escape.

-Ya ves el por qué me gusta el peligro – provocó ella y guiñó un ojo antes de saltar a una especie de soga con banderines la cual cortó para poder balancearse y descender al piso.

Gato se puso de pie y observó cómo se iba Kitty, apoyando sus manos en el borde de la ventana. Al perderla de vista…el peso de consciencia llegó, es decir, lo que acaba de pasar iba a tener consecuencias. Su batalla en su interior se intensificó.

¿En qué momento llegó a este punto?

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero cuando estaba con ella era como si la química los atrapara y se fueran a otro tiempo, no tenía fuerza en sus decisiones.

Vaya lío

* * *

La gata ya había llegado a su zona e iba caminando por la calle ya que no corría peligro

¿Qué pasaba si se enamoraba de _él?_ Los sucesos recientes no paraban de repetirse en su mente.

Era bastante extraño y distinto a lo que ella conocía sobre el amor, no era típico, usualmente son las palabras lo que expresaban los sentimientos, al verse seguido o tonterías como esas. Este no era el caso, ellos no se veía seguido, los encuentros que han tenido era difícil de explicar, todo se expresaba con acciones, miradas y de manera casual.

¿Era destino?

Quería evitarlo pero sentía que ya era tarde ¿Qué pasará en un futuro encuentro?

-¡Cuidado Kitty! ¡Por poco se te viene esa caja encima! – le advirtió un lugareño - ¿Estás en las nubes o qué?

La verdad es que sí.

-Lo siento, estaba pendiente de los planes, he estado ocupadísima con eso – mintió la gata – Adiós.

Cuando llegó a casa descubrió que su amiga aún estaba en pie. Kitty se lanzó al sofá que había ahí, cerró los ojos, estaba cansada.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó su amiga.

-Bien – dijo ella y sacó la llave de su bota – Paso dos listo.

Su amigo la miró felizmente – Dentro de poco no iremos de esta porquería.

-¡Claro que sí! – apoyó la gata sentándose esta vez, no se dio cuenta pero se perdió en sus pensamiento haciendo memoria de lo que pasó.

Gracioso que ni siquiera se sabía el nombre del guardia.

-¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó extrañada Claire.

-No nada ¿Por qué? – preguntó la gata

-Porque estas sonriendo como una idiota – respondió su amiga. Kitty la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y tu no te has visto en el espejo cuando ves a Joey – contraatacó la gata oscura. Claire alzó una ceja.

-Por eso mismo lo digo – se defendió.

A esta no se le va ninguna.

-No, no hay nadie si es lo que crees- aclaró Kitty –Solo recuerdo lo divertido que fue burlar a esos tontos guardias.

-Sí como digas – dijo Claire

-Jódete – le respondió ella y su amiga hizo lo usual, le sacó la lengua.

En un instante se le había pasado por la mente contarle el _affair_ que tenía con ese Guardia Real pero pensándolo bien... si se irían pronto…poco iba a importar ¿O no?

Si había sido vibrante e intenso pero no iban a llegar tan lejos, eso creía ella, es decir, no es que se hayan puesto de acuerdo para volver a juntarse, no quedaron en nada, solo fueron ellos y acciones locas... Mejor dejarlo como un _lindo_ recuerdo. Consecuencia de una atracción muy fuerte según ella.

Pero Kitty no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

 **Ya está más interesante el fic xD este capítulo lo disfrute mucho escribiendolo, quise que quedara entre interesante y algo gracioso xD Bueno espero que hayan disfrutando de este capítulo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguirme! En especial ustedes dos que me están escribiendo en reviews ! Nos vemos la siguiente semana!**

 **PD: Para que se queden tranquilo, en borrador ya voy en el capítulo 15 jiji**


	8. El comienzo

**Hola a todos! Perdonen por no subir el Domingo el capítulo...no estaba de ánimo porque estaba enferma :c era un bulto xD Bueno aquí les dejo con el nuevo episodio de este fic ¡Disfruten!**

 **PD: Dije claramente que este fic sería distinto así que no serán tan largo ni tan corto en cuanto a capítulos, además que es otra dinámica no es tan engorroso y va directo al grano, obviamente habrán detalles pero que tenga concruencia en cuanto a la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 8:El comienzo.  


Joey se encontraba con Gato haciendo guardia nocturna en la puerta del palacio, hace tiempo que no se topaban en un mismo turno así que aprovechó la oportunidad de contarle a su amigo sobre su relación con Claire, no quería mantener un oculto un secreto a su casi hermano.

-Si te cuento algo ¿Me prometes que no te alterarás?- preguntó Joey.

-Eso depende de muchas cosas- bromeó Gato.

-Es en serio – dijo levantando una ceja.

-Lo prometo – dijo el volviéndose sereno.

-Estoy en…algo – comenzó a contar el pero su amigo le interrumpió.

-¡Milagro de los dioses! ¿Quién es?- preguntó él.

-Este…no es de aquí…¿Recuerdas a la dama que rescaté en esa protesta? - preguntó nuevamente Joey.

-Q...¡¿Qué?! – preguntó sorprendido al darse cuenta.

-¡Lo prometiste! – le acusó Joey dándole un golpe.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!- agregó el gato naranja. No podía acusarle del tremendo embrollo en el que se metió ya que estaría escupiendo al cielo -¿Hace cuánto?

-Varias semanas – contestó – Me volví cercano a ella desde que me buscó y luego dimos el siguiente paso.

-Si te pillan estarás frito amigo – se preocupó Gato.

-Me importa un comino…Tu sabes mi posición de esto- dijo su amigo.

-Supongo que te iras de aquí ¿o no? – preguntó Gato.

-No por ahora pero si está en nuestros planes por eso mismo decidí contarte por si quieres unirte, te servirá un montón para alegarte de Dulcinea.

-Si, es buena idea – dijo Gato.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con ella? – preguntó Joey.

-Iba bien hasta que el Rey se le ocurrió ascenderme a guardaespaldas personal de ella- contestó no muy contento.

-Demonios- dijo su amigo.

-Lo mismo pensé – Gato dijo.

-Eso fue capricho de ella de eso es seguro, notó que la estas evitando, ten cuidado – dijo Joey temiendo a que el volviera a caer.

-Nah no te preocupes- dijo el desinteresado, esto extrañó al gato dorado.

-No es fácil desencantarse de alguien…¿A quién estás acechando?- preguntó

¡Es que no se le iba ninguna este desgraciado!...Pero resultaba que una particular gata de ojos bonitos le estaba robando la mayoría de sus pensamientos a quien no ha visto en un mes, creyó que se le iba a pasar el "encanto" pero fue todo lo contrario…

La extrañaba…no sabía si se encontraba bien, si le habían capturado o si estaba en la cárcel…difícil saberlo si no tenía como ubicarla.

De hecho se estaba planteando en ir a la zona baja para buscarla y hablar sobre ello, ¿Qué pensaba ella? ¿Qué solo era un juego? ¿Notaba la química que se formaba cada vez que se veía?¿ O solo era cosa de él?

-Digamos que la vista ha estado agradable – dijo él. Su amigo rió – Tengo una curiosidad…¿En qué momento se juntan? – preguntó para desviar el tema.

-Ah…En una taberna que pocos conocen, todos pueden ir ahí, no existe ningún tipo de discriminación- le contó.

Con esta nueva información a Gato se le ocurrió que podría ir algún día y probar suerte para ver si se encontraba con ella.

-Y tú no me contabas nada, desgraciado – le acusó.

-No sabía cómo sería tu reacción- se defendió.

-Ni que estuviera a favor de estos- dijo el apuntando al palacio.

Su amigo rodó los ojos – Te llevaré un día de esto – dijo Joey un tanto aliviado ya que se había sacado un peso de encima,

-Me parecería ideal – dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Te quejas como una nena – le recalcó su amigo y el gato naranja le dio un zarpazo en la nuca.

* * *

Dulcinea estaba feliz de haber logrado que ascendieran a Gato ya que el tiempo se estaba acortando y sus hermanas iban muy por delante de ella. Esperaba que con esto pudiera retomar el control. Tendría que actuar bien para que el creyera el cuento de su enamoramiento "prohibido" por él.

En esa mañana le estaba esperando para decirle sus tareas y cosas como esas.

-Pase- dijo la princesa al sentir que tocaron la puerta. Gato entró a la habitación.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué necesita princesa Dulcinea?

-Es tu primer día de guardaespaldas hay unas cosillas que debo contarle.

Si esto hubiese pasado hace varios meses a Gato le hubiera agradado la idea de este trabajo pero con lo que pasó anteriormente en la gira que tuvo que realizar con ella no quería estar cerca de la princesa, se había desilusionado mucho y temía tropezar con la misma piedra. Si bien los sentimientos no eran los mismos de antes, el asunto estaba "delicado".

-Tus horas de trabajos serán variados cuando necesite salir tendrás que acompañarme, dentro del palacio no es necesario. Esto dependerá de los días – explicó ella.

Era una estupidez ella ni siquiera necesitaba un guardaespaldas ¿Cuál era su afán? ¿Jugar con él?

El siguió prestando atención a las indicaciones por un rato hasta que…

-Necesito hablar de otro tema contigo – dijo ella – Gato en serio que te quiero, solo que no puedo demostrarlo abiertamente…y ahora…si puedo…-insinuó cambiando de actitud de forma brusca.

\- ¿Por qué no dejó claro eso antes? – preguntó él.

\- Yo sé que tienes sentimientos por mi- dijo ella evadiendo la pregunta – Pero tienes que entender que mi situación es complicada.

Sí seguro…no era difícil hablar del tema y que prácticamente le refregaba en la cara que era imposible, muy difícil insinuar y después ignorarle.

-Princesa Dulcinea…no quiero hablar de esto , solo quiero cumplir con mis deberes.

-¿Por qué no me crees? – exigió ella.

-Porque en la gira que le acompañé me quedó todo bastante claro que solo soy un peón y que debo mantenerme en mi lugar – respondió con sinceridad.

-Entonces no me amabas realmente- le acusó con rabia ella.

-Solo le tengo estima – mintió Gato – Además si su padre se entera no dejará que suceda, es mejor que las cosas se mantengan como están – intentó evadir él.

-Mi padre no es problema – dijo ella segura.

-Mire – dije él con firmeza – Si me hubiera contado esto antes, la esperaba – dijo con sinceridad nuevamente.

-¿Tienes a otra?- exigió saber Dulcinea de forma tajante.

No entendía la razón de la reacción de ella, como si estuviera empeñándose en conseguir algo…no sabía qué pero no debe ser nada bueno. Había que mantenerse a raya para no caer en su trampa.

-No estoy con nadie – respondió el.

-¡Entonces! – dijo ella.

-¿Entonces qué? – volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué te haces de rogar? – acusó Dulcinea.

-No se trata de eso, la quiero como amiga es lo único que puedo ofrecerle, quizás confundí las cosas. No me encuentro bien – mintió

-Sal de aquí – exigió ella. Él se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

Dulcinea no sabía en qué momento se le había escapado de las manos. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Era tiempo de cambiar la táctica pero le tomaría tiempo.

* * *

Kitty se encontraba en una reunión junto a Claire y Joey estaban viendo los siguientes pasos del plan.

-¿O no Kitty? – preguntó Joey pillándola volando bajo.

Últimamente ha estado distraída, la verdad es que no ha dejado de pensar en los acontecimientos que han pasado hace poco y en especial en él. Quería volver a verlo para ver qué pasaba entre ellos, de cómo reaccionaría al verse nuevamente. Ya no se enfrentaba si no que terminaba en otra cosa, era difícil de explicar, sabía que eran enemigos pero había "algo" ahí que hacía que se transformará la situación en otra cosa, un nuevo ambiente por así decirlo.

Nunca le había pasado.

Ahora que quería encontrarse con él no pasaba y antes pasaba con frecuencia. Cosas del universo suponía ella.

-Eh si…Espera ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella. Joey alzó una ceja.

-Que será mejor conseguir carretas- repitió.

-Sí también – concordó ella – Aunque aún no sabemos el día.

-Eso tenemos que verlo con Noah y Carlos – dijo Claire.

-Sí es verdad- dijo Joey - ¿Qué día vendrán?

-Creo que la otra semana – contestó su amiga.

-Podríamos revisar la casa para reconocer terreno – agregó la gata negra.

-Me parece bien – así tenemos más información – dijo el guardia.

-Entonces habrá que definir el día de la inspección de la casa quizás hasta podemos esconder cosas ahí – agregó Claire.

-Concuerdo contigo. En cuanto a la lista de gente que escapará con nosotros…¿Quién se hará a cargo?

-Podrías encargarte tú, cariño – dijo Joey mirando a su novia.

-Sí, no hay problema – dijo ella feliz con la idea

-Recuerda incluir al anciano que nos dio la información por favor, se lo prometí – dijo Kitty.

-No te preocupes, sé que es importante en especial por la historia que nos contaste – dijo su amiga. Kitty asintió agradecida.

-Con esto estaríamos listo, averiguaré el asunto de las carretas.

-Y yo la casa – dijo Kitty.

-Tratemos de tener listo esto lo antes posible – agregó Joey y ambas gatas asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Varios días han pasado y Gato no ha tenido la suerte de encontrarse con ella incluso le complicaba ya que cada vez tenía menos tiempo. Todo gracias a Dulcinea quien lo mantenía ocupado estaba llegando a un punto que no le estaba aguantando.

La parte buena es que por fin pudo conocer la taberna que le mencionó su amigo además de conocer a Claire, que vendría siendo como una cuñada postiza quien se mostró muy amigable con él, se notaba que tenía buenas intenciones en especial con Joey, lo cuidaba mucho, como ahora, la pobre le preguntaba en vez en cuando si lo habían seguido, que si estaban en peligro, etc.

Sobre el plan, esperaba a que funcionara para que pueda vivir sin presiones ni persecuciones e irse de ese reino.

Gato echó un vistazo al lugar, era un ambiente agradable, todos disfrutaban de diferentes maneras, había un sector bailable acompañado de compositores quienes tocabas distintos tipos de música, realmente buenos. Otro lugar era como un restobar para disfrutar de algún aperitivo o bebestible.

Era cierto que se podía compartir entre las distintas clases sociales, pudo reconocer a varios nobles y uno que otro que pertenecían al escuadrón y también vio a los que vivían en el sector bajo, notó que podía compartir sin problemas. No por nada se mantenía lleno ese lugar por lo mismo mantenía la esperanza que podía encontrársela ahí.

* * *

Ese mediodía Kitty había llegado cansada después de una mañana ajetreada, tuvo que participar en un robo para el grupo, ella no podía dejar esas labores de lado a pesar que ya estaba trabajando en el plan.

Se llevó una decepción al ver que no se encontró con el gato naranja en ese grupo y gracias a que estaba distraída se ganó un corte en su brazo. Aparte de esto en varios de los robos que ha participado pudo percatarse que parte de la Guardia Real aparecía para detenerlo pero él…no estaba.

-¡Kitty que le pasó a tu brazo?- exclamó Claire al ver la herida

-Un pequeño rasguño, nada grave – le tranquilizó la gata.

-Y una mierda- le retó – O sea que si no te vengo a ver no me avisas-

-¡Deja ser tan paranoica! Te iba a avisar pero estaba cansada – La gata no pudo continuar porque ella se había ido a buscar su botiquín improvisado. Una vez que volvió se sentó al lado de ella y revisó la herida. Estaba cerca del hombro y no era muy profunda menos mal.

-Te sostendré la mano porque esto te arderá – le advirtió Claire, su amiga asintió. Posteriormente le echó un líquido transparente.

-¡Auch! – se quejó Kitty casi mordiéndose la lengua.

-Te lo dije – respondió la gata bicolor - ¿Te cuento algo? Ayer conocí a un amigo de Joey.

-¿Así? – preguntó a duras penas mientas aguantando el dolor.

-Sí, también pertenece a la Guardia Real, es muy simpático.

Esto captó la atención de ella.

-¿Cómo es? – preguntó curiosa.

-¿Importa? – preguntó su amiga.

-Solo quiero saber, hace poco tuve un percance con uno de ellos, no vaya a salir con alguna sorpresa - dijo ella.

-Es de pelaje naranja y utiliza una peculiares botas…am – dijo pensativa Claire – Tiene los ojos verdes.

Kitty de comenzó a toser repentinamente ¡Quizás sea él!

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Solo me…atoré- dijo ella recuperando el aire.

¡Por fin tenía un punto de partida!

-Listo, ya terminé – dijo Claire.

-Gracias – dijo Kitty.

-¡No hay de qué pero para la otra me avisas de inmediato!

-Sí Claire- respondió ella con desgana

* * *

Tanto como Gato y Kitty comenzaron a ir más a menudo a la taberna pero nunca se topaban. Era como si uno llegaba y el otro ya se había ido y viceversa o uno de ellos no iban un día y el otro sí cosas como esas.

Resultaba frustrante...Pero esa noche se acabó.

Gato caminó entre la gente buscando con la mirada una familiar silueta. Hace un rato que había llegado al lugar, había más gente que lo usual, al parecer había una especie de actividad esa noche. Ahora él estaba sentado observando a la multitud y en un instante le pareció haberla visto pero no estaba seguro.

Se sentía ansioso porque en el fondo realmente esperaba a que fuera ella ya que llevaba mucho tiempo buscándola. Decidió levantarse de su asiento y recorrer el sector pasando entre el gentío fijándose en la silueta que recientemente había perdido de vista.

La silueta le daba la espalda así que no estaba seguro si es que era ella. Hasta que ella volteó para mirar hacia un costado.

Gato pudo reconocer ese perfil. Era Kitty.

La gata iba a seguir caminando pero la detuvo.

-Además de gustarle el peligro ¿También le gusta escabullirse? – preguntó él.

Kitty se detuvo en seco a escuchar su voz, ella volteó inmediatamente confirmándole su sospecha, sonrió de manera divertida mientras lo observaba directamente a sus ojos.

Algo tenía en su mirada, algo que la atraía, era como si se apoderaba de sus sentidos al hacer esos tipos de contacto visual... bueno también cuando lo tenía cerca.

¡Era una locura!

-Mmm…si, también me gusta. Me entretengo mucho – respondió ella.

-Debo reconocerse que es interesante – dijo Gato acercándose a Kitty.

-Supongo…- dijo ella poniéndose un poco nerviosa -¿Viene a hacer justicia? – preguntó quién no quiere la cosa.

-Algo así… como un interrogatorio – insinuó el gato naranja ya estando frente a ella.

-Mínimo quisiera saber el nombre del gato con quién siempre termino besándome – dijo de forma juguetona.

-Ah…bueno ese no es problema mío – le dijo el haciéndose el inocente.

-Tú eres el que acorrala – le acusó – Así que tú eres el que anda robando besos.

Touché

-Si en eso llevas razón – dijo divertido – Mi nombre es Gato.

-Un gusto – dijo ella – El mío es Kitty pero supongo que ya lo sabias señor Guardia – bromeó.

-Cuidado con lo que dices – advirtió juguetonamente.

-¿O si no qué?- tentó ella.

-Habrá consecuencias…- insinuó

Kitty sonrió traviesamente y lo tomó como desafío. La gata se inclinó al oído de Gato y susurró.

-Atrápame si puedes- dijo ella alejándose y antes de salir corriendo le guiñó el ojo. El gato naranja tardó un poco en reaccionar pero le siguió el paso de igual forma.

Su esencia era _hipnotizante._

Kitty pasó rápidamente por las distintas zona del lugar hasta llegar a las afuera, era una especie de pasadizos con escaleras que te llevaban a otros pisos. Comenzó a saltar para llegar a la parte superior que solo tardó unos minutos. Para su sorpresa Gato no tardó en alcanzarla.

Después de un rato ella comenzó a reír, se la estaba pasando bien. Primera vez que corría por entretención y no por una persecución de guardias.

Saltaron varios tejados de forma hábil. Kitty estaba tan concentrada en que no la atrapara que no se percató que se acabó el camino, frenó de manera brusca pero Gato no. ¿Consecuencia? Chocó con ella y cayeron.

Por suerte había unos telares que estaba estirados hacia el suelo a unos metros bajo de ellos, la tela aguantó la caída pero era un descontrol, estaba rodando hasta que en una parte la tela se rasgó.

Quedó un solo desastre, un cerro de telas. Gato emergió y busco a la gata para ver cómo estaba. Después de remover un poco la encontró y destapó, ella estaba muerta de la risa.

-¿A qué fue divertido? – continuó ella de forma alegre al sentarse.

Sí, la verdad que había sido entretenido, hace tiempo que no se divertía así era como sentirse realmente vivo. Era cosas fuera de lo común, al final asintió y terminó por unirse a sus risas.

Sin previo aviso Gato la tomó de la mano para atraerla hacia él y así plantarle un sorpresivo beso, Kitty por su parte le correspondió. Echaba de menos esa sensación y se dejó llevar por el momento, disfrutándolo cada instante. El beso se volvió más apasionado donde ella paso la mano por su cuello mientas que el acarició su cintura. Sin percatarse Kitty quedó atrapada entre el suelo y él.

-He cumplido con lo que me pediste – dijo el de forma provocativa. La gata rió.

-Ya era hora – dijo ella – Debo admitir que extrañaba estos encuentros contigo – agregó un poco más serie.

-¿Lo dices de corazón? – preguntó él. Ella lo miró profundamente.

-¿Qué te parece a ti? – volvió a preguntar.

-Que sí – respondió Gato. Ella sonrió sinceramente y el correspondió regalándole otro beso.

– Te busqué por mucho tiempo porque quiero algunas respuestas- dijo Gato.

-¿Sobre qué? – se interesó ella.

-¿Qué piensas sobre esto?

Kitty pensó bien lo que iba a decir antes de responder – Después de meditarlo mucho….y asumirlo…- dijo ella – Lo que se empieza se debe continuar – agregó ella un tanto insinuante –No se puede negar que aquí hay algo ¿o no?.

-¿Por mucho que uno quisiera evitarlo? – preguntó Gato.

-¿Por qué sabíamos a las consecuencias que esto podría traernos? – dijo ella.

-¿Y qué socialmente no está permitido?- dijo él.

-¿Qué me importa una mierda? – Kitty dijo, esto último le causó gracia a Gato.

-Entonces…¿Estás dispuesta a asumir todos los riesgo que conllevará y seguir adelante?

Era muy tarde para evitarlo que más daba.

Kitty levantó su cabeza para susurrarle nuevamente al oído como si se tratará de un secreto.

-¿No te dije que me gusta correr peligros? – le recordó.

Gato volvió a mirarla y nuevamente se besaron de forma apasionada. Estaban sellando el pacto.

Ambos se fueron a un lugar más oculto donde hablaron de sus vidas, cada uno escuchaba atentamente la historia del otro. También tocaron el tema de cómo esto afectaba su día y cada vez que se encontraba "algo" crecía y que no quería reconocer claro. Además, pareciera que estuvieran sincronizados ya que concordaba en muchos de sus pensamientos al sentirse extraños, confundidos, descolocados incluso ansiosos y que ambos creían que estaba haciendo el loco pensando que era ilusión de ellos, pero no era así, el sentimiento era mutuo y efectivamente la química siempre estuvo ahí desde el momento que se vieron por primera vez.

Fue todo un lío cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, no quería hacerlo pero lamentablemente la circunstancia no se los permitía. Quedaron de acuerdo que intentarían juntarse cada noche si es que el trabajo de Guardaespaldas de Gato se lo permitía y tener precaución.

Antes de irse a sus hogares se despidieron con un tierno beso. Cada uno se fue por su lado con una sonrisa en la cara y mucho más aliviado.

Es así como la relación de Gato y Kitty comenzó.


	9. Secretos

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que esten muy bien y que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana, :D Por mi parte he estado un poco baja de inspiración (Pero no se preocupen porque tengo capítulos listos para subir) así que espero a que se pase luego jajaja no me gusta frenarme x.x Encima leí por ahi que aplazaron la secuela de la película hasta nuevo aviso :'v**

 **ste Dreamwork :c**

 **Bueno sin más les dejo el capítulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten y si les gustó hagamelo saber pls! aunque sea siguiendolo (Excepto SEBA GG que siempre me sigue , gracias :B )**

 **¡Adiós!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Secretos  


Han pasados varios días y la relación de Gato y Kitty iba todo bien y "normal" claro, si las circunstancias se lo permitían por lo que se sabe que su situación era más peculiar. Esa mañana Kitty salió temprano y tenía algo en mente, era un tanto traviesa pero que más daba quería hacerlo aunque tuviese una tarea por hacer. Ella se dirigía a la zona alta escabulléndose con agilidad, lo usual con la diferencia que quería darle una sorpresa a él.

En eso pensaba… ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de fijarse en alguien que "socialmente" era incorrecto? ¿No era más sencillo fijarse en alguien de su círculo o de su barrio?

\- _Sería menos emocionante supongo_ \- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Pero bueno ya estaba ahí, corriendo peligro, lo normal en su vida.

La gata subió a la zona superior de una casa para buscarlo, esperaba pillarlo haciendo ronda en la plaza aunque ahora con su trabajo de guardaespaldas era menos probable pero tenía la esperanza, quería verlo.

* * *

-Está bien, iré no hay problemas – dijo Gato cuando le pidieron que hiciera una ronda de su compañero ya que se encontraba enfermo y ese puesto estaba libre y necesitaban apoyo.

-Hace tiempo que no trabajábamos juntos ¿O no? – dijo su amigo.

-Exacto, prefiero esto antes que estar al lado de Dulcinea – se quejó.

-Creí que nunca escucharía desde tu boca – bromeó el gato dorado. El Guardia Real lo fulminó con la mirada - Lo siento, tenia que decirlo.

-Muy gracioso- dijo él – Te estoy hablando en serio.

-Mira sé que estabas encantado e ilusionado con ella y Dulcinea lo percibió, ella estaba sacando provecho de tus sentimientos y es entendible que tú no lo vieras – reflexionó él – Es bueno que te diste cuenta que ella sólo quería utilizarte para ascender en sus própositos.

-Claro pero ¿Por qué yo? No es que sea un buen candidato que digamos - dijo el gato naranja.

-Pero ascendiéndote de esa forma y subiendo rango te estaba sumando puntos y ser un buen candidato – concluyó.

-Que se las ahorre, no pienso ser juguete de nadie- espetó Gato, como bien se sabe la pasó muy mal y no planeaba pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta – dijo su amigo – Te estábamos perdiendo, eras como un bulto con patas.

-¿Gracias? – dijo el irónicamente.

-Ya lo siento de nuevo- dijo riéndose -¿Vamos a trabajar?- preguntó. Gato asintió y se fueron junto a su escuadrón a hacer las dichosas rondas.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios hacia ella ahí?

Cuando Gato la vio tuvo que chequear una vez más para asegurarse que no estaba equivocado. Y sí... ¡Kitty estaba ahí!

Ella le sonrió desde la altura y le guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona. Negó con la cabeza de manera divertida. Esto de estar con alguien que le guste el peligro…Al final le devolvió la sonrisa, de todas formas se alegraba verla. Es tan linda que su día mejoraba.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano a que la siguiera mientras que la observó hacia donde ella se dirigía.

-Hey Joey ¿Cúbreme unos segundos? Creo que vi algo pero no está confirmado – dijo él.

-Anda, no hay problema – le respondió.

Una vez que se encontraron Gato le dijo - No es que no quiera verte pero ¿No crees que estás arriesgándote mucho viniendo para acá?

-Nah, recuerda que lo hago todo el tiempo incluso sin que los notes – dijo ella desinteresada.

-Y tampoco aguantaste a esperar a la noche…- dijo Gato.

-No- dijo con una amplia sonrisa – Además quería sorprenderte para que no sea tan rutinario.

El Guardia Real abrazó a su querida gata de forma apretujada. -Sí me sorprendiste – dijo él cariñosamente. Ella acomodó su rostro en su hombro. Se sentía tan cómoda con el que lo demás no le importaba...

-Cómo me gustaría estar juntos sin ningún problema – lamentó él.

-Quisiera lo mismo…Pero ya sabes, el peligro le da un toque- dijo positivamente ella.

-Es verdad – concordó él.

-A nosotros se nos ocurre pasar por esto – dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Sí también es cierto pero es tú culpa – acusó él.

-¿Mi culpa? – preguntó ella.

-Tus ojos me capturaron incluso podría decir que me hechizaste – dijo él – Aún recuerdo nuestra primera pelea en la caravana de la realeza aunque ahí aun no sabía que eras tú- dijo él.

-Ja seguro que es culpa mía – dijo falsamente dolida – Pero tú te dejaste engatusar primero y fue más sencillo atraparte con la mirada que con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo ella.

-Ni tanto – dijo Gato no tomándole importancia a lo que dijo.

-¿Me estás desafiando? – preguntó ella.

-No…cómo se te ocurre – fingió el sonriendo de forma juguetona. Kitty entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Ni que fueras un santo! – acusó ella.

-¡Oye pero igual tengo mis méritos! – se defendió él.

-Mmm- dijo ella de manera pensativa y concluyó – Me dejaste ir unas tres veces…

Touché

Gato la miró sorprendido, no creyó que iba a salir con esa, sonrió ante el desafio -O sea ¿Preferías lo contrario?- preguntó él de forma insinuante.

-No…pero dijiste que tenías tu meritos pero no las veos- desafió traviesamente.

Así que con eso…ya era hora de sacar el arma secreta. En unos de sus encuentro Gato había pillado su punto débil…

Gato la acorraló de forma sorpresiva dejándola atrapada entre la pared y le susurró al oído - Repitelo – dijo el.

Kitty hizo como que no le afectaba e iba a hablar pero quedó muda cuando el gato naranja empezó a recorrer su cuello haciéndole cosquilla de manera tentadora.

-Ya…era broma – dijo a duras penas por las cosquilla e intentaba ignorarla y Kitty trató de sacárselo de encima. -Si…no fuera por ti – dijo ella de manera dificultosa – No estaría aquí…Tú me salvaste...

Eso quería escuchar el.

-Así me gusta – dijo Gato con una sonrisa triunfal.

Repentinamente el Guardia Real escuchó la voz de Joey buscándole - Vete – dijo despidiéndose de ella con un ligero beso. Kitty asintió y se fue a esconder subiendo por una casa a la parte superior. Ella decidió seguirlo sin que la viera.

Apenas vió a esa gata real de la vez pasada la fulminó con la mirada. Se le insinuaba de manera descarada y se notaba a lo lejos que algo buscaba, era una falsa. Qué tipa tan fácil y desagradable…

La gata negra nunca pensó sentir celos alguna vez y a medida que esa blancucha se le acercaba cada vez más, algo en su interior hervía. Era como si fuera una amenaza. Lo irónico es que la princesa le pedía explicaciones a su Guardia, ni siquiera ella lo hacía y esta viene con su "derecho real" a imponerse.

Maldita...

Decidió que era mejor irse de ahí antes que cometiera alguna locura, total ella confiaba en Gato.

Kitty se encontraba en su zona, cerca donde vivía el anciano que visitó la vez pasado. Tenía trabajo que hacer y era entrar a la casa y revisar el pasadizo hacia la libertad. En el momento en que estuvo frente a la gran casa, no era un gran problema estar preocupada de los guardias ya que no la vigilaban, de hecho apostaba que ni siquiera sabía que existía ese lugar. En teoría ni notaron que hay una llave desaparecida.

Le costó un poco abrirla por el tiempo suponía pero lo logró. Al entrar pudo notar que todo estaba lleno de polvo y de telarañas, estaba totalmente oscuro apenas podía ver.

Supuso que se encontraría con un escenario así por lo que trajo una antorcha la cual encendió. A medida que avanzaba descubría distintos salones y habitaciones, se notaba que era una gran planta y lucia como un laberinto, era de esperarse que el lugar fuera complicado en especial encontrar ese sótano, en definitiva era la salida del reino.

A medida que avanzaba ella iba marcando con su cuchillo las zona donde había pasado para no perderse y saber que ese sector ya lo había recorrido. Después de recorrer varios metros le llamó la atención una peculiar puerta que estaba cerrada con un candado, pensó que podría ser esa así que acomodó la antorcha para que le iluminara la cerradura y comenzó a tratar de forcejearla para abrirla con la ayuda de su cuchillo. Luego de varios minutos de lucha finalmente lo logró.

Para su sorpresa lo que encontró era un montón de papeles arriba de un escritorio, en esa habitación había armamentos y unos extraños trajes. ¿Qué era todo esto?

Con la antorcha iluminó el escritorio y echó un vistazo para ver que contenía estos papeles. Pudo ver que era papeles y una especie de bitácoras de los nobles, la elite de los Tuxedos, donde había trabajado su abuelo…Todo lo que ellos hicieron y usaron estaba ahí pero algo no le concordaba ¿Por qué el reino guardó todas estas cosas en vez de deshacerse de ellas?

Sin querer queriendo la respuesta llegó cuando encontró una carta escondida en unos de esos últimos libros la cual tenía una fecha más reciente. La gata abrió la carta encontrando una elegante escritura y la cual leyó.

" _Cosas malas están por pasar y dejo este único respaldo en este lugar ya que serán unas de las pocas cosas que el reino no podrá eliminar._

 _Nuestro Rey tenía los días contados, se encontraba muy enfermo y se tenía que tomar la rápida decisión sobre el sucesor en los únicos dos herederos al trono._

 _Tenía la esperanza que la Princesa Amelia se quedara con la corona, ella se encontraba enamorada y emparejada con uno de nuestros compañeros quien tenía una buena familia, su unión podría asegurar la sucesión y el Rey lo estimaba mucho. La princesa es muy buena y justa, tomaba buenas decisiones y muy madura a su edad. Todo lo contrario a su hermano el Príncipe quien siempre abusaba de su poder como también lo buscaba ya que estuvo muy influenciado por su tío conllevando el pensamiento de la búsqueda de la pureza del reino, es decir, nada de mezclarse con los plebeyos y menos relacionarse con linajes mezclados y que tuvieras más capas de colores, era una estupidez y discriminación por donde se le mirara._

 _No sé cómo lo hizo ni que truculencia metió pero el evitó que la unión de ellos dos se concretara…Nuestro compañero desapareció y curiosamente esa noche nuestro Rey empeoró…todo pasó tan rápido que pensamos que él estuvo involucrado en la salud de su padre…llevándolo a la muerte…_

 _A la mañana siguiente fue toda una locura, él se autoproclamó Rey tomando el poder, lo siguiente lo encontramos sin sentido pero el echó a su hermana del reino dejándola sin nada, con suerte un caballo para que se fuera. Ella estaba destrozaba tanto como la muerte de su padre, la desaparición de su amado y que su propio hermano la echara como si fuera una vagabunda. Algunos de nuestra elite tomamos la decisión que un grupo se escapara sin que lo vieran para cuidar de ella, más que mal es nuestra tarea y tampoco podíamos dejarla de esa manera._

 _Poco a poco esto se está disolviendo y se vendrán tiempos oscuros. Nosotros no tenemos nada asegurado y no nos han dicho nada tampoco pero ya es seguro que dejaremos ser servidores del reino. Todo por la búsqueda de un buen linaje._

 _Esta noche algunos escaparemos con nuestra familia…esto se tomó la decisión como grupo y lamentablemente no nos podemos ir todos como quisiéramos. Le deseo la mejor de la suerte y valoraremos su valentía por quedarse aquí._

 _Semper fi"_

¡Wow!

Estaba sorprendida con lo que había descubierto más bien encontró más detalles de lo que le había contado el anciano. Ella siguió revisando una que otra cosilla pero al parecer no había nada más. Pudo ver que había un lindo arco con sus respectivas flechas la cual tenía grabado en un sector "La elite Tuxedo", era precioso. Decidió llevárselo junto a la carta.

Salió del lugar y dejó la puerta cerrada. Hizo una marca distinta para recordarla luego de eso siguió caminando por varias horas, ya se estaba agobiando hasta que se le ocurrió que estaba buscando mal y volvió a recorrer los salones y en cada uno de ellos revisó el suelo pisando más fuerte en algunos sectores para detectar algo anormal, quizás una puertezuela. Hasta que lo encontró, resultaba que estaba debajo de una alfombra en donde descubrió la puerta la cual no tenía ningún candado ni nada. Bajó con cuidado y al llegar al suelo provocó un ruido sordo, confirmando que era el sótano con el pasadizo, recorrió el lugar hasta llegar al final de esta encontrándose con las rocas que obstaculizaban la salida.

Tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez pero lo importante que la fase Uno del plan estaba lista.

* * *

Días después el grupo se reunió para repasar como iban los planes.

-Bien, solo faltaría las carretas y determinar la lista de quienes se escaparan con nosotros - dijo uno.

-Nuestros compañeros de asaltos tienen que ir con nosotros así nos ayudan con el escape si las cosas se ponen feas – dijo Kitty.

-Sí, yo creo que la lista la tendría para la otra semana – dijo Claire – Es una decisión difícil ya que muchos quieren irse pero están consciente que hay algunos que lo necesitan más.

-Bueno si esto sale bien veremos si podemos hacer otra escapada…-dijo su novio, ojalas todos pudieran irse de ahí.

-¿Cuándo llegan Carlos y Noah?- preguntó Kitty.

-En un rato más creo – le respondió.

-¿Y qué hora es? – volvió a preguntar.

-Cerca de la medianoche – le respondieron -¿Por qué?

-Necesito hacer algo y no creo que pueda quedarme – respondió al ver que se le estaba haciendo tarde para juntarse con Gato. No lo ha visto hace dos días…

-¿Y qué es? – preguntó Claire.

-Qué te importa metiche – le acusó ella, siempre sabía cuándo sospechar de ella –Quedó algo pendiente es todo. Debo irme – dijo ella rápidamente antes que le hicieran más preguntas.

-Hace varias semanas que ha estado actuando extraña – dijo Claire una vez que se fue su amiga y entrecerró los ojos.

-Quizás tiene cosas pendiente no hay de qué preocuparse además que podemos arreglárnosla solos ya que no es tan complicado lo que hay que hacer – dijo Joey.

Ella tan solo suspiró.

* * *

Gato esperaba en la puerta de la taberna en un costado, estaba atento a que ella llegara. A pesar que llevaba poco tiempo la echaba de menos de todas maneras.

Desde que su relación inició y con lo poco que se veían cada día se volvían más cercanos, todo fluía muy bien y cada vez que se tenían que despedir hacían tiempo…era obvio, no querían hacerlo. No es que fueran una típica pareja que podía andar con libertad y juntarse cada vez que quisieran. Lamentablemente sus tiempos eran más acortados pero no importa, valía la pena.

La que estaba complicando el asunto era Dulcinea, cada vez buscaba más pretexto para que Gato se quedara con ella. Esperaba que no sospechara nada sobre su relación, no quería que Kitty saliera perjudicada por los caprichos de Dulcinea…

Su ladrona que robó su corazón…Estaba tan feliz que se le haya cruzado por su camino…sin ella no hubiera podido sacarse a la princesa de su cabeza y del corazón todo lo que sentía por ella...

Pero hay una cosa que lo trae pensativo, ojalas no pasara pero estaba la posibilidad de todas maneras… ¿Qué pasaría si descubren su relación con Kitty? ¿Qué le pasaría a ella? ¿Qué pasaría con él? Ojalas no empiecen a notar su ausencia…

De forma repentina sintió que se le tiraron encima por la espalda en donde le taparon los ojos. Reconoció ese suave toque, sonrió y se volteó para encontrársela. La miró intensamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó de inmediato Kitty al notar algo extraño en su mirada.

-Nada ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió.

-No me mientas, te sucede algo- dijo ella seriamente.

-Nada del otro mundo, problemas con el trabajo…cada vez se vuelve más demandante – le contestó. Ella supo que con "demandante" se refería a cierta quisquillosa…

Kitty se acercó y lo abrazó amorosamente haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo quería y apoyaba.

-Valoro mucho el sacrificio que estás haciendo y lo riesgos que corres para poder vernos- dijo sinceramente ella.

-Es porque tiene la mejor recompensa – dijo el tomándole su mentón – Vale la pena – agregó y la besó tiernamente.

-Ven, vamos a la azotea- dijo ella tomándole de la mano ya que quería más privacidad y poder aprovechar bien el tiempo juntos.

-¿Te acuerdas que te mencioné sobre la elite de nobles de aquí?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, de hecho si no hubiera pasado eso no estaríamos viviendo en una época tan mala – dijo él.

-Claro pero descubrí otra cosa, como empezó...

Cabe destacar que Kitty aún no le contaba sobre el plan de huida, pensaba en contarle más adelante.

-Te escucho- dijo el interesado.

-¿Sabías que este Rey tiene una hermana? – preguntó.

-Ni la menor idea- dijo sorprendido - ¿Cómo se llama?

-La Princesa Amelia, en teoría sigue siendo una…- contestó.

-Vaya, qué bonito nombre- dijo Gato debido que nunca lo había escuchado. Su novia asintió de acuerdo y continuó.

-El Rey actual la echó porque se iba a casar con uno de estos nobles pero el hermano del año le arrebató todo lo decidido…Para poder quedarse con el trono y plantar sus ideales – le comentó - ¿Tu sabes cómo funciona esto de las familias reales? No creo que echando a alguien de su sangre sea una de sus costumbres.

-Solo un poco por lo que nos han contado…el que se queda sin el trono se le asigna un nuevo sector o se une en matrimonio con otro reino o familia influyente. Si algo le llegase a pasar al actual Rey y aun no se puede determinar un hijo heredero, el hermano o hermana lo toma – contó.

-Y… ¿No existirá otro método para destronar? Es decir, lo que hizo él es racismo, discriminación y esas cosas - agregó ella.

Tenía una idea en mente pero era arriesgada, por otra parte necesitaba hacer justicia y quizás liberar a la gente de su zona.

-¿Qué tienes en mente señorina revolucionaria?

-Sólo pensando posibles soluciones – dijo con una leve sonrisa. Gato acarició su mejilla.

-Creo que existe una especie de tribunal…pero no sé cómo funciona – dijo el – Pero oye – agregó llamándole la atención – No hagas una locura…No quiero que te pase nada…- dijo el mientras que Kitty se perdía en la mirada del gato naranja.

-Tranquilo, solo investigo – respondió dándole un pequeño beso. El sonrió.

-¿Cómo supiste esto? – preguntó curioso.

-Encontré unas cosas viejas, trajes, armamento y mucho papeleo – respondió.

-Qué extraño que hayan guardado esas cosas de hecho ni siquiera sabíamos que existía una división como esa ¿Recuerdas que especie de papeles eran?- volvió a preguntar.

-Eran bitácoras- recordó ella.

-¡Con razón! – dijo él – Nosotros hacemos bitácora para llevar un control y respaldo de las cosas que hemos hecho, no se pueden eliminar y lo revisan una vez al año – respondió el – Aunque dudo que revisaran ese material en años.

-Debe haber una razón…-dijo pensativa.

-Quizás para que no cayera en mano de la Princesa Amelia…porque la más involucrada es ella – propuso.

-Puede ser, tiene lógica además que se encargaron de que nadie supiera de los nobles – dijo ella.

-Es una pena que haya pasado eso – dijo él.

-Sí…-concordó – Nosotros no hubiéramos tenido ningún problema en estar juntos…mi abuelo perteneció a ellos…

-¿En serio? No me habías contado eso…-le acusó poniéndole mala cara.

-Era una especie de sorpresa- dijo ella riendo levemente.

-Es un honor estar frente a un linaje de nobles- dijo el haciendo una reverencia causándole gracia a Kitty. Ella le dio un leve y juguetón empujón – Eres pesado – continuó riéndose.

Gato se maravillaba verla reír, se veía tan hermosa y darle esos momentos de gratitud dentro de todo lo malo que ella vivía lo volvía feliz.

-Es una pena que eso de los nobles ya no valga nada- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza.

-Pero tú me vales mucho más que eso señorina – dijo él, la gata le sonrió enternecida y se abalanzó para abrazarlo intensamente haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio.

-Gracias – le dijo Kitty- Sin ti vivir aquí seria mucho peor.

El beso su frente tiernamente – No tienes por qué agradecer.

Se quedaron recostados, Gato la tenía abrazado mientras que Kitty se acomodó en su pecho y con su otra mano tomó la mano de su novio, acariciándolo tiernamente.

Continuaron hablando de otras cosas por ejemplo el gato naranja contó sobre lo que hacía su trabajo cuando no era un guardaespaldas, que tenía un compañero además le contó cómo llegó a trabajar de Guardia Real que le había costado entrar ya que no tenía respaldo familiar porque es huérfano y le criaron en un orfanato pero siempre de pequeño quiso ayudar al reino haciendo justicia pero lamentablemente se desilusionó al descubrir las distintas realidades del reino. La renuncia no era una opción porque era su único sustento.

Después de hablar de otros tema Gato se dio cuenta que Kitty se había quedado dormida, no quiso perturbarla ya que ella dormía tan plácidamente que lucía más hermosa aun, no podía parar de mirarla.

Gato no se había dado cuenta hasta en ese instante lo infeliz que era antes de conocerla, es decir, el dinero le daba estabilidad y sería…no tenía una motivación…ni siquiera Dulcinea porque solo era una ilusión en donde ella sacó provecho a su conveniencia. Y tanto que se lo repitió Joey…

Una vez más Gato la besó en su frente con mucho cariño.

Era difícil de asimilar como se dieran las cosas, nunca estuvo en sus planes enamorarse de Kitty y tampoco que estaría con el _enemigo_ del reino. Para él desde que lo asumió nunca lo fue, o sea comprendía esos actos ya que lo hacía por necesidad, era sencillo acusarlos porque vivían de forma tranquila mientras que los de la zona baja tan sólo sobrevivían día a día, tal como le había dicho Kitty en varios de sus encuentros…

Cambió completamente la visión del asunto, ella cambió su mundo…


	10. Un pequeño susto

**Aloha!  
**

 **Bue, el atraso de actualizar el fic no fue culpa mia :c la plataforma de FF estaba fallando y no me dejaba subir el documento D: menos mal que hoy si me dejó Dx**

 **Ah! Ahora los capítulos están siendo más largo ya que la trama se ha vuelto más profunda así que ya pueden disfrutar de estos momentos con tranquilidad :D**

 **Un saludos a todos y gracias por leer y dejar reviews**

 **SebaGG: Lo del arco no es ninguna referencia a Juego del Hambre, de hecho no me gusta jajaja sólo la vi una vez y sería...Lo del arco lo incorporé porque justamente estaba jugando Zelda xD tan solo se me vino a la mente al imaginarme a Kitty utilizándolo.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Un pequeño susto.  


Kitty despertó lentamente, tuvo que pestañear un par de veces ya que la luz de la mañana le molestaba, estaba desorientada… ¿Dónde se encontraba?...  
Miró a su lado y cayó en la cuenta al ver a Gato durmiendo ¡Se habían quedado dormidos y ya había amanecido!

-¡Gato!- llamó ella intentado despertarlo pero no dio resultado así que comenzó a moverlo. El gruñó levemente - ¡Gato!- volvió a llamarlo.

-Un ratito más – dijo soñoliento.

-¡Es de día!- le dijo ella. Su novio despertó de pronto a darse cuenta.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el.

-¡Debemos irnos pero ya! – insistió Kitty.

-Oh demonios…- se quejó el ya que debía estar en el palacio a esa hora haciendo de guardaespaldas ¿Qué explicaciones daría? – ¡Sí, tienes razón!- agregó levantándose rápidamente y ayudó a la gata a ponerse de pie.

-Espero que no te hagan dramas – dijo ella apenada ya que no sabía que castigos le daban a ellos – Por si te sirve de algo dormí mucho mejor estando a tu lado – dijo Kitty con una sonrisa. El gato naranja la besó en los labios de forma tierna.

-Igual que yo mi revolucionaria – dijo volviendo a besarla.

-¿Podremos vernos hoy? – preguntó ella entre besos divertidos.

-Espero que sí- dijo el en la misma situación –Ya... Debo irme.

-El último – dijo Kitty profundizando más el beso, causándole gracia a su novio – Que te vaya bien.

-Igual a ti – dijo haciéndole cariño en su rostro.

-Adiós – dijo ella y antes de irse le dio otro juguetón y pequeño beso.

Cuando la vio saltar hacia la otra casa le gritó de forma divertida.

-¡Nunca es suficiente eh!

-¡No!- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y se fue finalmente de ahí.

El negó con la cabeza, no había caso con ella.

* * *

Kitty se hacia la siguiente pregunta ¿Era normal que apenas se había separado de Gato y ya le estaba echando de menos?

 _"Creo que no"_ se dijo así misma y río internamente.

Este tiempo que llevaba con él, que a pesar que ha sigo corto... ha hecho mucho efecto en su vida, hace tiempo que no se sentía realmente feliz…la última vez fue cuando sus padres estaban vivos de ahí en adelante eran puras desgracias pero ahora...era distinto. Gato hacia que las cosas y el vivir fueran menos doloroso incluso los encuentros eran adictivos ya que cada vez querían verse más seguido y estar más tiempo juntos. Eran mucho más cercanos cada día, se miraban y sabían más o menos como estaba su humor.

Era chistoso porque en la zona alta tenían su proceso, era tedioso y menos divertido. Por lo menos Gato y Kitty podían hacer las cosas que quisieran, tenían esa libertad y se dejaban llevar por el momento hasta llegar a un punto que los encuentros se improvisaban.

Como ahora…A la gata se le estaba cruzando una idea por la cabeza ya que era probable que Gato tuviera problemas en juntarse hoy por la noche. Y eso es lo que ella quería evitar así que daría un "empujoncito", será divertido.

Pero primero…tenía que lidiar con su amiga ya estaba frente a la puerta, suspiró…

1…2…3 Entró.

Claire la miraba enojada y preocupada a la vez.

-Solo te quiero recordar que no eres mi madre para mirarme de esa manera – advirtió ella.

-Sí pero por último me avisabas a que no llegabas. ¡Creí que te había pasado algo!

-¡No es para tanto! ¡Sé cuidarme sola! – se excusó.

-No es eso, dijiste que debías hacer algo y cuando dices eso conlleva riesgo a que te pillen – dijo ella.

Cierto… ¿Cómo podría sacarse la tangente sin decir que estaba con Gato si ni siquiera "sabe" quién es?

-Me entretuve en la taberna – dijo Kitty.

-¿ Y eso debías hacer? ¿Por eso te fuiste antes de la reunión? – acusó.

Odiaba mentirle pero no le iba a quedar otra opción.

-A ver...Me pidieron ayuda en un robo, lo hice y luego nos fuimos a la taberna es todo, no es para que te pongas como mamá gansa ni nada – dijo Kitty –Eso fue todo.

Su amiga la miró…no creyéndole del todo.

-Hace rato que he notado que estas extraña últimamente y que me estas ocultando algo- reflexionó ella –¿ Sabes que puedes confiar en mi cierto?

-Lo sé pero nada me pasa y si fuese así te contaría – le aclaró.

-En eso te creo, el problema es que sales sin contarme nada y antes lo hacías – dijo Claire.

Ay Dios…no se le escapaba ninguna…

-Ya está bien – dijo finalmente accediendo al último recurso – Estoy investigando una forma de derrocar al Rey una vez que salgamos de aquí.

Su amiga se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Estás loca? – Dijo Claire – ¡Estás jugando con fuego!

-¿Viste? Por eso no quería contarte, ni explicarte me dejas – acusó Kitty,

-Lo siento... en ese caso ¿Cómo planearás eso? – preguntó ella.

-La carta que encontré ese día que fui a la casa es la clave, en especial la princesa Amelia, siento que con ella podemos liberar al reino y de paso ella puede recuperar su lugar. Esto es la única prueba que tenemos por ahora – explicó.

-¿Pero ante quién presentaremos eso? – preguntó interesada.

-Eso no lo sé…Es lo que estoy investigando – respondió – Quizás encontrándola tengamos respuestas.

-Igual no es tan loca la idea – concordó Claire.

-Eso creo…- dijo la gata – Por eso mismo te dejaré a cargo de esta carta, tu podrás cuidarla mejor que yo – agregó Kitty pasándole la carta – Podrías mencionárselo a Joey quizás tenga algo de información.

-Es verdad – dijo de acuerdo ella – Y no te preocupes por la carta, la cuidaré.

-De eso no hay duda – dijo la gata negra – Oye ¿Y en qué quedaron ayer?

-Que ellos se encargarían de las carretas y que nosotros viéramos la lista. Además nos dijeron que juntemos alimentos y medicinas ya que el viaje seria largo – contó ella.

-Ok, eso podremos ocultarlo en el sótano de la casa- dijo Kitty.

-Lo mismo dijo Joey – agregó su amiga – Todavía no tenemos una fecha de huida pero esto servirá para bajar la guardia.

-Me parece bien – dijo ella bostezando ampliamente - ¿Te molesta si me voy a dormir? Estoy cansada.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza y Kitty se despidió con la mano. Se había salvado del interrogatorio y lo mejor de todo es que tan mentira no era ganándose una nueva excusa para poder salir.

La gata se acomodó en su cama y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida pensando en los lindos momento que había pasado con Gato.

* * *

Para Gato era más sencillo liberarse de Joey diciéndole que se emocionó en la taberna con unas señoritas. El real problema era su obligación en el palacio, no podría dar una excusa como esa.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecerte por acá – dijo Dulcinea molesta.

-Lo lamento princesa, estuve ocupado con un caso en el cuartel – dijo Gato, fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Primero vas y reemplaza a tu compañero luego te involucras en otro asunto. Claramente me estas evitando ya que eso no son tu deberes nunca más, si no que es velar por mi seguridad- acusó la gata blanca – Y agradece que no le he dicho a mi padre.

-No ha sido mi intención, sólo que estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina y cooperar a la Guardia donde pertenezco – dijo él –No quiero ofenderla pero no tengo aptitudes de guardaespalda, tengo entendido que tienen una formación de años donde dominan varios aspectos que no conozco - agregó el gato naranja ya que gracias a Joey supo esa información, sus compañeros habían dicho lo complicado que era entrar a esa división y que llevaba un entrenamiento riguroso. Casi todo el escuadrón se dio cuenta de los caprichos de la princesa.

Dulcinea se había quedado en silencio, no sabía como defenderse de eso.

-Lo que importa es que tus deberes son otros- fue lo único que dijo y lo dejó solo.

La princesa estaba enfadada, sus planes aún no estaban funcionando y lo peor es que su padre ya le había advertido sobre esa formación...

¡Pero ella quería a Gato a su lado!

Incluso ella estaba comenzando a sospechar que el tenía a alguien, no podía ser que hace unos meses podía utilizarlo y lo hacía sin rechistar , podía insinuarse y el caía sin obstáculos...¡Y todo cambio en cosa de días!

¡Ella Tenía que hacer algo para amarrarlo! ¡Y sus hermanas la estaban sobrepasando!

Por lo mismo fue donde su padre a reclamarle lo que había pasado con Gato, lo quería cien porciento a su lado. Así que el Rey mandó a llamar al Guardia Real a su escritorio.

 _"Solo piensa en lo que dice Kitty cuando se enfrenta a los problemas"_ se decía así mismo para ignorar los nervios que le estaba causando esta llamada de atención mientras caminaba dirigiéndose donde el Rey. Tocó la puerta cuando estuvo frente a esta.

-Con su permiso alteza – dijo él.

-Adelante- dijo el Rey.

Para su sorpresa no lo notó molesto.

-Me han contado tus últimas acciones y estas descuidado tu nuevo trabajo- acusó.

-Lo lamento su majestad, estoy tratando dar lo mejor de mí pero me resulta difícil ya que no tengo los conocimiento para realizar lo que usted me solicitó – explicó el.

-¿Te sientes seguro haciéndolo? – preguntó.

-Siendo sincero, no. Pido disculpa por aceptar algo que no sabía además que solicitaron mi ayuda en el cuartel para una investigación en donde me desempeño mucho mejor – contó el gato naranja – No quiero despreciar lo que usted me ofreció y agradezco su confianza pero me temo que no soy apto. Si debo realizar mi papel deseo desempeñarlo correctamente.

El Rey tan solo asintió y lo miró fijamente.

-Reitero mis disculpa Rey Antonio – repitió Gato.

-Está bien – dijo finalmente –Valoro tu sinceridad pero dime una cosa ¿Quieres continuar?

-No…solo quiero continuar en mis antiguas tareas- respondió.

-Si es así volverás a lo que hacías antes pero como castigo te quedarás haciendo guardia esta noche, total es lo que más te gusta hacer – dijo él.

-Como ordene su alteza – dijo Gato.

-Y que no se repita. Ahora vete – exigió.

El gato naranja asintió y se despidió haciendo una reverencia. No salió tan mal, lo mejor es que ya no tendría a Dulcinea cerca hostigándole, lo malo…es que no vería a Kitty esta noche.

Se dirigió al cuartel nuevamente, por suerte se encontró con Joey y le contó de inmediato lo sucedido.

-¡Genial! ¡Te has liberado de ella! – dijo felizmente su amigo.

-Si menos mal…Creí que me cortarían la cabeza o algo así – bromeó.

-Creo que en el fondo el Rey lo sabía y sólo te ascendió por las demanda de su hijita – dijo el gato dorado en tono burlón.

Gato rió por la imitación barata.

-Pero no hay que bajar la guardia, ten cuidado de todas formas, recuerda que ella quería darte poder para que ella ascienda sobre sus hermanas, así que está la posibilidad de volver a intentarlo – le advirtió.

-No te preocupes, la he olvidado completamente – dijo Gato de forma segura – De hecho me siento tonto al recordar como caía a cada rato en sus juegos.

Joey se alegró que su amigo la había superado, creyó que tardaría más por lo enamorado que andaba.

-Hay cosas que no te discuto – bromeó el.

-Qué gracioso – dijo irónicamente.

-Creo que te han mantenido bien ocupado esas señoritas digo yo…Han hecho una buena labor – siguió bromeando.

-Dijo el picado quién está prácticamente casado – contraatacó. Su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Como sea, mañana habrá que celebrar – propuso él.

-Estoy de acuerdo - agregó el gato naranja, feliz con la idea.

-En la taberna habrá una gran fiesta con bailable en diferentes ambiente. Te puedo acompañar un rato ya que debo estar con tu ya sabes.

-Casado y macabeo más encima – bromeó Gato. Su amigo volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada. _**(Macabeo: Dicho chileno refiriendose a persona que es mandoneado por su mujer xD)**_

-¿Vas a parar? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No, es mi momento y no pienso desperdiciarlo – dijo el fastidiándolo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Muy gracioso – dijo irónicamente – Dejando eso a un lado, tengo turno de guardia a la noche así que podré hacerte compañía.

-No sé si eso es bueno o malo - dijo Gato irónico.

-¿En serio? – reclamó su amigo fulminándole con la mirada nuevamente.

-Ya, me detendré – dijo el riéndose – Espero que sea una noche tranquila…

* * *

Si Gato creía que iba a ser un turno tranquilo…estaba muy equivocado, esa misma noche, la banda de Kitty planeaba un asalto de insumos la cual ella aceptó en ayudar. Si bien habían quedado en que bajarían la guardia para no llamar la atención, este caso lo ameritaba ya que se estaba acercando el invierno y las enfermedades estaban a la orden del día. Como era de esperar el reino no apoyaría a la zona baja pero ellos no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzado, claro que no.

En ese instante la ladrona iba en camino junto a la banda. Ella por una parte no quería porque le había "prometido" a Gato que "intentaría" participar menos en esto, es decir, ya era bastante rato tener una novia que robe y el siendo guardia además del hecho que siguiera arriesgando su vida es lo que no quería él. Pero Kitty tampoco podía dejar esas labores de lado, ayudar de esa forma lo había hecho siempre. Al menos ella tenía la posibilidad de poder verlo, sacando el lado positivo de todo este asunto.

En cuanto a su parte del trabajo era recibir la mercadería en algún punto cercano de donde se concretara el robo e irse corriendo de ahí mientras los demás distraerían a los guardias. La gata se encontraba oculta en la oscuridad esperando la señal, sonrió levemente al ver a Gato conversando con Joey, pudo reconocer esa silueta a metros de donde se encontraba.

De pronto se activó la señal y tuvo que salir corriendo ya que dentro de poco sonaría las alarma de los guardias. La gata corrió velozmente y pudo visualizar a unos de sus compañeros con las cosas en mano, él se las lanzó y Kitty saltó agarrándolas en el aire. Pudo ver que dentro de ese área ya estaban corriendo otros guardias pero no vio a Gato.

-¡Ahí hay una! – dijo uno - ¡Disparen! – ordenó y los arqueros le apuntaban. La gata saltaba de un lado a otro, en el momento que dio una voltereta en el aire le rozó una flecha cerca del hombro haciéndola perder el equilibrio cayendo a un techo cercano de forma estrepitosa.

-¡Oh mierda!- se quejó ella tratando de ignorar el dolor porque si se quedaba quieta era fin del juego.

* * *

Gato se quedó helado a ver la figura de Kitty semi desplomándose por la herida que le causó la flecha, fue un gran alivio cuando la vio correr nuevamente.

Por suerte otro grupo de ladrones aparecieron y los guardias se estaban dispersando. El gato naranja hizo como que estaba persiguiendo a unos de ellos pero su real interés era ella. Alcanzó a ver que se dirigía al sur así que tomó un atajo subiéndose al tejado y vio que ella corría rápidamente acercándose a él. Gato la agarró del brazo.

-Shh, soy yo – le dijo él tapándole la boca ya que estuvo a punto de gritar.

-¡Me asustaste!- le dijo ella agitada y sorprendida a la vez.

-Y tú a mí – dijo seriamente mirando la herida. Tomó su brazo para examinar más cerca el hombro.

-Auch – se quejó ella y comprendió la respuesta que le había dicho.

-¿Por qué viniste acá? ¿En qué habíamos quedado? – preguntó seriamente, realmente se había asustado.

-Gato…no pude negarme esta vez…sé sobre el acuerdo pero…esto lo necesitamos, es muy urgente – dijo ella mostrándole el saco con la medicina – Tenemos mucha gente enferma y lo peor es que se están muriendo…- explicó ella con un dejo de culpabilidad por hacerle pasar esa preocupación.

Gato la abrazó sorpresivamente.

-Creí que te atraparían cuando te vi caer al tejado – dijo él.

-¿Tan poca fé me tienes? – preguntó en tono de broma, el negó con la cabeza con cierto humor.

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima – le dijo – No quiero que te suceda nada.

-Prometo que lo tendré – contestó ella y le dio un tierno beso – Oye…

-Dime – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Me encantó quedarme dormida a tu lado anoche – dijo Kitty, el rió con mucha gracia, le hizo olvidar el tenso momento que había vivido.

-Créeme que yo igual – dijo riéndose.

-¿No te hicieron problemas en tu trabajo? – preguntó ella.

-Algo así, me dieron de baja como guardaespaldas y volví a mis antiguas funciones más la penitencia de hacer un turno hoy – explicó.

-Vaya…la sacaste barata, creí que te suspenderían por siempre – dijo ella – Me alegro que ya no tengas que estar cerca de esa tipa acosándote todo el tiempo – agregó entrecerrando los ojos. Esto sorprendió a Gato.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó, no creyó que se percataría de eso.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? - le contestó ella – La forma que te mira…como si fueras una especie de trofeo – respondió –Si te pone la mano encima no responderé por mis actos. –advirtió ella. El rió con más ganas, le causaba ternura al verla en esa parada de defender lo suyo.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó ella un tanto ofendida.

-Eres mi ángel que me cuida de los males – respondió él acariciando su mejilla. Kitty le sonrió por sus palabras y tocó la mano que le acariciaba.

-Tienes que irte…no tardaran en pedir refuerzo – dijo con un dejo de tristeza tomando sus manos – Y trata de verte esa herida para que no se infecte.

-No me quiero ir si te soy sincera…-dijo Kitty con un dejo de tristeza, odiaba despedirse…

-Lo sé, yo tampoco – dijo él –Pero…-dijo el agarrando su mentón de forma cariñosa – Mañana hay actividad en la taberna ¿Te gustaría ir?

-Claro…aunque hay un detalle…-le contestó -¿Tú sabías que Claire es mi amiga y que también es la novia de tu mejor amigo contando que ellos también irán?

Gato se sorprendió, es decir, sabía de la relación pero no tenía idea que eran amigos en común con Kitty, ninguno de ellos sabía sobre la relación que ambos mantenían y por el momento querían que se mantuviera en secreto.

-Sólo es un poco de dificultad, será más divertido, hay que andar con cuidado – dijo divertida.

-Me gusta la idea – le apoyó con una sonrisa - ¿Nos vemos mañana en la noche entonces?

-Por supuesto – respondió ella.

Se despidieron con un cariñoso beso y Kitty se marchó lentamente para disfrutar hasta el último contacto y suavidad de su mano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

* * *

La gata fue a dejar el botín a la sede de la banda donde distribuyeron la medicina en enfermería, la cual se encontraba su amiga Claire colaborando en el lugar, de inmediato se la llevó a sanarle la herida. En el transcurso se enteró que dos de sus compañeros habían sido capturados ya que había llegado refuerzo tal como le advirtió Gato…Esto le entristeció, todos sabían que era difícil que regresaran.

-Listo – dijo su amiga – Vas a terminar con un mapa de cicatrices con tantas heridas, aunque este haya sido solo un rasmillón.

-Sí, es que no contaba que enviarían a los arqueros- dijo un poco apenada ella.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella.

-Que ahora somos menos…nos dificultará las cosas y lo peor de todo es que no podemos hacer nada para rescatarlos, es injusto – respondió ella.

-Es verdad – concordó ella – Es el lado malo de esta labor…ojalas pudieran hacer una revolución allá adentro pero no sacarían nada – agregó la gata bicolor.

-Al menos que…- dijo pensativa – El día e que escapemos de aquí hagan esa rebelión…

-Puede ser…en el reino tendrían otra cosa de que preocuparse y no daría a vasto con tantos focos de problema…

-Se lo comentaré al líder, por último, él se puede preocupar de eso, nosotros ya tenemos mucha tarea de qué encargarnos – dijo Kitty.

-Concuerdo – dijo Claire – Me vas a tener que disculpar, pero debo ayudar a los enfermos.

-Anda, no te preocupes- le respondió ella - ¿Te espero?

-No vete, tendré para rato además así aprovechas de descansar – le contestó su amiga.

Kitty asintió y antes de irse de la sede, le mencionó a la idea del jefe, a quien le agradó la contando que estaba con sed de venganza así que lo entusiasmó mucho más. Luego de esto la ladrona se fue a casa a dormir plácidamente pensando en su querido Gato.


	11. Complicaciones

**¡Hola nuevamente! Menos mal que no tuve problemas en subir el documento a la plataforma yeey. Bueno, espero que disfruten del capítulos mientras tanto seguiré escribiendo, estoy empezando el capítulo 17 en borrador y a la vez miro Sakura Card Captor xD  
**

 **¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!**

 **SEBAGG: En ese momento estaba jugando el Twilight Princess (me encanta) pero también he jugado al Ocarine of Time y al Skyward Sword (este último me estresó más por esos guardias raros que te seguían mientras conseguias las malditas lágrimas del rácimo :'v)**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Complicaciones.  


-¡Vamos Gato, se nos hace tarde! – le apresuró.

-¡Que ya voy pesado! – dijo el poniendo su sombrero en la cabeza – ¡Se supone que comienza dentro de una hora!

-¡Es que Claire me está esperando!- contestó con ansiedad.

-Eso explica mucho – murmuró rodando los ojos.

-¡Además hay que aprovechar nuestra noche libre! – dijo Joey.

-¡Define libertad mandoneado! – le gritó en tono de broma.

-¡Qué no soy mandoneado! – se defendió - ¡Ya vamos!

Ambos salieron tranquilamente del cuartel, miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no les estaban siguiendo, cruzaron a toda prisa la zona más crítica para llegar a la taberna sin problemas. Cuando entraron pudieron notar que la fiesta ya había comenzado, un montón de gente se encontraba ahí incluso se podía sentir el calor del ambiente.

Él estaba ansioso por ver a Kitty, se preguntaba cómo sería el encuentro ahora que tienen algo de dificultades. Gato se encontraba sentado junto a Joey y Claire en una mesa, ellos conversaban alegremente mientras el gato naranja echaba un vistazo en los alrededores buscando a Kitty.  
Pasó una hora cuando la vió detrás del muro que separaba los ambientes del lugar.

-Me disculpan unos minutos, ya vengo – dijo Gato levantándose de la silla.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya le echaste el ojo a alguien? – le molestó Joey.

-Nah – dijo despreocupado – Tocar el violín no es lo mío.

-Ja ja – rió irónicamente su amigo mientras que Claire se tapó la boca para no reírse.

* * *

Kitty lo estaba esperando y apenas lo vio cruzando la sala lo tomó de la mano, lo que no esperaba Gato es que ella le diera un apasionado beso, de esos que mueres de ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué tardaste? – le preguntó él con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tuve que hacer hora, Claire quería que viniera junto a ella y me imaginé que estarías con tu amigo – le contestó.

-Al menos valió la pena la espera – dijo divertido.

-Cierto – concordó ella - ¿Vamos a la zona nueva? Hay un patio amplio, es tranquilo, también hay sitio donde puedes acostarte en el césped y disfrutar del aire libre.

-En ese caso, te sigo – le contestó agradándole la idea.

Pasaron entre el gentío, pasando por varias habitaciones con sus diferentes ambientes hasta llegar al patio, ahí vieron que había una pileta en el medio y varias bancas apartadas para tener algo más de privacidad. A pesar que era invierno, era una noche agradable.  
Ellos se sentaron en la orilla de la pileta ya que no había más bancas disponibles además que la pileta aún no está funcionando.

-Les quedó genial – dijo Gato mirando los detalles.

-Sí – dijo ella mirando al cielo – Me encantan los lugares así.

-¿Cómo va tu brazo? – preguntó su pareja al mirar la venda en su hombro.

-Bien, la verdad que no le presto mayor atención, es costumbre creo – dijo divertida. Él sonrió ante lo dicho contemplando su rostro y se percató que Kitty traía un colgante delgado con una luna pequeña.

-¿Y esto? Nunca te lo había visto – preguntó con curiosidad Gato.

-Es una cadena de mi madre, le gustaba mucho la luna y mi padre se la regaló en un aniversario – le explicó ella – Siempre me la pongo en ocasiones especiales – agregó

-Es hermoso – dijo admirando el collar – Me halagas que lo utilices en este encuentro – dijo Gato.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tú alegras mis días y que mejor que traer esto – dijo ella.

Él se acercó para besarla tiernamente.

-¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera conocido? – preguntó Gato.

-¿Ser la marioneta de cierto personaje por ejemplo? – propuso Kitty manteniendo la corta distancia con Gato y hablando en voz baja.

-Sí – dijo el gato naranja.

-¿Te puedo contar algo? – preguntó la gata negra.

-Obvio que sí – le dijo.

-Pero no te rías – le contestó un poco avergonzada, el negó con la cabeza y ella prosiguió- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que fui al palacio?

-Sí claro que lo recuerdo, menudo susto – rió acordándose de esa vez.

-Ehh – dijo dudando un poco – Antes de entrar al castillo, pude verte hablando con esa princesa…y que además te besó –dijo ella – En ese entonces no éramos nada, obvio, pero no pude evitar ponerme celosa…

Gato se sorprendió con lo que escuchó e incluso le causó un poco de gracia y su compañera lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me dijiste que no te reirías – dijo ella amorrada.

-No me malinterpretes – dijo excusándose – Sólo que me causó ternura de tu parte, esa noche pasaron varias cosas – le dijo de forma picara para acercarse y besarla apasionadamente mientras Kitty reía - Eso fue el inicio de todo sin saberlo – agregó Gato.

-Yo creo que empezó mucho antes, sólo que no lo asumimos hasta entonces – dijo riendo levemente y su pareja se unió y luego ella colocó sus brazo encima de sus hombros.

-No es necesario decirte que soy sólo para ti ¿o no? – preguntó el gato naranja. Ella guiñó un ojo – Sabes que esa princesa caprichosa no significa nada para mí.

-Confío en ti tonto, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones – dijo ella – No quiero parecer una controladora – dijo en tono bromista.

Gato rió – Más bien la que cuida lo suyo – continuando con la broma, él se acercó a su cuello provocándole cosquilla a Kitty quien no pudo evitar reírse.

Era música para los oídos de Gato, le alegraba el alma cuando la escuchaba reírse, sin duda alguna ella era quien maravillaba su vida.

Por parte de la gata, esos momentos que pasaba con él, eran una especie de recreos en sus días, un lapso en donde no debía preocuparse de sobrevivir, sino de lo contrario, vivir, aunque estas fueran unas cuantas horas, por eso ella decía que la razón del por qué era una adicta a su Guardia Real.

Al momento que abrió los ojos pudo detectar que su amiga venia de la mano de Joey, dirigiéndose a esa zona. Sus ojos estaban de par en par.

-¡Gato escóndete! – le apresuró.

-¿Qué? – preguntó desorientado sin enterarse de nada.

-¡Qué te escondas! – respondió ella y no halló nada mejor que empujarlo al otro lado de la pileta agradeciendo que no había agua.

-¡Ouch! – se quejó Gato.

-Lo siento – dijo ella apesadumbrada.

-No pasa nada- dijo en un susurro adolorido.

Claire se sorprendió al ver a la gata sentada sola en la orilla de esa pileta.

-¿Kitty? – preguntó su amiga - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Ah? ¡Hola! – dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida – Vine a conocer el lugar nuevo ¿Está genial o no?

-Si pero…¿En qué momento llegaste? Ni siquiera te vi pasar y tampoco fuiste a saludar- se quejó ella.

Kitty no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-Llegué hace poco la verdad y quise pasar primero por acá, adentro está abrumador por decirlo menos.

-¿Qué te pasa? Actúas extraña – le acusó la gata bicolor.

-¡Nada! Creo que te estas excediendo con tu interrogatorio de mamá osa – dijo ella.

Joey soltó una carcajada y Gato se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reírse. Mientras que Claire la fulminó con la mirada y de paso a su novio también.

-Lo siento amor, tienes que reconocer que fue gracioso – se disculpó Joey.

-Si demasiado – dijo sarcástica.

-Oye Kitty – le llamó Joey – Vine con un amigo que anda por ahí ¿No te gustaría conocerlo?

-No gracias, estoy bien así – dijo ella sabiendo a quien se refería, tuvo que contenerse para no reírse ya que se adelantaron hace varias semanas.

-Vaya, qué tajante – dijo divertido.

-Cuando le conviene, la vieras con su parada de soltera y hago lo que quiero – le acusó Claire.

-¡Hey, me estas dejando como una suelta! – reclamó dijo Kitty – Más bien es lo contrario, a mí me encanta bailar y disfrutar de mi condición, no como cierta tiesas que conozco – se defendió.

-Ya paren con las acusaciones- dijo Joey viendo que se estaba poniendo tenso el clima aunque poca idea tenía sobre esos encontrones "amistosos" que eran más frecuente de lo que él pensaba.

-Ok – dijo Kitty levantándose de su asiento – Disfruten de este lugar, hablando de bailar me dieron ganas de ir a la pista – agregó yéndose de ahí rápidamente – ¡Adiós!

Al entrar a la zona bailable, ella se unió ya que era una coreografía grupal. Al instante que terminó esa pieza la gata pudo encontrarse con Gato, un tanto sorpresivo ya que la abrazó por detrás.

-Mi bella bailarina, una cosa nueva que aprendí hoy de ti – le dijo, Kitty lo miró y acarició su mejilla girándose sobre sí misma para tenerlo al frente.

-¿Y eso te agrada? – le preguntó de forma tentadora.

-Por supuesto – le contestó.

-Es bueno saberlo – dijo ella.

Justo en ese rato comenzó una canción que se bailaba de a dos, Kitty la reconoció de inmediato ya que le encantaba.

-Solo sígueme – dijo ella mirando fijamente a Gato.

Esta canción comenzaba lenta, daba las primeras palabras como si estuviera describiendo la sensación que se estaba viviendo.

 ** _(El tema es: Feeling Good de Michael Bublé por si quieren escucharlo)_**

 _Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by  
You know how I feel_

Kitty caminaba de manera circular alrededor de Gato, parecía acecharlo. El comenzó a imitarla.

 _It's a new dawn_

La gata tomó su mano y comenzó enrollarse con su brazo hasta quedar a su lado, más o menos su cuello quedó cerca de la boca de Gato, con la mano desocupada acarició la mejilla del gato naranja.

 _It's a new day_

Gato se acercó lentamente a besar el cuello de Kitty pero ella sonrió traviesamente.

 _It's a new life_

Ella flexionó levemente una de sus piernas para crear un poco de distanciamiento entre ellos y así evitar el contacto. Gato rió guturalmente.

 _For me  
And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good  
_

Cuando el párrafo de la canción terminó, está se volvió más apresurada. La ladrona se impulsó hacia el otro lado para hacer ese efecto trompo y Gato la guiaba girando al ritmo de la trompeta que era de lento a más rápido.

Gato fue captando la coreografía e iba imitando a otros que se la sabían, levantaba a Kitty de la cintura y luego se impulsaba para girar con ella, no sabía cómo lo hacía porque las piruetas bastantes complicadas.

La canción se volvía más lenta y se notaba que estaba por concluir. La pareja estaba frente a frente, girando igual de lento hasta que el gato naranja sostuvo a Kitty por la espalda mientras que ella se sujetaba de su cuello con las manos. Ambos estaban agitados y sonrieron ampliamente.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ahí vienen de nuevo! – dijo Gato desarmando la posición a duras penas ya que aún no se recuperaban del baile. Se llevó de la mano a Kitty a rastras.

-¿Dónde podemos escondernos? No se me ocurre otro lado – preguntó Kitty.

Gato no pudo responderle porque tuvo que hacer un movimiento rápido, sus amigos los estaban buscando y tuvieron que arrancar a otra zona alejándose un poco del bullicio donde era más privado. El gato naranjo dirigió a su ladrona detrás de una pared y al mirarse no pudieron aguantar reírse de los nervios.

Inesperadamente sonó una alarma que la mayoría sabía que significada, en especial los de la zona baja, no era nada bueno.

-Mierda – dijo Kitty poniendo cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Gato ya que nunca se había topado con una situación de esas, el venía hace poco.

-Vienen los guardias, ustedes no tienen problema pueden quedarse pero a nosotros no deben vernos – contestó.

-Escapemos entonces – dijo determinado su novio.

-Pero… es más peligro que te vean conmigo si es que me pillan – le dijo abrazándose y besando su mejilla, no queriendo alejarse de él y si lo hacía no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar separados.

-No pretendo dejarte sola – le respondió tomando su mano mirandola fijamente.

-Gato…- le miró de la misma forma – Debes seguir los protocolos de acá, es por seguridad mutua, te prometo que no me pasará nada – le aseguró ella – Recuerda que debo ayudar a Claire.

Finalmente accedió muy a su pesar asintiendo levemente.

-Te amo – le dijo ella sin pensarlo, primera vez que se lo decía. La miró consternado al escuchar esas lindas palabras por parte de ella. Kitty lo besó y el correspondió.

-Yo igual cariño mío, cuídate – se despidió él.

Gato esperó a que su ladrona se fuera para cubrirle las espaldas luego se devolvió para tratar de encontrarse con su amigo la cual tuvo suerte porque lo halló en donde estaba el bar, ya no se encontraba con Claire. Pudo notar que el lugar se vació más de la mitad y el resto actuaba con normalidad cuando vieron entrar a compañeros de Gato y Joey que pertenecía a otro escuadrón quienes estaban supervisando.

Supieron que ellos llegaron ahí ya que un tiempo había un rumor que circulaba, en que esa taberna estaba llenos de traicioneros y quisieron ir a comprobar y tomar medidas.

* * *

Por parte de Kitty se encontraba en los tejados y observaba a los demás escapando sigilosamente de ahí. Pero ella estaba buscando a su amiga y recordó que ella no subiría ni cantando donde estaba ella así que optó por bajar, obviamente teniendo cuidado a que no la viera. Comenzó a buscar por los alrededores, finalmente pudo encontrarla detrás de unas cajas y barriles.

-¡Vámonos de aquí rápido! – susurró ella.

-¿Y por dónde nos vamos? – preguntó Claire un tanto desorientada.

-Sígueme, conozco varios atajos, no te preocupes tan solo estate atenta si es que necesitamos correr – le advirtió ella – He visto que han llegado varios escuadrones y es probable que nos topemos con ellos en los pasajes.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué siempre nos toca lo más difícil? – preguntó ella.

-Nah, ya verás que será divertido. Un poco de emoción nos vendrá bien – dijo Kitty restándole importancia.

Al encontrarse en la zona media ya estaba infligiendo la regla de no mezclarse con los plebeyos, por esa razón debía de tener mucho más precaución para que no la pillaran. La ladrona iba tanteando el terreno para evitar esto, ella se apegó a la pared para echar un vistazo a la calle, que menos mal no había nadie. Miró hacia atrás y le hizo señales a su amiga para que avanzara y cruzaron la calle. Iban a paso apresurado recorriendo varios pasajes y se dieron cuenta que estaba cayendo agua.

-Hay que apresurarse – dijo la gata negra en voz baja y Claire asintió en silencio.

Empezaron a trotar para llegar más rápido, mientras más avanzaban más notaban el muro que separaba las clases sociales y antes que pudieran cruzar. Kitty alcanzó a escuchar que se acercaba una patrulla.

-Shh, detente – le dijo ella a su amiga.

Observó la situación y resulta que le estaban bloqueando el paso para el otro lado, más encima que por dónde estaban ellas igual venían unos cuantos pero a varios metros de distancia, la estaban rodeando.

\- Tenemos un poco de problemas – dijo la gata negra quien tomó la mano de su amiga para guiarla más rápido. Retrocedió unos pasos, había una casa de tres piso, no estaba ni enterada si alguien vivía ahí pero no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo. En una de las ventanas tenía unos palos atravesado y uno estaba quebrado.

-Entra ahí, rápido – dijo ella mirando hacia los lados.

Una vez que entraron Kitty miró entre los espacio de los palos, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y vió un par de patrullas.

-Uff, nos salvamos – dijo aliviada.

-Menos mal – dijo asustada Claire – No me quiero ni mover, no veo nada y no quiero meter ruido.

-Espérame un poco – dijo la gata quien estaba haciendo una antorcha improvisada.

-A la hora que me voy con otro grupo ya me hubieran capturado – bromeó al ver a su amiga.

-Es…solo la experiencia – dijo ella restándole importancia – Así como tú sabes mucho sobre medicina.

\- Gracias, me siento menos inútil – dijo ella un poco triste.

\- No seas tonta – le dijo – Ya, larguémonos de aquí antes que se intensifique la lluvia – agregó tomándole nuevamente la mano para guiarla – Creo que es por aquí.

Ella guió a Claire por la casa, se parecía un poco a la casa que tenía el túnel solo que esta era mucho más antigua, el piso era de madera así que cada paso que daban las tablas crujían. Subieron por las escaleras llegando al último piso. Kitty estaba buscando alguna salida para subir al techo, por suerte encontró un tragaluz que tenía los vidrios intactos.

-Ten la antorcha – le dijo.

Pudo notar que no era difícil subir contando que Claire no le pegaba mucho a los saltos. Buscó un objeto contundente para romper el vidrio.

-¿No se darán cuenta con el ruido? – preguntó ella viendo las intenciones de su amiga.

-Desde acá no creo, de todas formas hay que tomar riesgos – respondió y lanzó el objeto, luego la ladrona subió por unos muebles para poder salir. Una vez arriba se tiró el suelo y estiró las manos para ayudar a su amiga.

-Dale, sube – le dijo.

-Ok – respondió y subió con un poco de dificultad, se impulsó para saltar hacia las manos de Kitty quien la recibió y ayudó.

-Sigamos – dijo la gata negra y antes de avanzar ella observó el lugar en que se encontraba para poder orientarse. Se encontraban relativamente cerca y lo mejor de todo es que las alturas y distancia de los tejados eran corta así no tendría problemas con Claire.

Corrieron varias cuadras hasta que llegaron a una que tenía muchas más casas, se estaba volviendo más alargada la escapada.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a una zona donde la separación entre las casas era larga, lo que si había una especie de soporte de madera que le permitiría usar una cuerda y balancearse. Rápidamente buscó unos en los alrededores hasta que lo encontró y de inmediato saltó hasta este soporte.

-Toma este extremo - dijo ella lanzando la punta de la cuerda, Kitty hizo un nudo dejando otro tanto de cuerda disponible para poder balancearse. Lo hizo sin pensar, una vez que estuvo otro lado, tensó el resto de cuerda por seguridad.

De pronto se escucharon ruido, como si cerca hubiera una pelea con los guardias, quizás encontraron a un grupo.

Esa pregunta se respondió al instante.

-¡Allá van otras! ¿Vayan por ellas! – gritó uno y un grupo de ellos se separó para ir tras ella.

-¡Claire salta ahora mismo! – ordenó Kitty.

-¡Me da miedo! – dijo ella dudativa.

-¡Vamos Claire! ¡No hay tiempo para dudas! – gritó de vuelta y su amiga cerró los ojos.

-¡Hazlo ya! – gritó un poco alterada ya que vio que los guardias se acercaban peligrosamente subiendo por la casa.

La gata bicolor saltó y se balanceó fuertemente, de los nervios gritó. Kitty la recibió deteniéndola a tiempo, luego cortó la soga y corrieron hacia al muro. La ladrona no soltó a su amiga y ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, no quería ver cuántos de ellos le estaban persiguiendo.

Subieron al muro y al estar en la cima se dieron cuenta que por desgracia no se encontraban en un punto donde podían bajar fácilmente, optaron por correr nuevamente por dicho muro. La gata de ojos azules estaba atenta a ver si encontraba algún lado donde pudieran descender, le estaba urgiendo.

Kitty pudo ver que había un montón de heno, lo suficiente como para amortiguarlas. Ni siquiera le avisó, ni preguntó a su amiga cuando la empujó y tras ella saltó siguiéndola.

Finalmente se encontraban fuera de peligro.

-Uf por poco- dijo Kitty entre agitada y aliviada.

-Ay, me dará algo – dijo suspirando igual de agitada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó.

-Si a eso te refieres con asustada y con los pelos de puntas , sí –dijo bromista e hizo reir a Kitty – Vayamos a casa pronto, la lluvia está muy fuerte.

Las amigas se levantaron y se quitaron como pudieron el heno encima, corrieron por última vez hasta casa donde se limpiaron y abrigaron, también se prepararon una taza de leche caliente descansando en la sala de estar con una manta. Estaban contentas que encontraban sanas y salva.


	12. Impaciencia

**¡Holi!  
**

 **Ya ni quiero pedir perdón porque ya veo que me mandan a la punta del cerro xD pero la verdad es que no ha sido unos meses muy agradables. Partiendo que he estado ayudando a mi madre en su negocio (y que me ha quitado algo de tiempo por mucho trabajo) hasta vivir nuevamente la partida de otro de los hermanos de mi mamá, mi querido Tío Carlos quien hace una par semanas nos dejó repentinamente (lo echo de menos u.u) y para más remate, el otro hermano de mi madre cayó enfermo de Neumonía, fueron días díficiles...pero felizmente tuvo una recuperación muy buena y ha estado evolucionando bien, por ese lado se nos arregló la semana ^^.  
**

 **Así que entenderán que mi inspiración anda por ahi :c (ojo no es que no quiera seguir escribiendo), estoy tratando de inspirarme releyendo la historia pero me ha costado u.u**

 **Después de esta explicación les dejo con este capítulo, disfrutenlo y muchas gracias por leerme, los quiero 3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Impaciencia.  
**

Gato se encontraba en el cuartel arreglándose para comenzar su nueva jornada de trabajo, agarró su cinturón y su espada.

Habían pasado cinco días desde los sucesos de la taberna, es decir, durante esos días no ha podido juntarse con Kitty, echarla de menos era poco, la extrañaba demasiado.

Las cosas se estaban complicando, había supervisiones muy seguidas en el lugar porque las sospechas que tenían el reino estaban más que clara y altas, contando que tenían a un espía con sus respectivas fuentes. Los dueños optaron por cerrar el paso a la taberna para proteger al resto y lo más importante que no lo atraparan, también estaban barajando la idea de cambiarse de sector de formar paulatina para volver a la normalidad. Por cierto Joey iría a conocer la nueva forma de acceder a la taberna. Cabe nombrar que su amigo tampoco ha podido ver a Claire.

Gato se marchó y relevó a su compañero, le tocó cuidar la zona del jardín del palacio, por desgracia se encontraba todas las princesa ensayando unos asuntos de etiqueta, cada vez que él pasaba Dulcinea no paraba de mirarlo y sinceramente no tenía ganas de lidiar con ella, ni con sus caprichos ni nada.

El caminaba tranquilamente mirando el lindo paisaje, los jardineros hacían un buen trabajo con las plantas, el cielo estaba azul y corría un viento agradable. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato aparecieron en su mente los recuerdos con Kitty, el emocionante baile sincronizado que tuvieron, cada pirueta, el ambiente energético…su olor, sus hermosos ojos azules, su sonrisa tan cautivante… ¡Y su risa! ¡Le encantaba escucharla reír!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sorpresivo abrazo que le dieron por la espalda. Gato juró notar la frialdad que le provocó ese gesto.

-Princesa Dulcinea, buenas tardes – dijo él sin inmutarse.

-Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo – le contestó la gata blanca.

-Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo y uno de ellos es tratar a la realeza como es debido – respondió.

-¡Ay Gato! No es necesaria tanta cortesía conmigo y lo sabes – le dijo ella.

Al gato naranja le llamó la atención el cambio de humor de la princesa, ella actuaba más…¿llevadera? ¿No dominante?

-¿En qué momento cambio nuestra relación? – preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-Creo que fue en el momento en que me utilizó para su conveniencia – dijo él sin pensarlo, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decir eso.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Qué manera de malinterpretar las cosas! – dijo Dulcinea tratando de controlarse. Ella tomó las manos de Gato.

-Usted sabe que fue así – dijo el soltándose de su agarre, se sentía incómodo – Quiero dejar en claro que yo tuve sentimientos…pero ya no, sólo siento respeto hacia usted por lo mismo le quiero pedir que respete mi espacio – dijo tomando distancia un par de pasos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, estaba furiosa – Entonces no era un sentimiento real – escupió.

-Quizás, no lo sé – dijo él.

-Al menos que exista otra porque los sentimientos no se van de un día para el otro – atacó ella – Hubieras sabido esperar.

Gato se le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Una cosa es esperar y otra muy distinta es aprender a valorarse cuando te están utilizando- se defendió – Y quizás esa _otra_ que dice usted me valora y me quiere más – agregó –Uno se la juega por su seres más preciado.

La gata blanca quedó en silencio, tenía mucha rabia y estuvo a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas, ella estaba apuntándole con el dedo, no alcanzó ni a salir su voz cuando la llamaron.

-Esta conversación aún no se termina – dijo ella marchándose del lugar.

Gato exhaló frustrado, casi ya no la soportaba.

* * *

Kitty se encontraba sentada en la sede en plena reunión sobre plan de escape, en el lugar estaba Carlos y Noah, quienes repasaban los pasos a seguir de la siguiente fase del plan.

La gata estaba semi recostada en su mesa, jugueteando despreocupadamente con su cuchillo, estaba pensativa y aburrida, lo único que hacia su mente era pensar en su querido Guardia Real, su mirada picara, sus cálidas caricias, sus abrazos reconfrontante que la vigorizaba de vida, las cosas que le decía…¡Él sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor! ¡Y siempre le levantaba el ánimo!

Ni siquiera supo desde cuando lo amaba tanto…Anhelaba verlo pronto y estar cerca de él, plantarle un beso y …

-¿O no Kitty? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué? – preguntó desorientada.

-¡Enchúfate por Dios! – le retó este mismo – Qué podemos encargarnos de conseguir tres carretas…

-¡Ah claro! No hay problema con eso – concordó - ¿Cuándo haríamos eso?¿Cuántas carretas tendremos disponible después de eso?.

-En vista que somos unos sesenta escapistas…unas ocho carretas – respondió Carlos – Nosotras tenemos tres a disposición y quizás conseguir otras dos.

-Bueno mientras veremos cómo robaremos las tres carretas que nosotros veremos y si podemos robaremos más.

-¿Oye y los caballos? – preguntó uno de la banda.

-No hay problema con eso – le respondió Noah.

-Lo otro a mencionar, cuando las obtengan las escondan en cualquier parte del punto medio del reino, después no dan la ubicación y nosotros las retiraremos, así no sospecharan nada. Lo que sí deben hacerlo durante esta semana – explicó.

-Ok – dijo el líder de la banda – Hoy enviaré a varios para que le echen un ojo a las carretas que sean fácil acceso – avisó – Mañana reunión en la tarde para realizar el plan.

\- Sí todo sale bien, solo nos quedarían reunir los insumos y determinar el día de la huida.

Luego de esto charlaron otros detalles, al rato llegó Claire dejando la lista oficial de todos lo que escaparían.

-Me disculpan un poco...Les robaré a Kitty un ratito – dijo ella y lo demás asintieron – Claire y Kitty salieron de la sede. La oscura gata pudo notar lo emocionaba que estaba su amiga.

-¡Tengo novedades! – dijo ella feliz – El dueño de la taberna se está trasladando de apoco a otro sitio – dijo ella -¡Pero!...Los miembros oficiales tendrán este pase – agregó mostrándole el objeto – ¡Vayamos hoy para conseguirte una!

-Ajá y estás muy feliz porque verás a tu amor – dijo ella sonriendo al ver que su amiga se encontraba prácticamente hiperventilada. Ella igual lo estaba porque tendría la oportunidad de ver a Gato, obvio que no lo demostró porque su amiga no tenía ni idea.

-¡Sí! – dijo ella dando saltitos – El asunto de los pases es confidencial, se lo pasarán aquellos que son de total confianza pero quienes estén en duda le investigaran porque quieren pillar al hocicón.

-Era de imaginarse – dijo Kitty pensativa.

-Sí, creen que puede ser de la zona de los plebeyos, aquí es difícil que delaten – dijo Claire.

-Qué más da, después nos preocupamos de eso – dijo la gata molesta, ni que supiera quien fue porque le daría una golpiza… -¡Vamos, qué estamos esperando!

-¿Y desde cuándo tan motivada? – le preguntó quién no quiere la cosas.

Kitty se quedó unos segundos en silencio, le había pillado desprevenida gracias a su entusiasmo por encontrarse con Gato.

-Es porque necesito distraerme pronto antes que me vuelva loca y ese lugar es ideal ¿No crees?

\- Sí es cierto…¿Segura que no es otra cosa? – preguntó con leve sospecha.

-No, no hay nadie y si lo hubiera te contaría – respondió rodando los ojos - ¿Y tú? ¡Que tanto hablas si la que anda en las nubes eres tú! – le acusó y su amiga quedó en silencio sin poder defenderse.

-Mejor me callo, siempre salgo trasquilada contigo – dijo resignada e hizo reír a Kitty.

\- Vámonos será mejor – dijo ella y ambas se marcharon.

Lo que decía su amiga era verdad claramente, solo quería encontrarse con Gato pero aun no sabía cuándo se lo diría, todavía no se había puesto de acuerdo para contarlo.

Hablando de él, también estaba preocupada, no sabía si había tenido algún problema por los sucesos anteriores y ahora que estaba a la orden del día sobre "posibles traiciones al reino" y la dichosa taberna...

* * *

Lamentablemente los días pasaban y no tenía noticias a pesar de que ya había sido aceptada en el nuevo lugar de encuentro; que por cierto tuvo que pasar por varias pruebas para comprobar su lealtad, ella iba de forma regular a probar suerte pero no. En un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza pasar por el palacio solo para ver que el estaba bien pero desechó esta idea por la alta seguridad que había además prometió a Gato que no se arriesgaría.

Habían pasado tantos días sin novedades que durante estos ya tenían las dos carretas capturadas y en ese preciso instante iban por la tercera. Por lo que pudo averiguar Kitty cuando investigaba sobre el tercer objetivo, es que la Guardia Real lo tenían casi retenido en el palacio ya que temían a que "saquearan" debido a que habían "aumentado" los robos y que había una red de la "mala clase" que se estaban fugando del sector bajo.

Ella rodó los ojos cuando escuchó esto, es decir, ellos no tenían ni la remota intenciones, el palacio ni siquiera era de su interés.

Kitty se sentó en la cima de un muro, esperaba a la señal y balanceaba una de sus piernas de lo ociosa que estaba.

Suspiró…sólo quería dos cosas en ese momento: Ver a Gato y escapar del reino con él.

De pronto escuchó la señal y se puso de pie en dos tiempos. Corrió hasta el punto en el que debía estar, estaba lista para distraer. Según lo que tenía entendido habían dejado estacionado una carreta y los conductores entraron a una casa. Con cautela bajó y tomó un objeto para trabar la puerta y se escondió detrás de un puesto que tenía unas naranja. Ella silbó casi imperceptiblemente y llegaron dos de sus compañeros quienes se subieron en la carreta y partieron lo más rápido posible.

Con el galope de los caballos sus dueños salieron a ver que sucedía pero descubrieron que la puerta estaba trabada, ellos forcejearon para poder salir.

Kitty apenas lo vió salir, ella derribó el puesto de naranja logrando una pequeña avalancha de frutas.

-¡Parate idiota antes que se nos escapen! – dijo uno de ellos.

La gata sonrió juguetonamente.

Al pararse esos dos, Kitty dio una voltereta para atrás y con agilidad se escabulló de ahí antes que le llegara un cuchillo de parte de ellos.

Ella no perdió tiempo e hizo que le persiguiera con una pista falsa, se puso a reir cuando los vio pasar por el otro lado.

Ahora debía encontrarse con sus colegas para ayudarlos con una última cosa, deshacerse de los caballos mientras ellos escondían la carreta. En un principio le costó encontrarlos porque ellos debieron ocultarse debido a la vigilancia.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Kitty al incorporarse a ellos.

-Sí, menos mal, ha estado complicado, el sector medio han aumentado la seguridad y andan muchos guardias - dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-Sí me percaté – concordó la gata – Al menos esta es la última carreta, Noah y Carlos se encargarán del resto.

\- Tienes razón – dijo el otro – Aunque aún nos falta los insumos y medicinas.

-Pero eso es más sencillo – dijo su compañero –De eso nos preocuparemos después, Kitty por favor, encárgate de los caballos, nosotros haremos lo nuestro.

-No hay problema – contestó ella – Mañana hay reunión – avisó la gata y ellos asintieron.

Kitty primero fue por uno, tampoco era sencillo llevar un animal de cuatrocientos kilos así que prefirió ir por los pasajes más desiertos hasta acercarse a la plaza donde se encontraba un montón de bullicio, ella lo soltó desde el pasaje y lo asustó para que saliera corriendo dejando un pequeño escándalo.

Se escabulló regresando para ir por el otro caballo pero este lo soltó hacia el otro lado. Hecho esto se devolvió a la casa a descansar y conversar con su amiga.

* * *

Dulcinea ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que intentó entablar algún tipo de relación con Gato, ya ni sabía qué hacer. Intentó ser amable aunque esto le costaba claro y también intentó mantener conversaciones con él pero Gato respondía cortante y mantenía su distancia.

Quería recuperarlo como de lugar, aún no tenía idea por qué ese cambio tan repentino con respecto a sus sentimientos, recordaba perfectamente lo embobado que él estaba, se notaba que moría por ella, el hacía lo que le pedía sin rechistar…desde ese viaje todo había cambiado.

Encima sus hermana estaban casi emparejadas, ella era la única que estaba quedando atrás. Los pretendientes que habían eran casos perdidos…¡Debía hacer algo pero ya! Porque además tenía que convencer a su padre de volver a promover a Gato en otro cargo más poderoso para poder comprometerse.

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente. El palacio estaba en silencio y todos se encontraban durmiendo tan sólo se escabulló de un par de guardias para poder llegar a los jardines.

Dulcinea solo tenía una respuesta ante eso y es lo único que se le ocurría. Gato debe tener a otra, no había duda de eso ni tampoco otra explicación y si el no lo confirmaba, lo averiguaría ella cueste lo que cueste. Debía de recuperarlo y no le importaba si existía esa tipa o no, fácilmente la apartaría del camino y luego vería que haría con Gato para que volviera fijarse en ella como antes.

La princesa pudo notar la presencia del sujeto que estaba esperando a escondidos en los arbustos.

\- Ya puedes salir, no es necesario tanto misterio – ordenó ella y como respuesta el rió.

\- Hay que ser cauteloso, princesa – dijo él - ¿Qué servicios requiere usted?

\- Así me gusta, al grano – dijo Dulcinea – Necesito que averigües todo sobre alguien, sus movimientos, donde va, que hace, con quien anda, todo.

-¿Sólo informativo? – preguntó él.

-Sí, pero si llegaras a saber que está con alguien me avisas inmediatamente – dijo ella.

-¿En qué sentido específicamente? – preguntó el sujeto.

\- En plan romántico – respondió como si escupiera veneno.

-Entiendo…- dijo este un tanto curioso ante la petición de la princesa - ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Gato, pertenece a la Guardia Real – respondió.

-Así, sí lo conozco un poco…pero ¿No trabaja aquí? – preguntó él.

-Eso no importa ahora, solo tráeme noticias y después te diré que hacer. Comienzas mañana mismo y apenas me traer novedades te iré pagando – le ordenó nuevamente. Ella leyó su mente ante la duda que tenía en su rostro. El asintió en silencio, no quería decir nada más – Puedes irte – agregó la princesa.

Dulcinea se dio la vuelta y se despidió de un gesto.

Tenía que pillar a Gato en que andaba, quien es la susodicha que la desplazó y quitó de sus garra, sea quien sea, se lo iba a pagar muy caro.

* * *

-Gato ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa? – le preguntó Joey quien notó que su amigo estaba muy pensativo pero hoy un poco más irritado – Llevas días con cara de culo.

-No es nada – le tranquilizó rodando lo ojos.

-A mí no me engañas, llevas semanas así – le contraatacó.

El gato naranja exhaló, obviamente estaba muy preocupado por Kitty, casi un mes sin saber de ella y desde que pasó lo de la taberna, no tenía como contactarse con ella, si se encontraba bien o si hubo alguna especie de represalia; ya que tampoco se enteraba sobre las decisiones que hacían respecto a la zona baja desde hace un tiempo. Eso lo traía inquieto contando que Dulcinea no paraba de hostigarlo.

¡Eso! ¡Podía echarle la culpa a ella!

\- Es la caprichosa que me tiene aburrido, no hay día que no me hable y sigue con sus intento de "arreglar" las cosas – contestó.

Joey elevó una ceja, no le creía del todo.

-¿No hay algo que debas contarme? – preguntó.

-No que yo sepa – respondió como si estuviera buscando en su mente algo que hubiera olvidado comentar.

\- Siento que me escondes algo – dijo de forma acusadora su amigo.

Gato se había planteado varias veces de contarle sobre Kitty hace unos días, sólo por el hecho que pudiera ayudarlo a buscarla…

\- Si fuera así te lo hubiera comentado amigo, solo estoy agobiado – le dijo de forma tranquilizadora – Si estuvieras en mis botas, literalmente, ya sabría de lo que estoy hablando sobre Dulcinea.

\- Sí, una caprichosa – dijo él – Está acostumbrada que todos estén a merced de ella…y como la estas ignorando eso le molesta.

-Se ha vuelto insufrible – dijo él.

-Por esa misma razón la Guardia Real estamos aquí y en la zona media, nos quiere cerca y controlados …Vaya mierda.

\- Sólo queda de consuelo nuestro días libres – dijo Gato tratando de ver el lado positivo.

-Es cierto – concordó – Pero no sé hasta cuando soportaré esto. Tampoco he visto a Claire en semanas…

\- Eso explica tu mal humor – bromeó él y su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Muy gracioso – dijo Joey – Estoy preocupadísimo por ella.

Y no lo culpaba, estaba en la misma posición que su amigo.

\- Ella está bien, de lo contrario hubiéramos escuchado algo – le tranquilizó – A propósito dijiste que traías novedades del nuevo lugar.

-Sí, aceptaron a _ellos_ , tú sabes quienes – contestó Joey hablando con discreción ya que por lo sucedido anteriormente aun no sabía quiénes o quien fue el bocón. De todas formas más vale prevenir – De a poco estamos volviendo a la normalidad.

Esto llamó la atención de Gato, dentro de _ellos_ podía ser Kitty.

\- Se te cambió la cara – acusó su amigo – Un día descubriré que me estas escondiendo.

El gato naranja exhaló – Le das con lo mismo – dijo él - ¿Te lo tengo que repetir a cada rato? Ojalas Dulcinea estuviera hostigándote todos los días, ya te gustaría tomar un respiro – agregó rodando los ojos.

-Ya, ok, me detendré – dijo él –Oye ¿Me acompañas a ver si está Claire?

-Adelante – apoyó él, a ver si tenía suerte.

Pero no fue así, si bien Joey tuvo suerte encontrándose con su novia; que por cierto tenía que soportar tocando el violín acompañandolos. En un momento que él se alejó excusándose que quería recorrer la taberna; vió que era más grande y menos concurrida por la razón que debían elegir con pinzas quienes ingresarían. Cada vez que iba a la taberna y recorría el lugar simplemente pero no se encontraba con Kitty. Lo único que quería era abrazarla apretujadamente, extrañaba su aroma, su sonrisa y esos bellos ojos.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres días, una semana y otra. Nada, como si estuviera buscando un fantasma, había perdido la cuenta la cantidad de veces que le había parecido haberla visto. Esto le entristecía claramente además que ahora no tenía tanta libertad de salir como antes debido al aumento de seguridad del palacio contando que debía de soportar a Dulcinea y sus "acoso", era lo mejor que podía definir lo que estaba haciendo ella, habían días que no aguantaba aunque últimamente han disminuido sus intentos de relacionarse con él, no le gustaba tenerla cerca, su humor empeoraba cuando ella exigía ciertas cosas y tenía que acatar.

En una oportunidad que se encontraba en los establos con la princesa, prácticamente se le tiró encima como si ella hubiera tropezado, fue más falso que sus sentimientos y el gato naranja tan solo rodó los ojos sin que la viera cuando le sujetó para que no se cayera.

Resopló negando con la cabeza al recordar eso y otras más. Era casi oficial que si fuera por el ojalas no la volviera a ver, ya le estaba aborreciendo lo falsa que se comportaba. Todavía no encontraba razones de su comportamiento y que es lo que quería ella…Suponiendo que algo quiere...

Gato caminó para recorrer nuevamente la taberna, no se rendiría hasta encontrarse con su querida Kitty, es lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Evitó chocar unos amantes que casi lo empujan y al voltearse para poder esquivarlos, la vio fugazmente, en cosa de segundos reconoció esa silueta.

Ella estaba de espalda y aparentemente lo estaba buscando con la mirada echando un vistazo en el lugar.

\- Kitty…. - dijo él en un susurro.

* * *

 **Sí, soy una desgraciada y qué : pero bue, mañana o pasado trataré de subir el siguiente episodio ( y de pasó, corregir el borrador de los otros capítulos xD)**

 **¡Saludines por todos los rincones de Fanfiction!**


	13. Una pieza clave

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo de pasadita ya que nuevamente me estoy acostando muy tarde jajaja pero les mando muchos saludos esperando a que disfruten de este capítulo (cada vez más largo ya se los dije :D)  
**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: ¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier comentario se los agradeceré :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Una pieza clave  
**

\- ¡Kitty! – la llamó pero ella no le escuchó debido al ruido aunque ella se volteó sintiendo que alguien le miraba.

Finalmente Gato pudo contactarse con sus ojos azules parecido al zafiro, esos ojos se ancharon de sorpresa al encontrarse con los de él.

Ella no se molestó en mirar a su alrededor, sólo quería tener a su Guardia Real, corrió hacia él sin siquiera pensarlo y el hizo lo mismo. Gato la recibió en sus brazos cuando ella se lanzó, le sujeto de la cintura con ambas manos, ambos giraron. Al detenerse, Kitty colocó sus manos en las mejillas de él, de la emoción no hablaban debido a que no podían creerlo después de tanto tiempo tratando de encontrarse.

\- Gato… - dijo con voz suave – Dime que esto no es mentira…

\- No, no lo es – le aseguró – Te extrañé tanto Kitty…

-Yo también - le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, estaba tan contenta que ni siquiera esperaron a besarse apasionadamente. La gata acariciaba su nuca con sus patitas suaves. Al separarse por la falta de aire, Gato continuó dándole pequeños besos haciendo un recorrido por su cuello causándole cosquilla a su novia.

Extrañaba hacerle eso y tenerla así de cerca, disfrutaba de su compañía.

-Te he estado buscando por semanas, estaba a punto de meterme al palacio para saber de ti – le dijo Kitty, en los últimos días se lo había planteado varias veces.

\- ¿De verdad te hubieras arriesgado por verme? – preguntó Gato entre feliz y molesto, es decir, eso demostraba que realmente lo amaba y le alegraba pero el no quería que le pasara nada por su culpa.

\- ¡Claro cómo no! – respondió mirándolo como si fuera obvio aunque el elevó una ceja – ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Sólo lo hubiera hecho para saber que tal estabas… - agregó ella y el continuó mirándola extrañamente - ¡Gato ni siquiera lo hice! ¡Sólo porque me lo pediste!

El gato naranja rió levemente – No te culpo de todas manera – le tranquilizó – Pero igual te busqué mucho, no sabía que había sucedido contigo después de lo que pasó en la taberna.

\- De nuevo…¿Tan poca fe me tienes? – preguntó falsamente dolida.

El negó con la cabeza – Obvio que confió en ti y en tus habilidades, sólo que ahora está muy peligroso, triplicaron la seguridad en todos lados – le explicó – Aunque eso importa ahora, en este momento me importas tú – dijo abrazándola nuevamente. Se mantuvieron así por un rato.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? – preguntó Kitty.

-Insufrible – le contestó – Deja que te cuente los detalles en un lugar más privado…

-Si es así…- le dijo jugueteando - ¡Conozco el lugar ideal!

Kitty tomó de la mano a su novio y se lo llevó a rastra de ahí, corrieron por varios salones incluso en una ocasión casi se caen por evitar chocar con un grupo de amigos…

-Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Gato sin contener la risa. Vaya que le hacía falta esto.

\- Uhh ¡Por el otro lado! – dijo Kitty un poco apresurada, no supo la razón hasta que vio a su amigo con Claire sentados en una mesa compartiendo una cena.

Ambos resbalaron por el cambio de dirección que tuvieron que hacer además de luchar para recuperar su equilibrio. Esperaban no haber llamado la atención porque pasaron a llevar a unos cuantos personajes quienes se quejaron.

-¡Perdón! – se disculpó Gato.

La gata se encaminó nuevamente y subieron por la escalera, ellos entraron por unas habitaciones hasta salir a un balcón.

\- Uff – dijo Kitty agotada apoyándose en la pared – Estuvo cerca.

-Sí – concordó Gato igual de agotado tratando de recuperar aire – Creo que pronto debemos contarle lo nuestro ¿No crees?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero esperemos un poco más – dijo ella. El gato naranja le dio un pequeño beso acariciando su mejilla.

-Me gustó el lugar que elegiste – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-No es la gran cosa pero al menos podremos charlar sin interrupciones – dijo ella.

Donde ellos se encontraban, el balcón quedaba justo al frente dando un vista al jardín pequeño del lugar secreto aunque estaba oscuro habían unas luciérnagas pululando por ahí, dando un hermoso toque al ambiente.

\- Es bonito, aquí hay poco sectores bellos y más con tan agradable compañía – le dijo y Kitty lo miraba enternecida.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo o no? – preguntó ella y Gato nuevamente se le acercó a besarla cariñosamente.

\- Sí – le contestó – Y yo igual te amo.

Estuvieron compartiendo un buen rato, ellos no prestaron atención a los detalles sobre los días en que estuvieron separado, sólo querían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Había momentos en que se quedaban en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Unos minutos después Kitty estaba sentada en la baranda del balcón mirando hacia el jardín y Gato para quedar a su altura y poder abrazarla por detrás se subió a una caja mirando hacia el mismo lugar que ella.

\- Había días en que sentía miedo… - le dijo el gato naranja luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ella.

\- Como las medidas que tomaron aquí se habían endurecido, todos los días se llevaban a alguien a la cárcel…no tenía novedades tuyas pero menos mal que no fue así.

-Sí, estuvieron complicadas las cosas por allá también pero necesitarán más de un guardia para que me ponga un dedo encima – dijo ella determinada.

Le encantaba la forma que reaccionaba de su novia ante ese tipo de situaciones, el sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal yo? – bromeó.

-Ah, eso es distinto – rió ella – Tú tienes privilegios conmigo – continuó la broma causándole risa a él.

-Vaya qué suertudo soy – dijo besando su mejilla y la gata se apoyó en él, tomando una de las manos de Gato para acariciar el dorso.

\- Aún no me terminaste de contar sobre cómo están las cosas en el palacio - dijo Kitty.

\- Uff…tenemos más turno de lo normal, es agotador – respondió – Me quiero ir de ahí, a veces ya ni tolero estar ahí adentro.

-¿Por qué me da la impresión que esta tal princesa tiene que ver algo? – preguntó Kitty recordando la vez de como ella se dirigía a él con otras intenciones.

-Estás en lo correcto, me agobia cada vez que puede y eso que le he dicho en repetida ocasiones que mantenga distancia – contó.

-Es extraño… - dijo ella pensativa.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó.

-Si te agobia tanto es porque algo quiere ¿Qué será?

-Ni idea, quizás está loca simplemente - dijo Gato y su novia rió con ganas.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Kitty.

\- Lo que quieras señorina – le dio.

-¿Tú estuviste enamorado de esa princesa? – preguntó la gata negra tomándolo por sorpresa y quedándose en silencio. Kitty volteó su cara para mirarlo – No te preocupes, solo quiero saber, siempre tuve esa duda y me imagino que tu vida era distinta antes de conocerme. Me refiero emocionalmente.

De eso no había duda, era todo lo opuesto antes de conocerla.

-Sí, lo estaba o eso creía yo – contestó – Joey me regañaba todo el tiempo diciéndome que ni siquiera valía la pena tener sentimientos por ella, porque no me valoraba…No era nada más que estar enamorado de una ilusión…

-¿Tan así? – preguntó sin quitarle la mirada, ella giró su cuerpo completo para quedar frente a su novio y le tomó las manos cariñosamente, ella pudo notar la tristeza que le había provocado.

La tristeza que había visto en varias oportunidades en sus encuentros.

-Sí, ella nunca me quiso solo me usó – contó él – Pero esa vez que la acompañé a una gira, sufrí mucho…me había ilusionado que sería una oportunidad de relacionarme mejor con ella y algo podía crecer. Eso me sirvió para abrir los ojos…luego llegaste tú...claro fue un poco complicado porque antes de eso me había topado contigo y revolviste mis pensamientos – Kitty le sonrió al escuchar eso – Cuando decidí evitarla, ella notó el distanciamiento.

-Ah claro, después de lastimarte y se diera cuenta que la estabas ignorando te toma en cuenta – dijo ella.

-Algo parecido me decía Joey – dijo Gato.

-Y tiene razón, ella está tan acostumbrada a que todos estén a su merced, que reacciona de esa manera, sin importar si te lastimaba, mínimo que supiera valorarte más como eres tú – agregó un poco molestas, odiaba ese tipo de gente que menospreciaba al resto.

-Gracias por esas palabras – le dijo gato dejando un beso en la frente de ella.

-Es que…no me agrada cuando son así con el resto. Antes que empezáramos lo nuestro…pude ver que algo te sucedía, cada vez que teníamos un encuentro "casual" tu mirada era más apagada… - le dijo ella - ¿Pero qué tan seguido te molesta?

\- Se me acerca a veces, le ignoro y aunque le dije que me dejara tranquilo no lo hace, no sé qué quiere – contestó.

-O busca – propuso pensativa Kitty.

-Incluso sospecha que tengo a alguien – dijo un poco preocupado. Ella se alarmó al escuchar esto.

-Gato…ten cuidado con ella…no debe tramar nada bueno si te está buscando persistentemente – dijo.

-Tranquila, lo tendré – le aseguró y la gata lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Sí te llega a hacer algo, ya te dije que no responderé por mis actos – dijo ella.

-Kitty…

-Lo siento no puedo dejar algo así a la ligera – se defendió ella – Si fue capaz de usarte, ahora te busca y encima sospecha que estas en una relación y eso es verdad…

Gato tan sólo la observaba, se sentía bien que alguien como ella se preocupara de esa manera por él. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho la amiga del príncipe de la gira "La que menos tiene más te puede dar", ahora le encontraba razón. Kitty no tiene grandes cosas materialmente hablando y no le importaba, nunca ha sido de su interés ; como le ofrecía Dulcinea indirectamente claro, poder, dinero, etc. Cosas superficiales pero emocionalmente hablando Kitty le entregaba algo más valeroso.

-¿Sabes que tienes un gran corazón? – dijo Gato tomando por sorpresa por el cambio de tema, ella le miró extrañada – Gracias por tu preocupación, por todo lo que me has dado – dijo él – Pero pierde cuidado sobre Dulcinea, si ella planea algo estaré atento – le aseguró mientras ella se perdía en su mirada.

-Oye, no te quites merito, tu fuiste el que me dejó ir en más de una oportunidad y es porque tienes un gran corazón ahí adentro – dijo ella- Tú eres justo y de sentimientos nobles por eso eres lo más hermoso que se ha cruzado en mi vida, más valioso que todo esos lujos que tienen en ese palacio.

Ambos se acercaron, Kitty apoyó su frente en contra de él. Aunque ella aun le quedó molestando lo que acababa de saber sobre Dulcinea, no le agradó la sospecha que ella tenía sobre Gato.

Sorpresivamente el gato naranja tomó en sus brazos a ella para bajarla de la baranda del balcón, instintivamente Kitty se sostuvo de su cuello quedando casi colgando tan sólo apoyándose con un pie en el suelo porque su novio la cargó hacia un lado de esta manera la tenía totalmente en sus brazos y se acercó a besarla.

* * *

Claire y Joey se encontraba disfrutando de su velada después de comer, ellos estaban conversando.

-Me alegro saber que ya tenemos todas las carretas lista – le dijo el gato dorado.

-Igual yo y fue un esfuerzo enorme – dijo ella – Sólo falta la comida, medicamentos y la fecha de huida.

-¿Cuánta cantidad de gente escaparán? – preguntó.

-Unos cien…según el listado – respondió ella recordando.

-Somos bastantes…que lastima que no se puedan ir todos – dijo Joey – Ojalas podamos ayudarlo pronto cuando estemos afuera ¿Qué te parece?

-Ahora que lo mencionas – dijo Claire – No había podido contártelo pero Kitty encontró una carta en la casa del pasadizo, habla de cómo eran las cosas antes que este Rey tomara el trono, era muy distinto, el asunto es que el no era el heredero al trono si no que su hermana, la princesa Amelia, ella era la legitima en ascender….

Joey quedó pasmado con lo que acababa de oír y siguió escuchando a su novia – Creemos que si averiguamos sobre la princesa y que podamos buscar una manera que ella recupere lo suyo y podamos rescatar al resto y mejorar las cosas de este reino. Ella era todo lo contrario a lo que es este Rey de pacotilla.

-¡Impresionante! – dijo muy feliz, era muy buenas noticias – Sea lo que sea que necesitemos...¡Haré todo lo posible para lograrlo!

-Lamentablemente es lo único que tenemos, no sabemos nada más – dijo Claire apenada.

-Amor, está genial, es cierto que no es mucho pero es un comienzo – le animó – Me encargaré de investigar en el palacio, quizás ahí tenga suerte incluso puedo pedir ayuda a Gato.

-Pero…

-Sí, tendremos cuidado – se adelantó Joey – Sí logramos derrocar a este rey…estaría grandioso – dijo muy entusiasmado.

-Claro, por último si obtenemos esta información cuando salgamos de aquí tendremos el indicio de donde partir – dijo ella y el asintió de acuerdo.

-Bueno…te iré a dejar a tu casa – dijo Joey – Tengo turno dentro de poco.

-No hubieras venido, pude esperar verte mañana o cuando pudieras, no es necesario que sacrifiques tu tiempo de descanso – le dijo Claire apesadumbrada.

-Tú sabes que no es problema para mí con tal de verte y que llegues bien a casa – dijo amablemente – Me quedo tranquilo si es así.

Claire le sonrió – Esta es la parte que menos me gusta del día, tener que despedirme de ti – dijo la gata bicolor.

-Ya falta poco amor, tendremos todo el tiempo que queramos para nosotros – le animó y ella lo besó tiernamente.

-Te espero donde siempre – dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida.

Por precaución tomaban esta medida, salían en tiempo y caminos diferente aunque la taberna era más segura que la anterior, Joey no quería ninguna sorpresa y disminuir los riesgos. Eso incluía dejar a Claire a su casa, había veces que él se quedaba un rato acompañandola antes de irse a trabajar.

El gato de tonos dorados utilizó otro tipo de capa para camuflarse, tomó la mano de su novia para guiarla, tenían que tener cuidado porque habían guardias por todos lados debido a los sucesos recientes y Joey más o menos conocía las zonas que patrullaban.

Una vez que la dejó en casa hablaron un par de cosas antes de despedirse de Claire. Joey se encontraba motivado por la nueva información sobre la Princesa Amelia, ella era la clave y si averiguaban más podían mejorar la vida de muchos. Tenía ese objetivo en mente, una idea por dónde podía buscar, él sabía que existen registros en el palacio y que mejor escondite que una biblioteca. Eso sí necesitaría ayuda de Gato para que le cubriera.

El entró al cuartel y tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse con su amigo sentado quien estaba tomando una leche caliente.

-Wow, creí que estarías en la taberna – le dijo Joey – Hola Gato.

-Hola Joey – le saludó – De allá vengo, llegué hace veinte minutos más o menos.

-Se nota que te fue bien – le insinuó al verlo tan contento.

Gato a veces olvidaba que su amigo era muy perceptivo contando que lo conocía a él como si de su hermano se tratara.

-Lo pasé bien hoy, sólo eso – dijo con simpleza.

-Sí, estoy que te creo – dijo Joey.

-Vete al demonio – dijo Gato sabiendo que estaba molestándole para sonsacarle más información.

\- Ok, te dejo en paz entonces – dijo en tono de broma – Pero es cierto que necesito de tu ayuda y tiene que ser ahora – dijo determinado.

-¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó curioso.

Joey buscó las palabras correctas para resumir su plan.

Necesito buscar una información sobre la familia real y sus registros – le contestó y Gato se sorprendió al escuchar el repentino plan.

-¿Qué pretendes? Explícate mejor – le pidió el interesado.

-Lo que sucede es que Claire me comentó que el Rey tiene una hermana, la princesa Amelia quien es la verdadera heredera al trono pero ya ves que no sucedió así – le dijo – Sí tenemos pruebas suficiente podremos ayudar al reino…¡Es la clave!

Por supuesto Gato sabia sobre esto porque Kitty ya se lo había mencionado y lamentablemente no había podido investigar mucho ya que estaba más pendiente en buscar a Kitty, también estaba las nuevas medidas, solo no podía y tampoco podía contarle a Joey si no le preguntaría de dónde sacó esa información.

-Me parece una idea estupenda – apoyó él – Pero ¿Dónde pretendes buscar eso?

-Tengo una noción por donde partir – respondió Joey – Según lo que entiendo esos registros siempre han existido pero al ser información que no le conviene al Rey la ocultaron y creo que puede estar en la biblioteca del palacio, existe una bodega que no nos tiene permitido entrar.

-Sí es probable que esté ahí – dijo pensativo.

-Sólo necesitamos eso por ahora – dijo Joey – Pero tiene que ser hoy en el turno porque de aquí cuando coincidiríamos nuevamente.

-Hagámoslo – dijo igual de determinado el gato naranja.

Los Guardias Reales se prepararon para ingresar a su ronda, era beneficioso que ellos pudieran andar juntos haciendo la vigilancia sin que sospecharan nada. Obviamente no se fueron de inmediato a la biblioteca. Primero caminaron por el jardín y la madrugada estaba muy fría notándose la cercanía del invierno. Luego fueron a la primera planta del palacio, el lugar estaba en completo silencio solo se escuchaban sus pasos.

-Creo que es el momento – dijo Joey y su amigo asintió de acuerdo.

Se encaminaron despreocupadamente hasta la biblioteca, esta era gigante, tenía muchos estantes altos que contenía grandes cantidades de libros de todo tipo y de diferentes idiomas.

-Es enorme – dijo gato asombrado, en su caso nunca había ido ahí, lo contrario a Joey ya que como había investigado lo de la llave de la casa del pasadizo conocía un poco más sobre el palacio y sus secretos.

-Lo mismo dije la primera vez que vine – dijo Joey – Apresurémonos, no sé dónde se encuentra esa puerta.

-Te parece si busco por este lado y tú por el otro – propuso Gato.

-Sí, vamos – dijo él.

Su búsqueda no fue tan larga ya que encontraron la entrada oculta en una esquina, estaba detrás de un estante que solo tenía unos pocos centímetros de separación entre la puerta y dicho mueble. Gato con un poco de dificultad abrió la cerradura de la bodega y vió que esta se deslizaba para abrirse.

-Cubriré la entrada por si viene alguien – dijo el gato naranja.

-Buena idea – dijo él – Cualquier cosa si vienen…la palabra clave será "invierno" – agregó entrando con una lámpara que sacó de ahí y que encendió en ese momento. Gato se fue a su lugar.

Joey alumbró la zona y pudo notar que había varios muebles con una especie de carpeta. Como era de esperar que estaban cubierto de polvo.

Decidió sacar un par y lo dejó en un mesón empolvado para comenzar a leer. Se trataba de información reciente, mejor dicho hablaba sobre los nacimientos de las hijas del Rey y la muerte de su reina.

Estuvo leyendo muchas cosas, incidente, cumpleaños, salidas a terreno. Luego notó un cierto patrón de orden entre los sucesos en la carpeta así que dejó la que no le servía en su lugar y buscó otras.

-"Los antepasados del Rey Antonio" bueno…creo que me fui muy atrás – habló consigo mismo Joey y comenzó la hojear – O quizás no…¡Creo que algo servirá! ¡Es el árbol genealógico! – exclamó feliz. Había un par de texto donde hablaba de la procedencia y su línea de sangre. Se podía ver al Rey Antonio emparejado con su Reina y la descendencia que ellos tuvieron. Leyó un poco más y …¡Bingo!

-Hijo del Rey Sebastián quien tuvo dos hijos, el recién nombrado y actual Rey Antonio y su hermana Amelia… - leyó alegrado el gato dorado – Al menos se confirma que sí existía aquella princesa, ahora solo necesitamos algún párrafo que confirme su derecho al trono…

Buscó en otras carpetas, le tomó varios minutos hasta encontrar algo que llamara su atención.

-Las hazañas del Rey Sebastián y su legado – Joey leyó.

* * *

Gato le ponía un tanto nervioso esta situación ya que si los pillaban en estas andanzas sobre que estaban investigando sobre la familia del Rey, estarían fritos y acusados de traición. Aunque…debía reconocer que igual le emocionaba esto, quizás es lo que sentía Kitty cuando ella hacía sus actividades. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla.

-Oh Gato ¿Qué haces por estos lados? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

-Hola – le saludó cordialmente – Estuve dando varias vueltas y me detuvo un rato a descansar, luego subiré a la siguiente planta ¿Y qué tal tú?

-Bien, me enviaron a cuidar la entrada – contestó.

-Suerte con eso, ahora que se acerca el _invierno_ , está muy helado afuera – dijo el gato naranja.

-Sí, es verdad – concordó - ¿Oye es cierto lo que dicen? – preguntó un poco dudativo.

-¿Sobre qué? – dijo extrañado.

-¿Que tú y la Princesa Dulcinea están en algo? – preguntó.

Esto descolocó a Gato, no se esperaba un chisme como ese.

-¿Dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó desconcertado.

-Lo escuché, una de las sirvientas lo dijo – respondió – Y se ha comentado por ahí.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Gato igual de perplejo.

-Pero ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó – Porque sí es así ten cuidado…

-¡Claro que no es verdad! – dijo un poco enfadado – ¡ No sé de donde lo sacaron, la única cercanía que tengo a la Princesa es amistad!

-Vaya – dijo extrañado – Parecía ser cierto, la sirvienta que lo dijo estaba algo exaltada.

-Dejame adivinar, fue una de la más cercana a la princesa – dijo cabreado.

-Sí, fue ella – confirmó.

Gato rodó los ojos, quién más que Dulcinea pudo haber divulgado una cosa así ¿Con qué fin? Ni la remota idea.

-Bueno Gato, me tengo que ir – le dijo – Me alegro que eso sea mentira, no te amargues, ignora a esas chismosas.

-Gracias – contestó – Y adiós, que tengas un buen turno.

Su compañero se marchó del lugar, esperó a que se perdiera de vista y exhaló frustrado, no iba a permitir que un chisme así le arruinara la noche.

-Joey, no hay moros en la costa – le dijo casi en un susurro y su amigo salió.

-Uff, me puse muy nervioso, cuando escuché "invierno" – dijo él – También escuché el resto de la conversación…

-No le tomes importancia, que diga lo que quiera, es su palabra contra la mía y no hay pruebas – le dijo con la cabeza más fría.

-Está loca – dijo Joey negando con la cabeza – Me recuerda a una ex.

Gato tuvo que contener la risa al acordarse, fue como si fuera ayer.

-Eso ya no importa – dijo al recomponer la compostura - ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó.

-Excelente – dijo con una sonrisa – Te contaré los detalles en el cuartel.


	14. Algo inesperado

**Ahh, por fin pude traer otro capítulo Dx todavía estoy pasando al limpio lo otro así que se imaginaran la cantidad de trabajo que tengo (en cuanto a fic) estoy traduciendo este y otros fic, además de pasarme a la plataformar de Wattpad para probar suerte como me va ahí.**

 **Como siempre, aprecio mucho que esten leyendo esto y esperando que sigan disfrutando de la lectura :D un saludote a todos 3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Algo inesperado  
**

Gato estaba muerto de sueño en su habitación, ya que luego de que Joey fuera a dejar los papeles, ellos tuvieron que continuar con su trabajo hasta finalizar el turno. Realmente sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría del sueño, estaba muy exhausto. Pero valía la pena, el quería saber lo que había investigado con su amigo.

Aunque de todas maneras el gato naranja se quedó dormido mientras esperaba a Joey, que supuestamente vendría dentro de poco a visitarlo.

Un par de hora después, Gato despertó luego de sentir que lo llamaban insistentemente a su puerta. Se levantó desperezándose rápidamente.

-¿Sí? – preguntó él, aun soñoliento.

-Gato, soy yo – dijo su amigo. El gato naranja le abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento Joey, estaba muerto – se disculpó – No me malinterpretes, estoy interesadísimo por esto.

-No te preocupes – dijo él – No podía venir antes, estaba un poco atrapado gracias a uno de nuestros compañeros y luego también me quedé dormido – respondió – Igual sirvió porque ahora no hay nadie en el cuartel.

-¡Oh genial! – respondió con entusiasmo – Ya, es momento de ir directo al grano, quiero saber todo – agregó entusiasmado.

-Ya te mencioné sobre el árbol genealógico donde respalda que el Rey Antonio tiene una hermana, la princesa Amelia y que también tenemos la carta – resumió Joey – En los otros documentos se pone más interesante – dijo él con voz baja.

-Escúpelo ya – apuró Gato y su amigo lo miró de mala ganas.

-En uno de los papeles habla de las hazañas que hizo el Rey Sebastián, aquí nos dará algunas razones – dijo Joey – El evitó que varias vidas se perdieran en el reino, su hermano quería armar un revuelo en contra de él y quienes no eran de raza pura o colores enteros, quería eliminarlos. El junto a los Tuxedos lograron descubrir las intenciones.

-… ¿El tío de Rey Antonio fue quien lo ayudó a ascender al trono? – dedujo Gato.

-Así parece – dijo su amigo.

-No me quiero ni imaginar qué cosa armaron ellos – dijo el gato naranjo – Qué despreciables – agregó y Joey asintió de acuerdo con él.

-Sigamos – dijo el gato dorado – El Rey Sebastián financió a los Tuxedos quienes tenían ascendencia de una tribu-raza con habilidades de sigilos y otros atributos, se dice que aprovechaban su pelaje oscuro para esconderse, dominaban varias artes, como el tiro al arco, grandiosos jinetes, habilidosos en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo…El Rey valoraba mucho esto.

" _Eso explica mucho"_ pensó Gato recordando las variadas veces que había peleado con Kitty antes que fueran novios.

-…y así prestaron estos servicios al reino, no existía una Guardia Real como la nuestra…-explicó.

-No entiendo por qué se deshicieron de ellos…-dijo apenado Gato.

-Más que seguro que temían que ellos se rebelaran al ser fiel a ese Rey y su hija. Por lo que pudimos ver en la carta uno de ellos estaba comprometido con la Princesa Amelia – dijo él.

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado así – dijo Gato.

-En cuanto a la princesa – agregó el gato dorado – Ayudó mucho socialmente y educativamente. Este reino tenía toda la pinta de prosperar y crecer, si bien existía quienes eran pobre y ricos, ella buscó una forma equilibrada de que todos tuvieran oportunidad. Por ejemplo, buscó la manera que los artesanos pudieran vender sus cosas a otros reinos, las grandes familias hacían donaciones obligadas, de cualquier índole y lo que ellos quisieran, la cantidad no importaba, podía ser dinero, construcción de casa, etc y de vuelta le llegaba un incentivo o le pedía al reino alguna cosa que necesitara desde afuera y la gestionaban. También les llegaban regalos por partes de los artesanos y campesino, hacían hasta trueques justos – contó – Un equilibrio de finanzas y necesidades.

-Parece difícil de creer – dijo el gato naranja, ni años luz este reino sería así -¿Algo más sobre la princesa?

-Sí, ella era buena decidiendo y buena estratega además de ser más madura que su hermano, su sabiduría era enorme por lo mismo leía mucho y enseñaba a pequeños mientras pudiera, es sencilla y humilde, era la mano derecha del Rey junto con el consejero claro, la gente la quería mucho, muy por lo contrario a Antonio, en la adolescencia se percibió que era petulante y discriminador. Siempre ansió el poder, pero su padre vio esto… tristemente… - agregó Joey – El Rey Sebastian nunca hizo distinción entre los dos hermanos, pero se llevaba mucho mejor con su hija, el veía que era ideal para que siguiera su legado…pero hay un problema.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó interesado, casi al borde la silla por lo metido que estaba en la historia.

-Escribió un acta determinando el heredero al trono, pero aquí no está…

-Sí…lo normal, era muy lindo para que fuera cierto, encontrar el papel y solucionar todo – se quejó Gato - ¿Era de esperarse o no?

\- Exacto…aunque con estos antecedentes es más que suficiente para darnos un empujón – dijo Joey – Y aquí va lo otro que debo contarte.

Gato pudo notar que su amigo se comportaba como si tuviera un secreto que lo llevaba hace mucho rato y que quería contarlo.

-Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal – le advirtió – Claire y su amiga tiene un grupo quienes están organizando una escapada del reino, un plan bien gordo, por eso ellos han robado varias cosas para poder hacerlo…Y yo las estoy ayudando hace tiempo porque me uní a ellos.

El Guardia Real se sorprendió, no esperaba algo así, es decir, sabía que su amigo quería irse y con mayor razón con Claire pero no esperaba todo eso, no era pequeño. Además…Kitty está involucrada…

-No pude contarte antes por petición de ellos debido que el plan tiene que estar seguro y avanzado – explicó.

De seguro por eso Kitty no podía contarle por esa misma razón.

-Bueno algún día tenías que cumplir tu deseo de irte de aquí – dijo a su amigo, tampoco podía reclamar si él también tenía un secreto.

-Sí…quiero ser feliz con Claire – dijo Joey – Pero…aparte de esto, aquí necesitaré de tu ayuda.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañado.

-Sí te vas con nosotros, afuera podrás ayudarme en investigar y encontrar a la Princesa Amelia – propuso –Vente con nosotros.

-¿Tú crees que me acepten? – Gato preguntó dudoso.

-Yo creo que sí, más con estos antecedentes y que tú ayudaste a conseguirlo – respondió Joey.

A Gato le agradó la idea de la escapada, también quería desaparecer de ese reino, pero también quería colaborar a cambiar las cosas en este lugar, como antes y mejor. Ya le gustaría ver la cara que pondría Dulcinea respecto a esto. Además, que mejor que poder irse con Kitty para poder vivir en tranquilidad.

A propósito, le sorprendería con esto último, no le contará que se irá con ellos.

-Sí es así, me parece una idea genial – concordó Gato.

* * *

Kitty se encontraba en el orfanato junto a Claire a quien acompañó a visitar a los pequeños, debido a que algunos estaban enfermos así que fueron a ayudar, bueno más su amiga que ella porque no tenía idea nada sobre medicina. La gata negra se encontraba en el patio del lugar, quien había llevado el arco que perteneció a sus antepasados e intentaba aprender a usarlo.

-¡Qué difícil! – se quejó ella ya que no lograba lanzar una flecha de forma decente.

-Es porque lo estás sosteniendo mal, pequeña – dijo una voz conocida, Kitty se giró para ver quién era.

-¡Mike! ¡Ya no soy pequeña! – le debatió ella, siempre la molestaba con lo mismo - ¿Qué tal, qué haces por aquí? – preguntó ella, él era su mentor, gracias a él aprendió muchas cosas, era lo más parecido que tenía a un padre.

-Ya te contaré luego, necesito tu ayuda – contestó él – Mejoremos esa mala postura que tienes, no acertarías aunque tuvieras una sandía frente a ti.

-Vaya, muchas gracias – dijo irónicamente. Mike rió levemente.

-Lo siento – dijo él – Tienes que mejorar tu postura – agregó acercándose a ella – Espalda derecha... ¡No eres una anciana!

-Y continuas con tus halagos… - dijo Kitty rodando los ojos, el negó con la cabeza, divertido. La gata obedeció sus instrucciones después de eso.

-El arte del arco está basada en la postura por eso es importante, estira bien el brazo con el que tienes que sostener ese arco, con tu otra mano tensas la cuerda junto a la flecha, con delicadeza ¡Hombros firmes Kitty! – exigió él.

-¡Ya! – dijo la gata negra, había olvidado lo duro que era él para enseñar.

\- ¡Así me gusta! – exclamó – Si quieres atinar al objetivo, cierra un ojo para mejor precisión – explicó – Ahora ¿Ves esa manzana en ese árbol?

-Sí…- respondió levemente para no perder la concentración.

-Acierta y no te desheredo - dijo.

-Ni siquiera eres mi padre…- le respondió elevando una ceja.

-Ja ja pero eres algo parecido a una hija, quizas una mascota – contestó de buen humor.

La gata negra rodó los ojos y luego se enfocó lo más posible en su objetivo.

-No olvides respirar – dijo Mike – Cuando estés lista, suelta la flecha.

Kitty respiró levemente y liberó la flecha, observó el trayecto de este y pudo acertarle al blanco,

-¡Bien! – celebró la gata.

\- ¡Listo! Estás lista para utilizar el arco, mejor dicho, ya sabes lo necesario, sólo tienes que practicar, incluso puedes lanzar flechas haciendo acrobacias.

-Gracias – dijo Kitty.

-De nada – contestó Mike.

En ese momento llegó Claire al patio, sorprendiéndose a encontrarse con su querido padre postizo ahí.

\- ¡Mike! – corrió ella para saludarlo y darle un abrazo de oso - ¡Tiempo sin verte!

-Uf, sí, mucho tiempo – respondió de acuerdo.

-La verdad que ha sido un par de semana solamente – dijo Kitty elevando una ceja otra vez.

-Tan aguafiestas como siempre – le dijo Mike.

\- Me debes varias – le dijo con malicia la gata negra.

-Oye, yo no lo he visto hace como un mes – acusó su amiga sacándole la lengua - ¿Cómo te fue?

Tanto Kitty como Claire trataban a Mike como si fuera su padre, cuando eran más jóvenes, el traía comida y enseres para ayudarlas a sobrevivir en el orfanato. Ellas lo querían mucho, aunque últimamente ha estado un poco alejado y no sabían la razón.

-No me quejo – contestó él – Me he enterado de sus planes de escapar de aquí.

-¿Vendrás con nosotras? – preguntó Claire.

\- Me temo que no, tengo una deuda con esta gente y no me iré hasta poder liberar la zona baja – respondió seriamente.

-Podremos ayudarte desde afuera – propuso Kitty.

-Puede ser, aunque ustedes saben que prefiero que las dos estén afuera lo antes posible – dijo Mike.

-Lo sabemos – dijo la gata bicolor.

-Ahora que estamos aquí, Kitty necesito de tu ayuda – le pidió el gato.

-Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre – le respondió y Mike sonrió.

-Claire, tú estate atenta – le dijo – Necesitaremos de tu ayuda cuando lleguemos.

-Ok, no hay problema – dijo alegremente.

Mike asintió y se dirigió a Kitty – Sígueme, estamos en la hora.

-Al menos adelántame algo – dijo elevando una ceja, pero ella no obtuvo respuesta. Rodó los ojos, siempre le hacía lo mismo, sin más remedio lo siguió.

Mike era esa clase de gato con un carácter firme y reservado, no era de muchas palabras, pero si lo decía era lo justo y necesario. Con ellas dos siempre fue un tanto sobreprotector, por eso se reservaba algunas respuestas, aunque algo que siempre hacía era bromearlas, más a Kitty que a Claire.

La gata pudo darse cuenta que se estaban alejando de la zona baja y estaban por entrar al anillo medio, además se estaban dirigiendo a un lado que Kitty nunca había visitado, pero sí sabía que había en esa dirección.

-Me puedes contar ¿A qué vamos a la cárcel? – le dijo la gata.

-Sí, sí puedo, pero no quería contarte adelante de Claire o si no... pega un grito al cielo – respondió – Esto es delicado, estoy haciendo un gran favor a un amigo, la verdad es que te pido mucha discreción.

La gata oscura asintió y el continuó su relato – Sucede que él y su esposa fueron capturados en la protesta y se lo llevaron a la cárcel a ambos…

-¿Quieres rescatarlos? – se sorprendió Kitty ya que era imposible salir de ahí y menos realizar una fuga, al menos que fuera un plan bien realizado y con tiempo para organizarlo.

-Algo así – respondió – Quiero sacar a sus bebes de ahí…

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó ella, sin poder creerlo.

-Descubrieron que estaban esperando hijos cuando llevaban unas semanas en la cárcel – contó – Ellos no quieren que crezcan ahí adentro o peor, que los descubran y les quiten a sus hijos, si sucede, es seguro que no caigan en buenas manos, el reino los regala ya que no se responsabilizan de ellos…es un futuro muy incierto para los peques – agregó apenado Mike.

-No puedo creerlo… - dijo consternada la gata – Por último, que la dejen libre a ella o no sé…qué horrible…

El asintió de acuerdo – Por eso necesito tu ayuda y discreción.

-¿Qué haremos? Que yo sepa, es difícil entrar ahí – preguntó.

-Hay un guardia que me debe un gran favor – contó Mike.

-¿Podemos confiar en él? – volvió a preguntar dudosa.

-Está obligado, créeme, quedamos en eso y si no me ayuda…habrá consecuencia – respondió el gato seriamente.

-Algo me dice que eso fue la razón de tu ausencia – se aventuró la gata negra.

-Sí, por supuesto – confirmó.

\- Entonces…¿El plan es? – preguntó ella.

-Tenemos que esperar a que anochezca. Hay un punto ciego entre las torres de vigilancia – dijo él.

-Y esperaremos en algún lugar ocultos en ese punto – continuó ella.

-Exacto – concordó – Que bueno que esas neuronas aun funcionan – bromeó.

-Muchas gracias – ironizó Kitty.

Continuaron su camino, se podía ver como lentamente el sol se ocultaba.

-Es aquí – dijo después de un rato de merodear, la gata descubrió que habían llegado al límite, las casas estaban alineadas hasta finalizar un pasaje, más allá era un sitio eriazo por varios metros donde podía ver el comienzo de la cárcel, los muros eran grises y descuidados, también había unas púas arriba de los muros.

-Mira, justo entre esas dos torres que te mencioné, está ese punto ciego – indicó – El vendrá cuando haya oscurecido, en esa parte no lo verán.

-Y… ¿Ya nacieron? – preguntó.

-Ayer nacieron…-contestó.

-Qué pena tener que separarse de ellos – dijo con tristeza la gata – Aunque comprendo que prefieran un mejor futuro para ellos.

-Una verdadera pena…pero haré lo imposible para liberarlo apenas pueda – dijo determinado.

Kitty se quedó en silencio, sentía impotencia… ¿Hasta cuándo los atropellaran de esa forma a todos? Por su estúpida creencia, esa familia estaba ahí adentro…y quizás cuantas otras situaciones habían ahí.

Esperaron media hora hasta que Mike vió al guardia con unos bultos en sus brazos.

-Sígueme – le pidió y Kitty le hizo caso.

Estaba corriendo mucho viento, revelando la proximidad de las lluvias dentro de poco.

El sujeto silbó levemente. Mike avanzó junto a Kitty hasta él.

-Son tres – dijo el guardia, los cargaba con una especie de "fular" improvisado con unas telas, tenía a los bebes sujeto a su pecho con dicha tela, como si fuera una mochila al revés, estaba afirmado en sus hombros – Pronto tendrán hambres – Mike asintió.

-Kitty, tú llevaras a uno – le dijo y el guardia sacó a unos de los bebes y la gata oscura lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Era muy pequeño y se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Toma esta manta, úsala para que puedas cargarlo como yo – le dijo el guardia – Rápidamente la gata lo hizo, pasándose la tela por sus hombros y dejó un poco holgada la zona del pecho para que cupiera el pequeño gatito, además de asegurarse que estuviera bien sujeto. Mike hizo lo mismo con los otros dos.

-Con esto estamos a mano – le dijo el gato al guardia.

-Cada uno por su lado y esto jamás pasó – respondió despidiéndose con un gesto.

Ambos gatos se devolvieron a la zona baja, iban apresurados debido a que estaba oscuro y podían camuflarse mejor.

* * *

Claire no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…Mike y Kitty traía consigo a tres recién nacidos desde la cárcel. De inmediato junto con la encargada del orfanato le dieron los primeros cuidados, lo alimentaron y lo limpiaron. Por suerte los tres estaban sanos y sin ningún problema, el cuidado de los pequeñines pasaría por unas enfermeras del lugar.

-No me quiero ni imaginar la pena que traen esos padres – dijo Claire al juntarse nuevamente con Kitty – Debe ser terrible, yo no podría separarme de mis bebes si fuera así.

-Es horrible, ojalas pudiéramos hacer algo – concordó la gata oscura.

-Menos mal que Mike pudo hacer sus maniobras extrañas para poder rescatarlos – dijo la gata bicolor.

-Es verdad – dijo ella de acuerdo – A propósito ¿Dónde está el?

-Adivina – dijo Kitty.

-¿Desapareció como de costumbre? – se atrevió a adivinar.

-Exacto – contestó.

-Bueno, lo importante es que los pequeños ya están en buenas manos y que Mike está bien después de no verlo en semanas.

-Sí, es cierto – dijo Claire - ¿Vámonos a casa?

-Ok – respondió.

Ambas se despidieron de las conocidas del lugar y se fueron caminando tranquilamente, se dieron cuenta que era muy tarde y que estaba heladísimo…ya querian llegar pronto a casa, pero aún faltaba un par de calles para eso, estaban por la plazuela que tienen el sector bajo.

En ese preciso instante Kitty escuchó algo.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Claire pero su amiga estaba atenta mirando hacia todos lados.

Repentinamente se escuchó una explosión en una de las casas cercana a ellas, muchos quienes estaban ahí saltaron para cubrirse de los escombros.

-¡Claire! ¡Ponte de pie! – le dijo ayudándole a pararse - ¡Corre!

Nuevamente explotó otra casa, la gata sostuvo su mano para guiarla hasta un callejón.

-Esto no me gusta… ¡No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto Kitty! – gritó apenas a su amiga mientras corrían.

-¡Ni a mí! – dijo preocupada ya que era primera vez que atacaban la zona baja.

Otra vez se sintió una estruendosa explosión, pero esta vez muy cerca de ellas a quienes las mandó al suelo. De forma rápida se pusieron de pie para correr, dando tropezones. Kitty se dio cuenta a tiempo que se estaba cayendo unos escombros encima de ellas. Sin más opción empujó a su amiga fuertemente mientras que ella saltó a tiempo hacia atrás. Ahora se encontraban separadas por los escombros.

* * *

Gato se encontraba en el comedor del cuartel, hace poco había despertado de su descanso y que fue interrumpido por el hambre, además no sabía cómo, pero Joey consiguió que le dieran el día libre a los dos.  
Hablando de su amigo, el entró al comedor, se notaba que estuvo afuera hace un rato.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Joey.

-Aquí reviviendo – dijo -¿Quieres comer algo? Me quedó un poco de comida.

-Vale, está bien – contestó y Gato se levantó para ir a buscar otro plato de comida y regresó en minutos.

-¿Fuiste para _allá_? – preguntó él una vez que se sentó.

Pero su amigo no alcanzó a responder ya que en ese instante entraron varios de sus compañeros en grupo, haciendo mucho ruido. Se quedaron mirando extrañados de la situación ya que por la hora no debieran estar en pie al menos que fueron lo que estuvieran de turno. Algunos se fueron molestos del comedor y otros se quedaron charlando animosamente, como si estuvieran celebrando.

-¿De qué nos perdimos? – susurró Joey.

-Será mejor que nos callemos para escuchar – dijo Gato y ambos cerraron la boca, estaban muy curioso.

-¡¿Quién quiere un trago?! – preguntó uno de ellos muy animado.

\- ¡Yo! – le respondieron varios.

\- ¡Por fin dejamos a esos marginales en su lugar! No volverán a molestar en un tiempo más... – dijo otro.

Ambos gatos les llamó la atención de inmediato, porque obviamente se trataba del sector bajo, quedaron sumamente preocupados.

-La mejor manera de ponerlos en su lugar es rompiendo algunas cosas – dijo despotamente otro – Bueno mejor dicho explotar algunas casas – agregó con una risa burlona.

-¿No que supuestamente querían construir algo? ¿Y que por esa razón destruimos esas casas? – preguntó otro.

-Son justificaciones, no seas iluso – le respondió.

Gato estaba estático y contenía su respiración, como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, estaba angustiado. De inmediato pensó en Kitty…y luego recordó que su amigo no sabía de su relación, tenía que disimular, lo miró.

-Claire…- susurró casi inaudible, estaba pegado mirando el plato de comida. El gato naranja se puso de pie y se lo llevó de un ala a su habitación.

-¿No quieren compartir con nosotros? – ofreció el déspota.

-No gracias – le dijo como si escupiera ácido.

Una vez que se fueron de ahí y entraron a la habitación de Gato, su amigo le habló instantáneamente.

-¡Tengo que ir a ver a Claire! – dijo determinado.

-Joey, tranquilízate, pensemos con la cabeza fría – dijo calmándolo.

-Es que Gato, no sé qué haré si me entero si le paso algo a ella – dijo – Tengo que ir ahora - dijo angustiado su amigo.

-Tenemos – le corrigió.

Joey lo miró extrañado y el gato naranja se dio cuenta que lo dijo sin pensar.

-¿Tú crees que irás solo? Pienso acompañarte idiota – le contestó saliendo rápidamente del impas.

-Gracias – dijo él.

-Ni lo menciones – le respondió – Vámonos ahora.

Los dos gatos esperaron el momento preciso para irse a la zona baja sin que llamaran la atención, de hecho, no fueron con la ropa de la Guardia Real, sino que utilizaron unas capas negras para pasar desapercibidos. No esperaron más tiempo y se fueron rápidamente de ahí para saber el estado de Claire e indiscretamente para Gato ver a su querida Kitty.


	15. Un pequeño respiro

**¡Hola!**

 **Antes que nada ¡COMO QUE EL CAPÍTULO FUE CORTO SI TIENE MÁS DE 8 PÁGINAS EN WORD Dx! Son malos :c  
**

 **Pero bue, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por leer! ¡Saudos!**

 **PD: En lo posible subiré otro capítulo esta semana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Un pequeño respiro  
**

Kitty tosió debido al polvo que se había levantado en el lugar por el derrumbe reciente. La gata negra se levantó en su cuatro patas y trató de ver entre el polvillo.

-¡Claire!- gritó con voz rasposa - ¡Claire! – volvió a llamarla asustada.

-¡Kitty! ¡Estoy bien! – respondió tosiendo - ¿Y tú?

-¡Bien! – le contestó – ¡Quédate ahí y protégete por si vuelven a atacar!

La gata se puso de pie y observó el panorama a través de polvo que aun caía, había varias casas destrozadas mientras que algunos gatos corrían y otros peleaban ya que habían guardias atemorizando a su gente, estos entraban a las casas a saquear y destrozar, era una zona de guerra.

-¡Kitty! – llamó uno de sus compañeros – Qué bueno que te encuentro ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien – respondió agitada - ¿Ustedes?

-Peleando, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – le dijo – Primero llegaron la Guardia Real a explotar las casas y ahora solo están los guardias de patrullaje quienes quieren seguir haciendo más daño.

¿Guardias Reales? Esto llamó la atención de Kitty por varias razones, una de ellas es que la Guardia Real nunca se metían a este sector y…la otra era si Gato sabría de esto o Joey…

-De acuerdo – dijo ella – Deja ayudar a Claire y voy de inmediato.

-Okey, ven a la zona sur cerca del cuartel, ahí necesitaremos una mano ¡Apresúrate por favor! – le dijo antes de irse corriendo de ahí.

Kitty se apresuró y escaló los escombros para poder cruzar al otro lado, bajó dando saltos pudiendo encontrase con Claire arrinconada en un costado. Su amiga apenas la vio la abrazó de inmediato.

-¡Gracias por salvarme! – le dijo Claire.

-No tienes por qué agradecer – dijo Kitty – Te iré a dejar a casa, yo me tendré que quedar a ayudar porque están atacando varios lugares.

-¿Hay heridos? – preguntó.

-No lo sé, pero es probable que sí, lo sabremos después – dijo ella – Vámonos.

Las dos gatas se fueron rápidamente, el desastre aún continuaba, algunos seguían peleando, otros corrían despavoridos, seguía el humo presente y el panorama no había cambiado para nada. Después de unos minutos llegaron a casa.

-Cualquier cosa, protégete debajo de algún mueble, aunque no creo que lleguen hasta aquí – le dijo a su amiga.

-Kitty… - la llamó Claire cuando ella estaba a punto de salir.

-Dime – respondió.

-Cuídate, por favor – le pidió – No soportaría perder a mi hermana.

-Lo tendré, descuida – aseguró ella – Estaré de vuelta pronto, ya verás.

Kitty se despidió con un gesto y se fue corriendo a reunirse con unos compañeros en el camino, se fueron directo al cuartel de ellos. Resultaba que estaban atacando puntos "icónicos" del sector bajo para construir quien sabe qué. También que el reino quería darles su merecido a ellos por tantas sublevaciones por parte de ese sector. Sea lo que sea, en ese momento tenía un cargamento para seguir destruyendo.

-Grupo A, vayan a apoyar las defensas en la plazuela – ordenó el líder – Grupo B, desháganse de ese cargamento de provisiones.

La gata oscura correspondía al Grupo B, así que se movió rápidamente con ellos a través de las sombras para que no los vieran, estaban en su territorio, en su ambiente, de modo que no permitiían que se salieran con la suya.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó uno de ellos.

-No lo tenemos hasta que lleguemos ahí, sabremos cómo actuar – dijo Kitty.

-Exactamente, tenemos que destruir ese cargamento y detener el ataque – agregó otro.

-¡Ahí está! – apuntó otro.

Era cierto, se encontraba a un par de metros, era una carreta y tenía varias cosas, como explosivos, espadas, entre otras cosas. Había unos cincos guardias vigilándola atentamente, armados. Se encontraban en un terreno baldío. Esto era positivo porque en caso que se complicaran las cosas, no habría tanto peligro para su gente.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó el más joven.

Todos estaban en silencio, se estaban preguntando lo mismo y trataban de ingeniar un plan.

-No hay muchas opciones, confrontemos y tres de nosotros que se encargue del cargamento – dijo Kitty.

-Son cincos, nosotros dos podemos vencerlo – dijo su compañero aputando a su amigo.

-Opino lo mismo – respondió la gata.

-Ok, se pensó y se hará – dijo otro.

Optaron ir de frentón, Kitty y dos más fueron directo a pelear, el resto harían lo suyo. Por parte de la gata, atacó desde la oscuridad, sorprendiendo a su adversario, pero este contraatacó con su espada, ambos se movían ágilmente. La gata oscura bloqueaba las estocadas con su cuchillo, de pronto el sujeto la pateó y lanzó su arma muy lejos, a Kitty no le quedó otra opción que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, continuó esquivando los ataque a duras penas hasta que finalmente logró ver una oportunidad. Ella se giró para esquivar la espada y se agachó, con una de sus piernas lo golpeó para botarlo al suelo. El sujeto se dio un fuerte porrazo, quedando fuera de la pelea.

Kitty volteó para poder ver cómo iban sus compañeros y se encontró con la sorpresa de que uno de su equipo estaba tirado en el suelo. Su otro compañero estaba complicado peleando contra tres y el resto del grupo estaba ocupado tratando de destruir las provisiones batallando con otros más. Para empeorar las cosas aparecieron un par de guardias más.

Rápidamente ella corrió a ayudar, sacando la espada de quien estaba inconsciente y alcanzó a interponerse justo a tiempo deteniendo el ataque hacia su compañero. Era tanta la fuerza del contrincante que tuvo que arrodillarse para poder mantener el equilibrio. Inesperadamente, el oponente pateó su muñeca, causándole un fuerte dolor en ella, Kitty se sostuvo la mano herida con la otra, el dolor que tenía era como si tuviera fuego en ella clavandole con mil agujas. Inhaló rápidamente para concentrarse e intentar aguantar esa incomodidad, le estaba resultado difícil esquivar los ataques, además este se volvió más agresivo.

Llegó un momento en que la gata no pudo mantener la pelear debido a que tropezó cayendo de espalda al suelo y por poco le llega una estocada, alcanzó a girar a tiempo. Kitty resguardó su mano herida y con la otra se levantó como puso y se impulsó apenas para saltar y dar un giro en el aire para acertarle una patada en la cara al tipo, logrando noquearlo. Aun así ella cayó toscamente al suelo pasándose a llevar la muñeca, esta vez el dolor era enorme y no pudo soportarlo, gritó por esto.

-¡Kitty! – gritó uno de sus compañeros una vez que venció a su oponente, alcanzó a sostenerla antes que se desvaneciera.

* * *

Cuando la gata despertó, se encontraba en una habitación a oscura, pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrase a la oscuridad.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué eso no era su habitación?

Ahí es donde recordó todo: El ataque al sector bajo, sus compañeros tratando de detenerlos…las provisiones ¡De seguro necesitarían de su ayuda!

Rápidamente quiso levantarse, pero un dolor intenso la detuvo.

-¡Ay mierda! – se quejó ella.

-Más te vale que te quedes quieta – le advirtió Claire.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella, aun desorientada.

-Todo un lio…aunque dentro de todo estamos bien, calmate – dijo su amiga mientras encendía una vela. Realmente estaba oscuro, porque por la ventana ni siquiera entraba la luz de la luna – Después de tu desmayo, tu grupo alcanzó a destruir las provisiones de ellos, pero no contaron que cerca de ahí estallaría otra cosa, menos mal alcanzaron a refugiarse.

-Vaya…-dijo sorprendida Kitty.

\- Por otro lado, lograron detener a los guardias que quedaron por acá, pero el sector quedó muy dañado, costará ponernos de pie nuevamente – le contó – Lo bueno es que sólo afectó a la zona más céntrica de aquí – agregó su amiga.

-Así que la casa con nuestras provisiones está a salvo – prosiguió Kitty.

-Exactamente – corroboró su amiga.

\- Oh, menos mal – dijo aliviada la herida. Kitty miró su mano, estaba vendada y tenía un cabestrillo con una tela blanca - ¿Qué me pasó? ¡Lo único que recuerdo es un dolor insoportable!

\- Tuviste un esquince y una pequeña dislocación – respondió – Tendrás que alejarte por un tiempo de ese tipo de actividades, hasta que te recuperes bien.

-No, qué mal – se quejó Kitty, era lo último que necesitaba.

-Sólo será unos pocos días, ya verás que se te pasará pronto – le animó – Mantén esa mano inmóvil y te recuperaras luego.

La gata suspiró, odiaba estar inactiva - ¿Podemos irnos a nuestra casa por lo menos?

\- Sí claro – respondió con una sonrisa. Kitty se bajó con cuidado de la cama y ambas salieron de la habitación, ahí la gata oscura se dio cuenta que se encontraban en el cuartel y había varios heridos, pero no de gravedad.

Una vez estuvieron afuera, caminaron a oscura hacia su hogar, debido al desastre que había ocurrido, muchas antorchas habían sido destruidas.

* * *

Gato y Joey estaban por entrar a la zona baja, pudieron ver que había zonas oscuras y en otros había humo blanco, signo de incendios recientemente apagados.

Ellos se encontraban arriba en lo alto de un tejado, permitiéndoles tener una vista panorámica del lugar, era un desastre enorme.

Gato sintió cómo se le apretaba el estómago al ver todo eso, temía que algo le haya pasado a Kitty…

Miró a su amigo que estaba igual de preocupado que él.

\- ¿Por dónde iremos? – preguntó.

\- Iremos a casa de Claire primero, esperemos que se encuentre ahí, de lo contrario buscaré cada rincón hasta poder encontrarla.

\- Buscaremos – corrigió Gato – Recuerda que vine a ayudarte, manos a la obra – agregó el y Joey asintió.

Los dos bajaron de ahí, de primera se internaron por unas calles, había uno que otro farol que daba algo de luz. Aunque Joey ya había estado ahí antes y conocía como era el lugar, de igual forma las condiciones ahora era más que deplorable, de lo contrario de Gato, estaba muy sorprendido, sólo una vez estuvo ahí pero no prestó mucha atención a los detalles… Pudo ver que había familias completas en las calles, otros trataban de recuperar alguna cosa entre los escombros, había peques asustados y llorando, otros perdidos, heridos, un sinfín de situaciones.

Estaba impactado, nunca pensó que era tan crítica esa situación, era como despertar de una mentira que el reino implantó desde el momento que quiso alistarse en la Guardia Real... No podía seguir ignorando esto…

Por el fuera, ayudaría a cada uno de ellos…y es lo que empezaría hacer desde ahora en adelante…

-Por aquí – dijo su amigo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Su corazón y mente se encontraba con Kitty…

" _Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada a Kitty"-_ pensó para sus adentro, no soportaría saber si estaba herida o peor…Ni mejor pensarlo.

Ambos iban a paso rápido, los dos estaba se encontraban ansioso por igual, no aguantaban tanto suspenso…

-Ya falta poco, sólo un par de pasajes y estaremos ahí – dijo Joey. El gato naranja asintió y pudo notar la ansiedad en su voz. No lo culpaba, se encontraba igual que él…

Continuaron su camino, se le estaba haciendo eterno, se supone que quedaba cerca ¿O no?

-¡Claire! – llamó su amigo. Gato de inmediato levantó la vista y finalmente, la vio…

Las dos gatas se encontraban de espalda a ellos, al escuchar la conocida voz, ambas se dieron la vuelta. El gato naranja pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Kitty, el notó que tenía un cabestrillo en una de sus manos.

-¡Joey! – corrió la gata bicolor a los brazos de su novio.

Kitty aún no salía del shock, nunca esperó ver a Gato ahí, en el sector en que ella vivía, él sonrió levemente. La gata supo de inmediato que el actuaría como si no se conociesen.

Y ella que se moría de ganas de abrazarlo…

Su contacto visual fue interrumpido cuando Joey habló.

\- Me alegro mucho que te encuentres bien, tenía mucho miedo que te haya pasado algo – dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Luego cayó en la cuenta –Oh ¡Disculpen! – dijo el gato de tonos dorados – Ustedes dos no se conocen.

Sí…claro, jamás de los jamases se habían visto.

\- Gato, te presento a la mejor amiga y casi hermana de mi novia, la señorita Kitty – dijo su amigo.

\- Un gusto – saludó ella. Tenía muchas ganas de reírse pero a la vez sentía cierto grado de culpabilidad…¿No será mejor que…?

-Y Kitty, él es Gato, mi compañero de escuadrón de la Guardia Real – presentó Joey y el gato naranja hizo una pequeña reverencia. Por su parte la gata asintió de forma leve, nuevamente quería reír, ya que su novio hizo ese gesto propósito.

-Un gusto igualmente – le dijo neutral, tenía que lucir sereno para que no sospecharan nada.

-Te puedo asegurar que es de confianza, me acompañó porque no quería que yo viniera solo, no sabíamos con qué nos íbamos a encontrar – explicó Joey.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo – le dijo Claire dando un abrazo a Gato.

\- De nada – contestó él, sonriendo levemente.

Gato no iba a permitir que su amigo viniera solo, podían rastrearlo y sería un pase gratis a la cárcel o el destierro, además era la única oportunidad de saber de su novia.

No había que ser genio para saber que su querida Kitty estuvo peleando en esa batalla…es lo que más lo traía intranquilo.

-Mejor pasemos a nuestra casa, es más seguro que aquí – propuso Claire. Lo demás asintieron y cómo aún faltaba unos metros para llegar, la gata de dos colores pasó su brazo por el de Joey y se fue charlando con su novio. Kitty iba al lado contrario de su amiga y Gato al costado de su amigo, como "se supone que no se conocían" debían actuar normal, eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando se miraban de forma furtiva y coqueta.

Al entrar a casa, todo estaba normal, por así decirlo, no tuvo consecuencias de la batalla, sólo que estaba a oscuras. Joey y Claire encendieron unas velas a duras penas y también fueron a calentar un poco de leche. Así que ellos quedaron solo.

Con la luz tenue de la vela, la pareja se contemplaba, estaban frente a frente.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de darte un beso – le dijo Kitty en un susurro.

-¿Uno solamente? – tentó el gato naranja en voz baja, ella rió.

-Los que tú quieras, ya lo sabes – le respondió, Gato sonrió.

-Me alegro que te encuentres bien, bueno, excepto por tu mano ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó.

-Insisto…¿Tan poca fe me tienes? – bromeó la gata y su novio negó con la cabeza divertido – Me siento bien, un poco adolorida, estaré fuera de esto por unos días… - contó – Hey…tengo un lugar ideal para poder charlar, no es el mejor paisaje pero es algo – bromeó nuevamente.

Gato rió de forma leve y baja – Pero…¿Qué excusa doy? Para que no sospechen…

-¿Conoces el camino de vuelta al anillo medio? – preguntó Kitty.

\- Sí, eso creo – respondió divertido, apenas recordaba el camino donde estuvo pendiente de Kitty.

-Diles que te tienes que ir o algo así – propuso – Yo diré que iré a descansar y saldré por la parte de atrás – agregó y luego sintió pisadas – Espérame en la esquina - susurró más despacio.

La gata no pudo dar más instrucciones debido a que Joey y Claire habían regresado a la sala de estar.

-Tomen – ofreció Claire dándole una taza de leche a cada uno. Mientras bebían comenzaron a charlar de los sucesos reciente.

Gato y Joey escucharon con atención los detalles del ataque y que casi salieron lastimadas por los derrumbes, también supieron que otros escuadrones que no pertenecían a la guardia habían participado. Lo peor de todo es que no sabían las razones y justificación de este ataque.

\- A nosotros nos tomó por sorpresa, supimos cuando unos de nuestros compañeros regresaron al cuartel comentando eso, por lo visto alguno lo sabían…nosotros ni idea tuvimos…- dijo Joey.

-¿Eso no hará que sospechen de ustedes? Lo digo porque "deberían" estar en su cuartel en este momento… - Kitty preguntó.

-No creo, estábamos saliendo de nuestro turno, en "teoría" no podíamos asistir a esto… - dijo el gato dorado – Qué mal, de lo contario, pudimos haber advertido.

Eso alivió a Kitty, no quería por ningún motivo que Gato se arriesgara más de lo que se estaba arriesgando, más de lo debido, incluyendo a esa tal Dulcinea que no le traía ninguna buena espina ¿Quién le aseguraba que lo había dejado en paz?

-Deberías ir a descansar…-le interrumpió los pensamientos su amiga, después de varios minutos de charla – Recuerda que estás herida.

-Vaya, qué manera tan sutil de echarme para quedarte a solas con tu noviecito – le bromeó ella – Creo que también va para ti – agregó Kitty, dirigiéndose al gato naranja.

-¡Kitty! – le regañó avergonzada y lo demás rieron.

-Está bien… - dijo rodando los ojos – Iré a descansar…si me disculpan tengo una muñera que recuperar. Adiós y gracias por venir – agregó la gata oscura echando un vistazo rápido a Gato y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

-Adiós – se despidieron.

El gato naranja esperó unos minutos para que no fuera tan notorio, así que participó un poco más en la conversación.

\- Me comprometo a averiguar cuáles fueron las estúpidas razones de este ataque – dijo el gato naranja. Tenía en mente a quien recurrir…

-Y qué pretendían con esto – agregó Joey apoyándolo.

\- Exacto – dijo Gato – Hey Joey ¿Te parece si voy al cuartel? Ambos estamos ausentes, no queremos que sospechen de nosotros ¿No crees? – dijo él – Además, así puedes pasar más rato con Claire, puedo cubrirte.

-Sí, me parece muy buena idea, muchas gracias amigo – le respondió.

-Me debes una – bromeó.

-Ah, cállate – le contestó fulminándolo con la mirada. Gato no pudo evitar reírse.

-Nos vemos, que este bien, de vedad espero que no pasen más situaciones como estas – dijo el Guardia Real al despedirse de su cuñada.

\- Muchas gracias, espero eso mismo – respondió Claire – Que tengas un buen retorno – le deseó ella. Gato asintió agradecido y se fue.


	16. No llueve pero gotea

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo de paso a dejar el capítulo de hoy, con toda la buena onda del mundo, me reservaré en dar muchas explicaciones porque al final, la cosa que uno haga no estarán conformes y no estoy para andar complaciendo, si no estoy de acuerdo con ciertos puntos de esta historia (aumentar cantidad de hojas por ejemplo ya entraría en relleno) tanto reclamo y exigencia terminan por aburrir, ni en wattpad me reclaman tanto e.e esto lo hago por el amor al arte y porque me encanta escribir y trato de entregar lo mejor de mi y cariño para que quede una linda historia y que la puedan disfrutar. Recordando además que estoy traduciendo esta historia en inglés porque el traductor es muuy literal y me pidieron por favor si podia, asi que dividiendome en mis responsabilidades, escribir, pasar al limpio, traducciones, etc. Un poquito de comprensión no me vendría nada de mal, no puedo tener contentos a todos e.e**

 **Eso, muchas gracias por leer :D y... ¡Saludos a todos y espero que sigan disfrutando del fic!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: No llueve pero gotea**

Kitty había tenido problemas para salir de casa, ya que con una mano herida le dificultó un poco sus planes, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando salía con algún "recuerdo". Aunque aprendió a ignorar detalles como esos, Mike siempre le decía "Dolerá si te lo permites", algo de cierto tenía eso…De igual forma estaba adolorida, pero nada que no pudiera tolerar, incluso se sacó el cabestrillo y andaba sólo con las vendas.

La gata llegó a la esquina que había acordado y vio que Gato la estaba esperando.

-Psst – lo llamó desde detrás de un muro, su novio la miró y Kitty le hizo seña para que se acercara.

Cuando Gato estuvo frente a Kitty, no pudo aguantar un solo segundo más y la besó cariñosamente, ese gesto había sido cargado de emociones mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la gata puso su mano encima de esta.

-Te amo – le dijo él, entre besos.

-Yo más a ti…- respondió la gata, una vez que terminaron de besarse. Gato lo abrazó tiernamente, ahí se percató que ella no traía su cabestrillo.

-¿Por qué te lo quitaste? – dijo mirándola y a la vez tomó su mano con cuidado.

-Me incomodaba – respondió con neutralidad, Gato alzó una ceja.

-Debes cuidarte… - le regañó levemente, pero Kitty lo miraba de una forma que le distraía, entre encantadora e inocente – Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó riéndose – No estoy haciendo nada.

-Sí, por supuesto – ironizó, le recordó un poco lo que él hacía cuando niño, pero era distinto. La gata rió nuevamente.

-Ven, vamos a otro lado más reguardado – dijo ella.

Fueron a una zona que antes había sido una casa, solo estaba el armazón y no tenía techo. Gato pudo aprecia que en algunos muros tenían unos agujeros causado por algo punzante.

-Aquí vengo a practicar mis lanzamientos con mi cuchilla – le contó al ver que su novio se había percatado – Nadie viene aquí.

-Aun estás llena de sorpresa – le dijo divertido.

-Supongo que igual tú- dijo ella – Creo que tengo cosas que descubrir …-se insinuó ella y el gato naranja la miró de forma cómplice.

\- Y uno de esos secretos…hay uno que los dos estamos involucrados y de paso otro que no me habías contado, pero lo comprendo – dijo él tomando por sorpresa a Kitty.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó ella, según ella no le ha ocultado nada a Gato, al menos que…

-Supe del plan de escape…por Joey claro – respondió – Te iba a dar una sorpresa ese día de la huida, pero con todo esto prefiero decírtelo.

-Ah…eso… lo siento mucho – dijo apesadumbrada.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo – Gato le aseguró.

\- Por supuesto que quería contarte…pretendía decírtelo estos días ya que el plan está asegurado, también quería una sorpresa para ti, creo que no funcionó – dijo Kitty tomándolo con gracia, su novio sonrió.

\- Algo me comentó Joey sobre el plan – dijo Gato – Y hablando de sorpresa, bueno, semi sorpresa que no funcionó ¿Te parece que le contemos lo nuestro a ellos ese día del escape?

-Creo que sería buena idea – concordó la gata pensativa – Aunque Claire me odiará por ocultarle algo así – agregó en tono de broma, otra vez le causó gracia a su novio – En un momento, pensé en contarle después de que ustedes llegaron, fue una verdadera impresión verte por esto lados – Kitty dijo riéndose, regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees que me habría quedado de brazos cruzados?¿Y Esperar a que tú aparecieras por la taberna? – preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no – le contestó – Sólo me preocupo, no quiero que te descubran o no sé…nunca habías venido aquí – agregó.

-Sí, eso es cierto…-concordó.

-Lo otro, es que no sabemos qué hará el reino ahora que hicieron esto…- dijo la gata.

-Deja averiguar sobre eso y mañana en la noche nos juntamos en la taberna, tenga o no tenga novedades - dijo el gato anaranjado.

-¿Qué harás? – preguntó cautelosa.

-No te preocupes, no haré nada riesgoso – le tranquilizó – Ah, te traigo otra buena noticia ahora que recuerdo – agregó para desviar el otro tema –Es sobre la princesa Amelia.

-¿En serio? – preguntó ella interesada.

-Con Joey, encontramos respaldos suficientes sobre ella y su padre, biografía, árbol genealógico, uno que otro detalle, pero descubriremos más sobre eso.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso está genial! – dijo Kitty con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía creer lo mucho que habían avanzado, es decir, esperaba a que se tardarían más sobre eso.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, podemos buscarla, eso sí no sabemos dónde fue, ni tampoco si se encontró con su pareja…pero al menos tenemos un punto de partida – contó el gato naranja.

-¡Por fin una buena noticia! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! – dijo Kitty emocionada, solo quería que llegara ese día, estaba muy ansiosa.

\- Aunque con lo que pasó hoy…¿Qué pasará con el plan de escape? – preguntó Gato.

-Eso lo veremos mañana, dependerá como quedó nuestro sector, evaluar daños y ver qué tan alerta estará el reino – dijo la gata – Te contaré apenas sepa.

De repente recordó un detalle. Los gatitos que había rescatado ese mismo día, se preguntaba como estarán ¿Habrá pasado algo con el orfanato?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Gato al notar la cara que había puesto su novia.

-No es que…Resulta que esta misma tarde, hicimos un rescate a unos recién nacidos, los sacamos de la cárcel para que supuestamente estuvieran a salvo… - dijo Kitty – Y pasa esto… No tengo idea si el orfanato habrá sufrido daños… Necesito saber si ellos están bien… - agregó decidida y consternada a la vez.

Gato la miró sorprendido, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sucede que también separaban familia de esa forma, por las malditas creencias de ese reino. Ya sentía repudio pertenecer ahí.

\- Vamos a verlos si lo deseas, puedo acompañarte – le propuso el gato naranja. Kitty le sonrió nuevamente complacida.

-Te lo agradezco, pero si vamos... – dijo pensativa – Claire sabrá que estuve afuera y me hará de esos interrogatorios… dijo rodando los ojos – Mañana iré a primera hora.

-Tienes razón – concordó y tomó a mano sana de ella – No sabía que aparte de que eres muy hábil en las peleas y en los robos, también eres rescatista – dijo Gato causándole risa a ella.

-Supongo que soy multifuncional – dijo bromeando y él se unió a su risa, pero internamente había quedado entristecido con lo que acababa de escuchar. Si llegase a saber otro tipo de injusticia más…es que simplemente no lo iba a tolerar. El conocía que había problemas en esa zona pero nunca pensó que eran así de grave.

Kitty puso una mano en su mejilla forzándolo a que la mirara a los ojos, no fue necesario preguntar, ni comentar algo. Ahora se habían cambiado los papeles.

-Me siento muy ingenuo ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? – dijo él.

-Oye…No te sorprendas de que el reino oculte este tipo de cosas, porque mientras más ignorante estén sus plebeyos mejor para ellos – dijo la gata.

-No quiero pertencer más a esto…No lo tolero más – agregó Gato molesto. Toda esa estupidez del juramento en la Guardia Real para proteger a reino ¿Para qué? ¿Proteger al reino de qué? ¿De lo que digan los demás?

-Te entiendo, pero… recuerdas que podremos ayudar a todos los de aquí y para eso necesitamos ojos en el palacio, sólo tú y Joey podrán ayudarnos con eso, eso cuenta como un apoyo muy grande – animó Kitty. Él se quedó en silencio.

-Gracias – dijo él, un poco más animoso.

Ellos estuvieron conversando un rato más, Kitty trató de animarlos con otras cosas así que lo distrajo trayendo otros temas a la charla de ellos. Ambos se sentaron apoyando sus espaldas en la pared. Gato pasó un brazo de el por detrás de Kitty mientras que ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando de esos minutos que podían estar juntos.

Gato no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo eso sí, tenía que volver al cuartel, de lo contrario, notarían su ausencia y la de Joey, además que tenía que agregar una excusa para eso.

* * *

El gato naranja cruzó al sector medio por otro lado, sólo por prevención en caso que se topara con algún compañero u otro guardia de otro escuadrón. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado que estaba por amanecer, eso quería decir que, dentro de un par de horas, entraba al turno nuevamente y ya tenía mucho sueño. No le importó porque todo eso había valido la pena, con tal de averiguar y asegurarse de que Kitty se encontraba bien y que además pudo pasar tiempo con ella, independiente de la circunstancia, no le importaba, aguantaría lo que fuera.

Gato pudo dormir muy poco, algo descansó, pero eso no quitó el hecho que estaba agotado, al igual que su amigo Joey. Nuevamente les tocó hacer rondas juntos y se encontraban en la entrada del palacio, en el gran portón.

-¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste con ella? – preguntó al gato naranja.

-Bastante tarde, no quería dejarla ahí… - respondió él – Si fuera por mi Gato, nos hubiéramos escapado en ese mismo instante, siento que mientras más tiempo pasa ahí, correrá más peligro. Me deja intranquilo.

-Hay que tener paciencia, recuerda lo que me contaste – le apoyó su amigo.

-Sí, pero con esto, no sabemos si se retrasaran…- dijo él igual de preocupado.

-Pensemos que no será así – animó Gato. Esperaba con ansiedad a que llegara ese día. Tan sólo pensar que podría estar con Kitty sin obstáculo…lo ponía muy feliz, además le contarían la sorpresa a su amigo – Por mientras, investiguemos sobre la situación de anoche.

-Tienes razón, enfoquémonos en lo importante – concordó su amigo.

No pudieron continuar hablando, ya que en ese momento estaba llegando la escuadrilla de la realeza junto a ellos, pareciera que venían de una de sus reuniones.

En medio de la escuadrilla, iba el Rey con sus hijas. Gato se dio cuenta que él tenía una sonrisa en la cara, como si hubiera escuchado una muy buena noticia.

-¡Firmes! – gritó su supervisor a ellos. Gato y Joey mantuvieron su postura y una vez que ellos pasaron, ambos guardias hicieron una reverencia de saludo.

Gato ni siquiera los observó al volver a su posición inicial, pero pudo notar que Dulcinea le estaba mirando. El gato naranja no la miró de vuelta, supo de inmediato que quería algún tipo de contacto. ¿Es que no se iba a rendir nunca?

Para su mala suerte el grupo se detuvo junto a ellos, debido a que uno de los consejeros del Rey venia corriendo hacia él, quizás con noticias.

-¿Por qué me sigues evitando? Sólo quiero saludarte, no te he visto hace tiempo – dijo la princesa aprovechando que quedó al lado del gato naranja.

\- No la estoy evitando – mintió Gato – Estoy de servicio y sigo protocolos, que por cierto no debo romper y menos comportarme como si fuera algo casual – agregó.

\- Bueno, eso es verdad – dijo ella – Necesito hablar contigo.

-Sin querer ser irrespetuoso – dijo Gato – Creo que ya hablamos y nos dijimos de todo – le dijo.

-Vamos Gato, en son de paz, sólo unas palabritas – le dijo la gata blanca. En esta oportunidad, ella se estaba comportando distinta y eso era sospechoso.

Aunque…podía utilizar esta circunstancia para sacar cierta información que necesitaban…

-Está bien, si usted lo dice, le creeré que será en son de paz – le dijo el Guardia Real.

-Bien, dentro de una hora, en los jardines – dijo la princesa. No dijeron nada más ya que el Rey había terminado de hablar con el consejero y continuaron caminando.

* * *

Dulcinea estaba en su habitación sentada en su tocador y encima de este había una carta. La abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leerla.

" _Princesa Dulcinea:_

 _He aquí el reporte semana sobre el trabajo que me pidió, por lo que he investigado y hasta ahora no he encontrado nada sospechoso, ni tampoco que se encuentre en una relación._

 _Cabe nombrar que si frecuenta mucho las tabernas cuando puede y regresa muy tarde al cuartel. Eso sí, hay una taberna en particular en que pasa más tiempo, al parecer es más privado porque no dejan entrar a cualquiera (por cierto, no lo culpo, hay muchas bellezas en ese lugar) Pero nada serio._

 _Me gustaría descartar o averiguar más sobre una actividad en particular, pero necesito tiempo y traerle información de buena calidad y certera para la princesa más bella de este reino._

 _Sin más me despido._

 _Adiós"_

-Baboso – dijo ella en voz baja y luego leyó una nota en el pie de la carta.

 _"Recuerde: Construir una relación amistosa con su Guardia, de manera que vuelva a confiar en usted"_

Y en eso estaba, usualmente no seguía consejos de nadie, pero estaba tan desesperada al ver que Gato cada vez se alejaba más que ya no sabía qué hacer y rendirse no era una opción.

Pero ¿Hacer el papel de tonta amistosa? Definitivamente no era lo suyo, no iba a sacar nada con eso, encima tuvo que inventar un pretexto para hablar con él ¿Y de qué?

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para el encuentro con él…Bueno, habrá que improvisar según ella. Se arregló rápidamente y se colocó su capa antes de marcharse de ahí.

* * *

-¿Y para que te quiere la susodicha? – preguntó Joey desconfiado.

-Según ella, sólo quiere hablar – respondió.

-Tú sabes que todo lo que venga de ella es malo, por favor Gato, no caigas nuevamente en su juego – le dijo su amigo.

-No te preocupes de eso, lo tengo controlado – le aseguró – Tampoco me interesa hablar con ella.

-¿Entonces? ¿Para qué lo haces? – preguntó nuevamente.

-Es tiempo de aprender a jugar a su juego – dijo él – Tengo algo en mente…quiero ver si puedo sacar un poco de información sobre lo de ayer…más de algo debe saber.

Su amigo lo miró sorprendido - ¡Vaya! ¡No se me hubiera ocurrido!

-Lo sé – bromeó él.

-Siempre tan chistoso – le dijo levantando una ceja y el gato naranja rió levemente.

-Deséame suerte – le dijo, una vez que vio a Dulcinea acercándose a los jardines.

-Eso hago - le respondió – Luego de esto nos toca ronda alrededor del palacio.

-Por fin, ya me estaba secando en este sitio – dijo feliz Gato, su amigo asintió de acuerdo. El gato naranja caminó donde se encontraba la princesa.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca, el Guardia Real se mantuvo a cierta distancia y habló.

-Buenas tardes, Princesa Dulcinea ¿De qué quiere hablar? – preguntó directamente.

-Tú sabes que conmigo no hay formalidades – dijo la gata blanca _tratando_ de ser amigable.

-Quiero recordar que nuestra última conversación no ha sido…nada amistosa – dijo de forma neutral.

-Sí, es verdad – dijo ella – Pero eso es lo que quiero cambiar, quiero recuperar nuestra linda amistad.

A Gato le causó extrañeza ese _cambio_ tan repentino de ella, nunca le interesó ese tipo de cosa, es más, podía apostar que nunca le prestó importancia todo lo que el hacía por ella ¿Y ahora quería _remediarlo_?

Nada bueno trama, eso es seguro.

-Sí así lo deseas…-dijo él.

-Quiero arreglar todo, este distanciamiento no nos ayuda en nada – dijo ella tratando de dar la mejor excusa. " _Es importante recobrar esa confianza"_ – pensó la princesa.

-Nunca es tarde de remediar asuntos – dijo Gato, siguiendo el juego, no se dejaría engañar.

-Qué bueno que no eres rencoroso – dijo Dulcinea,

-Jamás lo he sido – se defendió con cuidado y ella rió como si fuera un chiste.

Gato no sabía la forma de abordar el tema que quería consultar, sin que pareciera tan notorio…Decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Puedo consultar algo? – preguntó el gato naranja.

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó ella.

-Sobre el reino…tengo una pequeña duda – contestó y la gata blanca quedó curiosa.

-Es que quedé un poco preocupado, ayer al terminar mi ronda, estaba comiendo en el cuartel y noté que faltaba varios de mis compañeros ¿No sabe si sucedió algo? Ni siquiera mi jefe estaba y creí que algo grave pasó – inventó el Guardia Real.

-¿A qué no te enteraste de nada? – le contestó – Mi padre ordenó _limpiar_ ese lugar asqueroso y necesitó de su ayuda. Así podrá construir unas cuantas torres de vigilancia y una plataforma de vista panorámica para el sector bajo – contó ella sin problemas – Aunque no entiendo que paisaje podrían ver ahí, en ese horrendo sector.

A Gato no le agradó para nada como ella se refería el lugar donde vive Kitty…Si tanto no le gustaba visualmente…debería mantenerlo en buenas condiciones para la gente ¿O no?

Le urgía responderle, pero…debía aguantarse.

\- A ya entiendo, vaya, me había preocupado – dijo.

-Creí que participarías en esa actividad – dijo Dulcinea.

Ni en broma.

-No, en ese momento no estaba ni enterado…-contestó.

-Gato…¿Puedo intentar acercarme de nuevo a ti? – preguntó repentinamente.

Al mencionado le tomó por sorpresa, ya que el cambio de tema fue radical, realmente sus intenciones eran otras, contando que no actuaba tal como el conocía a la princesa.

-No quiero más problemas…preferiría mantener esta amistad solamente – respondió.

Dulcinea se tuvo que morder la lengua para no emputecerse, más lo que le costaba mantenerse amable, definitivamente no era lo suyo.

-Insistes en rechazarme - dijo ella enojada.

-No me malinterprete…- dijo Gato.

-¡Ya te dije mis intenciones! – gritó Dulcinea.

-Debe entender que usted me ha hecho daño y me utilizó ¿No crees que es normal que yo reaccione de esta forma? – dijo él.

La princesa lo miraba enfurecida – Rechazas mi buena voluntad – dijo ella.

-Sólo quiero mantener distancia, no quiero que ocurra lo mismo y menos perder su amistad... – dijo Gato, pero se quedó en silencio porque ella lo dejó hablando solo, dejándolo plantado ahí.

Aunque el gato naranja le pareció que había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, al menos pudo obtener información, muy poco, pero valiosa. De otra cosa estaba seguro, Dulcinea quería conseguir algo con esa faceta amable y de hecho le duró menos que un dulce a un niño.

El regresó con Joey donde contó los detalles recién ocurrido y su amigo estuvo de acuerdo con ello y pensaba lo mismo. No siguieron dando vuelta con el asunto y volvieron a su trabajo.

Ahora se encontraba ansioso, ya que esta noche vería a su amada Kitty.


	17. Retomando los planes

**¡Hola a todooos!**

 **Vengan a conocer esta triste historia, resulta que estuve trabajando a full con la historia porque dije "Quiero darle una sorpresa a mis queridos lectores como regalo de Navidad" (L). Todo muy bien hasta que...EL PORTAL DE FANFICTION ME TROLLEÓ! *explota. Estoy del dia 24 intentando subir el documento del capítulo y no dejaba! #putabida T_T creo que estaba con problema el servicio o que sé yo T_T Pero quería subirlo el día de Navidad :C**

 **Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten, saludos a todos y los quiero mucho (L)  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Retomando los planes**

Kitty y Claire se encontraban en la reunión de grupo, habían llegado hace poco porque fueron a visitar a los pequeños del orfanato, alegrándose de que no les había sucedido nada, estaban sanos y salvo.

-Lamento informar que pospondremos el plan de escape por un tiempo hasta que podamos recuperar algunos recursos aquí – dijo el líder – Además, no sabemos los planes que tiene el reino, ni cuáles son los siguientes pasos de ellos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó otro - ¡No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados!

Varios de ahí apoyaron con afirmaciones, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, no era para menos con todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Cálmense, por favor! – gritó el líder – ¡Tenemos que ser inteligentes, saldremos adelante de esto ¡Pero necesito que me ayuden con ideas!

Kitty se puso de pie – Creo que debemos dividirnos en grupo, hacer un listado de las cosas afectadas e intentar repararlas antes que lleguen las lluvias – dijo ella – Además, de ver cuántos insumos necesitaremos para estos días y finalmente averiguar que pretenden hacer aquí.

-Me gusta – concordó -¿Alguna otra acotación?

-Tenemos que bajar la guardia en pasarnos al sector medio y los robos – dijo otro – Debemos tener cuidado, en especial la medicina porque desconozco si tenemos reserva.

-En ese caso, sólo cruzaremos si es emergencia – dijo el líder - ¿Algo más?

Nuevamente Kitty fue quien habló – Me ofrezco en averiguar los planes del reino, intentaré que sea lo antes posible.

-Gracias, nos será útil, ahora que alguien me ayude a dividir los grupos…-dijo el líder, tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

-¡Esto es un desastre! – le dijo Claire – Atrasaron nuestros planes.

-Ya saldremos de esta, no podemos quedarnos aquí por una simple piedra en el camino – dijo ella – Tenemos que juntarnos con Noah y Carlos para afinar los detalles y si existe otra solución a la falta de insumos. También se me ocurre pedir ayuda a Mike…

-Vaya qué decidida estás – le dijo la gata bicolor.

-Es que esto prueba que no tenemos mucho tiempo, si tenemos que dar este golpe, tendrá que ser uno fuerte – aseguró Kitty.

-¿Por eso quieres llamar a Mike? – preguntó ella.

-Sí ¿Recuerdas que se nos había ocurrido hacer una fuga en la prisión junto al escape? – preguntó Kitty y su amiga asintió – Mike podrá ayudarnos con la prisión, él se podrá encargar de eso.

-Tienes razón – dijo ella – Yo veré eso, ya es suficiente con el trabajo que tú ya tienes, además quiero ser útil.

-Siempre has sido útil Claire, no sé para qué dices eso – dijo la gata negra alzando una ceja.

-Es que…no soy de mucha acción que digamos – dijo con una leve risa.

-Pero nos apoyas en cosas que no sabemos, por ejemplo, ser nuestra curandera, a mi parecer si no tuviera esa ayuda ya se me habría caído un brazo – bromeó Kitty haciendo reír a su amiga. Siempre se desanimaba con eso, quizás porque en esta ocasión hubo mayores destrozos y se necesitaba más manos para apoyar.

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa – De nuevo, es que…hay muchas cosas que hacer y la mayoría de ellas no puedo colaborar.

-Puede ser, no hay por dónde empezar a ayudar, pero ya verás que lo solucionaremos.

-¡Sí! ¡Hoy mismo intentaré contactarme con Mike! – dijo Claire – De seguro se asomará por lo sucedido.

Kitty asintió – En ese caso, no perdamos tiempo, no creo que nos necesiten aquí, anda a buscarlo yo me adelantaré con mi misión.

-Está bien – dijo ella.

-Si no nos encontramos aquí, será en casa ¿Ok? – dijo Kitty.

-Está bien, suerte y ten cuidado por favor – dijo Claire.

-Lo tendré, nos vemos – se despidió ella saliendo del lugar.

Ese día para el sector bajo ha sido bastante movido, Kitty junto a Claire habían pasado por los lugares dañados; antes de la reunión claro está. Había casas que ya estaban perdidas y la plaza estaba semi destruida. Ambas ayudaron a unas cuantas familias a trasladarse. Incluso algunos de ellos estaban separados y aun no se encontraban.

Por esa razón a Kitty se le ocurrió esas ideas y se las hizo saber al líder en el cuartel. Si bien la idea de averiguar los planes era su objetivo, en parte lo utilizó como pretexto para encontrarse con Gato y sabía que él tenía esa respuesta porque había escuchado la promesa que había hecho anoche.

El único problema sería en que momento podía encontrarse con su querido Guardia Real. Sólo se le ocurrió dirigirse hacia la taberna, pero no entró, quería esperar afuera por si lo veía.

* * *

-¡Tan pensativa se encuentra esta tarde mi señorina – dijo Gato a espalda de Kitty. Habían pasado varias horas desde que se puso esperar, estaba atardeciendo.

La gata se dio vuelta – ¡Ni siquiera te oí llegar!

-Sé que habíamos quedado de juntarnos en la noche aquí, pero decidí venir antes a probar suerte…-dijo ella.

-¿Por eso te tomé por sorpresa? – preguntó al separarse del abrazo para tenerla frente a ella.

-Sí – dijo sonriéndole – Y eso pasa muy poco la verdad.

El rió – Vaya merito que he hecho – bromeó y la gata negó con la cabeza divertida -¿Cómo va tu muñeca?

-Mejor, convencí a Claire que me redujera la venda – le respondió mostrándole que tenía sólo esa zona vendada – Debo andar con cuidado y no esforzarme demasiado.

-Me alegro, pero…más te vale que sigas esas indicaciones – le advirtió y ella levantó una ceja.

-¿O si no qué? – tentó ella sonriéndole picaronamente.

-Habrá consecuencias – le dijo.

-Contigo siempre hay consecuencias – dijo Kitty.

Touché…otra vez. Pero Gato no se iba a quedar como si nada y no le permitiría que ella _ganara_. La sostuvo de la cintura y la besó de forma apasionada y sorpresiva. Al separarse, pudo darse cuenta que aún tenía un poco de preocupación en esos ojos y sabía la razón de ello.

-¿Tan mal quedaron las cosas por allá? – preguntó.

-Ni te imaginas, con la luz del día se vio mucho más los daños – dijo ella haciendo una mueca – Parece zona de guerra – agregó y su gato acarició tiernamente su mejilla.

-Sé que te pondrás de mejor ánimo – dijo sonriéndole ampliamente – Te traigo información útil.

Kitty estudió sus ojos percibiendo en ello el entusiasmo de querer animarla y que, de hecho, la contagió.

-Te escucho y ansiosamente – le dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa.

-Así veo – dijo Gato riéndose – Pude averiguar dos cosas, la primera es que en el muro de separación construirán puestos de vigilancia para detener los robos y las fugas, también que harán una especie de plataforma panorámica para el sector bajo.

-Eso sí que es extraño – dijo la gata.

-Lo mismo pienso, después de eso el Rey estaba de muy buen humor…creo que venía de una reunión con el arquitecto o algo así – contó – Lo otro que te quería comentar es que "ampliaron" nuestra jurisdicción, tocará ir al sector bajo a vigilar.

Kitty lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba escuchar eso.

-Eso quiere decir…- dijo de forma tentativa – Que podré ir al sector bajo cuando quiera sin que me digan nada, pero con precaución – contó tocando su nariz con un toque con un dedo y de forma juguetona, Kitty le sonrió muy feliz – Así no te arriesgas ir a la taberna y yo puedo visitarte donde nos juntamos ayer.

-¡Me parece genial! – dijo ella - ¿Pero qué pasará con la taberna? Lo digo por la restricción.

-Seguirá operativa, el problema será como pasarse al anillo medio con la seguridad nueva que habrá – le respondió – Aun tenemos tiempo para averiguar que otra forma ustedes puedan pasar al sector medio mientras construyan los dichosos puestos.

-Tienes razón… - dijo pensativa Kitty – Tendremos más precaución en ese caso.

-Sé que no son muy alentadoras las novedades que te traigo, pero al menos tienen la información para poder enfrentar esto – dijo Gato.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es lo mejor que he escuchado! – le dijo Kitty – Primero me dices que podré verte más seguido y luego los planes del reino ¡Qué más puedo pedir!

-Y a mí me pone feliz verte sonriendo de esa manera – dijo el gato naranja acariciando su mejilla, ella lo miró enternecida.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué tienen esta nueva jurisdicción? – preguntó curiosamente, le había llamado la atención.

-Claro que puedes hacerme la pregunta que quieras – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – Es porque no hay personal suficiente para cubrir todos los lugares – explicó – Aunque esto regirá cuando estén listas esas construcciones que tienen planeado.

-Ya veo – dijo ella –Por lo menos no tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo en el palacio – agregó ella bromeando.

-Exactamente – dijo Gato - Y te tengo una propuesta.

-¿Qué propuesta? – preguntó ella.

-Más bien una idea – contestó – Podríamos buscar otra opción para pasarse al anillo medio, con esto de las construcciones, quizás encontremos algún camino secreto de antaño ¿Qué crees? – propuso él.

\- Una estupenda idea, mejor si tengo que pasar tiempo contigo – le dijo la gata negra - ¿Cómo dices que no son noticias alentadoras? Si me has dicho buenas novedades.

-¿Una especie de sorpresa? – respondió dudoso.

-Te apuesto que ni sabías que te saldría tan bien – le dijo en tono de broma.

-Sí, tienes razón – dijo riéndose y ella se unió a sus risas.

-Fue una gran sorpresa – dijo ella – Con todo lo que pasó ayer, esto ha sido la luz dentro de la oscuridad.

-Me alegro escuchar eso – dijo Gato sonriéndole. Disfrutando su momento a solas con ella.

* * *

Claire estaba enfocada en encontrar a su casi figura paterna, Mike, pero resultaba muy difícil porque no era cosa de invocarlo y que apareciera como arte de magia, era lo más parecido a una sombra, de seguro debe estar metido en los asuntos recientes. Esperaba encontrarlo pronto.

-Hola amor mío – dijo en un susurro apareciendo por detrás de Claire, su querido novio.

-¡Joey!¡Qué haces aquí! - dijo abrazándolo en seguida.

.Me escapé unos minutitos, no pude aguantar y quería ver cómo estabas, además saber si necesitan alguna ayuda – explicó. La gata bicolor sonrió enternecida.

-Gracias cariño – le dijo – Aprecio lo que haces por nosotros, sólo ten cuidado, no quiero que te suceda algo.

-Tranquila, no me pasará nada – le aseguró y se acercó para darle un tierno y delicado beso quien respondió gustosa. Aunque fueron interrumpidos por una conocida voz.

-¡Claire! ¿Me podrías explicar que estás haciendo con este pelagato? – preguntó su casi padre. La gata se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

-¡Mike! – dijo ella - ¡Vaya qué oportuno!

-Me dijeron que me estabas buscando – le dijo – Para eso, quiero mis explicaciones.

Joey iba a hablar, pero su novia lo detuvo y le dijo en voz baja – No te preocupes, yo me encargo - Luego se dirigió a Mike un poco nerviosa.

-El…bueno… Joey es mi novio – le presentó – Joey, él es Mike de quien tanto te hablé.

-Un gusto – dijo el gato dorado y el miró con ojos sospechosos.

-Por favor, no te pongas como Kitty, el es de toda confianza – pidió Claire.

Mike resopló.

-Además, de ser un Guardia Real – acotó él.

-¿Puedo hablar? – preguntó Joey observando la situación. Este le miró con mala cara.

-Mike, en serio, no es necesario – dijo Claire.

-Sí, es necesario porque te estoy cuidando – le contestó.

-Así como lo estoy haciendo yo…- se metió Joey – Lo único que quiero es protegerla de estos malnacidos, por esa misma razón estoy colaborando para salir de este reino – agregó – Sí crees que estoy con ella para lastimarla ¡Está muy equivocado!

Mike lo estudió a su casi yerno, la determinación del Guardia Real es lo que más llamaba su atención, tampoco percibió dudas en él.

-Espero que sea cierto lo que dices o lo lamentarás – advirtió Mike – Claire y Kitty son como mis hijas, entenderás mi sobreprotección…

-Lo comprendo – dijo el gato dorado de forma segura.

-Sí le haces algún tipo de daño, ya sabes – volvió a recordarle.

-¡Mike! ¡Para ya con eso! – le dijo Claire.

-Tú no hables mucho – dijo él, elevando una ceja -¿A quién le pediste permiso para salir?

La gata bicolor rodó los ojos – No tengo por qué pedirte permiso – agregó la gata – Para que tú sepas, Joey me salvó la vida en la protesta, así que no tienes por qué amenazarlo.

-Pero… -dijo Mike.

-Pero nada, en serio agradezco tu preocupación y que nos quieras – dijo Claire – No te comportes como un suegro pesado, menos con él, no se lo merece. Me cuida en todo momento – explicó ella dando la mano a su novio.

Mike sonrió fraternalmente – Claire, sólo me comporto así porque te quiero y también quería tomarlo a prueba a él, no puedo dejársela tan fácil.

Nuevamente ella rodó los ojos mientras que Joey rió levemente.

-Haría lo que cualquier figura paterna haría, amor – dijo el gato dorado – Lo entiendo.

-No quiero sorpresa tampoco – le bromeó.

-¡Mike! – dijo avergonzada.

-Me la cuidas, si es así como lo prometes me quedo tranquilo – le dijo.

-Así será, se lo prometo. Mi prioridad es ella, la quiero sacar de este reino – dijo Joey sin inmutarse.

-Ahora que todo esto está zanjado – dijo Mike - ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Necesitamos que organices la fuga en la prisión en el mismo día del escape – dijo Claire.

-Wow, eso sí es difícil pero no imposible – respondió.

-Es que para ese día, necesitamos distracción para el reino y no den abasto con tantos problemas, de esa forma podremos escapar la mayoría – explicó la gata -¿Puedes encargarte de eso?

-Por supuesto – aseguró Mike.

-Tengo un par de contacto que trabajan ahí, si quieres puedo hablar con ellos – dijo Joey – Son de total confianza.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó dudoso.

-Segurísimo, que sepan actuar es una cosa, pero han ayudado un montón. Están en desacuerdo con todas las decisiones del reino incluso van a la taberna – agregó Joey.

-Mira, quien iba a pensar que serías tan útil – bromeó divertido.

-¡Mike! – regañó Claire, pero su novio se lo tomó a la ligera y se rió.

-Supongo que hay que hacer méritos – dijo él con humor.

-¡Ya me estás cayendo mejor! – dijo Mike dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro. La gata bicolor negó con la cabeza.

-El junto a su amigo son el único puente para saber novedades de allá. Más ahora que no tendremos acceso en el futuro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó extrañado.

-Con mi compañero supimos que pronto construirán puestos de vigilancia para esta zona y una plataforma panorámica. Será difícil de acceder.

-¿Para qué demonios quieren hacer esto? – preguntó enojado.

-En resumen, reprimir y mantener controlado este sector – dijo Joey – Según creo, lo de la plataforma panorámica es para lucirse con los demás reinos ¿Para qué otra cosa sería?

-Mmmm, si tienes razón – dijo pensativo – Será mejor que me mueva desde ya. Entonces, Joey cuento con la ayuda que me dijiste.

-No dudes de eso – le respondió.

-Nos vemos – dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

Claire suspiró – Esto está cada vez peor – dijo.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – la calmó Joey - ¿Cómo están las cosas aquí?

-Más o menos, muchas cosas que hacer y el plan estará frenado – respondió ella.

-No estará frenado amor, sólo se aplazará unos días y se seguirá trabajando en él – dijo el gato de tonos dorados.

-¡Pero hay muchos detalles! – acotó ella.

-Ustedes preocúpense de aquí. Yo seguiré con las reuniones con Noah y Calor – dijo Joey.

Ella sonrió levemente -¿Qué haríamos sin ti? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-No tomes en cuenta eso, sólo hago por ti y los que viven aquí cariño – le contestó.

-Gracias – dijo ella besándolo tiernamente.

-De nada – le contestó acariciando su mejilla.

Haría todo lo posible para que su querida Claire tuviera una mejor oportunidad y calidad de vida, poder partir de cero en otro lugar que no fuera ese se quedó acompañando a su novia aprovechando los últimos minutos antes de tener que entrar al turno.

* * *

Gato estaba esperando a su amigo a las afuera del cuartel, ya que en eso habían quedado de acuerdo, además él sabía que había ido a ver a Claire.

-Hola Gato- dijo Joey después de un rato de estar esperando - ¡Disculpa la tardanza!

-Eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí, dile eso al jefe – bromeó el gato naranja.

-Uy sí, qué gracioso – le contestó de mala gana.

-Vaya qué amargado – dijo divertido – Pero hablando en serio ¿Qué haremos? ¿Cuáles será los siguientes pasos que daremos? – preguntó Gato.

Joey se quedó en silencio un momento para pensar, luego de un rato habló.

-Tenemos que ver esos planos y ese dichoso arquitecto además de tener que tantear el terreno, seguirle los pasos y averiguar la planificación.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo – dijo el gato naranja – será un poco difícil seguirlo sin que parezcamos sospechosos, lo mismo con los planos.

-Eso también es cierto – dijo su amigo pensativo.

-La buena noticia es que ese arquitecto estará un tiempo aquí, de esa forma podremos aprender su rutina y vemos en que momento le echamos un ojo a esos planos.

-¡Mira! ¡Creí que no pensabas! – bromeó Joey. Gato lo fulminó con la mirada - ¡Estamos a mano!

-Ja ja – rió irónicamente.

-En realidad, tuve esperanza cuando vi que te diste cuenta sobre las intenciones de la innombrable.

-Ah ¿Y vas a seguir? – preguntó el gato naranja alzando una ceja.

-Era ahora o nunca – dijo en tono de broma. Gato rodó los ojos.

-¿Manos a la obra?...¿Supongo? – dijo él y su amigo de tonos dorados asintió, ambos se dirigieron a realizar el turno que les tocaba ese día.

Dentro de la ronda, notaron que había ajetreo en el palacio, había gente que no había visto nunca y estaban en grupo, lucían importantes. Parecían que pertenecía a alguna comisión o algo parecido. Además, que hicieron un pequeño evento porque estaba el personal del palacio atendiéndolos. Aun así, no pudieron ver al arquitecto ni tampoco al Rey Antonio, más que seguro se encontraban en una reunión.

Definitivamente tendrían que esperar a una mejor oportunidad para averiguar lo que se habían propuesto.


	18. Sorpresas

**¡Y este era el regalo de Navidad para ustedes! ¡Dos capítulos! (Y bastante largo los dos, 10 hojas de word, les dije que poco a poco iban a ir aumentando asi que no quiero quejas xD(L)) Pero ahi ven, fanfiction me arruinó la sorpresa :c La idea era en el día de Navidad u.u**

 **Bueno, disfrutenlo (Mientras tanto seguiré escribiendo porque estoy algo atrasada, si tardo en subir es porque los capítulos subido están alcanzando lo que llevo en el borrador)**

 **Los quiero mucho! Gracias por apoyar!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Sopresas**

Han pasado varias semanas desde los sucesos del sector bajo. Tanto Gato como Joey seguían detrás de los pasos del arquitecto, de hecho, el gato dorado se dio cuenta que habían ido a visitar la biblioteca del palacio, por los antiguos planos…Sólo que había un problema, tenían que encontrar el momento preciso para poder mirar eso planos y ver que tramaban.

Mientras intentaban encontrar un día para eso, los dos seguían visitando la zona baja, por separado por supuesto. Por parte de Gato iba a ver a menudo a Kitty, cada vez que las circunstancias se lo permitían. Pasaban tiempo juntos y el gato naranja se molestó en traerle útiles necesarios para los pequeños del orfanato para poder ayudarlo de alguna forma.

Joey, en cambio, pasaba mucho tiempo en el sector bajo, debido a que estaba a cargo de las reuniones con Noah y Carlos, también de ayudar con las reconstrucciones junto a su novia, etc. Es por eso que su amigo le cubría las espaldas la mayor parte del tiempo. Se les hacía muy cortos los días y no podían dedicarse de lleno.

Hasta que un día Gato al ver a su amigo entrar al cuartel corrió tras de él apresuradamente.

\- ¡Hey Joey! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! – dijo él.

-Ok, ok – dijo sorprendido – Vamos a tu habitación – agregó notando que era importante y buenas noticias.

Los dos se fueron rápidamente para allá. Una vez que entraron Gato sirvió unos refrescos antes de sentarse frente a él.

-Joey, es hoy o nunca – dijo ansioso el gato naranja – Están tomando un receso porque salió un percance y se van a tardar. Vi que dejaron los planos en la sala donde ellos se encontraban, está toda la información que necesitamos.

-¡Eso es grandioso! – exclamó su amigo - ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Sólo se me ocurre que en la noche sería buena idea, ellos no están aquí, tendríamos tiempo suficiente para ver esos papeles y si es posible hacer un bosquejo de lo que están haciendo – dijo Gato.

-Es la única opción que tenemos, ahora es muy riesgoso hacerlo… hay mucho movimiento seriamos un punto de atención – opinó su amigo.

-Bien, haremos eso esta misma noche – concluyó el gato naranja.

* * *

Ambos gatos hicieron unos pequeños preparativos en el atardecer. Joey se encargó que hicieran un cambio de turno que coincidieran en la noche y poder entrar sin problemas a la sala de reuniones, sólo había que asegurarse de no tardar mucho.

Finalmente, la noche llegó. Gato estaba en el pasillo verificando que nadie estuviera cerca, aunque difícil, ya que a esa hora estaban todos durmiendo. Una vez que se aseguró de eso, entró para ayudar a Joey.

-Todo okey afuera – dijo el gato naranja – Pero no hay que confiarse, debemos apresurarnos.

-Sí, es cierto – dijo Joey, él se encontraba haciendo los dibujos en un pergamino con lo más importante, estaba concentradísimo en eso.

Por parte de Gato, estaba mirando los libros que estaban encima del gran mesón, varios de esos títulos hablaban sobre la historia del reino en cuanto arquitectura y diseño.

Le entró la curiosidad y comenzó a hojear dicho libro, este tenía varios dibujos preciosos de como ornamentarían los lugares del reino y del palacio; que muchos si lograron hacer. Otro capítulos hablaba de algunos proyectos que no se pudieron ser llevado a cabo por problemas que se presentaron.

Gato se puso a leer los variados problemas, uno de ellos era sobre tema de espacio, falta de materiales, dinero, etc.

" _En la zona cercana del sector medio, antes que se dividieran en anillos, se construiría una torre, debido a que el terreno no era seguro por varias cavernas que cruza y recorre por varios sectores del reino. Estos pasadizos siguen ahí."_

-¡Bingo!- gritó muy feliz sobresaltando a Joey.

-¡Eres idiota o qué! ¡Me asustaste! – acusó su amigo.

-¡Lo siento! – se disculpó - ¡Pero mira! ¡Hay pasadizos secretos bajo el reino!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bromeando? - preguntó desconcentrado acercándose al lado de su amigo -¡Oh esto sí que es genial!

De pronto se sintió un ruido desde afuera.

-¡Mierda! – dijo Gato - ¡Viene alguien!

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó él, casi en pánico.

Gato arrancó las dos hojas del libro que contenía la reciente y valiosa información y dejó tal como lo estaba en la mesa mientras que las hojas las guardó en su bota – Rápido, toma los pergaminos – ordenó a la vez que el gato naranja se dirigió a la ventana echando un vistazo afuera - ¿Tienes todo?

-Sí ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Joey.

-Ponte al borde de la ventana, sujétate de las rocas sobresaliente del palacio y trata de llegar hasta ese árbol que está debajo – susurró cada vez más bajo ya que los pasos se escuchaban más cerca.

Rápidamente Joey hizo caso a las instrucciones de su amigo, aseguró los pergaminos en su bolso y Gato, de un movimiento rápido apagó la luz de la sala y salió con cuidado de ahí cerrando la ventana por fuera cautelosamente.

Pudo ver que Joey estaba unos cuantos metros más abajo, no teniendo mayores problemas. Gato bajaba con agilidad; no por nada tenía una novia que hacía que trabajara su estado físico y se había vuelto mucho más ágil gracias a ella.

Finalmente llegó hasta el árbol, menos mal que era frondoso y nadie estaba cerca, por ahora.

-Uf, estuvo cerca – dijo Joey – Pero no debemos bajar la guardia.

Nuevamente, se escuchó que alguien se acercaba por los jardines del palacio.

-Toma – le susurró pasándole las dos hojas del libro que sacó de su bota – Quédate aquí, hasta que me libere de él. Su amigo asintió.

Gato se bajó del árbol, se arregló su capa sacando las ramas que tenía sobre ella, también se acomodó su sombrero ya que estaba algo chueco. Caminó más cerca del sendero para que pareciera que estaba haciendo ronda por ahí.

-Vaya Gato ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros - ¿No se supone que tu ronda es dentro del palacio?

Uf…

-Eso se supone, pero la verdad es que estoy buscando a Joey. Nos separamos dentro del palacio, ya sabes lo enorme que es…

-Sí, por supuesto, a pesar de los años que estamos aquí, es imposible no perderse, es un verdadero laberinto- concordó.

-Sí, de hecho se nos ocurrió esta grandiosa idea porque escuchamos un ruido, nos separamos para abarcar más y acá vemos el resultado – agregó Gato – Sí lo vez, dile que lo espero en la entrada – dijo él - ¿Y tú compañero?

\- Con un humor de perro, pero se encuentra por el otro lado, nos encontraremos en la entrada del jardín.

-Qué mal – dijo Gato – Bueno…me voy, adiós.

Se despidió de un gesto y se fue a dar la vuelta completa por el jardín para asegurarse de que no estuviera su compañero y así poder regresar con Joey.

-¿Todo bien amigo? – preguntó el gato naranja.

-Con el alma en el culo, pero todo bien – le respondió Joey, Gato rió de buena gana.

-Ya pasó lo peor – dijo él.

-Será mejor que vaya a dejar esto al cuartel ¿No crees? – preguntó Joey.

-Iré yo, supuestamente estás perdido, anda rondar por ahí, nos encontraremos en la sala principal – le dijo Gato, su amigo asintió de acuerdo.

El gato dorado le encontró razón, así que le entregó todas las cosas a Gato. Rápidamente él fue a dejar los pergaminos y papeles a su habitación. No tuvo problemas durante esta tarea.

Ambos guardias quedaron de acuerdo en seguir revisando toda esa información al día siguiente, en la taberna.

* * *

Gato se encontraba en la taberna esperando a su amigo, quien había ido a buscar a Claire para que supiera todo sobre lo que sucedió el día anterior. Él se ubicó junto a ellos en un rincón, estirando los pergaminos en la mesa.

Claire le dio un palmazo en el hombro a su novio después de escuchar la historia de cómo obtuvieron todo eso.

-¡No era necesario que se arriesgaran tanto! ¿Qué pasa si les hubiera sucedido algo? ¿O si los pillaban? – reclamó la gata bicolor – Está bien que nos estén ayudando, pero me aterraría la idea si los a atrapan a ustedes.

-Amor, tranquila – intentó Joey.

-¡Estoy tranquila! – respondió ella alterada. Gato rió levemente.

-Claire, apreciamos tu preocupación por nosotros- dijo el gato naranja – Lamentablemente para estas cosas hay que tomar estos riesgos, además era nuestra única oportunidad de tomar esa información.

-Pero…- insistió ella.

-Pero no nos sucedió nada – la calmó Gato.

-Cariño, él tiene razón – dijo su novio pasando un brazo por detrás de ella, reconfrontandola.

-Olvidémonos de eso y enfoquémonos a lo que nos concierne, recuerda que ya no tenemos el mismo tiempo de antes – dijo el gato naranja.

-Es verdad – reconoció finalmente Claire, mientras que Joey la besó en la mejilla.

-Lo que pudimos averiguar es esto – dijo el gato de tonos dorados – Estos bosquejos corresponde a los planos originales, si te fijas bien, aquí están todos los puntos donde quieren construir.

-Quieren bloquear todas las entradas, tal como habían dicho y también construir esa plataforma panorámica al medio – dijo Claire mirando el plano – Encima ya tienen el diseño.

-Exactamente – dijo Joey – Tienen planificado comenzar dentro de tres semanas aproximadamente.

-Hasta ahí llegará nuestro pase a la taberna – dijo la gata bicolor.

-No necesariamente – dijo Gato – Tenemos otra chance, aquí están los antiguos pasadizo debajo de este reino, te llevan a diferentes partes.

-¡Wow! – dijo sorprendida la gata.

-Aún no hemos investigado eso, pero tenemos un punto de partida – dijo el gato naranja – Sí averiguamos esto, tendremos pasadizos secretos a nuestra disposición.

-Lo malo que entre tanta cosa…faltaría tiempo para averiguar sobre eso - dijo Joey frustrado.

-Ustedes sigan adelante con los preparativos del plan y el resto de sus tareas – dijo Gato – Yo me encargaré de esto.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Joey preocupado.

-Ya tienen suficiente trabajo – respondió el gato naranja – No tengo nada que hacer en sus planes y quisiera ayudar en algo. Recuerden que lo prometí.

-Sí, pero ir solo…- dijo Claire pensativa.

-Nadie sabe que estaré en eso, no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Gato.

-En ese caso, hazte cargo – dijo Joey.

-Gracias – dijo aliviado Gato.

-A ti amigo – dijo Joey. El gato naranja guardó las dos hojas en su bota.

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Gato.

-Cerca de las seis de la tarde – respondió Claire.

-Será mejor que aproveche lo que queda de luz del día y me ponga a trabajar en eso – dijo él.

-No es necesario que sea ahora – le dijo la gata bicolor.

-El tiempo apremia y es lo que menos tenemos – Gato le recordó.

\- En eso llevas razón – contestó ella.

-Cuidate mucho, amigo – dijo Joey.

-Lo tendré, ustedes dos cuídense también – dijo Gato.

* * *

Kitty se encontraba practicando con el arco y flecha en la zona que siempre se encontraba para eso. Estaba concentradísima tratando de darle al blanco, poco a poco le tomaba ritmo y costumbre, pero aun así fallaba los tiros.

Exhaló frustrada, si Mike la estuviera viendo de seguro se estaría riendo y retando…

Tomó nuevamente la flecha, apuntó y volvió a fallar, nuevamente exhaló en frustración.

-Demonios – se quejó la gata. De pronto, sintió unas manos por su cintura y un tierno beso en el cuello. Su novio la había abrazado por detrás, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Te puedo ayudar si quieres – le dijo Gato.

-Contigo al lado… eres una gran distracción querido Gato - dijo Kitty y él rió.

-Adelante, sostén el arco – le dijo su novio, Kitty lo miró traviesamente – Bien, tus hombros están firmes, pero estás dispersa, tienes que considerar que tus dos brazos es uno – agregó el gato naranja – Uno apunta, el otro gatilla, si uno de ellos falla también la puntería lo hará. Kitty afirmó el brazo con el que apuntaba junto a la flecha.

-Muy bien, lo haces estupendo en controlar tu respiración – le halagó.

-Y eso que estoy al lado tuyo – bromeó la gata oscura.

\- Mejor aún, te estoy instruyendo – rió él. Luego corrigió el otro brazo – Ladea un poco tu cabeza para apuntar mejor – dijo él – Cuando estés lista, suelta la flecha.

La gata de tonos oscuros se concentró lo mejor que pudo y disparó la flecha. Para su sorpresa, acertó en el blanco.

-¡Excelente! – felicitó Gato.

-Gracias a ti – dijo ella girando sobre sí misma para abrazarlo y besarlo cariñosamente – Me cuesta mucho.

-Al principio es difícil – dijo él – Pero lo dominarás ¿Cuánto llevas practicando?

-Un par de semana, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo – le respondió.

-No estas mal para lleva tan poco tiempo – dijo gato naranja – Me costó mucho tratar de dominar el arco, por eso me dediqué a la espada.

-Así que sabías eso ¿Por qué…? – preguntó curiosa.

-Antes de entrar a la Guardia Real, te entrenan en varias disciplinas – explicó – Me hubieras visto, daba pena – se rió y Kitty se unió – Me pasaban retando.

-Más o menos me hago la idea – dijo ella pensando en Mike y sus regaños.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Gato.

-Tengo un…¿Cómo podría describirlo? – se preguntó pensativo – Un maestro muy exigente y figura paterna que además trata mejor a Claire que a mi – explicó y Gato le causó racia.

-Ya veo ¿Así que tengo un suegro? – preguntó divertido.

-Algo así – contestó riéndose con él.

-Cambiando de tema – dijo el gato naranja insinuante – Tengo un trabajo que hacer y necesito de tu ayuda.

Kitty se extrañó ¿Qué tipo de trabajo sería? ¿De qué se tratará?

-Y es una sorpresa también – dijo al ver su cara – Siéntate y cierra los ojos – le ordenó. La gata negra alzó una ceja, se moría de curiosidad. Gato rodó los ojos –Vamos Kitty…

-Está bien…- dijo finalmente y obedeció.

Gato sacó las dos hojas y las estiró en el suelo, sentándose frente a ella.

-Listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos – dijo Gato.

Kitty al ver esos papeles en el suelo, no entendió nada hasta que se puso leer la descripción y todo los demás. Cayó en la cuenta en lo que significaba todo eso…simplemente no tenía palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – preguntó perpleja, no podía creerlo.

-Encontré esto junto a los planos con Joey, en resumen, estoy a cargo de esta tarea de ver estos pasadizos – contó el Guardia Real – Y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea averiguarlo con mi hermosa señorina ¿Qué piensas?

Kitty se abalanzó hacia él de la emoción y como consecuencia,logró que Gato perdiera el equilibrio y se fue de lleno al piso, quedando ella encima de su novio. La gata oscura lo llenó a besos.

-Te sorprenderé más seguido – dijo riéndose.

-¡No puedo creer lo que has conseguido! – dijo Kitty entusiasmada, ella se volvió a sentar y ayudó a su novio a erguirse.

-Fue difícil pero no imposible – dijo él – Me gustaría que me ayudaras a identificar algunos pasadizos, en especial lo que hacen conexión entre aquí y el sector medio.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo felizmente – A ver… - dijo ella recostándose en su estómago en el suelo mirando el mapa. Gato la admiraba como ella intentaba interpretar esos caminos mientras movía sus pies – Vaya, es un mapa muy antiguo…

-Así parece, no lo he mirado detenidamente – le contestó Gato.

La gata siguió mirando el papel, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de un detalle un tanto preocupante – Gato ¿Esto lo arrancaste de un libro?

-Sí, fue mi única opción la verdad – respondió sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

-¿No se darán cuenta? – preguntó.

-En algún momento yo creo que sí, pero era eso o robar el libro, que sería más notorio, además era la única oportunidad – contestó.

-Hagamos lo siguiente, esta misma noche haré una copia en un pergamino y luego me deshago de esto para no tener evidencia – dijo Kitty indicando los papeles – Si es necesario, me quedaré toda la noche haciendo la copia ¿Qué opinas?

-No se me habría ocurrido – dijo él – Estaba tan enfocado en conseguir la información y no pensé en las consecuencias.

-Eso no importa, lo solucionaremos – le tranquilizó – Hiciste un gran trabajo y nos ayudaste mucho – agregó acercandose para tomar sus mejillas con sus manos en señal de apoyo.

-En ese caso…Mañana mismo podríamos ir juntos a investigar esos caminos… ¿O no? – preguntó.

-Claro que sí – confirmó ella – Determinemos cuál de ellos elegir.

-Me parece bien – dijo Gato dándole un pequeño beso.

Nuevamente se enfocaron en el mapa, Kitty se recostó en el suelo para poder mirar mejor.

-Veamos – dijo la gata – De este sector conozco tres lados, las otras entradas ya sería anillo medio. Uno de estos caminos está en la zona centro, donde destruyeron cerca de la plaza – dijo Kitty.

-¿Y los otros dos? – preguntó su novio.

-Uno está más lejos de aquí, pero no estoy segura…- le contestó – Aunque…la suerte está de nuestro lado porque el tercero estuvo prácticamente en mis narices.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Gato curioso.

-Está en la casa donde encontré la carta y que tiene un pasadizo para salir de aquí – le respondió.

-Wow – dijo muy sorprendido – Y supongo que donde planean salir.

-Exacto – dijo – En este caso, debe tener otra puerta secreta o algo así y que nos llevaría por este pasadizo.

-¡Genial!- dijo el gato naranja – Mañana después del turno vendré aquí para averiguarlo ¿Te parece bien?

-Por mi bien, te esperaré – le respondió la gata.

Ambos se quedaron descifrando por un rato más los planos para seguir averiguando más información, luego de eso Gato le siguió enseñando como usar el arco; aunque en una oportunidad se distraían…debido a que los dos se provocaban con jugarretas pero después intentaba volver a practicar, cosa que era díficil.

Gato se quedó un par de horas más para seguir disfrutando de la compañía de Kitty.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gato tubo unos pequeños problemas para desocuparse, en parte fue Dulcinea, quien lo estaba buscando y el Guardia Real tuvo que hacer maniobras para evitarla. Con lo última conversación que habían tenido…no andaba de ánimo de querer dialogar con ella. Además de eso, salieron otros percances en el trabajo.

Exceptuando todo eso, pudo desocuparse y arrancar al sector bajo, se puso otra capa para que lo reconocieran como Guardia Real y también salió por otro lado, atendiendo todas las precauciones posibles.

-Crei que ya no vendrías – le dijo Kitty una vez que se encontraron en su lugar.

-Eso ni en broma – dijo Gato.

-¿No tuviste problema?¿No pasó nada? – preguntó preocupada.

-Nada por ahora, tranquilízate – le dijo acariciando su mejilla - ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Súper – contestó – Eliminé la evidencia e hice el mapa.

-Viste, con mayor razón no debes preocuparte – le dijo Gato.

-Es inevitable, a estas alturas del juego, me puedo esperar de todo – dijo la gata oscura -¿Nos vamos?

-Te sigo donde sea – le respondió y Kitty le sonrió. Ella tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

-Vamos – le dijo ella.

Kitty le indicó el camino, como era cerca del atardecer aun había gente dando vueltas, así que se fueron por otro lado hasta llegar a la casa sin que lo vieran. Gato pudo seguir observando la forma en que ellos vivían, a pesar que todo era deplorable, se las arreglaban de ser feliz con lo que tenían. Incluso teniendo el sector casi en ruinas.

-Aquí es – dijo Kitty cuando estuvieron frente a ella y sacó la llave de su bota – Esto me trae muy buenos recuerdos – agregó sonriendo y mostrando el objeto.

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso el gato naranja.

-Fue el inicio de lo inevitable – dijo la gata – Esta llave la saqué el día que visité a cierto Guardia Real, que además de acorralarme, me robó un beso – acusó.

Gato se sorprendió, lo recordaba perfectamente, así que eso había ido a buscar – ¿No que no habías encontrado nada?

-En ese tiempo no te iba a decir la verdad – respondió ella y rió.

-¡Y cómo eso que te robé un beso! Sí de lo más bien que me correspondiste – se defendió el gato naranja ofendido.

-Había que dejarse querer, no tenía escapatoria – le contestó de forma simple.

-Oh, la señorina en apuro, pobrecita – ironizó Gato rodando los ojos, causando gracia a Kitty.

-También vi otra cosa antes de entrar al palacio – dijo la gata mirándolo de forma acusadora.

Gato ni se molestó en responder, no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, tan solo la miró ya que no sabía con qué le iba a salir.

-Siéntete orgulloso – bromeó Kitty de buen humor – Sentí muchos celos cuando la princesa simpática y agradable te besó.

Cómo olvidarlo…Nuevamente se sorprendió porque no esperó esa información, qué mala suerte.

-Eso fue lo más parecido a besar un hielo, hasta puedo decir que eso es más cálido que la Princesa – respondió Gato y Kitty se rió de buena gana – Lo único que me sirvió fue para darte celos, supongo – agregó en tono de broma.

-Me hubieras visto, estaba que la ahorcaba – le dijo ella.

-Como sea, prefiero tus besos, sin duda los mejores – dijo el gato naranja mirándola de forma picara, Kitty hizo lo mismo.

-Y encima eres coqueto – dijo ella.

-¿Y tú no? – se defendió Gato.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo inocentemente. Y ella se acercó para besarlo tiernamente.

-Entremos – dijo Kitty sonriendo al abrir la puerta.

La casa estaba tal cual como la habían dejado, lo único que cambiaba era los insumos que se encontraban ahí y que seguían trayendo. Kitty le explicó en qué consistía el plan y lo que han estado haciendo. También explicó lo que conocía sobre las habitaciones de la casa.

Ambos iban con una antorcha al sector donde se encontraba la salida sellada del reino.

-Creo que debe haber otra compuerta parecida a esta que nos lleve a ese camino, pero no tengo idea por dónde empezar o buscar – dijo Kitty.

-¿Recuerdas algún lado que no hayas visitado? – preguntó Gato.

-Esto es un laberinto, no recuerdo mucho, si no fuera que marqué este camino me pierdo seguramente – dijo ella.

-Entonces, vayamos por donde no esté marcado y si seguimos este patrón de la compuerta en el suelo, más que seguro damos con ella – dijo el gato naranja y la gata asintió.

Estuvieron alrededor de un par de horas buscando, pero no había suerte. Hasta que Gato se le ocurrió entrar a la habitación en donde Kitty encontró el arco. Movió varios muebles y seguía sin encontrar nada. Casi había desistido en seguir buscando ahí, pero al correr un estante de una esquina…la encontró, ahí estaba cubierta de polvo…

-¡Kitty! ¡Lo he encontrado! – gritó feliz el Guardia Real.


	19. Descubriendo

**¡Hola a mi gente linda! He aquí con el nuevo episodio, un poquito más relajado jajaja, espero que lo disfruten mientras sigo escribiendo los borradores, por cierto, les comentó que lo escribo a mano en un cuaderno, se preguntaran ¿Por qué demonios no escribe directamente al Word?  
**

 **¡Fácil! Me distraigo mucho XD entre que me pongo a investigar o jugar o lo que sea en el pc, simplemente no puedo y no avanzo ni una cosa xD incluso no me inspiro D:**

 **Otra cosa, de aquí en adelante los capitulos serán más largo (y tengo que comprar otro cuaderno a todo esto xD) ¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Descubriendo  
**

Kitty corrió hacia donde se encontraba Gato, de la emoción lo abrazó, debido a que ella se estaba aburriendo de tanto buscar.

\- Nuevamente, estaba frente nuestras caras – dijo la gata.

\- Usualmente, es la forma que se nos está dando las cosas – dijo divertido - ¿Lista para entrar?

\- Lista – respondió.

Gato abrió la compuerta forzando el candado que tenía, al abrir, había una escalerilla. También estaba muy oscuro. Kitty estaba a punto de bajar, pero su novio la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Preferiría bajar yo primero – le respondió en tono protector y Kitty rodó los ojos.

\- Gato, no me va a suceder nada – dijo la gata.

\- Pero no sabemos que hay abajo, hace tiempo que nadie recorre esos caminos – dijo el Guardia Real.

Kitty negó con la cabeza – Ya, está bien, anda tú primero si así te quedas tranquilo – dijo resignada ella. Gato sonrió.

El gato naranja bajo por la escalera. Al hacerlo, se encontró con muchas telarañas, incuso tuvo que escupir porque se le había metido en la boca y en los bigotes, usó su mano para quitársela. Una vez que llegó abajo, le avisó a Kitty para que bajara con cuidado, pero ella se las arregló para bajar con antorcha en mano y la encendió una vez que llegó a su destino.

Comenzaron a avanzar, notaban que hace mucho tiempo que no se recorría el lugar y a medida que iban descubriendo, el túnel en un principio tenía madera en los costado y techo para sostener, como si fuera una mina y por esa razón encontraban herramientas antiguas botadas en el suelo, luego ya no aparecían y daba paso a una cueva con firme rocas. Gato y Kitty pudieron apreciar que algunas partes tenían incrustadas piedras preciosas que brillaban con el fuego de la antorcha.

\- Qué hermoso – dijo Kitty encantada con el lugar. Su voz se escuchó tal como un eco, era el único ruido que se provocó, además de sus pasos.

\- Jamás había visto algo así – dijo el gato naranja de acuerdo con ella.

Siguieron caminando tomados de la mano y maravillados con ese paisaje. Por primera vez estaban tranquilos y sin temor a que los pillaran, disfrutando por fin.

En un momento del camino comenzó a descender levemente, en el transcurso se iban dando cuenta que había más piedras preciosas y una que otra luciérnaga, cada vez brillaban más, todo muy lindo. El camino seguía inclinándose, siguieron avanzando alrededor de media hora cuando llegaron al punto de tener que bajar escalones grandes y medianamente altos, incluso se sentía que el ambiente estaba más húmedo.

\- ¿Escuchas eso? – preguntó Kitty agudizando su oído y Gato hizo lo mismo. Pudo percibir un sonido como de…¿Agua? ¿Una cascada?

\- Sí, creo que sí lo escucho – le respondió.

A medida que seguían caminando, el sonido del agua se hacía más fuerte y sentía como una especia de bruma les rozaba en el rostro, hasta percibían que se estaba aclarando.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

\- Wow – dijo pasmado Gato junto a Kitty. Una vez que se aclaró todo el lugar, habían llegado hasta el límite del camino ya que desde ahi comenzaba una escalera natural, donde podían ver todo el paisaje, en la parte superior había un agujero enorme donde llegaba la luz solar que iluminaba un asombroso lugar y el cielo de un hermoso azul, era un oasis y este tenía árboles de todo tipo, arbustos y una cascada hermosa que daba nacimiento a un rio mediano. Qué hermoso podía llegar ser la naturaleza.

Kitty sacó el plano que había hecho para ubicarse por donde andaban.

\- Estamos a las afuera del reino – dijo ella – No hay salida por aquí, sólo ese tragaluz natural, pero es imposible subir por ahí.

\- Impresionante – dijo Gato.

\- Sí – concordó – Hay tres caminos según esto... – agregó trazando con su dedo en el papel.

\- ¿Y dónde te llevan? – preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

\- Mira – le indicó – Este de la izquierda te lleva al anillo medio, creo… - dijo ella.

-Sí, tienes razón, de hecho, te lleva cerca de la plaza – dijo Gato – Pero no sabría decir el lugar exacto.

-Al menos tenemos una idea – dijo la gata – En cambio, este otro camino te lleva a un tramo más largo… - dijo ella mirando el mapa -¡Mira! ¡Es cerca de la cárcel! ¡Nos viene como anillo al dedo!

\- Estoy algo colgado…- dijo Gato confundido.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que necesitaríamos la fuga en la prisión para el día del escape? – preguntó Kitty.

\- ¡Oh cierto! – recordó su novio.

\- ¡Si recorremos, podremos habilitar este paso como uno de los caminos para escapar! – dijo entusiasmada.

\- ¡Eso sería grandioso! – concordó su novio - ¿Qué más nos dice el mapa? – dijo muy curioso.

\- El camino del medio te lleva a…- dijo Kitty muy concentrada -¡No me lo creo! ¡Es nuestro día de suerte! ¡Gato mira! – le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y lo atrajo hacia ella un poco brusco, el prácticamente quedó pegado al lado de ella.

\- ¡Es cerca de la taberna! – exclamó muy feliz el Guardia Real.

\- Esto nos va a solucionar la mitad de nuestros problemas – dijo Kitty y su novio asintió de acuerdo y entusiasmado.

\- ¿Te parece si recorremos el oasis? – preguntó Gato – Así conocemos el lugar y descansamos un poco.

\- Por mi bien – le respondió la gata.

Los dos gatos empezaron su descenso en los grandes escalones naturales que habían, eran aproximadamente unos doce.

Al llegar abajo pudieron ver que, sobre ese oasis, se podía apreciar mejor ese agujero natural enorme, pareciera que fuera un volcán. Ambos podían sentir la suave brisa que venía de afuera.

\- Es precioso este lugar – insistió Gato – Menos mal está oculto, así no lo dañan.

\- Sí, es cierto – concordó y decidieron separar para abarcar más lugar.

Kitty eligió un sendero que te llevaba a un pequeño bosque y la dirigió hasta una poza de agua junto a la catarata. Ella se acercó y no pudo evitar querer tocar el agua. Para su sorpresa la temperatura estaba muy agradable, estaba tibia, al parecer era agua casi termal.

Luego se encaminó hacia la catarata y escaló donde saltos hasta llegar al nacimiento de este. Desde ahí la vista era preciosa entre tanta vegetación, le daba un toque hermoso.

Ya sentía que podía tocar la libertad, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez...incluso el aire se sentía distinto…

Kitty miró hacia abajo y sintió un pequeño vértigo…tuvo un impulso que tampoco pudo evitarlo; y eso que era en contra de su naturaleza, la gata tomó una de las lianas del árbol cercano a ella y se lanzó sin pensar. La emoción que sintió era igual de parecido a la vez que se encontró con Gato después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Kitty gritó divertidamente mientras se balanceaba a gran velocidad, cuando estuvo sobre el agua se lanzó a ella con una voltereta.

* * *

Cuando Gato sintió que le salpicó un montón de agua, se mandó un susto que llegó a saltar. Rápidamente corrió hasta la orilla para ver que sucedía, pero no vio nada.

\- ¡Hola amor mío! – gritó Kitty saliendo a la superficie sobresaltando nuevamente al gato naranja, quedando sentado en el suelo y ella rió de buena gana.

\- ¡Kitty! – le regañó.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude evitarlo! – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa. Ella nadó acercándose a la orilla.

\- ¿Qué haces metida en el agua? – le pregunto él. Kitty puso una mano en la mejilla y le dio un cariñoso beso.

\- Sé que no es normal, pero el agua está deliciosa – le contestó - ¿Quieres meterte?

\- No, gracias – dijo negando con la cabeza divertida.

\- Vamos, no seas malo, acompáñame – pidió la gata oscura.

\- Que no – le dijo, no le agradaba la idea de mojarse.

Pero Kitty no se iba a rendir, tramaba algo…ella se impulsó para salir y sentarse en la orilla junto a él, totalmente empapada.

\- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba – dijo Gato mirándola y Kitty rió levemente. Se quedaron contemplándose y otra vez ella acercó su rostro para besarlo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, lo miró nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el Guardia Real, al notar que se detuvo ya que había cerrado los ojos.

\- Nada – dijo ella y lo besó de forma suave, pero a medida que duraba más el gesto y que se iba profundizando, se acariciaban de manera cariñosa.

Kitty al ver que Gato estaba tan pendiente del beso, aprovechó su oportunidad y se sujetó firmemente de él para atraerlo al agua, cayendo junto al él a la poza.

Nuevamente, la gata se echó a reír de buena gana. Su novio al salir a la superficie, la miraba con mala cara y con una ceja alzada.

\- Tramposa – dijo él.

\- ¡Reconoce que el agua está exquisita! – dijo Kitty.

\- Sí…es verdad…- dijo finalmente, derrotado. Gato la atrajo tomándola de la cintura, besándola cariñosamente – Me debes una.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó inocentemente.

\- ¡De nuevo lo estás haciendo! – le acusó el gato naranja.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó de nuevo haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Tú mirada – le dijo.

\- ¡Mentira! – se defendió la gata oscura.

\- No hay caso contigo – dijo él, ella rió nuevamente.

Continuaron disfrutando del agua, nadaron juntos e incluso hacían competencia, jugarretas por aquí, besos por allá, más jugarretas… Estuvieron así, alrededor de media hora. Luego salieron del agua para secarse con la luz solar que entraba, recostados en la suave hierba.

\- Gato, jamás en mi vida olvidaré este día – dijo la gata oscura – Ha sido el único día en mi vida en que he disfrutado sin sentir la presión. Este lugar es lo más pacífico que he estado…Y qué mejor que contigo.

El gato naranja la miró maravillado, el sentía exactamente lo mismo. Esto no tenía comparación, ni siquiera la taberna.

\- Tampoco lo olvidaré, mi querida Kitty – dijo él abrazándola pasando un brazo al costado de ella, mientras que la gata se acomodó en su pecho. Aprovechando cada minuto.

Al secarse después de varios minutos, decidieron seguir recorriendo el sector, notaron que hace muchos años nadie pasaba por ahí, ya que encontraron utensilios muy antiguos y de hecho, el sendero que estaba ahí con suerte se notaba.

Otra cosa que hicieron fue marcar los tres caminos, determinándole en cada uno de ellos, el comienzo de la letra con piedras. Por ejemplo, C de cárcel, T de taberna y S de sector medio.

\- ¿Qué será mejor? ¿Ir a la taberna? ¿O devolvernos? – preguntó Kitty.

\- Si nos devolvemos perderemos más tiempo – respondió Gato – Será mejor que sigamos avanzando, nos tomará menos tiempo llegar a la taberna, además aprovecharemos de reconocer el resto del terreno – agregó.

\- Tienes razón – concordó Kitty y se encaminaron hacia la taberna, encendiendo la antorcha debido que se estaba oscureciendo a medida que se alejaban del oasis.

\- Y después de eso ¿Qué haremos? ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso? - preguntó el gato naranja.

\- Otro día podemos recorrer el camino a la cárcel, para despejar ese lado – dijo la gata – Eso sí, el camino del medio… será algo complicado…

\- De eso no te preocupes, le diré a Joey que me ayude a buscar sólo la entrada – dijo Gato – En cuanto a lo otro, será mejor que descubramos ese camino a la cárcel que coincida con un día libre que yo tenga.

\- Buena idea – concordó Kitty – Veré que excusa doy, para poder estar desaparecida un día completo…

\- Ahí veremos cómo solucionamos eso – dijo el gato naranja – Además, este lugar puede ser otro punto de encuentro ¿Qué dices? – preguntó – Cómo aún tenemos que descubrir todo esto y aún falta para que informemos.

\- Sí, es verdad, podemos utilizarlo antes que lo demás lo hagan – dijo la gata.

\- Tenemos que ver cómo nos organizamos – dijo Gato – Hay muchas cosas qué hacer.

\- Eso se lo dejamos a mi líder, ellos se encargarán de eso, después de que trasmitas toda esta información a Joey – dijo Kitty – Además, no puedo adelantar nada, supuestamente no sé de esto.

\- Exactamente – dijo Gato de acuerdo con ella.

\- Con esto, no tendremos problemas para pasarnos a la taberna – dijo la gata – Sí bien no podremos ir al sector medio como antes, por lo menos tenemos esta escapatoria – agregó ella y Gato asintió – Lo mejor de todo es que podrán avanzar con el plan – dijo el Guardia Real.

\- Podremos – corrigió Kitty – Tú estás con nosotros ahora que te involucraste en esto.

\- Cierto – dijo él – Estoy contigo y te ayudaré a salir de este endemoniado reino.

Ella sonrió - ¿Tú me ayudaría a averiguar sobre la Princesa Amelia una vez que salgamos de aquí? – preguntó ella.

-Sí estoy en esto… ¿Tú que crees? – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué sí? – tanteó la gata.

\- Por supuesto Kitty, te seguiré ayudando en lo que necesites para lograr la libertad de aquí – dijo Gato - Además, contaremos con la ayuda de Joey y Claire, para ese entonces ya sabrán lo nuestro.

\- Exactamente – dijo la gata – Gracias.

\- De nada – dijo Gato.

\- Claire seguirá echándome la bronca por un buen tiempo… - dijo divertida – A veces me siento culpable por no decirle…

\- Sí quieres le contamos – propuso el gato naranja.

\- No, quiero esperar a ese día, de lo contrario perderá la emoción y cuando llegue ese momento estará ideal, será impagable sus caras – dijo ella imaginándoselo.

\- Si así lo deseas te apoyaré – le dijo Gato. Kitty se puso frente a él y rozó cariñosamente su cabeza por su cuello, ronroneando de forma leve.

El gato naranja besó su frente.

\- Te amo Gato, más que nadie en el mundo – dijo Kitty.

\- Yo igual, mi señorina, eres lo más precioso que tengo – respondió el gato naranja. Otra vez se besaron apasionadamente. Al separarse se tomaron de la mano para continuar, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que llegaron al final del camino.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Hemos llegado! – dijo Kitty.

\- Tardamos muy poco – dijo Gato sorprendido, la verdad que se le había hecho corto mientras hablaba con su novia.

\- Creo que es más corto este trayecto – dijo Kitty una vez que estuvieron frente a la escalera de madera.

\- Sí, eso es bueno, tomará menos tiempo en llegar a la taberna – concordó Gato.

Kitty asintió y miró hacia arriba donde se encontraba la salida.

\- Será mejor que yo suba primero, no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos – dijo el Guardia Real – Te avisaré si no hay peligro.

\- Está bien, te esperaré aquí – dijo la gata.

Gato comenzó su ascenso por la escalera, no tardó en llegar arriba. Tuvo pequeñas complicaciones en abrir la puerta, la levantó de forma leve para ver con qué se iba a encontrar.

Descubrió que no estaba en medio de todo el gentío, si no que estaba en un pasaje sin salida y estaba muy oscuro. La puerta estaba oculta entre pilas de cajas y barriles a su alrededor, una especie de bodega. El Guardia Real salió de su escondite, pudo ver con mayor claridad todo, definitivamente estaba bien oculto. Salió del pasaje y vió que estaba cerca de la taberna.

Gato se devolvió a buscar a Kitty y decidieron separarse un rato para llegar a dicha taberna por lugares distintos, por razones obvias no entrarían juntos, quedaron de juntarse en el balcón de siempre.

En eso se encontraba el gato naranja, pero antes que pudiera dirigirse para allá, el encargado del bar lo llamó.

\- Hola, qué tal Gato – le saludó y el nombrado se dio la vuelta – Necesito hablar urgente contigo.

\- Hola ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado y sorprendido a la vez.

\- Ven, acompáñame a la bodega – dijo el encargado – ¡Hey Tomas! Encárgate un rato del bar, no me tardo.

\- Adelante –contestó.

Una vez que entraron a la bodega, Gato no pudo evitar preguntar de inmediato que era lo que pasaba, le estaba comiendo la curiosidad.

\- Tienes que tener cuidado, te están siguiendo hace un tiempo – le advirtió. Gato quedó perplejo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?! – preguntó - ¿Cómo sabes que me siguen a mí?

\- Resulta que hace varias semanas, vino un tipo que quiso entrar a la casa frontal para tener acceso a la taberna… - contó – Ya sabes que hay medidas estrictas y no se le permitirá el acceso a cualquiera.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó Gato.

\- Aparece cada vez que tú estás o llegas, siempre está esperando afuera – dijo él.

El Guardia Real aún estaba perplejo ¿Cómo era posible que le estaba siguiendo? ¿Quién será? ¿Será que…

\- No entiendo, tomo todas las precauciones para venir aquí – dijo el gato naranja.

\- No creo que este detrás de este lugar, si no de ti, algo quiere averiguar – le dijo.

\- ¡Demonios! – dijo frustrado, se estaba dando la idea de donde iba el asunto – Solucionaré este problema lo antes posible, gracias por contarme.

\- De nada, ten cuidado – dijo.

Gato asintió, se despidió de un gesto y salió rápidamente antes que Kitty se preocupara, ya que estaba tardando. Él se dirigió a paso apresurado al balcón.

* * *

Kitty miraba hacia la entrada al balcón, se estaba poniendo ansiosa ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Cuando por fin volvió a ver su silueta acercándose, lo primero que pensó es que algo había sucedido, si no había otra razón a su tardanza. Al tenerlo al frente, supo inmediato que así era, sus ojos lo decían todo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó instantáneamente.

\- Nada – le respondió Gato – Sólo me avisaron de un mensaje.

\- Gato, no me mientas – le advirtió - Sé que eso no es cierto.

\- No es de importancia, en serio – intentó convencerla, aunque él conocía a Kitty muy bien y no se daría por vencida, pero tampoco quería contarle porque ella se preocuparía mucho. No quería darle malas noticias después de un día hermoso. Así que decidió mentir.

-Sólo me pidieron un favor… - contó él – Quieren que verifique si alguien está investigando este lugar y como estoy en la Guardia…este personaje es de la nobleza, entonces puedo acceder ahí sin problemas y corroborar si es cierto – le explicó Gato.

Kitty se extrañó ¿Iban a seguir persiguiéndolos y espiando de esa manera este lugar?

\- Pero… - dijo la gata.

\- Pero nada de qué preocuparse – le tranquilizó el gato naranja tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos – Le pediré ayuda a Joey.

Eso sí era cierto, de hecho, hablaría con su amigo sobre el tema para saber qué opinaba y también pedirle ayuda. No iba a correr el riesgo que lo siguieran, ya que podía llevarlo directo a Kitty y eso sí sería un gran peligro para ella. La mejor forma de protegerla, era ocultarle esto por ahora, cuando estuviera seguro que todo esto estuviera controlado, le contaría con detalles, a pesar que se llevará una bronca por parte de ella.

Kitty lo seguía mirando, no estaba segura ni tranquila con lo que le había dicho y gato lo notó.

\- De verdad, no es nada de qué preocuparse – insistió – Ya verás que sólo será una anécdota.

\- Está bien... Te creeré - dijo finalmente la gata oscura y el Guardia Real la abrazó cariñosamente.

Gato miró hacia la nada durante el abrazo, su mente tan sólo pensaba en la situación, más o menos, se estaba haciendo la idea de quién podría estar detrás de todo esto.

Quien más que Dulcinea…


	20. Un suceso inesperado

**¡Hola a todooos! Paso rápidito que estoy un poco ocupada, aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **Me alegro mucho que les agradó el anterior capítulo :) los quiero!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Un suceso inesperado  
**

Pasaron un par de días desde el reconocimiento de los caminos secretos y Gato aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Joey sobre eso y el preocupante tema que lo estaba espiando. Desde ese día que supo eso, ha andado con más cuidado por las calles.

\- Gato, disculpa por andar tan desaparecido – le dijo Joey un poco ajetreado – Me dijeron que me estabas buscando.

\- Sí – le contestó – Prefería hablarlo en la taberna, es corto – le respondió cauteloso, últimamente se sentía perseguido.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el gato de tonos dorados notando este detalle.

\- Ya te contaré – le dijo Gato.

\- Vamos – agregó Joey – Tenemos un par de hora antes de trabajar.

Los dos Guardias Real se dirigieron a la taberna de siempre. Gato aún miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, no podía evitarlo.

Finalmente, arribaron al lugar. Al entrar pidieron una mesa con unos tragos.

\- ¿Me puede decir qué pasa? Me estás poniendo nervioso con tanto suspenso.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente primero? ¿La noticia buena o la mala? – preguntó Gato.

\- Cuéntame la mala – le respondió.

\- Me han estado siguiendo, alguien está averiguando en que ando o donde voy – le contó el gato naranja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo supiste?! – le preguntó alterado.

\- Me lo dijo el encargado del bar, hace varias semanas andaba alguien sospechoso que aparecía cada vez que yo estaba aquí – explicó.

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó queriendo saber más detalles.

\- Intentó entrar, pero no lo dejaron, por supuesto – contestó.

Su amigo quedó pensativo, era bastante preocupante la última información.

\- No me cabe duda que es obra de Dulcinea, sino ¿Quién más? – dijo Joey.

\- Lo mismo estaba pensando – concordó el gato naranja - ¿Tan lejos pude llegar? ¿No tiene límite?

\- Al parecer no – le contestó.

\- ¿Qué haré? – preguntó el gato naranja.

\- Actúa normal – dijo Joey – Haremos lo siguiente, cada vez que salgas a la taberna u otro lado, te seguiré por otro camino – propuso – Para saber quién te sigue y lo enfrentamos en un momento oportuno.

\- Pero no podrás hacerlo siempre – dijo – Sí ya es difícil que topemos en día libre.

\- Es cierto – dijo pensativo - ¡Ya sé! ¡Le hacemos una trampa cuando topemos en día libre!

\- Buena idea – dijo Gato – Trataré de no venir tan seguido aquí e iré a otras tabernas también, de lo contrario dudará por mi cambio de rutinas sí dejo de venir aquí.

\- Sí, mejor – concordó – Tampoco te enfrentes a la innombrable, como si no supieras nada, en caso que quiera hablar contigo.

\- Ni siquiera quiero toparme con ella – le dijo.

\- Es seguro que lo haga, porque aún está buscando algo contigo, que lamentablemente no hemos podido averiguar – dijo Joey.

Es verdad lo que decía su amigo…Le causaba extrañeza que ella quiera acercarse a él de forma insistente, es decir, antes con suerte notaba su presencia al menos que la Princesa necesitara algo…Y a pesar que le ha dicho en todos los tonos, simplemente no quería entender…La única razón a eso era lo que decía su amigo, algo buscaba.

Con esto lo que no le agradaba, es que no podrá juntarse con Kitty hasta poder solucionar este impas, era la única formar de protegerla, aunque prácticamente era imposible que lo siguieran hasta el sector bajo, de lo contrario ya lo hubieran enfrentado. Buscaría una excusa para que Kitty no se preocupara.

\- Hablemos de algo más alentador – propuso Joey - ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?

\- Investigué los caminos…me fue excelente – contó Gato cambiando de ánimo – Acá cerca hay un camino habilitado. Llegué hasta un oasis que estaba a las afuera del reino, pero sin salida – dijo él – El oasis se divide en tres caminos y un cuarto al sector bajo.

\- ¡Estupendo! Servirá como paso cuando ellos construyan las torres de vigilancia – dijo exaltado el gato dorado.

\- Exactamente – concordó – De esa forma me da tiempo para seguir recorriendo los pasadizos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, así al tener toda esa información, contaremos todo – dijo Joey.

\- Sí, es un mapa muy grande y eso que recorrí un montón – dijo el gato naranja – Además, los otros caminos al parecer te llevan al centro del sector medio y otro a la cárcel.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Nos viene como anillo al dedo! – dijo Joey muy contento.

\- ¡Lo mismo di…! – Gato se interrumpió al darse cuento de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

\- ¿Lo mismo dijo quién? – preguntó su amigo curiosamente.

\- ¡Lo mismo dije yo! – se apresuró decir él riendo de forma leve – Cómo me habías dicho que probablemente ese plan se concrete junto al escape de la prisión – se excusó lo más rápido posible.

\- Ah claro que sí – concordó su amigo. Gato suspiró de alivio por salir del apuro.

\- Aun no descubro los demás caminos, en especial del anillo bajo para saber a dónde te lleva – contó el gato naranja, mintiendo con esto último.

\- No hay cuidado, avanzaste mucho en un solo día – dijo Joey - ¿Y el mapa?

\- ¡Ah verdad! Olvidé comentartelo – dijo él al recordar lo que había hecho su novia – Hice una copia, la dejé escondida en el pasadizo y eliminé las hojas.

\- Entiendo – dijo el gato de tonos dorados – Mejor prevenir que lamentar ¡Muy buena idea!

\- Gracias – contestó – Además, cómo ahora me están espiando…tengo que tener precaución y tendré que dejar el trabajo de descubrimiento en pausa – dijo Gato.

\- ¡Sabes qué! – dijo Joey levantándose de su asiento - ¡Solucionaremos esto partiendo de hoy mismo!

\- ¿Tú crees que podamos? – preguntó Gato.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo él – Nos iremos en diferentes momentos, a ver si tengo suerte y averiguo algo, lo importante es que empecemos desde ya, independiente del resultado.

\- En eso llevas razón – concordó el gato naranjo – A propósito… ¿Cómo te fue con tu tarea?

\- Súper – respondió – Me he contactado con ellos y no dudaron en ayudar con la fuga – contó – Sólo tengo que acordar la reunión con Mike.

\- ¿Mike? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Gato, el nombre le sonaba un montón.

-Ah…este… - dijo un poco apenado – Vendría siendo mi suegro, es el padre _postizo_ de Claire y su amiga – le respondió – Fue un encuentro de lo más peculiar, jamás me había enfrentado a una situación así.

Con razón le sonaba el nombre, Kitty le había hablado de él y que era lo más cercano que tenía.

\- No me quiero ni imaginar – digo Gato.

\- Uf, actuó muy sobreprotectoramente, menos mal que Claire me echó una mano, además me bromeó un montón – dijo divertido – Me comprometí en ayudarlo con esa tarea…tengo que hacer méritos.

\- Estás jodido, si le fallas a tu suegro, ni siquiera quiero imaginar cuales serían las consecuencias – dijo riendo.

\- Pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú – apoyó Joey riendo igualmente.

\- ¿Y cuándo pretendes hacer la reunión? – preguntó.

\- Si todo sale bien, creo que en dos días – dijo su amigo – Es difícil hacer concordar a todos, mañana le avisaré a Claire para que le dé el mensaje.

\- Qué bien, espero que resulte – apoyó Gato.

\- Sí – afirmó Joey, en eso se percata de la hora – Wow, se nos está pasando el tiempo, vete tu primero para que probemos suerte.

\- Ok – respondió Gato – Nos vemos en el cuartel.

Cómo era de esperar, Joey no vio nada sospechoso durante el camino de regreso, entre eso, decidió que también optaría por otro recurso. De todas formas, le dijo este plan a su amigo para que se pudiera tranquilizarse. No debe ser nada agradable saber que alguien anda siguiendo tus pasos.

* * *

Han pasado un par de días desde que Gato contó a Joey sobre las noticias. No han tenido muchos avances que digamos…además, el Guardia Real tuvo que mentir a Kitty que esa semana tendría mucho trabajo en el cuartel y que no podrá verla…fue la única cosa que se le ocurrió para hacer tiempo.

Por otro lado, como estaba pasando mayor tiempo en el cuartel, en el palacio y en la zona media, Gato pensó que el sujeto podría notar este pequeño cambio en su rutina, así que iba a las diferente tabernas y cantinas más frecuente.

En cuanto a Dulcinea, aún mantenía las distancias, sólo lo justo y necesario, de esa típicas ordenes de "peón", casi ni se comunicaban, menos mal…

Ahora, Gato se encontraba recostado en su cama, descansando después de un arduo día de trabajo. Él estaba pensando en Kitty como de costumbre…le dolía mucho tener que mentirle y encima ya la estaba echando de menos a pesar que sólo ha pasado unos días, pero es que ya estaba acostumbrado a verla seguido, saber de ella... Disfrutar de su compañía y practicar juntos en el arco, hacerse jugarretas, quererse…

Esperaba que pronto llegara ese día que pudiera estar junto a ella sin tener que andar escondidos y poder dormir tranquilo junto a ella, en definitiva, disfrutar de sus vidas.

Inesperadamente, sintió un fuerte portazo en el cuartel, como si estuvieran entrando una manada de elefante, se escuchaba un gran desorden en la sala común y muchas voces gritando órdenes.

Gato se levantó de inmediato para ver que sucedía, salió al pasillo donde se encontró con su amigo quien tenía la misma pregunta.

\- ¡Todos los guardias a la sala común! – ordenó alguien desde ahí.

Reconocieron la voz de ese personaje, era el Comandante de la Guardia Elite del palacio, ese escuadrón era de los cargos más alto dentro del reino, ese grupo se encargaba del bienestar de la Familia Real, son los guardaespaldas; donde Dulcinea intentó integrar a Gato para ascenderlo, pero no se permitió, sólo a guardaespaldas personal de ella.

\- ¡En fila! – volvió a ordenar - ¡Rápido!

Todos los que se encontraban en el cuartel, tenían la misma cara de pregunta, nadie sabía que sucedía.

\- ¡Los quiero todo en silencio! – agregó - ¡El resto de mi escuadrón, procedan!

Quedaron sorprendido al ver que ese escuadrón empezó a desordenar todas las cosas del sitio, desde la sala principal hasta el último rincón de cada habitación, parecían animales, literalmente, por la forma en que sacaban todos sus útiles personales de cada uno de los Guardias Reales. Estuvieron varios minutos ahí y ellos no podían hacer nada, ni opinar, ni objetar.

\- Ahora, retírense todos menos los siguientes guardias que nombraré – dijo el comandante – Ronal, Martín, Pablo, Mateo, Gato y Joey.

La sala común se fue vaciando a medida que iban saliendo sus compañeros. En ese instante ya todos se miraban de forma sospechosa.

\- Sigan investigando – volvió ordenar y luego se dirigió a los seis que quedaron – Me imagino que tienen muchas preguntas.

Claro, demasiadas, partiendo en como los estaban tratando, parecidos a ladrones. Lo peor de todo es que no podían responder, sólo acatar, a pesar que no estaban en su jurisdicción.

\- Para eso tendrán que esperar hasta que encontremos lo que estamos buscando – habló nuevamente de forma maliciosa.

En ese momento, volvieron los compañeros del comandante trotando hacia él.

\- Informe – dijo el líder.

\- No hallamos nada sospechoso ni lo que estamos buscando, por ahora – contestó uno de ellos.

\- Sí es así, es hora de hacer hablar a estos de aquí – contestó él – Les explico, hace varios días en la sala común del palacio, ocurrió algo…y precisamente ustedes estaba de turno en el palacio. Lo único que se perdió, más bien se dañó, fueron un par de hojas arrancadas de un libro que ahí estaba – agregó mirándolo a todos, estudiándolos – Díganme que saben, ahora.

\- ¿Y estas son las formas de tratarnos para averiguar eso? – preguntó Joey, estaba muy enfadado.

\- No le pregunté eso, ni tampoco te permití que dieras tu opinión – espetó él.

Joey iba a responder nuevamente, pero el gato naranja lo detuvo a tiempo antes que empeorara más el asunto. Trató de serenarse porque estaba igual de emputecido que su amigo.

\- ¿Permiso para hablar? – preguntó Gato a regañadientes.

\- Concedido – le respondió burlonamente.

\- Recuerdo esa noche, junto a mi compañero Joey, efectivamente estábamos adentro del palacio – empezó a contar – Lo más extraño que vimos, más bien, sentimos, fue un ruido en la planta uno, donde nos encontrábamos. Decidimos dividirnos para abarcar más área e incluso salimos por lugares distintos del palacio, pero nada en la planta donde se encuentra aquella sala.

\- ¿A qué hora? – preguntó - ¡¿Por qué no notificaron de ese ruido?!

\- Precisamente por eso, fue solo un ruido y no encontramos nada – respondió Gato – Y eso fue un par de hora después de entrar a nuestro turno.

El gruñó - ¿Algo más?

\- No, nada y eso lo puede corroborar Mateo y su compañero, me encontré con él en los jardines – dijo el gato naranja.

\- Sí, es cierto – dijo el nombrado – A nosotros nos correspondió recorrer el jardín y no vimos nada.

\- Junto a Martin, nos tocó vigilar la entrada, la puerta principal del muro del castillo, no puedo dar mucha información de lo que ocurrió adentro – agregó Pablo.

-Está bien – dijo mirándolos, no muy contento con las respuestas – O ustedes son muy inútiles o improbablemente cometimos un error.

Joey explotó al escuchar eso.

\- ¡Claramente fue un error de ustedes! ¡Cómo siquiera se le ocurre que nosotros tenemos algo que ver con eso! – gritó el gato de tonos dorados - ¡No es nuestro trabajo limpiar su mierda y sobretodo una tarea encomendada a ustedes!

\- ¡Qué te crees! – le gritó de vuelta.

\- ¡Nada! ¡Sólo somos colegas, no eres nuestro superior y no tienes derecho a tratarnos de esta forma! – gritó Joey.

\- ¡Son órdenes del Consejero del Rey! – dijo él.

Repentinamente, entró dando un portazo el encargado y capitán de ese escuadrón de la Guardia Real, estaba alterado.

\- Quiero una explicación ¡Ahora! – exigió al ver la situación - ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué hace todo mi escuadrón en la calle?!

\- Investigación solamente – respondió como si nada.

\- Dice que están buscando algo que se perdió en el palacio en la sala común en el día que nosotros estábamos de turnos y no hallaron nada mejor que buscar aquí – contó Joey – Dijo que eran órdenes del Consejero del Rey.

Su líder rió – Mentiroso – le dijo al comandante – Estás tan desesperado y asustado de arreglar tu ineptitud e irresponsabilidad que no hallaste nada mejor que venir y buscar aquí – dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- No divulgues estupideces – dijo él.

\- ¿A no? Crees que no supe que investigaron e interrogaron a cada trabajador del palacio buscando eso que perdieron bajo sus narices – contratacó él –Ustedes estaban a cargo de eso, no mi escuadrón si quieren buscar un culpable que sea dentro de tu elite, no aquí.

El susodicho quedó en silencio, mirándolo con rabia.

\- Ahora saquen sus traseros de aquí, no seguiré permitiendo que trates mal a mi gente – agregó él - ¡Salgan!

Ellos se marcharon rápidamente de ahí, el Comandante antes de hacerlo, le mandó una mirada de odio al capitán.

\- Estos que se creen… ¿La gran cosa por ser de la Elite? – preguntó él – ¡Con suerte lo vemos a ellos! ¡Pareciera que ni existieran la tropa de vagos! - agregó enojado, siempre ha existido esa rivalidad entre ellos, ya que por estar en un puesto más alto se les subía los humos a la cabeza - Apenas supe vine aquí.

\- Muchas gracias – dijeron al unísono los seis que se encontraban ahí. El líder asintió, él también era de los que estaban en desacuerdo con el reino y se las arreglaba para aparentar lo contrario. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que participar en el ataque en el sector bajo, sólo la parte de organizar, no destruir.

\- ¿En serio que investigaron a los trabajadores? – preguntó Joey.

\- Sí, están todos muy molestos – dijo él – El Consejero de Rey no tiene idea de esto… ¡Pero! ¡No es nuestro problema! Ellos no encontraron nada con que inculparnos, mañana mismo dejaré la notificación – agregó cambiando de humor – Ordenen lo básico y descansen. Los que tengan que hacer cambio de turno, vayan.

Por suerte, ni Joey ni Gato debían ir a trabajar, pero tenían que ordenar sus habitaciones. Decidieron ayudarse partiendo por la habitación de Joey.

\- Esto estuvo cerca – dijo Gato, aliviado.

\- Que bueno que no tenemos nada aquí, todo está en ese lugar – dijo el gato de tonos dorados.

\- Lo que me alegra – dijo conteniéndose la risa – A esos le llegaran un reto de aquellos.

\- Sí es verdad – concordó Joey riéndose – Olvidé contarte que el primo del Rey Antonio está en esa elite - Su amigo se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

\- Con razón – dijo Gato – Me parecía extraño que el tío del Rey no estuviera involucrado con la familia si estaba tan interesado.

\- Enigma resuelto – dijo él – Aunque eso poco importa, tenemos que averiguar de tu espía.

Gato asintió, tenían que solucionar esto, de lo contrario no podrían avanzar.

* * *

Fue un arduo trabajo encontrar la información sobre el desconocido que estaba siguiendo a Gato. Los dos gatos pasaron días investigando y planeando como pillarlo. No fue hasta que Joey pudo encontrar un punto de partida. En ese momento el gato de tonos dorados estaba esperando a Gato en el cuartel, ya que se encontraba de turno y faltaba poco para que el saliera.

Una vez que llegó, Gato ni se molestó en preguntar, supo de inmediato que había descubierto algo. Para más discreción, fueron a la taberna de siempre, la que se juntaban con sus respectivas novias, así evitaban que el desconocido le siguiera y entrara.

\- Te escucho – dijo Gato una vez que estaban instalados en una mesa.

\- Tal como sospechábamos… el sujeto está trabajando para alguien del palacio – dijo Joey.

\- Dulcinea, quien más – dijo el gato naranja seguro.

\- Está de patio – dijo Joey, el asintió divertido por el comentario.

\- ¿Cómo supiste? – preguntó.

\- De algo que sirva suspender la reunión que teníamos… uno de los que trabajan en la cárcel, me mencionó que este sujeto trabaja en eso, tipo detective y no lo han visto hace rato…Eso quiere decir que está ocupado en algo…en el palacio precisamente.

\- ¿Se te ocurre una manera de atraparlo? – preguntó pensativo el gato naranja procesando toda la información recibida. No se iba a molestar en quejarse de lo que estaba haciendo Dulcinea, ya no le sorprendía, se esperaba de todo.

\- Mmm – dijo Joey – Si trabaja para ella me imagino que cualquier información relevante se lo dirá a la caprichosa…

\- Tendremos que darle una pista falsa, pero que sea importante para que vaya directo a ella – acotó Gato – Además, tiene que coincidir que estemos de turno para intervenir o algo por el estilo.

\- Sí…¡Exacto! – concordó – Lo único que se me ocurre que sea _importante_ es lo que ella está buscando supuestamente en ti, porque no imagino otra cosa, me refiero en el sentido romántico…que ella crea que andes en algo y por eso la ignoras.

Esto sorprendió a Gato, de partida, sería bastante extraño hacer eso, pero su amigo tenía razón…aunque tampoco quería eso, era una especie de engaño para Kitty…

\- ¿Cómo lograremos esto? – preguntó el gato naranja un poco dudoso.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí – dijo Joey – Tú solo encárgate de hacer tu rutina normal. Yo veré la forma en buscar a una amiga que nos ayude con eso y que coincida en nuestros días de turno – agregó – Avisaré a Claire y al resto que estaré fuera un par de días para enfocarnos en esto.

Gato asintió, esperaba que fuera pronto, quería solucionar esto...ya no aguantaba otro día sin ver a su Kitty.

* * *

Dulcinea se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en la orilla de su cama…a punto de abrir otra carta que había recibido. La miraba con la mezcla de rabia y ansiedad.

En esa carta posiblemente tenia esas respuestas que tanto buscaba…solo quizás, porque el inútil no ha tenido tantos avances.

La princesa abrió el sobre y prosiguió en leerla.

" _Princesa Dulcinea:_

 _Esperando que se encuentre bien, vengo a notificar los siguientes avances._

 _Gato hace la rutina de siempre, va a la taberna exclusiva (la que le dije la vez anterior)_

 _Lamentablemente no me dejaron entrar e incluso me echaron a patadas de ahí. Y peor aún, le notificaron a el sobre mi presencia (sin descripciones por suerte)"_

\- Será idiota – se quejó Dulcinea - ¿Es que no se puede confiar en nadie? Aunque sea que hiciera su trabajo bien por lo menos ¿O no?

" _Pero le repito, Gato no sabe quién soy, no me ha visto jamás. Por esto mismo, he tenido que bajar la guardia"._

\- ¡Algo que hayas hecho bien! ¡Inútil! – reclamó la princesa.

" _Otra cosa (creo que le gustara saberlo) Últimamente su presa se ha ausentado por más tiempo, al parecer está ocupado con alguien…no sé si me entiende, dudo que sea el trabajo…si sabe a lo que me estoy refiriendo._

 _Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para lograr esta información para verificarla. Si lo obtengo, haré una visita a esos hermosos jardines…_

Ella esperaba que así fuera…porque sus intentos fallidos de acercarse a Gato, definitivamente ya no estaban funcionando…si tenía alguna pulgosa por ahí, ella sería la clave para tenerlo de vuelta a sus garras…tenía algo en mente.

Sonrió ante la idea...ojalas esta vez funcione y de paso se lo hará pagar a esa tipa…Nadie se mete con ella ni con sus cosas.


	21. Enfrentando Caprichos

**¡Holaa! Por fin pude aparecerme porque el maldito Notebook explotó, bueno no explotar en sí pero estaba bastante agonico y tuve que repararlo, por supuesto tenia respaldo (Menos mal xD), así que apenas pude retomé esto.  
**

 **Un saludote a cada uno de ustedes,muchisima gracias por seguir la historia :D  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Enfrentando Caprichos  
**

\- No hay cuidado – dijo la gata – Esperemos la señal de Joey, salimos de aquí y tú dices tú línea.

\- Disculpa si esto causa algún inconveniente – dijo el Guardia Real apesadumbrado.

\- De eso no te preocupes, luego de esto comienza mi gira con el teatro y dejaré este reino, no tengo a nadie a quien darle explicaciones – dijo divertida Matilda, se notaba que es muy alegre.

\- Espero que les vaya bien, aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de ver sus obras – contó – Deben ser bonitas.

\- Podemos arreglar eso, te daré unas cuantas entradas para que puedas ir – dijo la gata – Son válidas en cualquier sitio que estemos.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Gato sorprendido por el gesto.

\- De nada – dijo Maltida – Siempre hay que conocer el arte, es hermoso.

\- No cabe duda de eso – contestó de acuerdo - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Adelante – respondió.

\- ¿Qué favor le debías a Joey? – volvió a preguntar Gato, ya que su amigo le omitió esa información.

\- Un pequeño problema que tuve hace un tiempo con un tarado que estaba obsesionado conmigo… Me seguía a todos partes, parecía un psicópata…Entonces vino Joey y me ayudó a deshacerme de él – contó Matilda – Él no quería recibir nada a cambio, pero insistí en que sí necesitaba algo que me lo pidiera.

\- Ya entiendo – dijo Gato.

\- Hablando de tu amigo…está enviándome la señal ahora mismo.

El Guardia Real ni se molestó en mirar para atrás, así que actuó de la manera más normal posible, dentro de la "Zona de cita" que ellos se encontraban, luego de terminar la velada, ellos salieron de ahí. Matilda solo pasó una mano por el brazo de Gato.

\- Entonces... - comenzó ella "insinuante" - ¿Nos vemos en el Festival de la Luna?

\- Claro que sí – dijo él – Pásame a ver mañana en la tarde, después de mi turno.

\- No seas fresco, dijimos Festival – le acusó de forma divertida.

\- Por favor, aún falta para el festival… - pidió él como si se lo estuviera pidiendo a Kitty, era la única manera que encontró para que le saliera lo más natural posible.

\- Esta bien… - dijo ella y antes de irse lo "besó" en la mejilla; ya que realmente hizo una alusión a hacerlo – Nos vemos.

\- Adiós – dijo Gato.

Esperaba que eso haya resultado lo más creíble…Como su tarea había terminado y aparentó que se iba al cuartel. Solo se quedó por ahí.

* * *

Joey tenía solo esta oportunidad, esperó pacientemente detrás de un muro, poniendo atención a la escena recientemente terminada de Gato y Matilda. Observó con cuidado y detenimiento cualquier actividad sospechosa.

Hasta que lo vió…

El sujeto estaba casi escondido en el techo de la taberna que habían visitado, él no había entrado, se notaba que llevaba tiempo esperando además de estar atento a lo que estaba haciendo su amigo para no perderse ningún detalle de lo sucedido.

Joey se dirigió a su ubicación, subiendo con cautela para no alarmarlo. Antes de enfrentarlo, silvó suavemente para que Gato viniera.

\- Se puede saber… ¿Qué estás haciendo tu espiando a un Guardia Real? – preguntó de la nada, sobresaltando al desconocido, quien estaba muy atento a lo que estaba haciendo que lo tomó por sorpresa su presencia. Cuando Joey lo vio, se le hizo extrañamente familiar, era un gato gris completo y utilizaba una capucha para esconder su identidad.

Él se extrañó - ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba escuchando y/o siguiendo a alguien? – preguntó él.

\- Eso dimelo tú – espetó él – Ya es una falta bastante grave estar fisgoneando a un Guardia Real.

\- No estaba haciendo eso – negó.

\- Hasta puedo pensar que estás siguiendo al resto de mis compañero y vendiendo esta información afuera – contraatacó seriamente.

\- ¿Qué pruebas tienes? – preguntó él.

\- Extraño que lo digas, te vi claramente – respondió – Tengo suficientes pruebas que obviamente no te diré.

En ese momento Gato llegó donde se encontraba ellos. El Guardia Real no aguantó al verlo y lo tomó bruscamente del cuello, justo donde estaba la tela de la capucha que el traía puesta.

\- ¡¿Quién te manda?! – exigió saber él enfadado - ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

\- ¡No me manda nadie! – dijo con voz entre cortada.

\- ¿A no? – preguntó Gato enfadado – Elige, o reconoces lo que andabas haciendo o te acusamos de espía del reino.

\- Gato, cálmate – dijo su amigo, mientras el gato de tonos naranjo mantuvo la compostura, sólo quería asustarlo.

\- ¡Dilo! – exigió - ¡Te vi varias veces siguiendome!

\- ¡Sólo un trabajo de investigación, fue un mandato del palacio! - respondió.

\- ¿Quién está a cargo de eso? – volvió a preguntar.

De nuevo se quedó en silencio, definitivamente no quería hablar, pero estaba confirmando sus sospechas con tan solo hablar sobre el palacio.

\- Suficiente – dijo Joey – No estamos para tolerar esto – agregó. Él se dirigió para esposarlo y llevárselo al cuartel.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, lo dejaron en una prisión preventiva que ellos contaban, solo tenían que esperar a que llegara el Capitán. Gato y Joey aún tenían tiempo para esperar. Salieron de esa habitanción dejando solo al sujeto.

\- Se ve que está nervioso – dijo Gato, ya más tranquilo debido a que ese sujeto estaba bajo su custodia.

\- Sí, además cayó redondito en la trampa, salió mejor de lo que esperamos – dijo conforme Joey y su amigo asintió de acuerdo – Lo mejor de todo es que pude hablar con el encargado del bar de la taberna, ese quien dio la información para que testificara anónimamente.

\- ¡Eso es grandioso! ¡Nos ayudará mucho! – dijo el gato naranja.

-Con ese testimonio y nuestra denuncia, estaremos listo con este asunto – dijo Joey.

\- ¡Oh amigo! ¡No sé qué haría sin ti! – dijo entre aliviado y cómico, ya que se acabaron las persecuciones.

\- Quizás te tendrían de mascota en el palacio – bromeó – Pero…de nada hermano, para eso estamos.

Gato negó con la cabeza – Toma – dijo él, dándole unas entradas que le había dado Maltida.

\- Para que vayas al teatro... y recíbelo. Matilda me lo dio, ella estaba muy agradecida que la ayudaras esa vez, al igual que yo.

\- Gracias… - dijo Joey con una sonrisa.

\- A ti, te lo mereces – dijo el gato naranja.

En ese instante, llegó el capitán quienes contaron los detalles del "caso", estuvo de acuerdo con todo e incluso lo tomarían como posible sospechoso que estaba investigando al escuadrón por los sucesos ocurridos hace unos días con la Elite. Ya que todo podía ser posible con eso. Por fortuna todo fue calzando a su favor, no tenían que involucrarse más en ese tema.

Unos días después, finalmente Gato fue al sector bajo a dejar un mensaje a Kitty en el lugar donde practicaba, la cual decía que ese misma tarde o noche podían juntarse en la taberna y en su balcón.

* * *

Kitty estaba entre feliz y enojada, lo primero es porque vería a Gato después de tantos días y enfadada por lo siguiente.

Resulta que su novio no tuvo una semana muy ocupada en el cuartel y que por eso no le permitía juntarse con ella. La verdad es que Gato estaba en un enorme problema, supo que lo estaban espiando hace días y eso se enteró gracias a su amiga quien le había contado que Joey estaría afuera unos días por ese problema y que lo estaba ayudando.

Kitty negó con la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared, ella ya se encontraba en el balcón esperándolo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que lo escuchó llegar.

Se notaba que Gato salió apurado, venía agitado y sonrió ampliamente al verla. Pero Kitty no se inmutó, ni siquiera cuando se acercó, sólo alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó notando este detalle.

\- Mmmm – respondió ella – Me preguntaba ¿Cuándo pretendías decirme lo que estaba pasando?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el gato naranja confundido.

\- Seré bien especifica – dijo Kitty seriamente – ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de tu problema? ¿Por qué no me contaste?

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó Gato sorprendido al darse cuenta a que se refería.

\- Joey le contó a Claire, dijo que "ayudaría a su compañero", luego me detalló que se trataba de ti y que había un maldito espía – respondió molesta.

Su novio quedó en silencio un instante – No quería preocuparte la verdad…

\- ¡Estoy molesta por eso, me preocupé de todas maneras y pudiste haber contado con mi ayuda Gato! – reclamó ella.

\- No creí que te enterarías, lo hice para protegerte ¿Qué sucedía si daban contigo por mi culpa? - se defendió su novio.

\- Esta bien, ¿Pero ahí a ocultármelo? – dijo ella – Hubiéramos buscando una forma de solucionarlo juntos, para eso estoy contigo ¿No crees?

\- Kitty, no exageres – dijo él – Me hubiera encantado pedirte ayuda, pero algo que no haré es hacerte correr ese riesgo a que pudieran atraparte. No sabía a qué me enfrentaba.

Era el turno de Kitty quedarse en silencio, era algo que no podía discutir. Aunque ella quería ayudarlo…

Su novio tomó sus manos cariñosamente tocando gentilmente el dorso de ellas.

\- Te apuesto que fue obra de la psicópata de tu princesa – dijo ella una vez que se calmó.

\- Primero, no es mi princesa – corrigió él – Y sí, ella estuvo detrás de esto.

Kitty rió levemente ante la corrección que el hizo.

\- No me sorprende que esté metida en esto, si no te deja tranquilo… - agregó la gata oscura en modo de advertencia.

\- Y sigues defendiendo lo tuyo… - insinuó él.

\- Por supuesto – aseguró ella. Finalmente se acercaron para besarse.

\- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó.

\- Sólo si prometes que, si sucede algo, por lo menos me cuentes – dijo ella.

\- Lo prometo – dijo Gato y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez de forma apasionada.

\- Más encima, tuve que esperar una semana para poder verte – acusó la gata.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No es que lo haya planeado! – se defendió su novio y Kitty rió.

\- Sólo espero que ella no te vuelva a molestar.

\- No nos preocupemos más de eso- dijo Gato – Mañana tengo libre ¿Te parece que vayamos a investigar el siguiente camino a la cárcel? Recuerda…es todo un día junto a mi…- tentó.

\- Me parece una idea estupenda – concordó ella – Ya encontraré una excusa para ausentarme.

\- Por supuesto que lo encontrarás – dijo Gato – Al terminar con esa última tarea, te tendré una sorpresa.

Kitty se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ella iba a hablar, pero su novio puso una mano en su boca.

\- Es una sorpresa – afirmó él – Aunque seas ansiosa, tendrás que saber esperar.

\- ¡Pero Gato! – se quejó.

\- ¡Ya verás! – insistió dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente, ella lo miró amorrada - ¿Cómo están las cosas allá?

\- Mucho mejor – contestó – Hemos construido en otros sectores algunas casas y… bueno están tratando de planear otro robo, necesitamos comida y medicamentos, pero no sabemos cuándo – contó – Por cierto, ya comenzaron la construcción de las torres.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, también nos tomó desprevenido eso – contestó.

\- Se supone que comenzarían en una semana – dijo él.

\- Debe haber otra razón – dijo Kitty – O quizás no, pero eso no importa, no será algo de qué preocuparnos si nos iremos de aquí.

\- Es verdad – concordó Gato.

\- Y que sea pronto, ya me está cabreando que nos separen a cada rato – dijo ella.

\- Eso también y viene con puteada incluida – agregó él, refiriendo se a Joey y Claire.

\- Ni lo menciones – pidió la gata.

La pareja se acomodó en el balcón, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Gato apoyaba su espalda en la pared y pasó un brazo al costado de su novia mientras ella se acurrucaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kitty iba saliendo de casa apresuradamente, se le estaba haciendo tarde, agarró unas cosas antes de irse.

\- ¡Kitty! – dijo un poco enfadada su amiga.

\- ¿Ahora que hice? – preguntó ella.

Su amiga la miró amorrada y puso las manos en sus caderas.

\- ¿Cuándo planeas contarme eh? – preguntó.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó e vuelta, estaba confusa.

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta! – le acusó.

\- ¡Demonios Claire! ¡Quieres ser especifica de una puta vez! – exigió saber ella, le estaba colmando la paciencia.

\- Hace varias semanas te fuiste a la casa de las provisiones ¿O no? – preguntó su amiga.

\- Sí… ¿Y qué tiene? – preguntó la gata oscura.

\- Te vieron con alguien – espetó ella.

Kitty quedó clavada en el lugar y sin palabras, no esperó una respuesta como esa.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó la gata.

\- ¡Eso no importa! – respondió Claire.

\- ¡Claro que importa! – reclamó.

\- ¿A qué fuiste con ese desconocido con capucha y capa a esa casa? – preguntó - ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Según me dijeron, estaban en plan romántico.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo tan chismosa? – preguntó Kitty.

\- Respóndeme de una vez – dijo su amigo.

La gata trató de alargar esa pequeña discusión para poder pensar bien en lo que iba a decir y salir de esta. Estaba confirmado que se trataba de Gato, de la vez que recorrieron esas cavernas, lo bueno de todo es que no sabían que se trataba de él.

Suspiró agotada – Qué manera de malinterpretar las cosas…

\- Sí claro – dijo ella.

\- Claire, en serio… ese desconocido que dices tú, es del anillo medio y me debía un favor – dijo ella – Lo ayudé a cruzar y me acompañó a esa casa a revelarme otro secreto – mintió.

\- ¿Cómo explicas que te acercaste a él? – volvió a preguntar.

\- No te diré hasta que no me digas tu fuente – exigió Kitty un poco nerviosa.

\- Alguien del cuartel, uno que se incluyó hace poco, uno joven – respondió sin opción.

La gata rodó los ojos - ¡Claire! Él siempre anda metido en todos lados y sabe de todo ¿Por qué crees que lo reclutaron? Pero nunca verifica nada.

\- ¡Ya está bien! – dijo la gata bicolor sin remedio.

\- No estoy con nadie – aclaró Kitty – Ese día lo besé en la mejilla porque me dio esa información muy importante…

\- ¿Qué tan importante? – preguntó.

\- Hay una zona oculta, pero está con llave y precisamente a eso voy ahora, me consiguió una forma de abrirla – explicó – Pero no, no faltaran quienes malpiensan todo. Cuando lo tenga en frente a ese renacuajo ¡Le daré una tanda!

\- ¡No! ¡No le hagas nada pobrecito! – dijo ella apenada.

\- No prometo nada – dijo ella.

\- ¡Kitty! – pidió ella.

\- Está bien – dijo la gata – Ahora…querida hermana ¿Me das permiso para salir? – ironizó.

Claire rodó los ojos – Anda, eres una pesada – le acusó.

\- Quién habla – contestó ella – Llegaré tarde, así que no te preocupes de eso. Cuídate.

\- Tu igual, adiós – respondió cruzando los brazos no muy contenta.

Kitty por fin pudo irse de ahí, exhaló aliviada. Estuvo a un pelo a que la pillaran, menos mal que el renacuajo no dio grandes detalles…

Lo que le esperaba cuando llegara el día del escape…

La gata oscura se escabulló de forma rápida por la casa y entrada de la caverna. Se tardó muy poco en llegar al oasis, buscó con la mirada a Gato quien estaba a espalda a ella, sentado en la orilla del agua. A Kitty le llamó la atención que estuviera vistiendo la ropa de la Guardia Real, usualmente al juntarse, rara vez usaba su traje, bueno exceptuando la veces que se juntaba sin planearlo.

Kitty se acercó en silencio, lo estaba acechando mientras se avanzaba, él ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Ella se agachó para agazaparse y lanzarse a sus brazos.

Gato se sobresaltó al recibir a su novia en sus brazos, apretujándola tiernamente, ella se quedó a la altura de su pecho y lo miraba cariñosamente.

\- Disculpa la demora, intenté desocuparme antes, pero Claire se encargó de retrasarme – dijo ella.

\- No te preocupes, lo que importa es que llegaste – contestó Gato dándole un pequeño beso y ella acarició su cuello con su cabeza, ronroneando a gusto.

\- Me encanta como te ves con esa vestimenta Gato – halagó ella en voz baja.

\- Muchas gracias, mi señorina – contestó.

\- ¿Por qué viniste así? No es que me esté quejando – preguntó.

\- Ah, es que se me ocurrió, debido a que iremos a la zona de la cárcel, creí que sería mejor que me vieran con esto en caso de cualquier inconveniente…No me dirán nada si me ven así – explicó.

\- Tienes razón, mejor prevenir y si fuera el caso me puedo ocultar – concordó ella y su novio asintió.

\- Además, no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos por ahí – agregó el Gato naranja.

La gata lo observó, en su tono de voz le decía que le pasaba algo, lo notaba extraño.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó ella, su novio la miró y lo supo de inmediato – Ah. Dulcinea…

Gato suspiró molesto.

\- Hoy estuvo insoportable, llevaba semanas sin hablarme – contó – Sólo que se dedicó a ningunear y mandarme a cada instante durante el turno de trabajo, la tuve que acompañar a todos lados y había actividad en el palacio – respondió – Se comportó muy déspota.

\- Lo normal – dijo Kitty rodando los ojos – Te prometo que, en algún momento, le dejaré un recuerdito antes de irnos.

Gato rió levemente, su querida Kitty para variar animándolo - ¿Qué harás? - Preguntó negando con la cabeza, divertido.

\- Será una linda sorpresa – contestó ella – Ya verás y no molestará más – agregó. La gata acarició su mejilla y con la otra mano la pasó por detrás del cuello de su novio. Lo contempló unos segundos y se acercó para darle un beso tipo esquimal antes besarlo en los labios.

\- Kitty, te amo un montón, no sé qué haría sin ti, ni tampoco que sería de mi si no te hubiera conocido, quizás…hubiera sido la marioneta o mascota como dice Joey – dijo el gato naranja tomando el mentón de ella.

Ella sonrió enternecida por sus palabras – Mi madre decía que no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable – dijo ella – Estábamos destinado a que nuestros caminos se cruzaran.

\- Muy sabias palabras – dijo Gato tomando su mano – Le encuentro toda la razón.

\- Así es – dijo ella – Aunque siempre me pregunté cuando iba a llegar ese día para encontrarle razón a esas palabras… me decía a mí misma "Vaya que coincidencia, tuve que caer en el peor lugar del mundo y sin mis padres " – contó con un poco de humor – Nunca llegaba el dichoso día, hasta ahora.

\- A eso le tengo una respuesta – dijo él – Estuviste en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado – agregó animado – Aunque ese destino sea tu misión en tu vida.

\- Si, tienes razón - dijo divertida.

\- No es que quiera arruinar este precioso momento, pero…será mejor que vayamos andando antes que se nos haga tarde – propuso Gato.

\- Un rato más – pidió ella, el negó con la cabeza.

\- Serás consentida… - le acusó en broma.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Te recuerdo que no estuve contigo una semana! – dijo ella. Gato rió.

\- Eso es cierto – concordó riendo.

\- Me aburrí un montón además de estar preocupada…- reprochó.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendí! – reclamó resignado.

\- Así me gusta – dijo ella triunfal y el suspiró.

La miró nuevamente a los ojos…sintió la necesidad de contarle lo que había sucedido, pero con más detalle, precisamente sobre Matilda, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

\- ¿Y qué te pasa ahora? – preguntó preocupada. Tanto Gato como ella se habían vuelto muy perceptivo a la hora de saber los sentimientos del otro.

\- Me conoces más que nadie – dijo el gato naranja.

\- Y tú a mí – respondió Kitty sonriéndole – Pero cuéntame qué te inquieta.

Gato sacó las otras dos entradas que le había dado la actriz, le contó para qué eran, que también le había entregado otras dos a Joey. Luego detalló lo que sucedió y lo que tuvieron que hacer para atrapar al dichoso espía.

\- Fue la única forma que pudimos llamar su atención, porque Dulcinea anda indagando lo que ando haciendo y "descubrirme en algo sospechoso" – dijo Gato – Bueno eso es lo que creemos con Joey – agregó – Créeme que fue incomodo, menos mal fue la actriz quien me ayudó.

Kitty lo miró y le sonrió compresivamente – Gato…no es necesario que me des esas explicaciones de esa forma, confió totalmente en ti – le aseguró ella – Lo importante es que lo solucionaste, no quiero que te sientas así por eso.

La gata se levantó y abrazó su cuello con ambas manos, dándole pequeños besos hasta que su novio quedó recostado en el césped y ella encima de él. Gato la acariciaba su cintura al besarse profundamente.

Kitty se detuvo de forma brusca, interrumpiendo el gesto y levantó su cabeza, agudizando su oído.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado y agitado a la vez, debido a la falta de aire.

\- Viene alguien – dijo ella bajando un poco la voz.

\- No puede ser posible – dijo Gato perplejo.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó en voz baja.

\- Escóndete – le dijo – Yo iré a ver.

Kitty asintió, miró a su alrededor para buscar un lugar apropiado, ella escogió un árbol cercano subiendo por él hasta la copa y se escondió entre las ramas.  
Gato por su parte se acercó caminando silenciosamente al sector donde se separaban los tres caminos y tratar de captar por dónde provenía el sonido, como estaba tan oscuro, se quedó de pie y atento a esperar a que apareciera el que causaba esos sonidos…


	22. Nuevos Planes

**¡Hola! Vengo de paso, ya que estoy cansadisima x.x abrimos un nuevo negocio familiar y es lo más parecido a un hijo jaja salen muchos detalles y hay que estar pendiente, recién me estoy adaptando al nuevo ritmo :'v pero no crean que me olvidé de ustedes y mucho menos a este fic que le tengo tanto cariño.**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Nuevos planes  


Gato no podía evitar estar tenso, el sonido de la cascada, más el de los otros animales no podía percibir por dónde provenía el sonido de esos pasos. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo ver que una sombra se acercaba por el camino izquierdo.

\- ¡Demonios Joey! ¡Pudiste haber avisado que vendrías aquí! – le recriminó - ¡Me diste un buen susto!

\- Je je, lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo – se disculpó.

\- ¡Serás idiota! – le acusó y lo miró con mala cara – Al menos me alegra que hayas dado con la entrada.

\- Pues sí, la verdad que me costó mucho – dijo él.

\- ¿Dónde se encontraba? – preguntó interesado tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Estaba en un sótano de una antigua casona – respondió y luego miró a su alrededor –Vaya este lugar es precioso.

\- Sí, es precioso – aseguró Gato – Aquí estamos a las afuera del reino.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo feliz - ¿Descubriste algo más?

El gato naranja - ¿Ves ese único camino en el fondo?

\- Sí – respondió.

\- Ese te lleva al sector bajo, hasta una casa muy antigua…no quise salir por ahí – contó – Mientras que este camino del medio te lleva a la taberna, ese que te había dicho y por último el camino que te lleva a la cárcel…es el que me falta descubrir, de hecho, estoy en eso.

\- Ya entiendo – dijo su amigo - ¿Te parece que vaya al camino del sector bajo y ver esa casa?

\- Sí, de paso irás a ver a Claire – le acusó y Joey lo miró con mala cara.

\- ¿Quieres o no la ayuda? – preguntó elevando una ceja.

\- Sí, por supuesto – dijo riéndose – Te encontrarás con unos peldaños altos, pero luego de eso el camino es ligero.

\- Ok – dijo asintiendo – ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

\- Claro, nos vemos más rato – se despidió Joey y Gato hizo lo mismo. El esperó a que su amigo se alejara lo suficiente para recién acercarse donde estaba escondida Kitty.

\- Eso tuvo cerca – dijo la gata, bajándose del árbol.

\- Ese Joey está idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurre no avisarme? – exhaló frustrado.

\- ¿Quizás el amor lo tiene tonto? – propuso ella y Gato rió.

\- Es una posibilidad – concordó.

\- Pero si es cierto que fue un buen susto – concordó entre risa – Aunque hay que reconocer que nos ayudó mucho al encontrar la entrada desde la plaza.

\- Es verdad – dijo Gato – Sólo nos falta el recorrido hasta la cárcel y podremos informar todo esto.

\- Creo que la idea de venir aquí a pasar tiempo juntos no funcionará – dijo Kitty pensativa.

\- Sí, es que esto mantuvo muy feliz a Joey y estaba muy ansioso a que averiguara más – contestó.

\- No importa, tendemos todo el tiempo del mundo cuando salgamos de aquí – dijo la gata oscura - ¡Ya! ¡Manos a la obra! – dijo entusiasmada.

\- Al parecer, se te contagió la emoción de mi amigo – dijo divertido.

\- De hecho, el podría conseguir trabajo como líder motivador – dijo ella.

\- Te encuentro razón – dijo Gato entretenido – Cuando estaba en mis inicios y postulando a la Guardia Real me motivó mucho – recordó él.

\- Ya veo – dijo ella atenta escuchando su historia.

\- Siempre me ayudó y me enseñó otras cosas, sería un buen motivador – dijo en tono de broma – Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos – agregó su novio tomando la mano de ella para adentrarse al último pasadizo qué recorrer.

Este era similar a los otros caminos, pero subía y bajaba era un poco más largo e igual de oscuro, se encontraban de vez en cuando algunos palos y picotas.

La pareja pudo percibir que en los costados había unas antiguos soporte para antorchas en las paredes. Más que seguro que en su tiempo la utilizaban para trabajar ahí, luego le echarían un vistazo para ver si se encuentran en buenas condiciones.

Continuaron su pequeño viaje, no hallaron nada novedoso sólo unos pequeños derrumbes que no entorpecían el camino y que iba ascendiendo lentamente.

Kitty miró de nuevo el mapa para ver por donde andaban, por fortuna faltaban unos cuantos metros. A medida que se iban a acercando al techo del camino, cada vez se acortaban hasta el punto de tener que caminar con su cuatro patas.

\- No será muy alto, pero al menos es lo suficientemente ancho para que quepan varios – dijo Kitty.

\- Sí, eso es bueno, la altura me estaba preocupando – dijo Gato - ¡Mira! – apuntó –Ahí está la compuerta.

\- ¡Por fin! – apoyó su novia.

\- Iré primero – dijo el Guardia Real.

\- Ok, pero deja ayudarte con esa puerta por lo menos – dijo la gata al ver sus intenciones.

\- Sí, por supuesto – contestó y ella asintió.

\- Ah y según esto… - dijo Kitty revisando una vez más el papel – Esta salida se encuentra relativamente cerca de la cárcel, ten cuidado con las torres de vigilancia.

\- Lo tendré – le aseguró – Gracias.

\- De nada – le respondió y ambos se pusieron a trabajar para abrir la puerta utilizando su cuchilla, espada e inclusos las garras para llegar a zona más pequeña de las cerraduras que esto tenia. Una vez que lograron el Guardia Real salió con cautela.

Gato pudo ver que dentro de poco atardecería y le sorprendió que se encontraba entre unas dunas y cerros más pequeños, no habían casas cerca, sólo terreno, lo más cercano a ellos estaban a varios metros. Miró a su otro lado y vio la cárcel, nunca la había visto tan de cerca…

\- Kitty, no hay peligro – dijo Gato, la cual la gata salió y observó el lugar - ¿Pasa algo?

\- No nada, estoy tratando de ubicarme de la vez que vine con Mike – respondió ella mirando a su alrededor – Hay un punto ciego entre las torres de vigilancia.

\- A ya entiendo – dijo él.

\- Con razón dicen que es imposible salir de aquí – dijo la gata, se acababa de dar cuenta por donde andaban, resultaba que la cárcel era hexagonal y estaba muy apartado al sector medio, la única parte cercana era por el lado que habían venido a rescatar a los pequeños y como era de noche esa vez, no dimensionó lo grande que era dicha cárcel ni lo lejos que estaba, el resto de los lugares solo era rodeado por cerros y dunas más altas…También pudo notar que más al fondo de donde se encontraban vio que había una franja. Imaginó que se trataba de un gran muro para evitar escapes. La "única" vía de escape posible era la zona cercana a las casas.

Ellos se encontraban en la zona superior y menos mal que fue así, de lo contrario no hubieran podido ver tanto detalle.

\- Esta bien jodido este lugar – dijo Gato – Es muy deprimente, parece tierra de nadie de los aislado que está.

Kitty asintió de acuerdo – Creí que habían visitado alguna vez este sitio.

\- No, jamás he venido, no es nuestra jurisdicción – le contestó – Los que traen prisionero es otro escuadrón.

\- Ya veo – dijo Kitty,

\- Hay varios escuadrones, de hecho… – contó Gato – Dentro del palacio está la Elite, que básicamente son Guardaespalda de la familia.

\- Creí que ustedes lo eran – dijo ella pensativa.

\- Algo así, pero ellos hacen guardias dentro del palacio, nosotros somos su apoyo y hacemos todo ese tipo de trabajo, por ejemplo, la primera vez que peleamos en esa caravana y ustedes nos atacaron, ellos también estaban.

\- ¡Pero no me topé con ninguno! – reclamó Kitty.

\- Ellos se quedaron resguardando dentro de los carruajes con la familia Real y nosotros peleamos – explicó.

\- Pff ustedes hacen el trabajo sucio – dijo Kitty – Eso fue la razón que solo vi guardias con sus vestimentas y otros diferente.

\- Sí, exactamente – contestó su novio – Están a gusto ellos… incluso el primo del Rey, lo supe el día que ese escuadrón fue a hurguetear nuestro cuartel.

Gato se interrumpió, había olvidado que no le ha contado ese detalle. Ella lo miró con mala cara.

\- ¿Pensabas en decírmelo en algún momento? – preguntó ella, aunque supo que no fue intencional.

\- Sí…en mi defensa…sabía que te pondrías así – se excusó con una leve risa.

\- Bueno, ya no importa porque no encontraron nada que debiesen encontrar – dijo Kitty rodando los ojos.

\- Menos mal – dijo su novio aliviado.

\- No soy como Claire, sólo me molesto cuando me ocultan cosas… eso de tener un espía contratado por una loca, por ejemplo – dijo la gata mirándolo fijamente.

Touché, otra vez…

\- Ya entendí – dijo resignado el gato naranjo, ella sonrió triunfal.

\- Sigamos – dijo Kitty, para apuntar hacia el lugar del punto ciego – Ahí se encuentra, a nuestra derecha al fondo, ese es el lugar donde fuimos con Mike, según él hay más por aquí… - Kitty se quedó en silencio de repentinamente. – ¡Oh no! ¡Lo convoqué! – reclamó ella al ver a Mike merodeando en el sector.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ese estúpido de Joey no me avisó que hoy sería esa reunión! – dijo Gato - ¡Escóndete! ¡Se está acercando!

\- Oh demonios… - se quejó ella lanzándose al suelo y escabullirse a la entrada del camino.

Finalmente, Mike se dirigió donde se encontraba Gato, escondiéndose de vez en cuando para no llamar la atención a las torres de vigilancia de la cárcel.

El Guardia Real estaba un poco ansioso, prácticamente estaba conociendo a su suegro y por lo que contó Joey, era fregado… y encontrándoselo merodeando por ahí y que más encima no lo conocía…

¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? El tampoco debería estar ahí…Aunque Mike pertenecía al sector bajo tampoco debería estar ahí ¿No debería retroceder o esconder?

A menos que…

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Mike - ¿Vienes a fisgonear o qué?

\- Este… - dijo el gato naranja.

\- A ti no te hablo – le dijo toscamente y Gato quedó con cara de pregunta – Kitty, sale de ahí, ahora.

Oh

La gata sin más remedio salió de su escondite resignada, se sacudió el polvo mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Explícame esto ahora – ordenó molesto Mike – ¿Qué haces con este mequetrefe?

\- Wow, cuidado con tanta simpatía – ironizó Kitty – Podría preguntar lo mismo de todos modos – agregó la gata alzando una ceja.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió.

\- Tampoco la tuya – contestó ella desafiante.

\- Es distinto Kitty – dijo Mike – Estás igual que Claire ¿O qué? – exigió saber mirándolo a los dos.

\- Te equivocas – se apresuró a decir – Estamos ayudando con el tema del camino y vía de escape para ese día… - contó – Sí te refieres a él, no lo conozco sólo me designaron para ayudar.

\- Yo soy amigo de Joey, el me pidió ayuda con esto – agregó él neutralmente.

\- Sí me lo mencionó – dijo cortante Mike, sospechaba de él de todas formas.

\- Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte – dijo ella lo más natural posible – Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no le digas a Claire, se volverá loca, no sabe que ando por aquí. Ella sabe que sólo ando investigando – le pidió la gata.

\- Sabes que no me quedaré tranquilo con eso – dijo Mike.

\- Y sabes que me importa un comino – dijo Kitty, usualmente siempre peleaban de esa manera – Sé cuidarme sola.

Su "padre" la miró con mala cara y ella tan solo alzó una ceja nuevamente.

\- ¿Puedo continuar con mi trabajo? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿Y por qué te escondiste? – preguntó insistente Mike.

\- Me sorprende que me lo preguntes – dijo la gata como si fuera lo más obvio – Si me pillan aquí y estaría muerta, literalmente, además no te había visto – explicó – También es mejor que lo vean a él que a mi.

\- Ajá…- dijo dudoso.

\- ¿Quieres dejar tu paranoia? – preguntó la gata.

\- Después hablaremos – le advirtió – Ahora vete por donde viniste que dentro de poco vendrá alguien con quien debo conversar y será mejor que no los vean a ustedes aquí.

\- Me parece bien, nos vemos querida figura paterna con complejo de vieja histérica – se despidió con una sonrisa inocente, era tiempo de pagar ciertas deudas.

Gato tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír, mientras que Mike alzó una ceja y la miró con mala cara.

\- Te desheredaré, ya te lo dije- le advirtió – Ya vete – le dijo mientras la gata oscura negaba cabeza de forma divertida.

La pareja entró nuevamente al túnel, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Gato por fin pudo reírse de buena gana mientras que Kitty lo miraba extrañada.

\- ¿Su relación siempre es así? ¿O sólo por esta ocasión? – preguntó el Guardia Real.

\- Siempre ha sido así…de hecho me sorprende que no me haya hecho tanto bullying – contestó ella – Creo que fue gracias a ti, te traté como un desconocido y eso ayudó.

\- Sí, creo que así fue - dijo Gato – Ahora entiendo a lo que te referías, pobre Joey.

\- ¡Pobre de mí! – dijo entre risa – A Claire la trata mejor y Joey sacó la peor parte cuando él supo de su relación – dijo la gata - ¡Imagínate cuando se entere de lo nuestro!

\- Uff… entonces es la punta del iceberg – dijo Gato.

\- Exactamente – concordó ella – Pero de eso nos preocuparemos después – agregó la gata y su novio asintió de acuerdo.

Al llegar al sector del oasis, lamentablemente tuvieron que despedirse, ya era tarde y Gato tenía que rendir cuentas y notificar todo a Joey. Kitty, por su parte tenía la reunión con su grupo para afinar detalles del plan.

* * *

Kitty se apresuró en llegar al cuartel, se había olvidado de ese detalle donde tenía tantas cosas en mente: Su relación en primero lugar, porque aún le preocupaba el tema del hostigamiento del Dulcinea, a pesar que Gato le restaba importancia, pero con alguien tan obsesionado como ella era para entrar a preocuparse. Además de tomar en cuenta el plan y sus detalles, eran muchas cosas.

Se sentó por ahí, ya había llegado la mayoría del grupo al cuartel y no pasaron muchos minutos para que llegara el líder.

\- Buenas noches a todos – saludó – Quería darle la agradable noticia; las familias que perdieron sus casas ya han sido reubicadas, faltan unos detalles, pero nada que nos pueda impedir en continuar con los planes y retomar las tareas pendientes.

Todos quienes se encontraban ahí aplaudieron de la emoción y otros golpeaban las mesas celebrando. Luego se quedaron en silencio para seguir escuchando.

\- Mañana tendré más detalles sobre un acceso escondido de este reino para poder continuar – Debido a que las construcciones que planea el reino ya han comenzado.

\- ¿Y qué harán? – preguntó uno.

\- Torre de vigilancia, ya está confirmado al igual que la plataforma panorámica. No tendremos el acceso al anillo medio como antes, les recomiendo por favor que ya no pasen por ahí hasta que tengamos todo bien previsto para poder hacerlo – respondió - ¿Alguna consulta?

Todos negaron.

\- Eso sería todo, estén atento porque habrá más reuniones como estas, sé que son aburridas, pero son necesarias.

Después de eso, conversaron de otros temas, pero Kitty se fue, estaba muy agotada y no tenía ganas de compartir. Al llegar a casa, se dio cuenta que Claire no estaba y supuso que se encontraba con Joey, mejor así, de esa forma no le haría preguntas y descansaría tranquilamente.

* * *

Los días y semanas posteriores se basaron en organizar y dar toda la información posible que hayan adquirido, por ejemplo, Gato comentó hasta el último detalle de las cavernas y oasis con los respectivos caminos. Esto lo hizo en una reunión con Joey, Noah y Carlos, además del líder de Kitty. También organizaron un grupo por parte de ellos para recorrerlo; la cual, la gata de ojos azules participó, en donde trabajaron en despejar los caminos, cerrar el pasadizo a la zona media el que dirige a la plaza por prevención, sólo quienes estén autorizados podrán pasar, mientras que la zona de la cárcel era con advertencia. El único paso habilitado era el sendero que te lleva a la taberna, también determinaron horarios y consejos, pero aún no lo habilitaban totalmente porque faltaba una sola cosa…

Kitty lanzaba miradas furtivas a Gato en esa reunión, se reía levemente de vez en cuando. Primera vez que él visitaba el cuartel de grupo de su novia, además también se encontraba Joey, Claire, Noah y Carlos, se le hacía un poquito difícil controlarse.

\- Gracias a la información que nos trajeron, mañana comenzarán a usar las torres… - dijo el líder – Dentro de poco inauguraran la plataforma…Pero nos preocupa una cosa…necesitaremos un aceite especial para las antorchas que se encuentran en las cavernas…

\- El aceite convencional tiene poca duración y tendríamos problema con ese suministro para alimentar e iluminar los pasadizos encontrados – contó Carlos uniéndose a la discusión – Pero hay uno especial de larga duración que nos solucionaría ese problema, contando que tampoco tenemos la fecha exacta para el día del escape por la falta de algunos insumos y medicinas, además de los sucesos recientes para mantener la guardia baja – explicó –Este aceite lo utilizan en los palacios y sociedad altas.

\- Gato y Joey nos ayudará en averiguar donde lo almacenan y planearemos cuando tomarlos prestado…- dijo el líder.

\- Mientras esperamos esto, los demás seguirán trabajando en reparar e instalar antorchas en la cueva – agregó Carlos.

Continuaron hablando de los detalles y cómo procederían a utilizar las cavernas, entre otras cosas.

\- Hey Kitty – la llamó en un susurro su amiga.

\- Dime – le contestó.

\- ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Joey y Gato a casa un rato? Quizás se nos ocurra algo para conseguir ese aceite especial… - propuso Claire – Sin desmerecer esto obviamente, pero cuando éramos menos era más sencillo organizar y se nos ocurrieran más ideas.

La gata lo meditó en un momento, su hermana- amiga tenía razón, además pondrías las _cosas_ muy _interesantes._

\- Me parece buena idea – respondió ella – Apenas termine esto, nos vamos a casa.

\- Ok, le avisaré a Joey – dijo Claire levantándose de la silla de forma cautelosa.

Kitty en ese instante miró de manera cómplice a su novio, sonriéndole levemente. Gato le guiñó el ojo fugazmente captando su mensaje. La gata oscura rápidamente cortó el contacto antes que alguien se diera cuenta.

Justamente cierto personaje se cruzó frente a ella, Kitty se levantó y lo agarró de su cinturón para detenerlo.

\- Renacuajo… - lo llamó – Así que te gusta andar fisgoneando donde no te corresponde ¿Eh? – preguntó la gata, mientras que él se puso muy nervioso.

\- No, es un malentendido – respondió levemente asustado.

\- ¿Así? Me metiste en el tremendo embrollo, explícame eso tú – dijo Kitty tranquilamente.

\- No…es que…sólo me extrañé que anduvieras con alguien y bueno pensé que… - dijo el quedándose en silencio.

\- Que Claire podría saber algo ¿O no? – continuó ella - ¿Por qué siempre tan oportuno Renacuajo?

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – pidió avergonzado.

\- Eres el menor del cuartel y todo pasamos por eso, acostúmbrate – dijo ella – Y lo otro, no es primera vez que sucede algo como esto.

\- ¡Ya perdón! – dijo él

\- Y para la próxima – dijo dándole un palmazo en la nuca – No seré tan amable – advirtió Kitty.

\- ¡Auch! – dijo el sobándose el lugar golpeado – Ya entendí – agregó adolorido yendose de ahi.

Gato observaba la extraña escena de su novia junto a su compañero, se sorprendió al ver el coscacho que le había propinado a él. Algo debe haber sucedido según creía él, luego de ver eso, rió.

Ya finalizaba la reunión, el grupo se dirigió a casa de Claire y Kitty, pasaron a comprar unas cuantas cosas para comer, obviamente los Guardias Reales compraron, no permitieron que ellas gastaran en algo, de esa forma ellas podían tener dinero como ahorro y que pudiera servir para después que salieran del reino ante cualquier emergencia. Claro que ellas se rehusaron en un principio, pero después le encontraron razón y no reclamaron más.

Compraron unos panes recién horneado y leche de la mejor vaca que podían adquirir dentro de la zona baja, a pesar que no tenían acceso a buenos alimentos, se las arreglaban para que los vendedores pasasen por ahí y venderle más barato, esto sucedía una o dos veces por semanas y por supuesto a escondidas.

\- Es increíble que, de alguna manera, hallan como solucionar los problemas – dijo Joey – En especial con estos tema y que el reino no los tomen en cuenta.

\- Eso es lo bueno de sobrevivir…te adaptas a lo que sea – dijo Kitty.

\- Cierto – apoyó su amiga – Lo único que realmente es un problema, es la medicina. Hasta ahora aun no contamos con suficientes provisiones para el escape.

\- Junto a Gato, haremos todo lo posible por hallar una forma de conseguirla – dijo Joey – El viaje será largo y lo necesitaremos…

\- ¿Cuál es el pueblo o reino más cercano? – preguntó Gato.

\- Llegaremos a un pueblo…no recuerdo el nombre – respondió el gato de tonos dorados.

\- Está a unos dos días de aquí, si es que nos acompaña el clima – agregó Claire.

\- Mmmm – dijo pensativo el gato naranja – En ese caso es urgente…pero también debemos tener cautela, ya que se viene la inauguración y de seguro vendrán invitados – dijo él y Joey asintió de acuerdo.

\- Tenemos que averiguarlo pronto…creo que será buena idear _tomar prestada_ esas cosas después del evento, bajaran la guardia porque se sentirán seguro con su nueva implementación de seguridad y sus medidas – dijo Joey y los demás asintieron de acuerdo, hasta en ese momento no se habían percatado que habían llegado a casa.

Al entrar, Claire no permitió que ni Joey ni Gato ayudaran a preparar el té, sólo Kitty, decía que era una forma de agradecer por haber comprado las cosas. Al estar listo todo, Kitty se sentó frente a Gato, nuevamente lo miró furtivamente mientras su amiga se sentó junto a Joey en el sillón más grande.

\- Ahora que "en teoría" las cosas están mejor… - dijo el gato de tonos dorados – Sí conseguimos esos insumos y ese aceite, después de la inauguración…además de tener todo listo, sería buena fecha para irnos de aquí después del festival de la Luna.

\- ¿Qué festival es ese? – preguntó Kitty, Claire tenía la misma consulta.

\- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó él – Olvidé por completo que no les permiten participar.

\- El Festival de la Luna se celebra por la llegada de la primavera, como es un cambio de estación y los últimos días de invierno, la luna estará en su máximo esplendor, la creencia es que si le das la bienvenida a la luna será una buena cosecha para los campesinos y un reino prospero, pero esa costumbre se ha ido perdiendo y solo se celebra porque sí – explicó Gato.

\- Ah ya veo – dijo Claire – No sería mala idea, el clima no sería tan malo…un poco inestable eso sí.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo la gata oscura – Se lo podemos mencionar a Carlos y Noah.

\- Sí, porque hoy era una locura – dijo Joey - ¡Oh! ¡Esto está delicioso! – dijo probando el pan y la leche al igual que Gato, este le encontró razón a su amigo.

\- Esto está mejor que las cosas que nos da en el cuartel – aportó él – Yo me encargaré de averiguar la fecha – se ofreció él, retomando el tema.

\- Y yo me encargo sobre el aceite – dijo el gato dorado – Trataremos de hacer esto lo antes posible.

\- Tengan cuidado, por favor – pidió Claire – Estamos eternamente agradecidas, pero tampoco queremos que se arriesgan más de la cuenta.

\- Tranquila amor, lo tendremos – dijo su novio.

\- ¿Nosotras que hacemos por mientras? – preguntó Kitty tomando un sorbo de su taza.

\- Descansar, han tenido mucho trabajo con la reconstrucción de esas casas y todo eso – le dijo – Además de lidiar con la gente del reino.

La gata exhaló frustrada...y Gato supo de inmediato que no quería estar quieta por mucho tiempo.

\- Trabajólica – le espetó Claire.

Kitty la miró con mala cara, no le quiso decir nada…se la pagaría después.

Entre charla y charla, no se dieron cuenta que se les había pasado la hora, incluso se fueron bastante tarde de ahí, antes que se fueran se despidieron.

A la gata de oscura le hubiera encantado despedirse de otra forma de su novio… decirle que lo quería mucho y que tuviera precaución. Debido a que se daba la idea de cómo cumpliría su nueva tarea…de seguro sería en ese palacio estúpido.

Esperaba a que no acudiera otra vez a esa princesa de los mil demonios…Alguien tan obsesionada como ella es para tener cuidado, es lo más parecido a una perra, quiere decir, a un perro que no suelta su juguete...


	23. La inaguración

**¡Hola! ¡Vengo de paso nuevamente! Les cuento que conseguí un nuevo trabajo y estoy haciendo un curso, así que tiempo lo tengo cortito pero aun así pondré todo mi esfuerzo para seguir escribiendo (ya que las ideas han estado estancada, necesito inspiración del Valle de Elqui por favaaar XD) de todas maneras el siguiente capítulo solo tengo que editar unas cuantas partes.**

 **¡Un abrazo gigante de oso para cada uno!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 23: La inaguración**

Han pasado días y en la zona baja dentro de todo el ajetreo se ha mantenido tranquilo, aunque oficialmente las torres de vigilancia ya estaban terminadas, pronto comenzarán a utilizarlas, en cuanto la plataforma la tenían casi lista, pero esto estaba cubierta no querían que lo vieran aún.

El grupo de Kitty y Claire se ha mantenido en bajo perfil, sólo se enfocaban en seguir arreglando los caminos, ya que era un montón de trabajo al igual que las antiguas antorchas que las iban restaurando, así como también instalaban unas nuevas, de esta forma tenerlas listas para cuando tuviesen el combustible ideal.

Gato y Kitty seguían juntándose por la noches o día por medio, mejor dicho, cada vez que el trabajo de él se lo permitieran debido a las normas nuevas, su tiempo era menor...De hecho en ese instante el Guardia Real debía devolverse al cuartel.

Y aún tenían que averiguar sobre la tarea que él se comprometió...si alguien tenía esa respuesta era Dulcinea, pero no quería hablar con ella...Aunque...Si pudiese escuchar sin que le llamaran la atención alguna conversación...Pero ¿Qué podría ser esa situación?

Trató de recordar alguna actividad que pudiera estar ahí resguardando su seguridad...o las de sus hermanas, ellas podían comentar algo de igual forma.

¡Las clases de etiquetas! ¡Claro! ¡Si coincide con las rondas en el jardín sería pan comido!

\- Tan pensativo que estas Gato – le dijo Joey al llegar al cuartel en la sala principal.

\- Es que estoy pensando en varias cosas – le contestó luego de saludarlo con un gesto.

\- En alguna chiquilla puede ser ¿O no? –provocó su amigo. Gato lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Deja de indagar, no encontrarás nada, metiche – se defendió.

\- Ya, está bien – rió él, levantando la mano en son de paz.

\- Hablando en serio – dijo Gato – Se me ocurre que podríamos hacer un Festival de la Luna a menor escala en la taberna – propuso – Obviamente si está de acuerdo el encargado y todos ellos ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Me parece una idea estupenda! Pero... tiene que ser sorpresa – dijo Joey entusiasmado.

\- Todavía tenemos tiempo para organizar eso – dijo Gato – Más bien se lo comentamos al encargado, creo que ellos podrán ver eso.

\- Sí tienes razón – concordó su amigo – Nosotros estamos tapado en tareas...

\- Creo que sería mejor – dijo el gato naranja.

\- Yo se lo propongo, tengo que ir para allá –

\- Ya me imagino por qué – dijo Gato.

\- Cállate – le respondió su amigo – No es mi problema que ahora te toque turno y a mí no – se desquitó.

\- Hey tranquilo, es una pequeña broma –dijo riendo él – A propósito ¿Alguna idea sobre _eso?_

\- No aun, no se me ha ocurrido nada. Ni siquiera como transportarlo – respondió.

\- Para estas cosas siempre es bueno aprovecharse cuando hay alguna actividad en el reino – propuso él – Estarán pendiente de eso.

\- ¡Sí, pero qué! – dijo agobiado – No podemos contar con el Festival de la Luna, aún falta para eso.

\- Mmm – dijo pensativo el gato anaranjado – Vamos con calma, deja ver cómo me va hoy con lo que tengo planeado y luego vemos donde almacenar ese aceite.

\- ¿Qué planeas? – preguntó su amigo.

\- Hoy me toca hacer ronda en los jardines y si mi mente no me falla, habrá clases de etiquetas para las princesas...entonces es probable que pueda escuchar algo relevante o eso creo.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Joey pensando en las posibilidades – Espero que tengas suerte con eso.

\- Gracias – respondió Gato – Bueno amigo, tengo que irme, mi turno está por empezar. Mándale saludos a tu sabes quien.

\- En tu nombre – dijo el gato dorado – Adiós.

Gato se despidió con un gesto y se marchó camino al palacio. Ese día estaba muy agradable a pesar que aún quedaba algo de invierno, de todas maneras, había sol y una suave ventisca.

En a la zona del jardín y pudo ver a dos de sus compañeros que estarían dando vuelta por el otro lado, eso es porque las princesas tendrían las clases afuera en los jardines como lo usual, confirmando sus sospechas. Estas clases siempre comenzaban temprano, pero aun así tendría que esperar un par de horas.

El Guardia Real empezó a caminar por todos los sectores del jardín y dar la vuelta completa del recorrido, esto tomaba unos quince a veinte minutos, era muy extenso y de hecho difícilmente te topabas con algún compañero. Aunque ni en los alrededores ni en el palacio ha sucedido nada grave, siempre ha sido muy tranquilo, pero igual tomaban todos los resguardos para proteger a la familia por parte de Guardia Real, por supuesto que la Elite no se hacía a cargo de ese tipo de tarea tan simple. Para Gato, esos tipos ni siquiera existen, casi nunca lo veían en acción y le daba bronca que se creyeran la gran cosa.

El suspiró, lo único que le consolaba que pronto no estaría trabajando en esto.

De pronto escuchó ruidos que provenían del palacio, había llegado la instructora de la clase, así que fue a su posición para recibir a las princesas.

\- No entiendo por qué Padre se demora en aceptar la propuesta de mi novio – se quejó una de ellas, quien tenía los ojos dorado y pelaje blanco al igual que Dulcinea, en realidad todas eran del mismo pelaje, sólo se diferenciaban por el color de ojos. Helena tenía los ojos dorados mientras que Sofía de ojos verdes, Dulcinea ojiazul, las restantes eran la Princesa Carla y Princesa Camila, de color gris y verde agua respectivamente.

\- Ya ni siquiera entiendo porque nos hace competir de esta manera...sólo causará más rivalidad – dijo Princesa Camila –A mí ni siquiera me agrada mi pareja y para empeorar Dulcinea está insoportable ¡Pelea con todas nosotras!

\- A mí me da para pensar que Padre está buscando conveniencia con nuestros compromisos – dijo Carla.

\- ¡Pégate en la boca antes de hablar mal de nuestro papá! – reclamó la de ojos dorados.

\- ¡No estoy hablando mal!¡Sólo es una opinión! – se defendió ella.

\- ¡Vieron! ¡Es esto a lo que me refería! ¡Sólo nos hacen pelear con este tema! – dijo Camila.

En ese instante llegó la Princesa Sofía quien era la más seria y madura, se parecía un poco en la manera de ser de Amelia.

\- Dejen de pelear – dijo serena – Padre está esperando a que nuestra hermana Dulcinea encuentre a su pretendiente.

\- ¡Podrían dejar de hablar a mis espaldas! – reclamó Dulcinea arribando detrás de su hermana – ¡Podrán ser más valiente en decírmelo a la cara!

\- ¡No exageres Dulcinea! ¡No estábamos hablando mal de ti! – gritó Helena.

\- ¿Me tomas por tonta? – la acusó ella desafiante.

\- ¡Tampoco ella dijo eso! – la defendió – ¡Mejor búscate alguien pronto porque harta falta te hace! – gritó Camila.

\- Para tu información si tengo a alguien en vista, pero tengo unos problemitas – se defendió a regañadientes casi perdiendo los estribos - ¡Y no vuelvas hablarme así!

\- Como dato...en la inauguración invitaron a varios reinos quizás encuentres a algún pretendiente – dijo Camila como quien no quiere la cosa - ¡Será pasado mañana y es con fiesta! ¡Aprovecha!

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Dulcinea.

¡Bien!¡Sí habrá una celebración por ello!

\- ¡Silencio las dos! – gritó Sofía - ¡Qué manera son esas de comportarse! ¡Está por empezar nuestra clase de etiqueta y ni siquiera son capaces de comportarse según lo que han "aprendido"! – regañó ella dejando a sus hermanas en silencio.

Dulcinea se alejó del grupo enojada, dirigiéndose hacia la instructora, dando comienzo a las clases una vez reunidas.

Gato estaba sumamente feliz, no esperó a que consiguiera tan rápido esa información. Joey se pondría muy contento, lo mejor de todo es que podrán organizar las demás cosas. Con esta ceremonia podría _tomar prestado_ ese aceite de larga duración, sólo debían encontrar donde lo almacenaban...

De seguro ellos tendrían que estar en todo momento con la Familia Real de modo que otro escuadrón tomaría el rol vigilias el resto del reino. Sí averiguaban todo eso podrán facilitar el camino al grupo de Kitty.

Gato decidió caminar y hacer ronda en otro lado aprovechando que llegó un compañero, debido a que Dulcinea estaba mandando muchas indirectas y comentarios que le estaban incomodando. Aun así, fingía que no había escuchado nada o que no estaba prestando atención.

* * *

Esa misma noche Gato fue a la taberna privada a conversar con Joey; para darle toda esa información, su amigo estaba muy entusiasmado con la noticia, fue tanto que apena llegó Claire partieron de inmediato al cuartel de ellos por el camino de las cavernas.

\- Ya veo – dijo Kitty una vez que se encontraron en el balcón de siempre de la taberna - ¡Son excelentes noticias!

\- Aun falta averiguar sobre el aceite, tenemos que encontrar donde la almacenan – dijo su novio pensativo.

\- Pero lo más importante es que tienen un punto de partida – le animó la gata.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Gato sonriendo.

\- ¿Y tiene alguna idea donde lo pueden guardar? – preguntó – Usualmente esas cosas la almacenan en bodegas, me imagino que en el palacio hay ¿O no?

\- No, lo único que guardan ahí es comida – respondió – Los enseres, armas y esas cosas están en las afuera del palacio, algo parecido a la sala de medicamentos...

\- Ah, como olvidarlo – dijo divertida Kitty, su novio rió.

\- Resulta que hay unas cuatro bodegas – continuó – Saber cuál de toda esas es la correcta...no tengo idea...

\- Mmmm – dijo pensativa Kitty – Es bueno que se descarten que no están en el palacio, ni en la zona de las nobles...zona media es nuestra especialidad.

\- Ni se te ocurra pensar que te voy a permitir que vayas para allá – le advirtió Gato.

La gata lo miró con mala cara - ¿Te puedes calmar? Déjame pensar, no he dicho que lo haré – le tranquilizó ella rodando los ojos, aunque eso no podía prometerlo de todas formas, de seguro tendrá que colaborar. El gato naranja bajo la guardia – Nosotros no podemos entrar con libertad, no como antes...tendríamos que actuar con discreción y mucho menos llamar la atención.

\- Por eso me preocupa ese tema... - dijo Gato.

\- ¡Ya sé! – exclamó Kitty levantándose del suelo de un salto, ya que estaba abrazada con Gato, como de costumbre – Noah y Carlos pueden pasar con libertad al reino y sus anillos, son comerciantes, una vez que encuentren la bodega correcta, podemos transportar la mercancía en su carreta- propuso la gata – Y varios de los nuestros que se escondan en ella ¡Pasarían desapercibidos!

\- ¡Estupenda idea! – celebró su novio – Mejor aún si ellos estarán ocupado por la celebración...Nosotros nos encargamos que la zona este libre y que nadie que sea guardia entre ahí! – dijo igual de entusiasmado poniéndose de pie, tomando de la cintura a su novia y la elevó girando sobre sí mismo. Kitty sostuvo sus mejillas con ambas manos sonriendo - ¡Eres la mejor!

\- Es porque estoy al lado tuyo y pienso mejor – dijo la gata dándole un pequeño beso.

\- Sí...ese también es uno de los efectos que causo – bromeó y Kitty negó con la cabeza.

– Fanfarrón – le dijo ella, causando que el riera.

\- ¡Falto poco! – dijo él – Tenemos que esperar por este último trabajo y podremos realizar el escape.

\- Sí, exactamente – concordó - ¿Alguna novedad con la inauguración?

\- El itinerario será así: Pasado mañana la Guardia Real tenemos que estar temprano y eso de los 10 am llegaran algunas familias amigas del reino – contó.

\- Me imagino que esas familias llegarán mañana para hospedarse – concluyó Kitty.

\- Así es – confirmó su novio – Eso del mediodía será la ceremonia de inauguración de la dichosa plataforma – agregó Gato – Les advierto, van a obligar a presenciar el acto y estará acordonado...

\- Lo usual, ya ni me sorprende a que nos obliguen a hacer cosas que no queremos – dijo Kitty.

\- Lo siento, ojalas pudiera hacer algo – dijo su novio, pero ella le sonrió.

\- No está en tus manos Gato...no te preocupes por eso, además ¡Ya estamos acostumbrados! – dijo con humor, haciéndolo reír.

\- Eres muy linda – dijo con ternura poniendo una mano en su mejilla y la gata se apoyó en su mano, disfrutando su caricia y cerró los ojos.

\- Gracias – le dijo ella abriendo nuevamente los ojos – Te amo.

\- Igual yo – dijo Gato sonriéndole.

\- Y... ¿Qué otras cosas tienen programada? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Habrá un receso en el palacio, un almuerzo y en la noche una fiesta – contestó el Guardia Real – Estaremos todo el día ocupados, habrá mucho movimiento.

\- Así veo – dijo Kitty – Esa noche será nuestra oportunidad...lo único que lamento que no te veré ese día.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – cuestionó – Estaré en la inauguración.

\- Pero no es lo mismo, no será como en este momento, sólo tú y yo mirándonos...nos es suficiente – dijo la gata – Además estará rondando esa princesa del demonio.

\- Kitty... - dijo Gato.

\- ¡Ah! Es que si la veo en algo raro... - advirtió la gata.

\- Sé que la pondrías en su lugar – dijo tomándola de los hombros y la sentó en la caja que estaba ahí y luego le sujetó del mentón con una mano forzándola a que lo mirara a los ojos – No te preocupes de alguien sin importancia porque a diferencia de ella, tú me tienes a mí.

Ella sonrió nuevamente – Lo sé, es que... mira no quiero que pienses que soy posesiva y esas cosas, pero cuando alguien me _molesta_ o me deja mala espina...No lo puedo evitar, le tengo recelo, como una amenaza.

\- No lo pensé, señorina – dijo el gato naranja – Eso se llama intuición...pero tranquila – dijo antes de besarla tiernamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la noche Gato y Joey estuvieron averiguando por la suyas sobre las bodegas. La suerte estuvo de su lado, porque no le tocó ronda en el palacio, sino que a las afuera, yendo desde la zona de los nobles hasta la zona media, debido que ya empezó a regir los nuevos recorridos y medidas. Además, cada vez que pasaban por una bodega, primero verificaba que nadie estuviera cerca, Joey entraba y Gato cuidaba las espaldas. No fue hasta al cuarto intento para dar con el aceite, finalmente su trabajo había terminado, ahora pasaría manos del grupo de Kitty.

Joey fue temprano, casi al amanecer hacia el sector bajo a informar lo antes posible y así ellos organizaban los pasos siguientes y tener todo listo para ese día.

Hasta que el día de la inauguración arribó, esa mañana estuvo muy ajetreado, tanto en el palacio como en el cuartel de la Guardia Real.

Despertaron al alba y dividieron en varios grupos con diferentes tareas para ellos. Gato y Joey quedaron separados, su amigo le tocó ir al sector bajo, precisamente en las torres de vigilancia, habría tres por grupo, mientras que Gato, su grupo más el Capitán tenían que escoltar en todo momento a la Familia Real y los cercanos de alta importancia, así que por desgracia tendría que andar cerca de las princesas... Cabe destacar que los de la Elite igual estarían con ellos, será el doble de incómodo.

Utilizaron carrozas para el transporte y la Guardia iban a caballo, realmente había un amplio operativo y mucha gente, ya que estaba los habitantes y las otras familias reales con sus respectivos guardias y personal. Con suerte se podía transitar, Gato no quería imaginar cómo estaría la noche con la fiesta, aunque solo podrán asistir la zona alta en el palacio dejando fuera a la zona media y obviamente la baja porque eso sería más "exclusivo", hubo reacciones de todo tipo desde disconformidad hasta indiferencia.

\- Estás muy serio para estar cerca de mío – dijo Dulcinea asomándose por la ventana.

Genial, la mala suerte le seguía...de todos los carruajes que había en la caravana justo el que estaba a su lado tenía que estar ella.

\- Buenos días Princesa Dulcinea – saludó el guardia, por su parte la princesa rodó los ojos.

\- Ya te dije sobre las formalidades conmigo – dijo la gata blanca.

\- Extraño que lo diga...si hace un par de días me trató como un esclavo – Gato habló de forma suave pero ironico.

\- Estaba de mal humor – se defendió.

\- Y no encontró nada mejor que desquitarse conmigo – dijo él, neutralmente.

\- Ah no me malinterpretes ¿No ves que quiero hacer las paces? – dijo la princesa ignorando lo último.

\- Aun no entiendo lo que pretende usted – dijo el gato naranja.

\- Extraño nuestro lazo de amistad, los viejos tiempos cuando compartíamos felices – dijo Dulcinea.

\- Cuando me utilizaba querrá decir – dijo el Guardia.

\- Gato, te lo expliqué – dijo molesta – No podía simplemente, ya te dije que te quiero mucho.

\- Hemos llegado a nuestro destino – dijo él, cambiando el tema rápidamente.

Gato se bajó del caballo y fue abrir la puerta de la carroza ayudando a bajar a las sirvientes y cercanos de la Princesa, además de ella claro, quien lo miró intensamente buscando algún tipo de contacto. De nuevo la ignoró, lo estaba incomodando.

La plataforma era "bonita" y medianamente grande, esta tenía una base con tres pisos, pero la primera dos sólo eran el soporte y el tercero era una especie de balcón circular, tenía una vista a todo el reino y para subir tenía acceso por dos escaleras de mármol.

El Guardia Real junto a su grupo iban detrás de la Elite subiendo las escaleras. Una vez que llegaron arriba, notó que había unos toldos para cubrir el sol o lluvia, además estaba ornamentado en toda la baranda del balcón. Gato notó que era una buena vista a todo el reino.

Mientras la ceremonia daba lugar, con discurso y todas esas cosas. Gato se fue a un costado con vista a la zona baja para ver si visualizaba a su novia, pero parecía difícil porque había un montón de gente amontonada, la cual era contenida por unas cadenas y algunos guardias de otros escuadrones...pero si vio a su amigo Joey, su rostro decía todo. No quería estar ahí soportando el hecho de "supervisar" a los visitantes obligados a ver la escena.

Lo entendía completamente.

\- ¿Es verdad que si lanzas comida a esos de ahí vendrían y pelearían por él? – preguntó Dulcinea quien estaba junto a sus hermanas, princesa y príncipes de otros reinos.

\- Podríamos probar – dijo uno de los príncipes apoyando esa idea y fue silenciado de un empujón por un hermano de él.

\- Dulcinea, cállate, no digas esas cosas – dijo la Princesa Sofía. Gato se alegró por esto, no podía creer que ella había dicho una barbaridad como esa, al menos alguien la detenía.

\- Ah, por favor, no te hagas la buena ahora – dijo ella con naturalidad – No es necesario aparentar.

\- Cierra la boca, si sigues así no te pescará ni un resfriado – respondió su hermana serenamente dejando en silencio a Dulcinea.

En su cara, Gato jamás la había visto en esa situación, estaba disfrutando de ese pago de karma instantáneo. Se volteó nuevamente a mirar por el balcón buscando a su querida Kitty.

Estuvo tanto rato rondando que no se dio cuenta que había terminado la ceremonia y discurso, estaban todos saludando al Rey y también felicitando por su "logro", así que había tránsito en ese balcón, gente moviéndose por todos lados y tomando aperitivo que no se percató que Dulcinea se había acercado para abrazarlo por detrás acercándose peligrosamente.

\- Vamos Gato, hagamos las paces dijo la princesa – No soporto tanta indiferencia – fingió ella.

El Guardia Real respiró profundamente para serenarse, se dio vuelta para quedar frente ella, la tomó de los hombros y la alejó un poco.

\- Señorita Dulcinea, no la trato con indiferencia sólo respeto los protocolos – dijo Gato.

\- Sabemos que antes no era así ¿No recuerdas ese beso?

El gesto más frío que el culo de un pingüino.

\- Son detalles – dijo él, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- No pueden ser detalles Gato- dijo insinuadora.

\- En serio, lo único que puedo ofrecer es mi amistad, ya se lo dije – agregó él.

Dulcinea volvió acercarse a él, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que había dicho Gato, ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

* * *

Cuando Kitty vio esa escena en aquel balcón...estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, estaba muy furiosa.

Que ganas tenia ella en alejarla de un empujón y darle un bofetón, de esos que llegan a provocar un buen sonido, pero lamentablemente no podía, sólo ver que su novio luchaba contra ella de forma insistente. Menos mal que la llamaron ya que debían retirarse.

\- Kitty ¿Nos vamos a casa? – preguntó Claire a su lado, despertándola de su trance en donde imaginaba las diferentes maneras de alejar a esa tipa.

\- Ah, no puedo, tengo que ir al cuartel para afinar los últimos detalles...- respondió la gata oscura - ¿Me quieres acompañar?

\- Esta bien – contestó su amiga y se fueron rápidamente de ahí. Al llegar, ya había varios de sus compañeros esperando a que la reunión comenzara, la cual sólo tardó unos pocos minutos.

\- Repasamos lo siguiente – dijo el líder – Carlos y Noah estarán estacionado a las 18:00 horas, la carreta estará escondida en un callejón – agregó haciendo una pausa- Habrá dos grupos: El primero estará escondido en la caverna que está cerca de la taberna a la espera de la mercadería, guardaremos eso ahí.

El primer grupo asintió mientras que el líder continuó – El grupo dos se esconderá en la carreta, recuerden que habrá telas para esconderse bajo de ella. Cuando lleguen a la bodega deben ser rápidos en abrir y tomar el combustible, también cargarlo en la carreta lo antes posible. No tendremos mucho tiempo, tampoco sabemos la cantidad que hay, pero saquen lo que puedan.

\- ¿En qué grupo estarás Kitty? – preguntó en voz baja.

\- En el segundo – respondió ella.

\- Kitty, por favor...-dijo su amiga.

\- Tendré cuidado, lo sé – siguió la gata sabiendo lo que le iba a pedir – Descuida será pan comido, el reguardo estará enfocada en la fiesta de ahora, además es la razón porque quedé en este grupo...puedo entrar sin que lo noten, de esa forma podemos sacar todo lo que podamos.

\- Okey, me calmaré – dijo Claire – Por favor al terminar vuelve a casa, te esperaré con comida exquisita y un queque.

\- Eso es porque no te juntarás con Joey y me usarás a mi ¿Cierto? – bromeó la gata oscura.

\- ¡Kitty! – se quejó ella - ¡Eres malvada! ¿Qué no puedo regalonear a mi hermana?

Ella rió levemente – Por supuesto que sí, te lo prometo, al terminar me iré directo a casa.

\- ¡Ya chicos! ¡Nos vamos! – ordenó el líder.

\- Adiós Claire nos vemos pronto – susurró la gata oscura a su amiga.

\- Adiós – le respondió ella.

Los dos grupos; de seis cada uno más el líder, se fueron directo a la casa antigua y entraron a la cueva. Kitty pudo darse cuenta que el camino estaba más despejado y ordenado, también vió esas antorchas reparadas en los costados de la cueva, por supuesto que ellos traía consigo sus propias antorchas en manos. Tardaron muy poco en arribar hasta el oasis, al costado del sendero habían puesto unas piedras blancas como guía hasta la división de los tres caminos tipo cueva con sus respectivos letreros de advertencia y su dirección. Habían hecho un trabajo grandioso.

Tomaron el sendero hacia la taberna, encontraron con varios que venían de ella deseándole suerte en esa tarea.

\- Llegó el momento, chicos – dijo el líder – Estamos dentro de la hora, Grupo Dos suban, Grupo Uno ya saben que hacer ¡Manos a la obra!

Ambos grupos se movilizaron, el grupo dos subieron en silencio, dieron con la carreta y se ocultaron debajo de esas telas y algunas cajas.

Kitty esperaba a que todo saliera bien, esta será el último esfuerzo para salir de reino. Y lo más importante, ser libre junto a su Guardia Real.


	24. Un haz bajo la manga

**Holaaaa! He vuelto en forma de ficha xD bueno les dejo este nuevo capítulo, tiene más de 11 hojas de word, asi que sin quejas! 3 ajaja. Eso sí tardaré un poco de subir el siguiente, resulta que ya alcancé el borrador y el capítulo 25 aun está en el cuaderno (además estoy escribiendo el 26 pero se me secaron las ideas XD) Así que paciencia, eso sí trabajaré a todo máquina :B  
**

 **Muchas a todos por seguir esta histora (En wattpad igual me ha ido bien asi que estoy feliz xD)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Un haz bajo la manga**

Kitty estaba ansiosamente esperando a llegar al destino oculta bajo eso trapos, sólo sintiendo el vaivén de la carreta. Hace tiempo que no realizaban una "extracción", ahora que lo pensaba bien, si mal no recordaba...fue antes del ataque al sector bajo. Más de un mes aproximadamente.

Cuando al fin se detuvo, la gata salió de su escondite, mirando a todos lados por precaución. Vio también que Carlos y Noah se habían bajado y entrado a un lugar para esperar hasta que cargaran la carreta. Era parte del plan.

Kitty se encaminó con cautela hacia la bodega, este tenía dos candados. Sacó su cuchilla para empezar a forcejear y abrirla, tardó unos minutos hasta que lo logró, la gata avisó con una señal y entraron.

Pudieron ver que eran enormes barriles de este aceite duradero que obviamente sería difícil de levantar o transportar. Noah y Carlos tenían una ventaja, facilitándole al grupo unos jarrones que usaban para acarrear leche u otro líquido, estos eran mediano y no tan pesados.

Kitty abrió la cubierta de este con sumo cuidado y sin provocar ruido. Sintió que ese aceite tenía un aroma distinto.

\- Entréguenme el primer jarrón – dijo ella en voz baja, la cual hicieron y también otro del grupo abrió otro barril para agiliza la tarea y terminar pronto.

\- ¿Tú crees que podemos venir de nuevo por insumos? – preguntó su compañero.

\- La veo difícil, aunque no imposible – le respondió la gata.

\- No sé si tengamos otra oportunidad como esta – opinó otro.

\- Sí, pensaba en lo mismo – concordó – Lo veo complicado.

\- Veremos qué sucederá – dijo Kitty.

Se tardaron unos minutos en llenar el resto de los jarrones, terminando esto dejaron tal cual como lo habían encontrado y rápidamente subieron en la carreta, escondiéndose de nuevo. Terminaron la tarea unos minutos más temprano.

Noah y Carlos salieron del lugar una vez finalizado su negocio. Comenzando su camino de regreso a la taberna.

* * *

Gato estaba harto en muchos sentidos además de pensativo. Todo eso porque ese ambiente de alta sociedad lo tenía abrumado, príncipes y princesas por todos lados, nobles, negocios, etc. Varias veces tuvo que evadir a Dulcinea, ya que insistía en acercarse, estaba siendo muy persistente, además que otros príncipes se le aproximaban para intentar cortejarla o intentar una conversación.

\- Gato que bueno que te pillo – dijo su amigo y él se alivió que así fuera ya que lo estuvo buscando hace un montón de rato.

\- Hola Joey ¿Cómo te va? – preguntó.

\- Muy cansado, llevamos más de doce horas trabajando – dijo agobiado.

\- Se supone que deberíamos salir de aquí – dijo él – Mis patas piden a grito un descanso.

\- ¡Vámonos! – dijo irritado – Digámosle al Capitán – dijo marchándose junto a él, en eso venían un escuadrón de otro lado tratando.

\- Tenemos una situación en la zona media – le dijo uno de ellos a un guardia de la Elite.

Gato y Joey escucharon atentamente, debido a que esa situación podía ser lo que ellos dos conocían.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

\- Un problema en las bodegas – respondió.

Los amigos se miraron al instante, asintieron levemente y se marcharon de ahí. Antes de abandonar el lugar, notificaron a su capitán, con su aprobación se hicieron humo, corrieron hacia el cuartel y se quitaron el traje de Guardia Real remplazándola por la capa para dirigirse a las bodegas, ya que no sabían cuál era, se fueron por los techos. Pasaron por todas, finalmente dieron con este.

Se aliviaron en saber que no estaba ni el grupo, ni la carreta de Noah y Carlos. Sólo estaban investigando e inventariando las cosas perdidas.

Gato y Joey quisieron asegurarse de que todo estaba bien encaminándose a la taberna.

\- Ahora están descargando la mercancía – dijo Carlos – Salió todo bien y no se dieron cuenta que estuvieron ahí.

\- Me alegro mucho – dijo Joey.

\- ¿Alguna novedad allá? – preguntó Noah.

\- Nada, todos pendientes en su fiesta y denigrando a la gente como de costumbre – respondió con cierta pizca de humor.

Gato y los demás rieron, en eso mira al tejado de ese mismo callejón, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules parecidos al zafiro, esos que siempre lo atrapaba cada vez que los contemplaba.

Kitty ladeó su cabeza su cabeza indicando hacia la taberna.

\- Joey, iré a tomar algo, ya vuelvo – dijo el gato naranja. Su amigo asintió sin hacer preguntas.

La pareja entró en distintos minutos, de hecho, la gata se dirigió al balcón de siempre, esperándolo con un sándwich de pescado que ella había pedido para su novio junto a un vaso de jugo.

Apenas lo vió cruzar por la puerta lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó de un tirón para darle un cariñoso beso. Al separarse ella acarició una de sus mejillas de forma juguetona.

\- Te ves cansado – le dijo estudiándolo con una sonrisa.

\- Y tú viniste de todas formas a pesar que te lo pedí – dijo el gato naranja alzando una ceja. Kitty rodó los ojos.

\- Hay tareas que ni puedo dejar de hacer, ya te lo dije una vez – respondió con simpleza – Además todo salió bien, no te quejes.

\- Es peligroso – se defendió Gato.

\- Yo debería quejarme – dijo alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué? – se extrañó él.

\- Desgraciadamente fui testigo del acoso de la princesa del demonio – contestó Kitty.

\- Oh eso – dijo apenado – Lo siento mucho, intenté por todos los medios alejarme de ella.

\- No te preocupes, sé que no es tu culpa- dijo sonriéndole - Sólo que...me gustaría algún día hacerle saber que estas...ocupado.

\- Lo sé – dijo Gato besando su frente de manera cariñosa y ella tomó su mano nuevamente.

\- Ven – dijo acercándolo a la mesa improvisada que ella había hecho donde tenía los alimento que había comprado para él y lo animó a sentarse - Me imagino que no has comido nada y mucho menos descansar.

\- Oh gracias, mi señorina – le dijo con cariño y la gata se sentó a su lado para acompañarlo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- De nada – respondió Kitty disfrutando de su compañía.

\- ¿Tuvieron algún problema? – preguntó mientras comía.

\- Sólo al final, cuando nos escondimos en la carreta de los chicos, llegó un grupo por una denuncia por "ruidos extraños" en una casa – contestó –Por supuesto que no fuimos nosotros, una muy mala coincidencia, de ahí revisaron la bodega.

\- Menos mal que no se dieron cuenta de ustedes – concordó Gato – Nosotros escuchamos que había movimiento y por eso vinimos a asegurar que todo estaba bien.

\- Que bien que así fue, nos da la oportunidad de vernos – dijo Kitty – Aunque prefería que descansaras, es la sexta vez que te veo bostezar en menos de un minuto – agregó ella preocupada, Gato lucia muy muy cansado.

\- No te preocupes de eso, estaré bien – respondió él, restando importancia. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Después de esto, te irás a dormir...ha sido un día muy pesado, mañana en la noche nos juntaremos así descansas todo el día – le propuso Kitty.

\- De verdad que puedo quedarme otro rato – insistió.

\- Aunque quisiera, no puedo...Claire me está esperando en casa y si no llegó...- insinuó la gata oscura.

\- Ya, está bien – aceptó Gato resignado bostezando de nuevo, ella asintió.

La gata acompañó a su novio a que terminara de comer su sandiwich y se tomara su jugo. Se quedaron unos minutos regaloneando antes de despedirse. Otra vez se fueron en diferentes tiempos, Gato se reunió con Joey y se fueron al cuartel, mientras que Kitty se fue con su grupo por el camino oculto.

* * *

Dulcinea fue llamada por su padre al día siguiente del evento, se preguntaba para que la quería, más encima la despertó temprano, tenía la esperanza de dormir otro poco, por lo menos antes del almuerzo de despedida, debido a que anoche se había dormido muy tarde.

La princesa arribó a su destino, se encontraba frente a la gran puerta de la oficina de su padre vigilada por dos Guardias de la Elite uno a cada lado, ellos la saludaron con una reverencia y abrieron la puerta.

\- Hola Padre – saludó ella.

\- Buenos días hija – respondió sentado en su gran silla, vestía como lo hacía usualmente con su gran capa y enorme corona.

\- Me mandó a llamar... ¿Para qué sería? – preguntó la gata blanca.

Su padre la quedó mirando fija y pensativamente, él apoyó sus codos en el escritorio juntando sus manos.

\- ¿Padre? – insistió ella.

\- Me preocupas – respondió aun mirándola.

\- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar confusa.

\- Sucede que eres la única que no se ha comprometido...de todas mis hijas – contestó - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ah, es eso – dijo restándole importancia – Estoy un poco complicada, pero ya saldrá.

\- No podemos esperar más tiempo – advirtió - ¿Quién es de tu interés? – preguntó el Rey, pero él sabía, más bien sospechaba quien podría ser.

\- Gato, el Guardia Real que descendiste de su cargo, es de mi interés – respondió segura.

\- Tú sabes más que nadie que eso es imposible, no lo puedo tolerar ni permitir porque no tiene nada que ofrecerte y mucho menos que tenga algo que ver con nuestra clase – respondió su padre tajante – Tienes que elegir un buen candidato para ti.

\- Yo quiero a Gato ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero un "mejor candidato! – alegó ella – No necesito algo como eso.

\- Por supuesto que sí ¡Es tu futuro! – insistió un poco molesto.

\- Claro, dependerá de tu interés querrá decir – dijo Dulcinea.

Su padre la miró un tanto molesto porque había dado en el blanco.

\- Tienes que encontrar a alguien – insistió – Tus hermanas están listas.

\- Ya le dije a quién escogí, te recuerdo que usted se encargó de alejarme de él – dijo tercamente.

\- Dulcinea, en el caso hipotético que yo te dejara...Gato ni siquiera ha mostrado interés en ti, además ¿Desde cuándo supuestamente le tienes estima?

\- Siempre hemos sido muy cercanos padre y lo sabes, esa es la mejor seguridad que te puedo dar – dijo la Princesa – Gato está alejado de mi por temor a que usted notara esa cercanía.

\- Que bien que lo hizo porque no sería elegido jamás, ni en broma – espetó su padre.

En ese preciso instante Dulcinea se enfadó, sus ojos echaban fuego, literalmente, su propio padre estaba enterrando cualquier posibilidad que ella pudiera tener con el Guardia Real.

\- O sea que quieres obligarme a estar con alguien que NO quiero, al igual que Camila, sólo por tu conveniencia ¿O no? – reclamó.

\- No permitiré este atrevimiento tuyo – exclamó el Rey golpeando la mesa con un puño, la cual sobresaltó a la Princesa, pero ella no perdió su postura.

\- Yo te elegiré tu prometido y se acabó tú jueguito de amor platónico o imposibles – espetó.

\- No estoy segura de eso – le dijo la gata blanca, desafiando a su padre.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó enfadado – Tú obedeces mis órdenes, soy tu padre y punto.

\- Yo sé algo que usted no le conviene mi querido padre – dijo ella tranquilamente – Me crees ignorante de algo que sé. Sé que le hiciste a mi abuelo y mi tía Amelia... Me pregunto... ¿Qué pensaran mis hermanas de usted si saben sobre eso? – advirtió ella pensativa – También que mi tío y usted planearon como quedarse con este reino y sacar de una patada a mi tía de aquí, que nosotros no somos lo legítimos herederos de este palacio y todo lo demás...aunque poco importaría si cierro mi boca y nadie se entera de nada...

El Rey Antonio estaba en shock, jamás pensó que unas de sus hijas supieran tal verdad, de la que tanto se encargó de ocultar y que nadie supiera nada.

\- Por su cara creo que estoy en lo correcto – agregó la Princesa.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó perplejo.

\- Por unas conversaciones de mi primo de no sé qué grado, supongo el de la Elite ¿O no? Y mi tío, tuve la lindad casualidad de escuchar esa información – contestó dejando a su padre pensativo – Mire, poco me importa lo que sucedió con el abuelo o esa tal Amelia, pero si me interesa quedarme con Gato y es lo único que pediré por mi silencio, nada saldrá de mi boca.

\- Claramente tienes una obsesión con él, no es cariño, cómo tú dices – dijo él.

\- Bueno ¿Qué opina con lo que acabo de decir? ¿O prefiere que les cuente a mis hermanas? – preguntó ignorando lo que dijo su papá.

\- Bien... – accedió sin más remedio, no estaba muy feliz con la idea – Que sea lo antes posible y que el oficialice el compromiso, además tendré que ascenderlo para a la Elite y tenga, al menos, más peso en eso.

\- De eso me encargo yo querido padre – dijo Dulcinea triunfal.

\- No cantes victoria, hija – le advirtió – Tienes tiempo limitado para eso.

\- Eso es seguro – ironizó – De lo contrario me casarás con quien usted estime conveniente, hasta con mi primo, no me sorprendería – agregó en el mismo tono.

\- ¡Dulcinea! – le regañó - ¡Sale de aquí inmediatamente antes que me arrepienta!

La Princesa se inclinó para despedirse, se dio la vuelta sutilmente y sonriendo ampliamente. Había solucionado lo más importante, su padre no volvería a molestar, ahora viene la siguiente parte de su plan y tendrá que contar con ayuda de otro personaje, ya que a quien había contratado se fue directamente a la cárcel, el capturado por la Guardia Real en sospechosas circunstancia y él había acudido a ella para que lo ayudara diciendo la verdad y que no estaba espiando. Por supuesto ella negó todo diciendo que nunca lo había visto, así que no contaba con él, menos si fue un inútil.

Es hora que comience el juego.

* * *

Kitty iba corriendo rápidamente con un pequeño grupo, ellos se encontraban en la caverna por el camino que te dirigía a la zona media directo a la plaza, tenía muy poco tiempo para hacer sus planes,

Resulta que Joey pudo averiguar que llegaría un montón de mercadería cerca de la plaza, debido a que se aproximaba el festival de la Luna y lo estaban almacenando cerca de la plaza. Eso sí Joey les advirtió que fueran cuidadoso y tomaran esas cosas como robo hormiga, si bien era un montón de mercadería y que no estará inventariado, ellos no notarían si sacaban unas pocas de cada tipo y que fueran alimentos que no se echaran a perder.

\- Se dan cuenta que este será nuestro último trabajito – dijo él renacuajo; tal como le decía Kitty, en voz baja y entusiasmado.

Y tenía razón, ya que de aquí en adelante sería mucho más complicado por todos los resguardos, solo tenían que esperar a que el día del escape llegara.

\- Es verdad – concordó su compañero – Debo reconocer que echaré de menos estos trabajitos.

\- Su puta madre echará de menos todo esto – dijo en tono de broma sacando una que otra risa.

\- Oye Kitty ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? – preguntó otro.

\- Esta salida te lleva a un sótano de una casona, Joey dejó despejado una salida en la primera planta, por una ventana que nos guiará a un callejón. Casualmente descargarán ahí – explicó – Tomen lo que puedan y nos iremos turnando para traerlos a este lugar. Recuerden que se utilizará una sola vez, luego de esto se cerrará.

\- Entendido – dijo el grupo.

\- Nos debe tomar a lo mucho, quince minutos, los quiero sigiloso como una sombra – dijo uno del grupo.

\- Manos a la obra – dijo la gata oscura y los demás asintieron.

Kitty iba dirigiendo debido a que era la única que conocía bien el camino, Joey le había mostrado lo que estaba hecho y la salida que el habilitó, además le mostró como debía dejar antes de abandonar el lugar y cerrar la puertezuela del sótano y del camino. No necesitarían más ese lugar y también lo harían para prevenir.

Al entrar al sótano, este estaba oscuro, pero gracias a uno de sus compañeros le iluminó la zona, sólo hasta que Kitty abriera la segunda puerta que estaba sobre una escalera, llevándote a la primera planta.

Apagaran la antorcha, desde ahí era pan comido, el grupo vió claramente las señales que dejó Joey, salieron con cuidado, uno a uno señalando a que estaba despejando uno a uno. Vieron el enorme cerro de mercadería, entre cajas y barriles. Lo mejor de todo es que no había nadie, se organizaron para hacer el robo en orden: Primero uno, elegía y se iba al camino-escondite y recién partía el siguiente el grupo hasta completar los quince minutos.

Kitty nunca había subido a un cerro de insumos, un poco más y llegaba al tercer piso de la casa con un pequeño salto. Por cierto, ella era la última quien cerraría el robo.

Cuando dejó todo en orden, se dirigió a la puerta que te encamina al sótano. De pronto sintió que le tomaron de su mano, rápidamente con la otra se iba a defender de un puñetazo. Por suerte, su novio la detuvo a tiempo antes que le plantara el golpe.

\- ¡Gato! ¡Me asustaste! - reclamó en voz baja - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? – se quejó ella y él sonrió juguetonamente.

\- Tenía que venir a verte, casualmente Joey me contó sobre los planes de hoy – contestó y la gata oscura negó con la cabeza, aprovechó de echar un vistazo para asegurarse que ninguno de sus compañeros se había regresado.

\- Ni siquiera te sentí ¿Desde qué momento estabas aquí? – preguntó.

\- De algo tiene que influir tener una novia maestra de sigilo – bromeó susurrando. Kitty rió levemente.

\- Estoy aquí desde que comenzaron, además tenía que asegurarme que todo esto saliera bien – contó.

\- Menudo susto que me diste – se quejó – Pudieron haberte visto – le acusó.

\- Relájate – dijo despreocupado tomándola de la cintura acercándola hacia él y con su otra mano sostuvo su mentón.

\- ¿No que te gustaba el peligro? – provocó el gato naranja en susurro.

Ella sonrió elevando una ceja, aceptando su desafío – Por supuesto, me encanta – respondió con voz suave y juguetona. Improvisadamente se abalanzó hacia él subiéndose a sus caderas y se sujetó del cuello de su novio.

Gato apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo, le tomó por sorpresa recibiéndola en sus brazos, la tuvo que sostener y tratar de no caer.

\- Traviesa – la acusó.

\- Para qué me provocas, sabes lo que puede suceder – le contestó Kitty acariciando con una mano detrás de su oreja haciendo un recorrido por su mejilla y por último pasando por su mentón forzándolo a que la mirara. El gato naranja sonrió picaronamente, luego inclinó su cabeza a un lado y de manera rápida el se inclinó hacia el cuello de su novia para mordisquear juguetonamente causando cosquillas.

Kitty se tuvo que reprimir y no emitir ningún sonido, además de no llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Kitty! ¡¿Está todo bien?! – gritó a lo lejos uno de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Todo bien, ya termino! – respondió lo más normal posible.

Gato rió levemente, mientras que ella se bajaba.

\- Me vengaré, lo sabes ¿Cierto? – susurró ella.

\- Me imagino que sí – respondió de la misma forma – Antes que te marches, te dejé una cosa en el oasis, cerca de la catarata.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó.

\- Ya lo verás – respondió.

\- Odio la intriga...Gato...- le dijo la gata mirándolo fijamente.

\- Lo sé – dijo sonriéndole – Es una sorpresa, la idea es que te sorprendas...

\- Está bien, esperaré – susurró resignada – Me tengo que ir, me están esperando.

El gato naranja se acercó para depositar un tierno beso en la boca de su novia.

\- Cuídate mucho – le dijo.

\- Tu igual – dijo Kitty.

Ella se despidió con otro beso antes de abandonar el lugar. Kitty se apresuró en volver con su grupo.

Por supuesto que se aseguró que todo estuviera cerrado antes de abandonar el camino, también ella ayudó a ordenar la mercadería junto a los refuerzos que llegarían para ayudar a trasladarlo al oasis y esconderlo.

Kitty esperó a que todos se marcharan asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie presente en el oasis, incluso la gata hizo una alusión a que regresaría a la zona baja pero no lo hizo obviamente, la gata se ocultó esperando con un poco de ansiedad, ya que le estaba comiendo la curiosidad.

Kitty no tardó en encontrar las cosas que le había dejado su novio, era un paquete mediano envuelto en un papel café. Al abrirlo cayó un sobre, de inmediato ella lo recogió descubriendo que era una carta.

 _"Mi querida Señorina:_

 _Ya me imagino tu cara de curiosidad y preguntándote que pretendo con esta sorpresa"_

-Ah Gato... ¿Puedes ir al grano? – preguntó hablando consigo misma y en voz baja.

 _"Bueno iré al grano. Te advierto que la real sorpresa es mañana y para eso tienes que llevar este paquete cerca de la entrada de la taberna a las 18:00 horas. Es importante que no abras esto, por favor, confío en que no lo harás._

 _Te amo mucho_

 _Gato_

 _PD: Te puedo adelantar que podremos andar con libertad, así que paciencia"_

¿La taberna? Pero hace varios días que no han podido ir allí porque supuestamente están reparando unas cosas y de hecho con Gato sólo se han juntando en la zona de entrenamiento que tiene ella. Que Kitty supiera el lugar aún no está habilitado.

¡Lo peor de todo es que tendría que esperar hasta mañana! ¿Por qué Gato le hacía esto? Él sabe que la paciencia no es su mejor virtud, ella quería saber que está tramando ¡Pero ya!

Exhaló frustrada, sin más remedio ocultó el paquete, aunque se muriera de ganas de saber que era. Sin más se marchó rápidamente de ahí.

* * *

Kitty al llegar a la casa, se lanzó al sofá agotada cerrando los ojos, se le vino de inmediato la escena reciente con Gato, esa sensación de estar presionado a que alguien o más bien sus compañeros la pillaran mientras ellos pasaban un tiempito juntos, le daba una pizca de adrenalina e incluso se volvió entretenido.

\- ¿Agotada? – preguntó Claire al entrar a la casa luego de unos minutos.

\- Demasiado, pero lo importante es que lo logramos – respondió mientras ella se sentaba.

\- Me alegro de escuchar eso – dijo su hermana – ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

\- No gracias, lo haré en un rato – le contestó. Pero Claire se fue directo a la cocina ignorando por completo a su amiga. Kitty rodó los ojos.

\- No sé para qué te respondo si harás todo lo contrario – dijo ella.

\- Porque hoy has trabajado mucho junto a tus compañeros y si puedo preparar algo para ti, lo haré – dijo ella llegando al living nuevamente con un vaso de leche y un pan.

\- Gracias – le dijo la gata oscura.

\- De nada – respondió su amiga.

\- ¿Viniste de juntarte con Joey? – preguntó.

\- Ojalas – dijo divertida – Fui a ver a los pequeños, sabes, están súper bien. Han crecido sanos.

\- Qué bien, me alegro escuchar eso, iré a verlos apenas pueda – dijo la gata – Cambiando el tema ¿Tú sabes que sucede con la taberna?

\- Ni idea que pasa, Joey tampoco sabe algo y eso que me dijo que nos juntáramos mañana, le propuse que fuéramos para allá y me contestó que iríamos a otro lugar, pero sería sorpresa...

Otro más...Ya le estaba resultando muy sospechoso todo esto, algo están ocultando estos dos.

Ellas se quedaron conversando sobre otros asuntos, pero Kitty seguía pensando en sus sospechas.


	25. El Festival de la Luna Parte I

**Hola! Vengo de paso a dejar el capítulo y me le voy que tengo sueñoo! x.x**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: El Festival de la Luna Parte I**

A Kitty le pareció que el día transcurría lento, no hallaba que realizar para hacer hora e irse a la zona media para juntarse con Gato.

\- ¿En serio que no te sucede nada? – le preguntó Claire al verla por quinta vez que salía de la casa.

\- Me tiene ultra preocupada sobre la taberna ¿No crees que es _mucho_ misterio? ¿Y si sucedió algo? ¿El reino sospechará? – preguntó la gata.

\- Es cierto que no hemos tenido novedades de allá – concordó su amiga – Pero creo que no debemos preocuparnos, de lo contrario ya nos hubiéramos enterado de algo ¿No crees?

\- Sí, es verdad – dijo ella – Aunque no me deja tranquila, están tramando algún asunto o que se yo.

\- No hay caso contigo, si te impacientas no te calmarás hasta encontrar la respuesta – dijo su amiga.

\- Es la única forma de descubrir qué es lo que pasa – se defendió Kitty - ¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó desviando el tema.

\- Joey me vendrá a buscar, saldremos a no sé dónde – respondió ella.

\- Mmm – dijo pensativa.

\- Kitty, ya para – reclamó rodando los ojos, la gata le iba a responder, pero en ese instante tocaron la puerta - ¡Es Joey! – dijo entusiasmada levantándose de su asiento para ir abrir. Efectivamente era él y el gato dorado saludó a Claire con un tierno beso.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó.

\- Bien – contestó – Hola Kitty ¿Qué tal?

\- Hola cuñadito, todo bien hasta que ella se volvió loca – bromeó.

\- ¡Kitty! – se quejó mientras que Joey rió.

\- Bueno, te la quito por unos momentos – dijo él.

\- No hay problema – respondió ella.

\- Tú me seguirás molestando ¿Cierto? – preguntó.

\- Ah, por supuesto – le respondió Kitty y su amiga rodó los ojos. Joey se acercó a su novia para ofrecer su mano e invitarla a salir, Claire la tomó gustosa.

\- Nos vamos entonces – dijo él – Adiós Kitty.

\- Adiós, pásenla bien – se despidió la gata.

-Adiós amiga – dijo Claire.

Apenas ellos se fueron, Kitty esperó unos minutos para que se alejaran lo suficiente mirando por la ventana. Ella optó por salir por la parte trasera, tal como esa vez que lo hizo para juntarse con Gato cuando se hirió la mano.

Rápidamente se dirigió con cautela a la casa y pasar por el pasadizo, menos mal que no había nadie que la viera. Trató de apresurarse lo máximo posible para llegar al oasis y recoger el paquete que le había dejado Gato, tentándose en abrirlo por enésima vez durante el camino a la taberna.

\- No lo hagas – dijo el gato naranja sigilosamente por detrás de ella, tapándole los ojos y besando su mejilla de forma suave.

\- Para tu información, tuve mucha fuerza de voluntad – se defendió – ¿Aun así sigues con los misterios? ¿Cuándo me destaparás los ojos?

\- Paciencia, señorina – dijo él pasando una venda por sus ojos.

\- ¡Gato! ¡Por favor! – pidió ella.

Su novio la guió hasta la salida tomándola de una mano y se ocultaron detrás de una casa que los cubría lo suficiente.

\- Ahora sí – dijo Gato destapándole la vista, antes de hablar nuevamente, le tomó del mentón y la besó de manera cariñosa. – Puedes abrir tu regalo.

Mientras ella lo hacía, descubrió que este contenía una delicada y hermosa capa de un color azul zafiro de terciopelo junto con una máscara tipo antifaz.

\- Por eso te decía que podíamos estar tranquilo en esta celebración, hoy se hará el Festival de la Luna en la taberna, claro que a menor escala, es para que ustedes puedan disfrutar – explicó Gato y su novia lo miraba impresionada – Por eso la taberna estuvo cerrada para preparar la sorpresa y se determinó que se asistiera incógnitamente, disfrazados con máscaras de este tipo. De esa forma sería entretenido y paso ocultar nuestra identidad, ya que estarán los que pertenecen al anillo bajo, medio, entre otro – dijo él.

\- No sé qué decir – respondió ella impresionada, Gato le sonrió.

\- No es necesario que digas algo – dijo el gato naranja –Sólo disfruta este regalo – agregó. Kitty se acercó un poco más para poder besar su mejilla y luego su boca. La gata tomó la capa para poder observarla con detenimiento.

\- Es hermosa – dijo ella.

\- La mandé a hacer – le contó- Habían varias encargadas de la vestimenta de la fiesta – dijo Gato pasando por detrás de ella la tela, acomodándola en los hombros para que calzara perfectamente, luego la amarró cerca de su pecho, además el acomodó la capucha en su cabeza - Lo elegí pensando en tus lindos ojos y creo que fue una buena elección, me gusta como luces.

\- Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo – A mí me encantó la sorpresa, en serio, muchas gracias, esto no me lo esperaba.

\- Ese era la idea – dijo el tomando su mano – ¿Vamos?

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te pondrás? – preguntó ella.

\- Espérame aquí – le pidió.

Gato rápidamente se fue a cambiar de ropa, dobló con cuidado sus cosas y la escondió. Su capa era de color escarlata.

\- Buena elección, te queda muy bien además de hermoso – halagó Kitty acercándose a él poniendo amabas manos en su pecho y se miraron intensamente hasta que finalmente se besaron de forma apasionada.

Luego se tomaron de la mano y se encaminaron hasta la taberna, antes de entrar se colocaron el antifaz.

\- ¿No llamaremos mucho la atención? – preguntó Kitty.

\- Relájate y disfrute señorina – le contestó – Estos trajes fueron determinado al igual que la máscara además que el reino estará totalmente pendiente de su propia fiesta – agregó – Ya, hemos llegado.

Si Kitty no le hubieran dicho que ahí se celebraría ese festival en esa taberna...No lo hubiera reconocido, todo estaba cambiado, las mesas y silla no estaban en su posición original, todas las zonas estaban distintas. En su lugar había unos puestos artesanales, también de jugos y bebidas, habilitaron un salón de bailes, así un montón de cosas y todo estupendamente ornamentado. También había mucha gente, el ambiente era muy grato.

\- ¿Y si nos ven Joey y Claire? – preguntó nuevamente.

\- No pasará nada, te lo aseguro, todos estarán disfrazados para mantener el anonimato, la idea que todos disfrutemos sin problemas – contestó - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No es que te gusta el peligro? – tentó.

\- ¿A esto le llamas peligro? – contraatacó la gata mirándolo desafiante.

\- Ah, estamos con esa – dijo Gato

\- No me desafíes – respondió ella.

\- Está bien... - dijo no muy convencido, ya que quería seguir provocándola - ¿Quieres ir a ver cómo está afuera?

\- Me parece – contestó y nuevamente tomó su mano.

\- Mientras caminaban, Kitty se tranquilizó mucho más, debido a que todos estaban disfrazados como lo había dicho Gato, de esas capas había de todos los colores brillantes y bonito, le daba mucha vida a ese festival con esos tonos dorados, plateados, azul, escarlata...etc. Eran tantos que era totalmente imposible que los descubrieran, de hecho, ella no creía encontrar a su amiga entre tanta gente.

Una vez afuera, pudo ver que en el patio de la taberna estaba totalmente cambiado, había mucho más puestos, música en vivo, coreografía de tributo a la Luna, con una vestimenta preciosas, se escuchaban tambores, había fogata, más ornamentación, un sinfín de cosas.

\- Un trabajo espectacular – dijo Kitty, hasta ese momento ella no había visto la Luna, tan hermosa, brillante y enorme – Esto está muy bien hecho.

\- Los encargados de la taberna se dieron el trabajo de recopilar la mayor información sobre este festival y tratar de replicarlo – explicó – No como el que hicieron en el reino en la parte superior, sólo consumo y pasarlo bien.

\- Me encantó, les quedó todo muy genial – halagó.

\- Lo único que nos costó fue mantener el secreto sin alarmarlos a ustedes – dijo divertido.

\- De hecho, me estaba preocupando – contestó – Además no sé qué hiciste para que tu trabajo no te impidiera venir.

\- Uff...Hice hora extra al igual que Joey – dijo.

\- ¿Sabes que valoro todo lo que has hecho por mí, cierto? – preguntó ella enternecida.

\- Por ti...todo mi querida Kitty – le contestó y la gata se apoyó en su hombro de forma cariñosa. Gato siempre lograba hacerla sentir bien.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver los puestos? – preguntó él.

\- Sí, quiero ver qué cosas trajeron – respondió la gata.

Para Kitty, cada puesto que pasaron era un descubrimiento, eran cosas que ella nunca había visto, desde bellas artesanías referente a la Luna, hasta vestimentas y cachivaches, ropa, juguetes de niños, ornamentación para el hogar, comida, juegos, etc. Claro que estaba divididos por zonas.

\- Podríamos probar tu puntería en ese juego – propuso Gato apuntando a ese puesto.

\- ¿Me estás retando? – preguntó ella.

\- Depende de como te lo tomes – se defendió.

\- Acepto el desafío – dijo la gata – Aunque mi puntería es buena, sólo tengo problemas con el arco – corrigió.

\- Ya veremos – tentó - ¿Cuántas rondas?

\- ¿La mejor de tres? – propuso.

\- Está bien – dijo Gato – Cómo dices que tu problema es el arco, jugaremos a ese.

\- Lo que digas, querido Gato – respondió ella tratando de no picar con su provocación.

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona de tiro, había habilitado uno al fondo del patio, este tenía varios tiros al blanco, con una gran distancia entre lugar de lanzamiento y el objetivo.

\- Wow, esto hay que tener ojo de halcón – dijo Kitty asombrada.

\- ¿Te atreves o no? - tentó nuevamente.

\- Por supuesto – contestó – ¿Acaso tienes miedo que te gane que tanto me preguntas?

El gato naranja rió – Sólo lo digo porque donde practicas la distancia es más corta.

\- Sigues sonando como si tuvieras temor a que te gane – contraatacó.

\- Ya veremos – dijo Gato – Dos entradas, por favor – le pidió al encargado y el nombrado entregó los dos arcos con sus respectivas flechas. Ambos lo tomaron y se desafiaron con la mirada.

Fue un verdadero reto, prácticamente iban empatados, ambos estaban tan concentrado que no se dieron cuenta que lo estaban espectando y el encargado los miraba perplejo.

Kitty trataba de concentrarse lo máximo posible en no perder su horizonte. Echó un vistazo a su novio e igual estaba pendiente de su objetivo. Ella respiró profundamente y se contuvo por unos segundos para fijar su puntería, ladeó su cabeza y tensó firmemente su brazo, estaba a punto de lanzar la flecha...

Hasta que escuchó un comentario que la sacó de su estado de concentración.

 _"Es cierto que la Princesa Dulcinea tiene una extraña obsesión con ese Guardia Real y por más que su padre se lo prohíbe, ella seguirá insistiendo hasta lograrlo"._

Arg...

Kitty sabía que se trataba de su novio, quien más, también sabía que él solo tiene ojos para ella, pero aun así le descomponía escuchar cosas como esas y más sobre esa Princesa, lo suficiente como para perder el focus y atinó unos centímetros a la izquierda del puntaje mayor.

Una vez terminaba esa última ronda, todos quedaron expectantes y aplaudían con los resultados, también felicitaron a ambos. Incluso el encargado le dio un buen premio a los dos, ya que gracias a esa gente que estaba mirando comenzaron a apostar y ganó mucho más.

Gato ni siquiera bromeó a su novia, detectó de inmediato que algo sucedió. Así que la tomó de su mano y se alejaron de ahí, yendo a otra área.

\- Has mejorado mucho, estás afinando la vista muy bien – halagó Gato y ella sonrió.

\- Gracias, pero se lo debo a mi maestro personal – contestó la gata oscura en tono divertido y el rió.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el gato naranja.

\- Nada importante, me distraje solamente – contestó la gata.

\- Sólo erraste unos milímetros, así que no creo que sea una simple distracción – insistió Gato.

\- No quiero arruinar este lindo momento por comentarios – respondió nuevamente.

\- Vamos Kitty, quiero saber, para mi es importante lo que te pase – le dijo.

Ella suspiró – Es sobre la Princesa Caprichosa, hasta los demás se dan cuenta que tiene una seria obsesión contigo, es irritante escuchar de ella, aunque estemos acá, siempre da de qué hablar – contó – No me malinterpretes, me pasa que escucho algo sobre ella y ah, me saca de quicio, como me gustaría decirle unas cuantas verdades – agregó – Eso me desconcentró.

\- Eso importará bien poco y pronto todo será un mal recuerdo Kitty – animó – También es bueno que lo demás se den cuenta que clase de _princesa_ es.

\- Tienes razón, pero igual me molesta – dijo ella – Oh, creo que tenemos visita ¿No es Claire y Joey? – preguntó, reconociendo a su amiga por la voz y la forma de caminar. Gato se dio vuelta ya que estaba a espaldas a ellos, vio que no estaba equivocada.

\- Sí, es el, reconozco las vestimentas que escogió – dijo él – Será mejor que des una vuelta por ahí, luego te alcanzo.

\- Ok, suerte – le deseó antes de alejarse.

En eso se acerca su amigo Joey quien a través de la máscara pudo ver su cara de complicidad, a pesar de eso pudo notarlo.

\- Gato, te las traes, siempre lo he sabido – dijo el gato de tonos dorados.

\- No fastidies – respondió – Hola Claire ¿Qué tal?

\- Hola Gato – saludó – Muy bien y sorprendida con todo esto, está muy lindo.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Joey.

\- Hola también – ironizó – Es una amiga.

\- ¿Por qué se alejó _tu amiga_? ¿Y por qué no la conozco?

\- Amor, déjalo – le pidió Claire – No lo molestes tanto.

\- Lo siento cariño, pero esto es una gran oportunidad que no debo desperdiciar – le respondió – Estoy esperando...pensé que vendrías solo.

Gato rodó los ojos – No, no vendría solo a tocar el violín y...

\- Sigues sin responder – dijo él.

\- Y es una amiga que conocí en esa gira...es de otro reino y me topé con ella porque la Familia Real con la que viene fueron invitados y no dejaron ingresar a los "plebeyos" – explicó – Por eso la invité aquí.

\- Ajam... - dijo su amigo.

\- Y mientras menos sepan de ella mejor...- dijo Gato – ¿O qué esperabas?

\- No lo sé – dijo Joey.

\- ¿Quizás a que viniera con Kitty o alguien conocido? – tentó el gato naranja.

\- No... pero – dijo su amigo y fue interrumpido.

\- Entonces no fastidies – contestó.

\- Ahora que los dices... ¿Por qué no viniste con Kitty? Hubiera sido buena idea que vinieras con ella.

\- Sí claro, yo creo que me hubiera dado una surra si la invito porque sólo la he visto un par de veces ¿No crees? – propuso el gato de tonos anaranjados.

Joey rió – Si tienes razón, más si esto era una sorpresa, quizás hubiera pensado que eres un psicópata.

\- Gracias – ironizó.

\- Nah, no creo que no hubiese aceptado la invitación porque no pierde oportunidad – bromeó Claire – Pero concuerdo con lo de la surra.

Gato soltó una leve risa, de seguro Kitty estaría escuchando y ya se imaginaba su cara.

\- ¿Y qué tal te ha parecido el Festival? ¿Qué han hecho? – preguntó él.

\- Me parece precioso y entretenido, recién venimos saliendo de un juego – respondió – Hay mucha variedad.

\- Ahora iremos a una demostración de magia – agregó Joey.

\- Está por empezar me imagino...- dijo Gato. – ¿O me equivoco?

\- Estás en lo cierto, en unos cinco minutos comenzarán ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –propuso Joey.

\- No gracias, justamente íbamos a entrar a otra actividad, recuerda que ella quiere pasar desapercibida – respondió.

\- Joey déjalo tranquilo, conozco esas insinuaciones y quieres sacar más información – dijo la gata bicolor.

\- Mira cómo te conoce- dijo Gato- Gracias Claire.

\- No hay de que – respondió ella y su novio la miró con mala cara – Y tú no me mires así.

\- Quien te vio – bromeó el gato naranja.

\- Cállate – respondió.

\- Y aprovecho de irme, amigo – continuó Gato – Que disfruten de su velada – se despidió.

\- Adiós – respondieron ambos.

Gato se alejó y esperó a que la pareja se perdiera de vista para prevenir que Joey no estuviera fisgoneando.

\- ¿Así que no pierdo oportunidad en el ámbito amoroso eh? – dijo Kitty detrás de Gato, sorprendiéndolo – Claire me dejó muy mal parada.

\- Hey, yo fui una oportunidad y de las mejores – bromeó él, al darse la vuelta para estar frente a ella.

Kitty rodó los ojos – Si eso no hay duda, pero prácticamente quedé como una suelta – se quejó la gata.

Gato rió ante el comentario – No quedaste como una suelta, señorina – le dijo él.

\- Vamos Gato, no seas cortes – dijo la gata.

\- Eso no importa, además tendrás este detallito guardado cuando tengas la oportunidad de devolvérsela a Claire – le dijo su novio - ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- Ahora que lo dices, muero de hambre – contestó y el gato naranja ofreció su mano quien ella tomó. Ambos se dirigieron a la zona de comida y eligieron una mesa, ellos hablaban mientras esperaban su pedido.

\- Así que... supuestamente soy una amiga que conociste y que soy de otro reino – dijo Kitty pensativa – Y que soy tímida – agregó entretenida – Qué rápido pensaste en una idea.

Gato rió – Bueno, tan mentira no es...Es cierto que conocí a alguien en ese reino, fue cuando estuve muy mal con lo de Dulcinea en esa gira pero también estaba confundido contigo y ella me dio un consejo.

\- Ya veo – dijo Kitty – Entonces fue un muy buen consejo.

\- Si, uno muy bueno – dijo de acuerdo con su novia acariciando el dorso de su mano – Tan bueno que ahora estoy contigo, con alguien que si me valora – dijo tiernamente y ella sonrió agradecida – Ella me dio entender lo importante que es saber diferenciar cuanto te quieren o no, la innombrable sólo me usaba y yo caía...En cambio contigo y esos encuentros...

\- Que eran genialmente confusos – aportó ella.

\- Exacto y uno no quería reconocer que algo sucedía entre nosotros cada vez que nos juntábamos y ni siquiera nos poníamos de acuerdo – agregó el gato naranja – Era inevitable, es como si hubiera un hilo que nos unía en todo momento... Además, este sentimiento que jamás había experimentado y eso que no te conocía, la diferencia era enorme.

\- Te entiendo totalmente – concordó ella – Recuerdo mucho esa vez que te vi mal...era como si estuvieras apagado, eras otro. Supuse que algo había sucedido para que quedaras de esa forma...Después te vi distante con la endemoniada y fui calzando piezas – contó la gata oscura mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Hasta que finalmente ocurrió, nuestros caminos se cruzaron nuevamente y le di toda la razón a sus palabras – dijo Gato.

\- Lo que es la vida, siempre te tiene algo guardado – dijo Kitty.

\- Es verdad y me encanta que así sea – concordó su novio.

En ese momento justo llegó su pedido, era un pescado con un jugo, además de unas brochetas de cortesía. Para Kitty era casi un lujo, nunca había comido un pescado tan fresco.

\- ¿Cómo demonios trajeron esto aquí? – preguntó ella disfrutando de su comida.

\- Los chiquillos se las arreglaron para tener las cosas más frescas posible – contó Gato.

\- Qué genial – dijo la gata probando otro bocado – Nunca había probado algo tan rico.

\- Me imagino... - dijo el gato naranja un poco triste – Pero me alegro que lo estes disfrutando – agregó.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó Kitty ladeando su cabeza por curiosidad.

\- Que daría para que no pases más hambre o tenga que comer comida rancia – dijo Gato, su novia le sonrió.

\- Eso está por acabar, no te preocupes por eso ahora, en serio – le tranquilizó - Ya pasó, incluso te puedo decir que actualmente estoy mejor a contrario cuando era pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Si se puede saber, no quiero arruinarte el día – dijo Gato.

\- Por supuesto que puedes saber – contestó – Antes de conocer a Claire en el orfanato y después de la muerte de mis padres, estuve muchos días vagando sola, tenía que tener mucha suerte para encontrar algo para comer y estando herida, era muy difícil... - La gata se quedó en silencio e interrumpiéndose enseguida.

\- ¿Herida? – preguntó Gato extrañado y preocupado a la vez. Kitty había contado la historia de su vida, pero omitió varias partes, una de esas fue el hecho de que le habían arrancado las garras.

\- Sí... - confirmó la gata – Intenté ayudar a mis padres, pero los guardias me arrancaron mis garras por ello y "por desobediente".

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Gato frustrado.

\- Pero no importa Gato...

\- Me dijiste que tuviste un accidente... - agregó él, alzando una ceja.

\- Precisamente por eso omití esa parte, te pondrías así – dijo la gata – Gato, eso es parte del pasado, no se puede hacer nada con eso, además solo te quería contar que comía, puras porquerías para sobrevivir no como me quedé sin garras...

\- Ya, tienes razón... - dijo el Guardia Real relajándose – Te sigo escuchando.

\- El punto es que la comida no era muy buena e incluso en el orfanato era difícil que nos dieran comida fresca, era complicado – terminó de contar la gata.

\- Qué injusto – dijo su novio, nuevamente.

\- Mejor cambiemos el tema, no quiero que te pongas así por temas del pasado – le dijo Kitty tomándole una mano.

\- Ya está bien – dijo él mirándola, aunque aún no estaba tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría saber de mí? – preguntó Kitty tratando de distraerlo.

\- ¿No se supone que ya lo sé todo? – preguntó Gato.

\- Mmm, sí claro – dijo riendo levemente – Puedo ser de todo, pero menos un libro abierto Gato, es bueno dejar cosas ocultas y si quieres averiguarlo tienes que indagar.

\- Oh, buen golpe – dijo él – ¿Y se puede saber cómo?

\- No sé yo, tienes que ingeniártela – respondió – Ah, y deja de pensar en lo anterior, por favor.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú que estoy pensando en eso? – preguntó Gato alzando una ceja.

\- Porque te conozco – contestó.

\- No lo estaba haciendo – negó él.

\- Sabes que es cierto – atacó de nuevo comiendo otro bocado.

Gato exhaló – Ya, tú ganas, es verdad – reconoció y la gata oscura sonrió triunfalmente – Y dejaré de pensar en eso, pero si te prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí no te faltará nada.

\- Lo sé – dijo Kitty acariciando su mejilla – Contigo es más que suficiente - agregó ella. Nuevamente Gato sonrió, tomó su mano la que estaba en su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en el dorso.

Una vez terminada su comida, se fueron de esa zona. Gato se quedó al lado de Kitty, pero no volvió a tomar su mano sólo para prevenir.

\- Ahora ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la gata.

\- ¿Te parece que descansemos un poco antes de hacer otra actividad? – preguntó.

\- Está bien – concordó.

Gato lo llevó a una zona más apartado, donde se encontraban la mayoría de las parejas sentados en bancas, lo malo es que estaban todas ocupadas. Así que al Guardia Real se le ocurrió una idea y se dirigió a uno de los árboles más alto.

-Usted primero señorina – dijo indicándole el camino por el tronco.

\- Gracias – dijo Kitty asintiendo. Con un poco de dificultad; debido a la capa, ella subió por el árbol de dos saltos, luego siguió su novio. Ambos se acomodaron en una firme rama, Gato se sentó en ella y en un costado se apoyó en el tronco mientras que Kitty se sentó al lado de su novio para así poder apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Como supuestamente no sé todo de ti...Me gustaría saber más de mi Tuxedo... - tentó Gato.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó.

\- ¿Descubriste por parte de quien eres de sangre Tuxedo? Me dijiste por parte de tu abuelo – dijo él.

\- De mi abuelo materno, mi mamá y su familia siempre han pertenecido a este reino – contestó - Mi papá no, él llegó aquí muy pequeño antes que sucediera todo esto – agregó.

\- Ya veo – dijo Gato.

\- Me contó todo esto el anciano que me ayudó – dijo Kitty – Aunque no tengo idea como los caminos de mis padres se cruzaron, no tengo detalles.

\- Me alegro que al menos tú conozca más de tu historia – dijo Gato – Y yo saber de ti.

\- No es para tanto – rió Kitty.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – dijo el gato naranja- Descendiente de los Tuxedos, mano derecha del Rey Sebastían y los anteriores reyes, además de ser muy hábiles. Más encima me patea el trasero en el primer encuentro que tuvimos – dijo divertido.

\- Si lo dices así – dijo riendo – No me quejaré.

Gato se levantó el antifaz y luego le sacó el de su novia para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos y también poder ver su rostro con más claridad.

\- Cierra los ojos – le pidió él.

\- ¿Para? – preguntó sospechosamente.

\- Sólo hazlo – le volvió a pedir.

\- Está bien – accedió Kitty y así lo hizo.

El Guardia Real tomó las manos de su novia y con una sacó un pequeño bolsito y lo depositó en las manos de Kitty, las acarició suavemente y también dejó un tierno beso en ellas.

\- Ahora, abre tus ojos.


	26. Capítulo 26: El Festival de la Luna Part

_**¡Hola todos! Ahora no tardé jijiji menos mal que volvió la inspiración, ya me estaba secando x.x cómo sabrán escribo manualmente en un cuaderno y a veces estaba ahi sin que se me ocurriera nada T_T o sea tenía las ideas pero no sabía como describirlas ¡Aaah!  
**_

 _ **Eso no importa, les traje este nuevo capítulo donde Gato y Kitty siguen disfrutando de su velada :D**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: El Festival de la Luna Parte II**

Kitty abrió los ojos y pudo ver el saco de cuero que tenía en sus manos y que Gato había dejado en ellas.

\- Espero que te guste este pequeño regalito – agregó su novio.

La gata miró con curiosidad el saco, no se imaginaba que podría haber en él, lo abrió y dentro había un suave pañito doblado en cuatros partes, la cual desenvolvió. Descubrió una hermosa pulsera de plata, en ella colgaba unas lindas figuras pequeñas y delicadas de forma de Luna, en medio de esta tenía incrustada unas piedras diminutas, pero brillaban con la luz de la noche.

Kitty estaba sorprendida, no sabía que decir mientras observaba pasmada el hermoso objeto.

\- Es...preciosa –dijo la gata, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la joya.

\- También lo mandé hacer y pensé en tu collar para que hiciera juego – explicó el gato naranja – El color de esas piedras, como siempre, pensé en tus ojos.

\- Gracias Gato – dijo ella – La verdad no sé qué decir, me tomaste desprevenida con esto, es un lindo detalle – agregó ella – Aunque lindo se queda corto.

Gato rió con energía – Me alegro escuchar eso – dijo él, luego tomó la pulsera y Kitty estiró su brazo y así acercar su muñeca para que su novio pudiera colocar la joya en ella.

\- Es hermosa – insistió ella mirando más cerca – Me encantan estos detalles que tiene. La cuidaré mucho.

\- Sé que lo harás – dijo él contento de verla así.

\- Es primera vez que me regalan algo como esto, aparte del collar de mi madre – contó – No es tanto por lo material, no me malinterpretes, lo digo más por el significado que esto tiene. Ahora cada vez que vea esta pulsera, sonreiré recordándote.

Gato se acercó a ella, apoyando su frente en la de su novia.

\- Sabía que te importaría más el significado que uno puede entregar con esto, por eso te la regalé. No pienses que creeré que te importa lo material – le dijo tiernamente y con voz suave – No eres como esos que están en este momento en ese palacio.

Kitty estaba enternecida y acarició su mejilla y luego su cabeza, después frotó su rostro contra la de él.

\- Gracias – repitió – Esta noche no la olvidaré jamás.

\- Y eso que aún no ha terminado – le dijo – ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más aquí o quieres hacer algo más?

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó la gata.

\- Hay un par de actividades que aún quedan – contestó.

\- ¿Y hasta que hora durará este Festival? – volvió a preguntar.

\- No lo sé, dependerá de los ánimos de aquí, aunque al parecer no tiene pinta de terminar, tiene para rato – dijo en tono divertido.

\- Sí, es verdad – concordó sonriendo – En ese caso podemos ir a una de las actividades.

\- ¿A cuál quieres ir? – preguntó Gato.

\- Sorpréndeme – dijo ella.

\- ¿Otra vez? – dijo divertido y ella rió al darse cuenta.

\- Cierto – dijo ella – Entonces diviérteme.

Gato le sonrió y antes de bajar de ese árbol le dio un pequeño beso. Ella lo siguió bajando de un salto ágil.

\- Vamos – dijo Gato cuando descendió.

Ambos regresaron donde estaban toda la actividad, pudieron ver como recreaban algunos ritos y bailes de dicho festival, también pasaron por la parte de la artesanía y finalmente a la zona de juego por segunda vez.

\- ¿Sabes qué me apetece ahora? – preguntó Kitty cuando caminaban entre los diferentes juegos e intentaban elegir uno.

\- Bailar, por supuesto – respondió, la gata rió.

\- Obvio, es una actividad que me encanta – dijo divertida – Qué lástima que no sepa de baile de rituales – agregó riendo, no se imaginaba bailando ese tipo de cosas.

\- Concuerdo contigo con el baile – dijo Gato – Pero... ¿Te gusta pensar?

\- ¿Pensar? – preguntó curiosa ella.

\- Usar la lógica o algo por el estilo, por lo que entendí – dijo divertido – Hay una prueba, se llama la Búsqueda del Tesoro, tenemos que llegar a ese objeto o lo que sea con pista que nos den – explicó – Claramente será solo aquí.

\- Suena divertido – dijo animada – Mira que la búsqueda de cosas es mi especialidad.

\- ¿Cómo la llave? – aventuró.

\- No mucho... Joey me dio todos los detalles, yo solo fui a sacarla – respondió.

\- Pero llegaste, recuerda que es un palacio gigante y diste con la llave. Ni siquiera yo sabía que guardaban esas cosas ahí – animó Gato.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón – dijo ella, en eso se queda pensativa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó.

\- Me resulta extraño que pasado mañana no estaremos aquí, será el comienzo de una nueva vida ¿No crees? – respondió ella - ¡Y estoy muy ansiosa!

Gato sonrió, él se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, cada día que pasaba era un paso a la libertad.

\- Estoy igual que tú, pero trato de no pensar en ello porque ya veo que me da por escaparme en este instante – dijo divertido y Kitty se unió a sus risas.

\- Será mejor que participemos en esa actividad antes que hagamos esa locura – agregó ella.

Ambos caminaron al lado del otro, mientras se dirigían hacia el mesón de inscripción pasando por unas tiendas que vendían recuerdos.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar de las inscripciones y Gato pidió la información, en donde había una pareja de gatos quienes daban folletos y explicaciones.

\- Buenas noches y bienvenidos – saludó ella, cabe destacar que también estaba con máscaras – Esta actividad tiene una serie de retos que deben encontrar en este recinto.

\- Nosotros entregaremos esta tarjeta que deben llenar con timbres en estas estampillas al cumplir dichos retos – explicó ella y su compañero mostró la tarjeta a la pareja.

\- Tal como ven aquí, hay una cierta cantidad de retos, pueden ser acertijos, búsqueda de algo en particular y cada vez que lo logren, el encargado del respectivo reto timbrará su tarjeta – explicó – Una vez logrado todo esto, le darán la última pista para encontrar el objeto oculto.

\- Además – continuó ella – El punto de partida será aquí ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- ¿Comienza ahora mismo o hay que esperar? – consultó Gato.

\- Dentro de unos minutos, pero entregaremos el primer acertijo ahora y si quieren, pueden estudiarlo y pensar en resolverlo – contestó él - ¿Se animan?

El gato naranja miró a Kitty y ella asintió entusiasmada por el desafio.

\- Sí, queremos intentarlo – contestó.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo ella – Cuando encuentren el objeto deben traerlo aquí y cobrar su premio.

Ambos asintieron y recibieron la tarjeta junto al sobre que contenía el acertijo. La pareja se sentó en un banco y así poder leerlo con tranquilidad.

\- Será entretenido – dijo Kitty – Nunca he participado en algo así, no esperes mucho de mí – agregó en tono de broma.

Gato rió levemente – No te preocupes, ni yo tengo idea – apoyó él – Veamos que dice nuestra carta – dijo a la vez que la abría. El gato naranja procedió a leer en voz alta.

 _"Acertijo:_

 _En una mesa hay tres sombreros tres negros y dos blancos. Tres gatos hacen una fila india y se ponen un sombrero al azar cada uno sin mirar el color._

 _Se le pregunta al tercero de la fila; que puede ver el color del sombrero del segundo y el primero, si puede decir el color de su propio sombrero, a lo que responde que no._

 _Se le pregunta al segundo que ve solo el sombrero del primero y tampoco puede responder a la pregunta._

 _Por último, el primero de la fila que no ve ningún sombrero responde acertadamente de qué color es el sombrero que él tenía puesto._

 _¿Cuál es este color y cuál es la lógica que uso para saberlo?"_

\- Me fui a la mierda – dijo la gata oscura y Gato se carcajeó de buena gana contagiando a su novia.

\- Me perdí en el segundo párrafo – dijo ella entre risas – ¿Cómo demonios sabré sobre el orden? ¡Además, el primero sabe sin siquiera saber el color de sus compañeros! – reclamó la gata.

\- Tomémonos esto con calma – dijo divertido al ver la reacción de su impaciente Kitty – Tampoco entendí del todo bien, no te preocupes – agregó riendo y ambos leyeron el texto varias veces y con calma.

\- A ver... por lo que entiendo – dijo ella – Si el tercero en la fila puede ver el color del sombrero del Primero y Segundo...posiblemente se podría decir que ellos tienen sombrero de color negro y blanco cada uno, mientras que el suyo podría ser uno blanco. La otra opción que hay, es que sus compañeros tengan dos sombreros blancos y el negro, pero no lo sabe – dijo pensativa-

\- Mmmm – dijo igual de pensativo el gato naranja – Además que el segundo sujeto solo ve al que tiene adelante y tampoco tiene como sabe...pueden ser ambos colores.

\- Se me ocurre que el primer personaje utilizó el descarte, sólo por lo que dijeron los otros dos y con esa información pudo deducir el color de su sombrero – dijo Kitty – Ah, se me da tan mal esto...

\- Encuentro que no, de hecho, con lo que dijiste es un buen razonamiento – animó Gato y ella sonrió - ¡Incluso me aclaraste! ¡Porque si el tercero no sabe podemos descartar que los otros dos sombreros sean blancos porque es la cantidad que hay! Por lo tanto, o son negros o uno de cada color.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – dijo su novia, pensó unos segundos y volvió a hablar – Si nos enfocamos en lo que dijo, se descarta que sean blancos los dos primeros sombreros ¿o no? – preguntó Kitty y su novio asintió – Entonces el segundo solo ve al primero y no lo sabe es porque lo ha deducido eso por lo que ha dicho su tercer compañero en la fila, es decir que el segundo ve el color negro frente a él porque de lo contrario, si fuera sombrero blanco perfectamente él podría decir que el suyo es negro...creo – dijo un poco confundida.

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Cremo que estamos cerca! – dijo entusiasmado el gato naranja – Por eso lo sabe, utilizó la información que dijeron el tercer y segundo sombrero. ¡Lo dedujo y descartó las posibilidades que habían, por eso sabe que su color de sombrero es negro! – resumió Gato.

\- ¡Bien, estamos listo! – dijo Kitty – ¡Ojalas la respuesta esté correcta!

Gato asintió de acuerdo y los dos se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose al puesto nuevamente, ahí se dieron cuenta que había varios participantes teniendo las mismas caras pensativas que ellos, aunque otros también tenían pinta de estar a punto de resolverlo.

\- Apresurémonos para ganar ventaja – dijo el Guardia Real. Una vez que estuvieron frente al mesón y la encargada le habló.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienen la respuesta?

\- Sí – respondió Kitty – El primer sujeto tiene el sombrero de color negro – contestó ella.

\- ¿Por qué creen eso? – volvió a preguntar – Justifiquen como logró saberlo.

\- Debido a que el primero sujeto descartó que fueran dos sombreros blancos por lo que dijo el tercero quedando la opción de blanco y negro o dos sombreros negros. También tomó la información que dijo el segundo personaje, que sí puede ver el color frente a él, pero no puede determinar el color de su propio sombrero. El segundo personaje tiene dos opciones, si el sombrero frente a él es blanco, por descarte sabría que el suyo es negro, pero cómo ve el sombre delante de él es negro, no sabe determinar qué color tiene – explicó el gato naranja.

\- Así que el personaje uno por conclusión y descarte dedujo que su sombrero es color negro - agregó Kitty.

\- ¡Correcto! – dijo entusiasmada - ¡Felicidades! ¡Pueden pasar a la siguiente fase!

\- ¡Bien! – celebró feliz Kitty dando un salto y chocó los cinco con su novio.

\- Por favor, me entregan su tarjeta – pidió el encargado y Gato la pasó.

\- Su siguiente tarea es: Dentro de todos los juegos hay uno que entrega el timbre de la tarjeta y que participa en la actividad, tiene algo oculto que será lo que menos esperarían encontrar en él – indicó - ¡Mucha suerte!

\- ¡Gracias! – dijeron ambos y se marcharon a la zona de juegos.

\- Así que debemos buscar en un puesto de juego algo que no esperaríamos... ¿Una marca? ¿Algún dibujo? – propuso Gato.

\- Yo creo que sí ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? – dijo Kitty – Además son muchos juegos.

\- Tenemos que observar bien, descartemos tiro al blanco, no tenía nada – dijo Gato.

\- Ok, entonces paseemos de nuevo por cada juego – dijo la gata y así lo hicieron.

Estuvieron varios minutos caminando y observando cualquier detalle que pudiera tener cada puesto o algo que llama su atención.

\- Ese es el juego que atrae mi atención – dijo Kitty apuntando con su mano y Gato miró hacia esa dirección. Era un palo alto donde varios intentaban subir sin éxito.

\- Podríamos preguntar de que trata, quizás tengamos alguna pista – propuso su novio.

\- Vamos – apoyó ella y los dos se acercaron a ese puesto pudiendo ver con más claridad esa actividad, todos estaban muy entusiasmado intentando lograr su cometido mientras quienes observaban reían y otros se sorprendían. Cabe destacar que alrededor de este palo había cosas acolchadas para prevenir cualquier accidente.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – preguntó el encargado acercándose a la pareja.

\- ¿De qué trata esto? – preguntó.

El encargado comenzó a explicar sobre la actividad, resulta que hay que subir hasta la cima y sacar un objeto, la dificultad estaba en que el palo estaba encerado, por lo tanto, no sería tan sencillo.

Kitty observó el puesto, era pequeño, pero tenía estante con premios, de distintos tamaños, más que seguro que ganabas algo si llegabas a ciertos metros logrados. Por otro lado, estaba el "patio" del puesto donde se encontraba el reto. Volvió a mirar los premios y entre ellos vio un afiche, que pareciera que fue dibujado por un niño.

Hasta que comprendió que era. Comenzó a reírse de buenas ganas, llamando la atención de su novio...el no alcanzó a preguntar qué sucedia porque ella apuntó hacia el dibujo mientras se sostenía el estómago.

Él pudo ver el dibujo de Dulcinea con cara de diablo y varios garabatos, enojada y con cachos, cosas como esas. Gato se unió a las risas de su novia.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó – Eso no me lo...-

\- ¡Esperaba! – dijeron al unísono mirándose a los ojos.

\- ¡Bingo! – dijo el encargado - ¡Han encontrado la pista!

\- ¡Bien! – dijeron los dos abrazándose.

\- Fue ingenioso – dijo ella aun sobándose el estomágo.

\- Lo hizo mi nieto, nosotros pertenecemos al anillo medio y muchas veces estuvimos presente en eventos, entonces mi nieto le cayó mal cuando intentó saludarlo para _hacerse_ la buena que compartía con la gente, ya saben, demostrar a sus reinos amigos que la gente la quería – contó – Y cuando nos pidieron que nos inventáramos una pista, mi pequeño propuso eso.

\- Dele mis felicitaciones – dijo la gata divertida.

\- Gracias, se lo diré – dijo el encargado – Ahora uno de ustedes dos tendrá que subir.

\- Subo yo – dijo Gato.

\- ¡Hey! – se quejó Kitty, ni siquiera lo habían hablado.

\- Quiero intentarlo, por favor – pidió su novio.

\- Está bien – contestó ella, ya que él había puesto _esa_ cara.

\- Pase por aquí – dijo el encargado

Gato lo siguió, se quitó solo la capa la cual Kitty sostuvo.

La verdad es que el Guardia Real no quiso que su novia participara en esa actividad, debido a dos razones. La primera es que no quería que se esforzara mucho, aun se recuperaba de su brazo y no podia sobreexigirse. Además, de seguro no escuchó la explicación que habían dado; sólo se podía utilizar las garras para subir. Por eso se apresuró en ofrecerse.

Le había costado escalar, era muy resbaloso y nunca pensó que sería tan difícil. Aunque después de todo lo logró y por supuesto la bajada fue más sencilla.

\- ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! – celebró Kitty cuando llegó a su lado.

\- Sí, pero fue agotador – respondió agitado – Aquí está el banderín dorado – dijo él pasando el objeto al encargado.

\- Felicidades – dijo él recibiendo el banderín – Aquí tienen el siguiente desafío, pueden elegir el camino que ustedes quieran – contó entregando un sobre.

\- Gracias – dijeron ambos y salieron del puesto una vez que le timbraran la tarjeta. Solo se apartaron unos pocos metros para poder leer las siguientes indicaciones.

\- Te toca a ti leer – le dijo Gato a su novia.

\- Bien...veamos que dice – dijo ella tomando la nota y empezó a leer – ¡Felicidades por llegar hasta aquí! Ahora podrán elegir dos de las tres actividades: Aprender uno de los bailes de rituales, laberinto a ciegas o resolver el siguiente acertijo.

 _"Me encuentro con mis compañeros de sistema solar, un planeta es mi mejor amigo además puedo verme en el reflejo de este"_

 _PD: Es una tienda"_

\- Mmm ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó Gato.

\- Creo que perderíamos más tiempo en resolver este acertijo que bailar o no ¿O no? – dijo la gata – Aunque me apetece probar ese laberinto a ciegas.

\- A mí también – dijo él – Pero ese acertijo...siento que he visto lo que describe, la tengo la punta de la lengua.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó ella – Porque no me suena ni en pelea de perro – agregó en tono de broma, la cual su novio rió por ello.

\- Sí, sí estoy seguro, solo deja pensar unos minutos – pidió él.

\- Claro, también puedo ayudarte en algo – apoyó ella – Sólo dime en que puedo colaborar.

\- Despejar mis dudas – dijo el gato naranja pensativo - ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza con la palabra reflejo?

\- ¿Espejo? – propuso la gata – Pero cómo eso se reflejaría el sistema solar...

\- Y menos un juego relacionado a eso – dijo pensativo -¿Dónde más uno puede ver su reflejo aparte del espejo?

\- ¡En el agua! – respondió Kitty entusiasmada - ¡El agua puede mostrar tu reflejo!

\- ¡Verdad! – apoyó él - ¡Ves! ¡Eres buena con los acertijos! – dijo el gato naranja tomando sus manos y dejó un cariñoso beso en el dorso - ¡Vamos! – agregó él corriendo de inmediatamente sin dejarle a su novia tiempo para reaccionar, llevándosela de una mano.

\- ¡Al menos dime a donde vamos! – gritó Kitty mientras corrían.

\- ¡Al juego del acertijo! ¡Ya sé dónde es! – respondió él.

Estuvieron corriendo un par de minutos, esquivando uno que otro sujeto por el camino y pasando por un par de pasajes entre tiendas.

\- Listo, hemos llegado – dijo Gato agitado al igual que su novia. La gata pudo ver que era un puesto mediano y también tenía unos estantes donde contenía sus premios, pero cada uno de ellos tenía un dibujo de cada uno de los planetas. Para conseguir esto había un estanque de agua y tenía estos globos de colores imitando a dichos planetas, como si fuera el sistema solar. En la parte superior tenía una argolla pequeña.

\- El sistema solar en miniatura, son compañeros de la Luna y la Tierra es su mejor amigo porque es su satélite, la vemos en el cielo, pero también en el reflejo en el agua – explicó Gato.

\- Eres grandioso – dijo Kitty a ver como todo calzaba.

\- Lo sé – dijo en tono de broma y ella rodó los ojos – No en serio gracias, fue por tu ayuda la verdad – agregó el Guardia Real y ella le sonrió.

\- La mayor parte la hiciste tú, ni siquiera vi este juego – dijo la gata oscura.

\- ¡Felicidades! – dijo repentinamente la entusiasta encargada que hizo sobresaltar a la pareja – ¡Han resuelto el acertijo! ¡Oh disculpen los he asustado! – dijo ella tapándose la boca al verlos.

\- No hay cuidado – dijo Gato.

\- Bueno, para poder timbrar su tarjeta, deben capturar la mini Luna con este ganchillo que pende de este delgado hilo – explicó ella mostrando el objeto – Así que tomará a prueba su paciencia.

\- Yo me ofrezco – dijo la gata, sin dar opción a Gato.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó su novio.

\- Sí, es mi turno, además quiero intentarlo – respondió ella. La encargada le entregó el ganchillo.

Kitty se acercó a la piscina mediana donde flotaban esos globos flotantes que representaban cada planeta. Ella visualizó a la Luna para poder capturarla, resulta que tenía una pequeña corriente que hacía que giraran, entonces tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno para que apareciera esta argolla y poder engancharlo. Era cierto que había que tener mucha paciencia porque el viento movía el ganchillo y eso que era leve.

Le tomó unos tres intentos para lograrlo, también su paciencia estuvo a prueba, un poco más y sudaba la gota gorda. Ahí la tenía, la Luna colgando de su ganchillo frente a ella.

\- ¡Muy bien Kitty! ¡Lo lograste! – felicitó con un abrazo su novio.

\- Estuvo difícil – reconoció la gata una vez que se separaron.

\- Me pueden entregar su tarjeta para poder timbrarla, por favor – dijo la amable encargada y Gato la entregó – Ahora deben elegir uno de los dos retos y seguir adelante.

Eligieron ir por el laberinto a ciegas, donde la pasaron muy bien, rieron en toda la actividad, ya que se trataba que debías ir en pareja y uno de los dos con los ojos vendados y atrás iría su compañero indicándole el camino con las manos atada a las de su novio. Sucedía que chocaban, caían, iban por otro lado y ambos muertos de risas, también pasaba que se gastaban bromas durante el camino. Pasaron un buen momento y a pesar del retraso lograron llegar a la salida y conseguir que timbraran su tarjeta dándole paso a la siguiente fase.

Tuvieron un par de pruebas más para completar el timbraje, la cual dio pase a la prueba final y buscar el tesoro perdido dentro de la taberna.

\- Después de un largo camino de acertijo y pruebas por fin llegamos hasta aquí – dijo la gata oscura y él asintió.

\- La pregunta del millón ¿Dónde encontraremos ese tesoro si ni siquiera sabemos lo que estamos buscando? – preguntó Gato.

\- Si no nos han dicho es por una sola razón. Tenemos que ser capaces de encontrarlo con todas las pistas que nos han dado con las actividades, quizás cada uno de ella dice algo – dijo Kitty pensativa.

Mientras ellos pensaban, en otra parte de ese Reino, precisamente en el palacio, estaba la Princesa Dulcinea sentada con la pierna cruzada moviendo un pie de manera ociosa y apoyaba su codo en el soporte de la silla. Estaba aburridísima con toda esa estúpida fiesta.

\- Prima, tan pensativa que te encuentras – dijo él Guardia de la Elite.

\- Querrás decir aburrida – respondió ella de mala ganas.

\- Es el Festival de la Luna ¡Deberías pasarla bien! – le animó.

\- Pff – resopló la Princesa – Con un montón de pelagatos intentando cortejarme, estoy segura que mi padre los envió en su burdo intento a que cambie de opinión.

\- O quizás es que realmente te quieren ¿O no? – propuso su primo.

\- Por favor, no seas ingenuo – se quejó – Yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar tratando de atrapar a Gato y ver en que anda.

\- Pero no ha sido posible, no lo he encontrado nada sospechoso – respondió su primo - ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con él, Dulcinea?

\- Lo amo – respondió secamente.

\- No te creo – dijo él.

\- De verdad, lo amo, pero él se tuvo que alejar de mi con todo esto de lo _imposible_ por eso quiero luchar por él – respondió la Princesa.

\- ¿Y por qué Gato? Porque en algo encuentro razón a tu padre, él solo es un Guardia Real, no puede ofrecerte nada, más si quieres conseguir este palacio, él si es un pelagato – dijo quien pertenecía a la Elite.

\- ¡Porque lo AMO! – respondió en grito e irritada – Tú no entiendes.

\- Jamás lo vi juntos en _algo_ – insistió.

\- Por eso, nadie sabía lo que hacíamos – contestó Dulcinea – Mi padre no puede prohibírmelo porque sé cosas que él no le conviene que mis hermanas ni este reino sepan.

\- Eso lo entiendo – dijo él – Pero ese muerto de hambre...no lo entiendo _cómo_ lo escogiste. No tiene NADA, ni linaje, ni riquezas...nada y no me digas que con el amor es suficiente, te pasarías de trillada – reprendió – Lo tuyo es obsesión.

\- ¡A ver! – gritó ella poniéndose de pie – Soy la Princesa de este reino y si yo quiero algo lo consigo porque es mi derecho. ¡Yo amo a Gato y me lo arrebataron de mis manos! – regañó.

\- Como digas...prima – dijo él no muy convencido con lo que había dicho la gata blanca – Ahora dime... ¿Cuál es tu plan?

\- Estoy segura que mi futuro prometido anda con alguien, quizás qué mugrienta sería – respondió la Princesa – Vimos que siguiéndolo no encontramos ni una respuesta...

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó nuevamente.

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo y te contaré pronto, porque ahora viene mi padre y tiene todas las intenciones de querer hablar conmigo – contestó la Princesa.

\- Hija querida – se acercó el Rey a ella, su primo hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse de ahí para que conversaran.

\- ¿Qué quieres padre? – dijo rodando los ojos.

Nuevamente ella tuvo que aguantar otro de sus sermones, pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer, sólo asentía cuando era necesario o fingía que prestaba atención, ya que en realidad estaba construyendo su plan mentalmente.

Ella estaba segura que Gato tenía otra, cien por ciento segura. Y si tanto la protegía, lo suficiente como para no poder descubrirlo en ello...entonces ella sería la clave, era cosa de tiempo...un poco de peligro y todo caería como piezas de dominó...

Más temprano que tarde, Gato estaría a su lado, gobernando quisiera o no quisiera.


	27. El día del escape

**Me estoy portando bien, no estoy tardando tanto :D xD Bueno, nada más que agradecer por seguir mi historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando (seguiré trabajando lo mejor posible y lo más rápido que pueda :D)  
**

 **¡Saludos a todos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: El día del escape**

Gato y su amigo se encontraban en el cuartel, precisamente en la habitación de Joey conversando de forma animosa sobre lo que iba a suceder ese día.

\- ¿Y te dijeron cuál sería nuestra participación? – preguntó Gato interesado.

\- Nosotros tenemos que actuar con normalidad – respondió su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo ayudaremos? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Calma – dijo él – Los chicos del cuartel harán los preparativos y en la tarde comenzaría entraremos cuando comience la rebelión y la fuga.

\- Ah ya entiendo, así nosotros entraremos a "colaborar" por el reino – dijo el gato naranja.

\- Exactamente, ellos quieren protegernos y no exponernos a nada – dijo Joey – No te niego que estoy muy ansioso y quiero que llegue el momento de irnos de aquí – agregó entusiasmado.

\- Concuerdo contigo – dijo él. Ya quería ver su cara cuando le contara sobre su relación con Kitty - Hoy será nuestra última ronda amigo – acotó y el asintió.

\- A propósito, al suceder eso y estemos a punto de irnos al túnel, tenemos que deshacernos de nuestros trajes – dijo el gato de tonos dorados.

\- Oh cierto – dijo Gato – Bueno, ¿Preparado para ir al turno?

\- Por supuesto – dijo Joey - ¿Qué sector nos toca?

\- La plaza – respondió.

\- Mejor aún – dijo él.

Ambos se prepararon para poder ingresar por última vez su jornada laboral.

* * *

Kitty llegó al cuartel de su grupo por enésima vez, tenía mucho trabajo y siempre salía uno que otro detalle entre haciendo preparativos, empacando cosas y llevarlas al sótano de la casa. También ayudó en preparar las señales y otras cosas.

\- Chicos, necesitamos más manos en el sótano – dijo el líder – Para que ayuden a cargar las carretas cuando el túnel esté abierto.

Varios de ellos se ofrecieron y partieron para allá corriendo. La verdad es que el cuartel era un caos de ir y venir.  
La gata bostezó por cuarta vez, estaba muerta de sueño, ya que la noche anterior se quedó hasta tarde junto a Gato...

Sonrió nuevamente al recordarlo.

\- Kitty ¿Puedes ir o no?

Ella se sobresaltó, sacándola de sus pensamientos – Ah disculpa ¿Qué cosa?

\- Necesitamos que te comuniques con Mike, solo tú y Claire saben encontrarlo – explicó – El pidió unas cosas y refuerzos pero no lo hallamos.

\- Ah seguro, ningún problema, pero primero tengo que pasar al orfanato e ir a recoger a alguien – dijo la gata oscura.

\- Adelante, solo espero que no tardes porque no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo el líder – Entonces, el grupo dos se ponen en el lugar a las 17:00 horas para dar alerta, recuerden que la fuga es lo primero que sucederá y luego la rebelión en la plataforma panorámica para llamar la atención del reino desde dos sectores distintos.

\- El grupo uno irá a las cavernas a guiar los caminos de la taberna y el túnel de la cárcel, además de llevarlos hasta el sótano – dijo otro, quien apoyaba al líder como mano derecha.

\- Cuando empiece la rebelión, estallarán las rocas para abrir el paso – dijo el líder – Esto tiene que ser rápido por el poco tiempo que disponemos...

Kitty se había puesto de pie y se marchó del lugar, ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que ella había escuchado ese plan.

Su tarea sería ser apoyo en caso que algún imprevisto sucediera, ganar tiempo, abrir camino, etc. Quedó de juntarse con Gato en la casa antigua cuando él tuviera luz verde para marcharse.

\- ¡Kitty! – la llamó su amiga – Justamente iba a buscarte, necesito tu ayuda – agregó Claire.

\- ¡Hola también! – ironizó y la gata bicolor rodó los ojos – ¿Es urgente? Resulta que igual necesito de tu ayuda.

\- Más o menos... - respondió – Tenemos que llevar a los pequeños a la casa grande del sótano y faltan manos aquí, sin contar que necesitamos llevar algunos insumos médicos ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Buscar a Mike – dijo con una mueca, ya que de cierta manera era tratar de encontrar una sombra en medio del desierto.

\- Uff...eso si es urgente – dijo ella – Vamos por el primero y de ahí ayudamos aquí.

\- Está bien – concordó ella - ¿Tienes alguna idea donde puede estar él?

\- Quizás en el oasis, aunque no es seguro – respondió.

\- Vamos para allá – dijo Kitty tomándola de la mano y echaron a correr hasta la casa antigua. Al llegar ahí se dieron cuenta que estaba igual de ajetreado que los otros lugares, todos estaban ansiosos, otros estresados, otros felices y otros gritando órdenes...un sin fin de situaciones. Pasaron por el túnel hacia el oasis y no tardaron en llegar al destino.

Kitty al igual que Claire, se detuvieron por aire y la gata oscura quedó mirando la cascada.

Rió levemente al acordarse de una maldad que hizo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su amiga notando su actitud.

\- No nada, recordaba cuando asusté al renacuajo aquí – mintió ella, por supuesto que era una anécdota con Gato.

\- Creo que le haces mucho bullying a ese pobre chiquillo – dijo Claire.

\- Créeme que se lo merece – respondió Kitty y su amiga negó con la cabeza, fuera o no merecido ella le haría bullying de todas maneras.

\- No veo a Mike – dijo mirando alrededor, el sector estaba igual que los otros lugares, con gente preparando cosas y mucho ajetreo.

\- Recorramos un poco – propuso ella.

Preguntaron a varios de ahí si lo habían visto, cosa que no fue así, era lo único malo de su casi padre...cuando no lo necesitabas aparecía, lo contrario pasaba al buscarlo urgentemente...

\- ¿Te atrevería entrar al camino a la cárcel? – preguntó Kitty pensativa.

\- ¿Estás loca? – respondió a modo pregunta.

\- Es un no entonces – dijo la gata oscura.

\- Está prohibido entrar ahí – dijo Claire.

\- Te recuerdo que fui unas de las que...- Kitty se interrumpió de inmediato, había olvidado que supuestamente no había entrado ahí.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la gata bicolor.

\- Que fui una de las colaboradoras de aquí así que no hay problema, además no saldremos del túnel ni ir a la cárcel. Es el único lugar que no hemos buscado.

\- Ya, está bien – aceptó Claire.

Nuevamente se encaminaron al nuevo destino, ese túnel no había cambiado mucho, era igual de silencioso solo que ahora estaba más iluminado. Aunque no recordaba que fuera tan largo, quizás porque esa vez iba junto a Gato y se le hizo más corto para llegar al final del camino.

\- Es tétrico aquí – dijo Claire un poco temerosa.

\- Créeme que más tétrico es esa cárcel – respondió Kitty, nunca olvidaría esa vez que fue con Mike...era como otro mundo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?! – gritó _él._

Claire pegó un grito que asustó más que el propio Mike.

\- ¡Qué demonios te pasa a ti! – se quejó Kitty sobresaltada. Ni que lo hubiera convocado al nombrarlo en su mente...

\- ¡Respóndeme será mejor, no deberían estar aquí! – las regañó de nuevo.

\- ¡Fue idea de Kitty! – respondió la gata bicolor.

\- ¡Gracias Claire! ¡De veras! – se quejó otra vez al ver como la vendió al igual cuando eran pequeñas – Estábamos buscándote genio - contestó alzando una ceja.

\- Ah ¿Y para que sería? – preguntó.

\- En el cuartel dijeron que necesitabas ayuda o si te faltaba algún detalle...quieren saber si está todo bien pero no podían ubicarte – explicó – ¡Te pasa por no tener un delegado o mensajero! – reclamó la gata oscura y Mike la miraba con mala cara - ¡Oye! ¡He estado de mensajera todo el día!

\- Sí...necesito apoyo – reconoció finalmente – Tengo casi todo listo, algunos conocidos en la cárcel colaboraran, pero aun así faltan manos – contó él.

Kitty exhaló frustrada porque eso significaba volver al cuartel a avisar.

\- Para qué te ofreces de mensajera si te vas a quejar – regañó él.

\- ¡Eso es lo peor de todo! ¡No me ofrecí! – se quejó nuevamente – ¡Será mejor que delegues esa tarea porque no pienso buscarte como idiota por toda el área y mucho menos con una acusete a mi lado!

\- ¡Oye! – reclamó Claire.

\- Con lo idiota concuerdo contigo – dijo Mike con malicia y Kitty lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que su amiga rió.

\- ¿A cuántos necesitas contigo? – pregunto ella ignorando lo último.

\- Unos cinco, que vengan preparado y que por lo menos sepan pelear, si no es mucho pedir – dijo él.

\- Siempre tan simpático y agradable, con razón estás soltero. No habría quien te aguante – contraatacó la gata oscura. Claire rió de buena ganas y Mike alzó una ceja.

\- Igual que tú – acusó él.

\- Puede ser, quien sabe – tentó ella, pero internamente estaba divertida con eso y solo ella sabía el por qué.

\- A ver... ¿Me estás ocultando algo? – preguntó sobreprotectoramente – Suficiente tengo con una.

\- Mike a mí no me metas, Joey y yo estamos tranquilitos y no tienes qué pito que tocar aquí – se defendió la gata bicolor de inmediato.

\- Joey no es santo de mi devoción querida – respondió él.

\- Nadie lo es – dijo Claire rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos - ¿Nos vamos Kitty? Aún tenemos cosas que hacer en vez de estar escuchando pataletas de un padre sobreprotector.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Va aprendiendo! – dijo sorprendida y algo divertida a la vez, su amiga la fulminó con la mirada – Está bien que te rebeles de vez en cuando ¿ok?

\- Kitty, por favor no me ayudes tanto – ironizó.

\- Te estoy felicitando de verdad ¿Qué no ves? – se defendió la gata.

Su hermana-amiga resopló, mientras que Mike miró a ambas un poco enojado porque aún las veía como las pequeñas que siempre ha cuidado y si se trata de yernos o posibles yernos no le agradaba mucho...

\- Nos vemos más tarde Mike – se despidieron ambas marchándose de ahí y el hizo un gesto rápido.

Ambas gatas al llegar a la casa que tenía los túneles, Kitty pudo notar que su amiga aún traía una cara de perro, siempre se ponía así si algo realmente le molestaba.

\- Claire...- la llamó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió un poco cortante.

\- Tú sabes cómo es Mike, se comporta de esa forma porque nos quiere, pero no nota que se le pasa la mano – dijo ella.

\- ¡Ese es el problema! Me aburre que se ponga así sabiendo que Joey habló con él asegurándole que jamás me haría daño, pero nunca es suficiente que se lo digan ¡Nunca está conforme! ¡Ni siquiera viéndome feliz! Ni un puto esfuerzo – se quejó muy enojada.

Era oficial, Claire está muy furiosa, lo suficiente como para soltar palabrota.

\- Mike es así, está hecho un vejestorio, pero no creo que lo haga de mala intención, no asume que somos adultas y que sus mandatos o su opinión no son de la misma fuerza de cuando éramos pequeñas...- dijo la gata oscura – Déjalo, no permitas que te agobie una cosa como esa, en algún momento tendrá que asumirlo, recuerda que es un poco lento, está viejo – animó ella, dando resultado ya que Claire se carcajeó de buenas ganas con los dichos de ella.

\- Gracias – dijo su amiga.

\- Por nada – respondió – Aparte, si Joey está aguantando todo esto, las bromas y malas caras...es la mejor prueba para demostrar que realmente te ama y está dispuesto a todo, de lo contrario ya se hubiera ido.

\- Sí es cierto – concordó ella volviendo a ser la misma.

\- Ah, tampoco te sientas culpable por responderle, porque de alguna forma le tienes que dar a conocer tú opinión y lo que piensas – dijo Kitty – No digo que hay que insultarlo ni nada por el estilo, pero nuestra opinión igual vale y así demuestras que no somos las mismas pequeñas que debíamos acatar todo.

\- Es que siempre hemos sido así, porque nos cuidaba. Es su forma de protegernos y no podemos devolverle el favor de esa manera – dijo ella con tono culpable, tal como había pensado Kitty.

\- Por supuesto, siempre estaremos agradecidas por ello – concordó la gata – Pero tampoco puede vivir pegado en el pasado y tratarnos de la misma forma aun siendo adultas, hay que decírselo de buena manera claramente.

Su amiga asintió y miró al suelo, le costaba ser así con Mike, aunque es verdad que le sobrepasaba que se comportará así, además no es primera vez que _discuten_ por eso.

\- Sí, eso también es verdad – dijo ella.

\- Dejemos esto atrás y vayamos al orfanato a ayudar mejor, nos queda poco tiempo – dijo Kitty y la gata bicolor asintió de acuerdo.

El orfanato estaba hecho una locura al igual que los otros lugares, las asistentes y cuidadores empacaban cosas necesarias, otros hacían lista, otros cuidaban y entretenían a los pequeños de distintas edades.

\- Aquí es un desastre – dijo Kitty mirando el lugar.

\- Sí, por eso necesitaba tu ayuda – dijo Claire haciendo una mueca.

\- Bueno, manos a la obra – dijo ella. Kitty llamó a los integrantes del orfanato, consultó que necesitaban llevarse de ahí, es decir, lo más urgente como mantas, algunos juguetes para entretenerlos, comida y por supuesto a los pequeños.

La gata contabilizó a todos incluyéndose ella y Claire. Se dispuso a dividir las tareas, un grupo se dedicaría a llevar los materiales necesarios que faltaba e irían a dejarlo a la casa donde habilitarían varias habitaciones para dejarlos ahí y espera a la huida. Otro grupo pronto comenzaría en irse por turno con una cierta cantidad de niños una vez que estuviera todo listo.

Sería una tarea larga...

* * *

Gato iba solo caminando cerca de la plaza haciendo el último recorrido que daría como Guardia Real y en donde literalmente colgaría ese traje.

Junto a Joey y antes de separar caminos, acordaron que era mejor juntarse en el cuartel, tomarían sus cosas y dejarían el traje en sus habitaciones para después vestirse con esas capas que tenían para ir a la zona baja. Claramente, no saldrían por la puerta principal, se escabullirían por la parte trasera donde jamás hay alguien.

Estaba muy ansioso de irse de ahí, ya quería estar con Kitty...

Se preguntaba cómo le contarían a Joey y Claire sobre su relación o mejor dicho en qué momento ¿Antes del escape? ¿Durante? ¿O después de este? ¿Cómo se lo tomarían?

Bueno...más o menos se imaginaba la reacción de su amigo, se lo sacará en cara toda la vida por no contarle antes, lo llenaría de preguntas...uf...Eso sí... no se imaginaba a Claire enojada, aunque según Kitty es cosa seria.

Lo que lo tenía nervioso era Mike, ese sí que era de preocuparse, sin embargo, se supone que el no escaparía...Pero si se llega a enterar...Él sabía lo problemático que había sido con Joey...  
Ay lo que le esperaba...era cosa de tiempo que unieran pieza, por ejemplo, cuando fueron al sector de la cárcel juntos y que supuestamente Kitty estaba supervisando...

\- Ah Gato...de la Guardia Real – llamó alguien captando su atención – Requiero hablar contigo urgente.

El gato naranja se extrañó muchísimo al ver tres personajes pertenecientes a la Elite.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó, ya que es raro que ellos bajen a esa zona - ¿Sucedió algo en el palacio?

\- Sí, sucede algo, pero no en el palacio precisamente – respondió él, ignorando la primera pregunta – Tenemos pruebas contundentes en tu contra.

Gato se quedó con cara de pregunta, estaba ahí sin saber que decir - ¿De qué me estás hablando?

\- Tu traición en contra el reino, estás faltando a unas de las máximas reglas que no se pueden quebrantar – respondió.

\- ¿Sobre qué supuestamente? Si se puede saber – preguntó él escéptico.

\- Acabo de decirte, traición. Eso no está permitido en este reino – le contestó.

El gato naranja se serenó y respiró profundamente.

\- Insisto ¿De qué me esas hablando? ¿Qué traición supuestamente estoy cometiendo? – pregunto Gato, no entendía por qué lo estaban acusando – Me están tomando el pelo ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – volvió a cuestionar. El Guardia Real estaba a la defensiva sabiendo que la Elite siempre buscaban enfrentamiento con ellos y con los otros escuadrones del reino y para variar dicho reino no hacía reparo de ellos.

\- ¿Tú crees que estamos para bromas? Si estamos acá es por algo ¿No crees? – respondió como si fuera obvio.

\- Entonces demuéstrame con _pruebas_ lo que quebranté – contraatacó.

\- Te lo dije, las tenemos, pero no somos tan idiota como para demostrártela con el _compromiso_ que tu rompiste – dijo este mirando con malicia.

Gato negó con la cabeza, en ese momento no había notado la cantidad de gente que los estaba rodeando para ver que sucedía.

\- Solo están perdiendo su tiempo, de verdad – dijo el gato de tonos naranjos, dispuesto a marcharse de ahí dándose la media vuelta, pero uno de ellos lo tomó de su hombro de forma brusca para hacerlo girar. Gato de un manotazo se soltó de su agarre.

\- ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! – preguntó enfadado.

\- Cometiste traición, además engañaste a la Princesa Dulcinea. La ilusionaste con tus juegos, rompiste el protocolo, muerto de hambre – acusó.

Gato no daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando en ese preciso instante.

\- Te fuiste por otra y la dejaste _pagando_ con sus sentimientos y no tienes nada que ver con ella – agregó.

\- Están locos – dijo el gato naranja – Eso es mentira, no tienen como probar eso y más encima inventan tonteras. ¡Ustedes mismo lo han dicho, no tengo nada ver con ella!

\- ¡Tenemos el testimonio de la Princesa Dulcinea, que obviamente es más creíble que la tuya! – contratacó.

\- ¡Es mentira! – gritó enrabiado.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! – gritó devuelta y él tuvo las intenciones de golpear a Gato, pero el esquivó a tiempo con facilidad, pero los otros dos se sumaron al forcejeo e intentar tomarlo detenido.

* * *

Kitty había terminado de ayudar en llevar a los pequeños del orfanato a la casa. También colaboró en otros detalles y estaban casi listo, sólo era cosa de esperar la señal para abrir camino.

Ella se dirigía a lo último que tenía pendiente; visitar al anciano y llevárselo de ahí. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta hasta que uno de sus compañeros la llamó.

\- Hey, tienes que apresurarte, en veinte minutos comenzará todo – le recordó.

\- Gracias, solo me falta una tarea y me voy al cuartel – respondió.

\- Trae herramientas si puedes, por favor – le pidió y Kitty asintió, pero cuando se fue rodó los ojos, otra cosa que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le habían pedido encargos.

La gata llamó a la puerta y la recibió el anciano con su típica manta en sus hombros.

\- Hola querida – saludó él y Kitty le dio un abrazo.

\- Hola ¿Listo para irse de este lugar? – preguntó ella animosamente.

\- Sí, aunque... ¿Me darías un momento? – pidió él, mirando de forma nostálgica su hogar.

\- Por supuesto, pero no mucho tiempo – le contestó amablemente. El anciano asintió.

\- Entenderás que he vivido en este lugar aquí toda mi vida – dijo él – A pesar de todo, está llena de recuerdos.

\- Lo comprendo, porque a diferencia de ahora, en esos tiempos era distinta la forma de vivir – apoyó.

\- Exactamente – concordó – Incluso tu abuelo estuvo aquí, conversamos mucho – contó.

\- A propósito de mi abuelo – dijo ella – Nunca pregunté por su nombre y eso que hablamos mucho de él y sobre los Tuxedos.

\- Thomas – respondió él – Era muy bueno.

\- ¿Usted sabe cómo conoció a mi abuela? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sí, tuve la fortuna de ver ese proceso – respondió con una leve risa – Tu abuelo no se le daba muy bien en cortejar a las damas, así que le costó ganar el corazón de ella.

\- ¡Cuénteme más! – pidió ella como si fuera una niña, el anciano le sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

\- Claramente sucedió antes de la muerte de Rey Sebastián y aunque no lo creas, ella perteneció a la nobleza de una familia de excelente situación y que había llegado hace poco a este reino.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendida Kitty, jamás se imaginó eso.

\- Ajá, él tuvo muchos intentos fallidos en acercarse a ella, lo ignoró por un buen rato porque siempre algo sucedía, algo cómico, además ella era muy orgullosa en reconocer sus propios sentimientos, no lo hacía de mala – contó él – La conoció cuando desfilaban ante el reino por el aniversario. Como ella era nueva, tu abuelo quedó embobado tan solo verla. No sé cuántas veces intentó acercarse.

\- Hasta que lo logró en algún momento – supuso Kitty riendo mientras imaginaba la situación en su mente.

\- Exactamente – confirmó - Ella le dio la oportunidad con una salida. La verdad es que ella se hizo la fuerte, siempre le gustó, pero como te dije era muy orgullosa y no lo quería reconocer, aunque le diera risa sus "situaciones fallidas", siempre le pasaba algo – dijo divertido – Le complicó un poco cuando hubo el golpe en el reino...Thomas alcanzó a rescatarla de ahí e irse al sector bajo a refugiarse... - relató el anciano – Tu abuela estaba muy triste, nunca más supo de sus padres y hermanos. Además, este famoso reino comenzó a borrar todo vestigio del anterior reinado...- agregó el apenado y a Kitty se le cambió el rostro a medida que escuchaba la historia – Desde ese día, iban a todos lados juntos y Thomas seguía con su labor en los Tuxedos, oculto eso sí – dijo el anciano.

\- ¿Ahí es donde llegaron a vivir con usted? – aventuró la gata.

\- Sí, se refugiaron aquí hasta que se casaron – respondió él – Tu abuelo quería que ella se fuera en el día del gran escape, pero tu abuela terca como una mula se zafó y se quedó aquí, se bajó a último momento – contó.

\- Ah, de ahí viene mi terquedad – dijo divertida.

\- Sí, y tus ojos también, tienes los mismo que ella y lo de tu madre – respondió. Kitty sonrió halagada.

\- Gracias por contarme esto – dijo ella.

\- Por nada querida, un honor – respondió él y la gata asintió.

\- Es momento de irnos – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento y la ayudó.

\- Entonces, vamos – contestó.

Kitty lo ayudó con las pocas cosas que tenía. Caminaron lo más rápido que podía y al faltar unos pocos metros para llegar, los chicos que estaban ahí terminaron de ayudarla con las cosas de su acompañante, debido que Kitty debía apresurarse en volver con lo que le habían pedido. Corrió nuevamente al cuartel.

La gata, a pesar que aún no entraba a dicho lugar, a uno escaso metros Kitty podía escuchar claramente los gritos de su líder y sus órdenes.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Cinco minutos y se dará la señal! – gritó - ¡¿Ya se fueron el grupo que mandé donde Mike?! ¿Si? ¡Genial! – preguntó él - ¿Los demás están listo? ¿Ok! ¡Renacuajo quieres callarte!

Kitty rodó los ojos, siempre tan inoportuno.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué cosa pasó?! – preguntó el líder.

La gata se acercó otro poco para poder escuchar bien, aun no entraba al cuartel.

\- ¡En la plaza!

\- ¡¿Qué mierda sucedió en la plaza?! – volvió a preguntar alterado ya que no le entendía nada.

\- ¡No sé claramente qué, pero al amigo ese que viene ayudarnos acá está detenido en esa plaza! – respondió – Ese de la Guardia Real

\- ¿Joey? – aventuró.

\- ¡El amigo! – gritó el renacuajo – ¡Está detenido en la plaza y dicen que lo van a enjuiciar por traición!

\- ¿Gato? – preguntó asustado el líder.

\- Sí – confirmó el asintiendo firmemente.

En ese preciso instante, a Kitty se le cayeron todas las cosas que tenía en sus manos por la impresión, casi petrificada, a la vez comenzó a sonar las alarmas de la señal dando a pie el plan.

La gata se dio la media vuelta y corrió en dirección a la zona media sin pensarlo siquiera. Pasando por el antiguo camino donde solían ir para allá, sin importarle ni en lo más mínimos las estúpidas torres de vigilancia; y que de hecho comenzaron a gritarle y lanzar cosas en dirección a ella, incluso la siguieron.

No había motivo para ir por los tejados si ya la habían visto, así que tuvo que correr con sus cuatro patas para mayor velocidad. Kitty esquivaba con gran agilidad todo lo que le lanzaban y a medida que pasaba el tiempo la cantidad de guardias aumentaba y también los espectadores.

No le importaba nada de eso, su mente estaba enfocada en llegar a la plaza y ayudar a Gato, _su_ Guardia Real y no iba a permitir que unas estúpidas reglas ni esos guardias inútiles le impidieran llegar donde él.

Dobló a la izquierda de una calle, luego a la derecha con el fin de perder a algunos. La gata saltó encima de ellos, durante la acrobacia golpeó a otro y también pasó entre las piernas de otro guardia. Saltó hacia atrás hacia atrás y esquivó un ataque, Kitty pudo ver por el estribillo que le venían por la derecha y ella lanzó su cuchilla dándole en la capa y el guardia quedó trabado en el muro y no podía moverse.

Sólo faltaba un par de calles más y llegaría...

Un brillo en su muñeca la distrajo levemente asomándose desde sus guantes y vio la pulsera que Gato le había regalado a ella...A esas alturas ya le estaba cayendo las primeras lágrimas por la desesperación de no saber qué sucedería y que podría estar pasando.  
Miró hacia atrás y corroboró que no la venían siguiendo, rápidamente se quitó la pulsera y la guardó en su bota, al igual que su collar. Hecho esto continuó con su carrera.

Kitty se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver al tumulto de gente alrededor de la situación que estaba ocurriendo, su estómago le daba vuelta y sintió escalofrió en su espalda...

La gata con decisión comenzó a acercarse haciéndose paso para llegar al centro, algunos la miraban con sorpresa otros la miraban asustados, pero no le importaba

Nada le importaba en ese momento.

A medida que avanzaba entre la gente, pudo escuchar algo que sonaba como una sentencia.

\- Gato de la Guardia Real, debido a los actos recientes y estar en contra de sus superiores, ha sido acusado por traicionar al reino y engañar a Princesa Dulcinea y serás sentenciado a pena de muerte sin derecho a defensa – dijo uno de ellos.

Kitty finalmente llegó a la parte más céntrica donde todo estaba pasando, vio a su novio siendo retenido por dos guardias quienes tenían una vestimenta distinta que ella nunca había visto, seguro serían de la Elite de quien Gato le había comentado. Normal que ellos estaban abusando de su poder y no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que él pasara por eso, de ella si se lo esperaba porque era _normal_ en ese reino.

Las siguientes acciones pareciera que hubiera ocurrido en cámara lenta. Kitty caminó con paso firme y decididos hacia adelante dejándose ver totalmente. Estaba determinada a lo que sea lo que se le viniera ahora en adelante.

Los guardias ni habían notado su presencia, ni siquiera Gato. Solo quienes la rodeaban lo notaron y seguían mirándola de la misma forma, sorprendidos y alarmados.

\- Están cometiendo un error, ustedes no están buscándolo a él si no a mí. Él no tiene que ver y no tiene la culpa – dijo Kitty firmemente.

Ahí fue donde varios pares de ojos la observaron de inmediato.

Incluyendo a Gato.

* * *

 **Los amo no me maten :c**


	28. Efecto dominó

**¡Buenas tardes a todos los lectores! Disculpen por este mes de ausencia pero me dediqué exclusivamente a escribir (aproximadamente 3 capítulos entre pasando a limpio, editando y escribiendo continuación) por eso no actualicé tan rápido porque encontraba que estaba muy lenta en eso xD  
**

 **No lo molesto más, desde aquí en adelante los capítulos serán más largos :D ¡Saludos!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Efecto dominó**

En ese momento sucedieron muchas cosas, pero Gato no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, su Kitty, enfrente de él... La miró apenas reconoció su voz, incrédulo.

Otros guardias iban directos a capturarla, aunque el superior los detuvo mientras miraba extrañado de pie a cabeza a la gata oscura de ojos azules. Por su parte, Kitty volvió a hablar.

\- Lo están inculpando injustamente – insistió la gata, serena y esquivando la mirada de su novio – Lo seduje a mi conveniencia, él no tiene nada que ver. Llévenme a mí – agregó Kitty pudiendo notar que Gato negó imperceptiblemente, literalmente él estaba atado de manos.

\- No puedo esperar menos de ti – dijo quien pertenecía a la Elite – Pero ¿Cómo te creeré? Nadie confía en ustedes porquerías, porque tendría que ser diferente ahora, ¿Qué quieres?

Kitty rió levemente – Sólo sobrevivía, es fácil seducir y conseguir lo que uno quiere. Tuve semanas de buen vivir, lo usé a él por mucho tiempo – apuntó la gata con su cabeza, demostrando toda la frialdad posible para que le creyeran, de lo contrario se notaría que estaban involucrados sentimentalmente.

\- Bien estúpida de tu parte entregarte y es lo que me entra en duda tus razones de hacer esto – dijo él despectivamente.

\- A diferencia de ustedes, si tengo empatía – contestó Kitty – Por esa diferencia, yo no tengo nada que perder, es lo mismo estar en el anillo bajo que entregarme, además, él es más valioso que yo ¿O me equivoco?

\- No, no te equivocas – respondió secamente él.

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta – dijo la gata.

\- O sea que reconoces que lo utilizaste tanto que lograste quebrantar el compromiso que este Guardia Real tenía con la Princesa Dulcinea – acusó él.

Kitty comprendió en ese preciso instante en que iba todo, había sido una trampa en la que ambos cayeron gracias a esa estúpida caprichosa...

Internamente ella estaba emputecida, tenía rabia por lo escuchado últimamente, también tenía angustia y no sabía cómo lograba no aparentarlo...

Tenía que ser fuerte.

La gata miró fugazmente a Gato, estaba igual que ella, impotente por no poder hacer nada, rabia con toda la situación y que ella se estuviera sacrificando por él...

Pero no importaba, valía la pena con tal que el Guardia Real se mantuviera con vida alejándolo de esa condena injusta...aunque eso había sido una trampa, no importa, ella se mantendría feliz hasta su último aliento con tal que el viviera y estuviera bien, a pesar que probablemente no lo volvería a ver, ya que su destino sería incierto.

\- Sí – respondió secamente, casi le falló la voz.

En ese momento sonaron las alarmas de emergencia y de la nada llegó otro grupo de guardia urgidos.

-¡Situación en el sector bajo y en la prisión! – gritó uno de ellos. El Guardia de la Elite asintió rápidamente.

\- Arréstenla – ordenó.

Kitty recibió un innecesario puñetazo en el estómago antes que la redujeran y se la llevaran de ahí, mientras que otro grupo partió a la situación que se había presentado.

Las cartas estaban echadas, no había mucho que hacer.

* * *

A Gato se lo habían llevado a una celda también, no supo donde, pero irían a _juzgarlo_ y que alguien quería hablar con él. Eso sería cuando se solucione los revuelos del escape que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Poco le importaba que pasara con él, en su mente estaba Kitty.

Él tenía su mano sosteniendo su frente, frustrado y enojado, triste y dolido, se sentía culpable de lo que ella le estaba sucediendo...Gato estaba sufriendo internamente. Lo que más quería en este mundo tenía un destino desconocido.

Qué injusto podía ser la vida...es decir ¡Estaban a un paso de la libertad y vivir juntos! ¡Y todo por esa Princesa! ¡¿Quién iba a creer que alguien que pensó que _quiso_ podía hacer tanto daño en cosas de minutos?! ¡Destruyó todo! ¡Quizás cuanto tiempo lo estuvo siguiendo y ni siquiera todo el cuidado que él tomaba bastó, lo logró igual!

Jamás espero algo como eso...

Y su Kitty...Ella merecía ser feliz, ha sufrido mucho en su vida para que hiciera ese sacrificio, no es que no lo valorara, pero preferiría sufrir mil veces él que ella.

 _"Kitty"_ volvió a repetir su nombre mentalmente y exhaló frustrado.

\- Psst Gato.

Escuchó que lo llamaron y el gato naranja se volteó y pudo ver a su amigo frente a su celda.

\- ¡Joey! – dijo levantándose de su rincón y se acercó. Su amigo lo miraba consternado y notó que ya lo sabía todo. Aún vestía con el traje de la Guardia Real, lo estuvo esperando...

\- Recién hablé con Kitty... me contó todo – dijo él.

\- Lo siento – dijo apenas.

\- Gato ¿Por qué no me contaste? – preguntó.

\- Era la sorpresa de hoy, les íbamos a contar en el escape – contestó apenado – De todos modos ¿Qué diferencia haría? Dulcinea está detrás de todo esto, fue mala suerte que precisamente hoy decidió dar su golpe.

Su amigo se quedó en silencio, también estaba furioso.

\- Esa...estúpida – dijo finalmente queriendo decir otra cosa.

\- Mira, no sé qué planes tienen para mí, aunque poco me importan – dijo el gato naranja – Kitty corre peligro, sálvala, por favor – suplicó angustiado.

\- Qué más quisiera yo Gato – dijo apesadumbrado Joey – La sacaremos de ahí, pero no puede ser hoy. La Elite tienen la llave de su celda.

\- ¡Por la mierda! – respondió enojado.

\- Shh, nadie sabe que estoy aquí – le advirtió para que cuidara su tono de voz – Quiero sacarte ahora, para exiliarnos al sector bajo.

\- No es buena idea – dijo Gato mirándolo – Ellos saben que somos amigos y si me liberas te rastrearán hasta dar con nosotros y no les será difícil encontrarnos – dijo el gato naranja – Es mejor que tú te vayas para allá y traten de sacar a Kitty lo antes posible y si pueden se van de este reino.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que te dejaremos aquí con esa puta? – preguntó alterado y en voz baja, esta vez sin contener su pensamiento.

\- ¿Tienes una idea mejor? – volvió a preguntar – Dulcinea me quiere a mi aquí y si sirvo de algo como darles tiempo a ustedes y que Kitty sobreviva, estoy dispuesto a todo eso y más – dijo determinado – Si me voy esa tipa lo notará y volverá a buscarme.

Joey nuevamente se quedó en silencio, supo que su amigo estaba totalmente enamorado de Kitty, tanto como querer aguantar todo eso por ella.

\- ¿Claire lo sabe? – preguntó Gato - ¿Sabe que capturaron a Kitty?

\- Aun no, todavía no voy al sector bajo, solo sé que se está logrando la fuga – respondió.

\- Entonces, anda al cuartel y sigue el plan. Debajo de mi cama hay un saco, tómalo y vete donde Claire – ordenó Gato.

\- Amigo, no me agrada la idea dejarte aquí – dijo Joey resistiéndose a ese plan.

\- Lo sé – respondió él.

\- Pero te dejaré un regalo – dijo el gato de tonos dorado abriendo la reja – Después te regresas a lo que termines, sólo puedo aguantar unos minutos en vigilia y luego me marcharé de aquí.

Gato quedó con cara de pregunta, su amigo le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Ahí se dio cuenta que estaban en la zona de detención del escuadrón de la zona media. Un frio, húmedo y oscuro lugar.

\- Por esta misma fila en la tercera celda está Kitty, no hay nadie por esas celdas. Te cubriré por unos minutos para que puedas hablar con ella al menos – dijo Joey.

\- Gracias amigo – dijo dándole la mano antes de correr hacia ese lugar - Me saludas a Claire...y dile que me perdona - agregó sin dejar tiempo a que su amigo respondiera.

Al llegar, Kitty se encontraba a espalda a él.

\- Lárgate – dijo ella a la defensiva sin darse la vuelta al sentir pasos cerca de su celda.

\- Mi señorina soy yo – dijo él y Kitty se volteó instantáneamente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad de verlo sano y salvo. La gata de ojos azules se acercó de inmediato.

A través de las rejas, ella sacó sus manos para ponerla en las mejillas de Gato. A ese punto ambos estaban llorando.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Kitty? – preguntó él acariciado detrás de la oreja de ella y con voz suave.

\- ¿Creías que me quedaría de brazos cruzados? – respondió apenas la gata oscura.

\- Habría otras opciones – dijo él.

\- Hasta ese momento no sabíamos que era una trampa, yo sólo escuché que te condenarían ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? - dijo Kitty – Muero si te sucede algo – susurró ella, tan sólo pensarlo la ponía nerviosa.

\- Joey te sacará de aquí – dijo él cambiando el tema.

\- Lo veo difícil Gato, disculpa que lo diga – dijo ella apesadumbrada – Escuché que apenas controlen esto, tomarán medidas más estrictas en todos los sectores. En la cárcel también hubo fugas...pasará tiempo antes que se pueda lograr algo – contó ella – No dudo que lo vayan hacer...pero hay que tener...paciencia...

Kitty no quería no quería ser totalmente franca con Gato para no preocuparlo, pero de aquí en adelante se vendría todo costa arriba. Ella sabía que pararía en esa cárcel, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a sobrevivir ahí y que esa Princesa de mierda se vengaría, estaba segura. Esto solo sería el comienzo.

\- Te amo más que a nada Gato, tenlo siempre en cuenta – le dijo ella.

\- ¿Por qué hablas como si fuera una despedida? – preguntó él.

\- Porque lo es – respondió a gata mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, para memorizárselo y mantenerlo en su cabeza.

\- Kitty no hables de esa forma – le pidió en voz baja – Por favor te lo pido.

\- No te olvides de mí ¿sí? – le pidió ella ignorando su petición – Estos últimos meses han sido lo más grandioso que he vivido. Mi corazón siempre será tuyo y de nadie más.

\- Kitty, por favor – volvió a pedir – Esto es culpa mía, no deberías estar aquí si no en esas carretas – dijo él lleno de culpabilidad, le dolía verla ahí y despidiéndose de él.

\- No es tu culpa – dijo la gata oscura negando con la cabeza – Yo acepté estas condiciones y no me arrepiento de nada –agregó ella.

\- Me rehúso que esto sea una despedida Kitty, apenas pueda yo mismo te sacaré de ahí – prometió el gato naranja poniendo su frente en la de ella, sintiendo el frío acero interponiéndose entre ellos a los costados de ambos, el ancho entre los fierros era lo suficientemente para permitirle eso.

La gata sollozó y Gato secaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

\- Toma – dijo ella alejándose del contacto y sacando el collar de su bota y la puso frente a él, donde la Luna giraba levemente – Quiero que lo conserves.

\- No puedo aceptar esto – dijo Gato sorprendido.

\- Claro que sí – dijo Kitty – Prefiero que esté a tu cuidado y cada vez que necesites fuerza puedas observarla. Yo hacía eso cuando pequeña - contó - Vamos, acéptala.

Gato dudó en tomar el collar, sabía cuánto significaba para ella y cuán importante es para Kitty. Luego de unos segundos, se decidió en aceptarlo y lo guardó en su bota con mucho cuidado.

Ahora fue el turno de ella en secar las lágrimas del gato naranja.

\- Kitty... - la llamó casi sin voz.

\- Dime – respondió ella, mirándolo...teniendo nuevamente esos contactos visuales como en los primeros encuentros.

\- Eres preciosa – dijo él contemplándola – Te amo y concuerdo totalmente contigo...- agregó él tomando fuerza para seguir hablando - Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, tú me sacaste de ese agujero – dijo él, asumiendo que ella tenía razón sobre esta situación.

\- Pss Gato, ya es hora – se escuchó a los lejos la tenue voz de Joey quien lo llamaba.

El gato naranja se acercó lo que más pudo a la boca de Kitty y dejar un cálido y profundo beso, ni siquiera supo cuántos segundos estaba durando, ya que en un principio el gesto fue lento y tímido, pero luego fue aumentando de intensidad, dejando todos sus sentimientos en el mientras que una que otra lágrima caía y el beso se profundizaba, tal como esas rejas se lo permitía.

Separarse de ella es lo más difícil que ha hecho Gato, algo dentro de él se había quebrado...ver esos pares de ojos tristes y con una leve sonrisa animándolo a seguir adelante, le dolía mucho.

Gato no sabía cómo iba a convivir con esa pena.

* * *

Joey no pudo seguir ahí, tuvo que abandonar el lugar ya que en cualquier momento podían llegar los vigilias, a pesar que todos estaban ocupados con los sucesos que están ocurriendo; a pesar que ellos pidieron refuerzos, más vale prevenir que lamentar otra desgracia.

El Guardia Real se apresuró para llegar a su cuartel, mientras iba en camino pudo ver que había mucho ajetreo, gente a refugiarse porque "supuestamente" la zona baja invadiría para hacer destrozos.

Claramente eso era mentira porque era la forma de controlarlos a través del miedo...Le dio mucha impotencia escuchar eso.

Joey entró al cuartel y pudo ver que sus compañeros corrían de un lado a otro, un grupo entraba y otro salían.

\- Hey Joey, necesitamos apoyo cerca del límite del anillo bajo – pidió uno de sus compañeros.

\- Para allá voy, vine a buscar unas cosas – respondió él rápidamente sin dar muchas explicaciones para no parecer sospechoso.

Supuso que aún no se enteraban sobre Gato, de lo contrario hubieran preguntado.

El entró a la habitación de su amigo, revisó inmediatamente debajo de la cama y encontró el saco que le había dicho Gato, hecho esto se fue a su propia habitación, recogió lo esencial y se cambió de ropajes dejando por última vez su traje de la Guardia Real encima de la cama.

Vistió de la capa oscura que tenía y que usaba para ir a la zona baja, lo único que se llevó fue su arma y el cinturón. Todo lo demás que traia puesto era relativamente nuevo.

Echó un último vistazo a su habitación y se fue a la parte trasera del cuartel donde nadie más lo podía ver. Al llegar a la zona de la plaza; donde todo había comenzado para su amigo y claro, para Kitty igualmente, observó dicho lugar con los últimos rayos del sol, iluminando algunas partes del reino.

Joey notó un peculiar brillo en dirección a la zona inferior, en el muro de una casa y volvió a ver ese brillo confirmandole que no era una ilusión. Bajó con cuidado escondiéndose en las sombras y mirando de un lugar a otros hasta llegar a ese objeto.

Descubrió que era la cuchilla de Kitty que tenía un pedazo de tela colgando. El gato de tonos dorados la quitó de ahí y la guardó, sin otro particular se marchó del lugar.

Después de unos minutos de viaje en camino al sector bajo, Joey llegó al cuartel de los compañeros de Kitty, la zona estaba casi vacia, solo el líder y unos cuantos, de seguro que los demás están ocupados.

\- ¡Joey! ¡Menos mal que llegaste! – dijo el líder aliviado, el sabía que _debían_ aparecerse hace rato - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tú amigo? Supe que algo sucedió con él debido a que pasó justo con el plan de escape pero no sé grandes detalles.

\- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa – dijo él sabiendo que el líder se sentía mal por ellos por el tono de urgencia que tenía su voz – Es una larga historia que luego te contaré – agregó el dejando sus cosas por un momento en el mesón para descansar un poco – Quiero saber cómo van las cosas aquí.

\- Está por irse la última carreta, no han notado por donde la gente se ha escapado, increíblemente tampoco se enteraron de la explosión – contó él, el ex Guardia Real asintió aliviado con las noticias.

\- ¿Y Claire? – preguntó Joey.

\- Naturalmente, esperando en la casa, dice que no se iría sin ti, ni Kitty – respondió – A propósito de ella, no la hemos visto, es decir, ella partió corriendo y dejó las herramientas aquí tiradas...

Él hizo una mueca, tampoco con todo el ajetreo de ese día aun no llegaron esas malas noticias ahí.

\- La...capturaron... - respondió apenado mirando el suelo – Vengo de allá, por eso tardé en venir, lo que pasó con mi amigo está directamente relacionado con Kitty.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Cómo la capturaron? – preguntó alterado el líder.

\- No tengo muchos detalles sobre eso, con suerte di con el paradero de ambos – respondió él – Acabo de saber de esto y estoy igual de consternado que tú. Iba a liberar a mi amigo para después armar un plan y liberar a Kitty porque no tenía acceso a su celda para hacerlo...Pero él prefirió que yo viniera aquí y no atraer la atención hasta acá...- explicó Joey – Estamos de manos atadas, con estos sucesos el reino triplicará las medidas e incluso declarará toque de queda, es lo único que sé.

\- ¡Por la mierda! ¡Todo iba tan bien! – se quejó el líder comprendiendo en ese instante lo complicado que se había vuelto.

\- ¿Aquí no atraparon a nadie? – preguntó Joey.

\- Hubo enfrentamientos, pero también se llevaron a unos cuantos, a pesar que ellos estaban dispuesto a pagar el precio que conllevaría eso aun así me duelen esas bajas – contestó frustrado – Dentro de poco disolverán la revuelta y regresarán, espero que no haya más detenidos.

\- Ojalas que no – apoyo él – Tengo que hablar con Claire sobre esto, si viene Mike, por favor mándalo a la casa.

\- Ok, ve con cuidado – dijo él.

* * *

Gato, al regresar a la su celda y encerrarse nuevamente, no pasaron ni cinco segundos hasta que escuchó movimiento en la zona. También pudo percibir que muchos pasos se acercaban a su lugar.

Él se echó en el suelo, tumbándose hacia un costado simulando que no prestaba atención.

\- ¡Hey tú, levántate! – ordenó el mismo quien lo había detenido.

\- ¿Ahora si me mandarán a la ahorca? – preguntó sarcásticamente Gato.

\- Si no obedeces por supuesto que sí y sería un placer – contestó con frialdad.

Sus dos compañeros lo levantaron bruscamente y ataron sus manos detrás de su espalda, además de empujarlo para que caminara con la cabeza gacha tratándolo como un criminal.

Al momento que salieron de ahí, no pudo evitar sentir un vacío...sabiendo que su querida Kitty está en ese sitio y la estaba dejando atras. No tenía idea si la volvería a ver ya que sus palabras aun le hacían eco en su mente con esas intenciones de despedirse por siempre de él.

Ese había sido su crimen, dejarla ahí...que daría el por retroceder en el tiempo, ver en qué se equivocó, cuál fue la brecha que había dejado para que Dulcinea se aprovechara de eso y lograr su cometido.

Al gato naranja lo hicieron subir a una carreta, escoltado por los mismos compañeros quienes lo habían sacado de su celda.

Faltaba poco para que se oscureciera en su totalidad aun así había un escalofriante silencio, nada que ver con noches anteriores. Apenas podía ver por el estribillo ya que esos guardias se encargaban de mantener su cabeza gacha, como si intentaran que todo esto fuera lo más desapercibido posible, bueno eso fue la impresión que le dio a él.

Al llegar a su destino, lo llevaron a una especie de casa elegante que nunca había visto, adentro si estaba cálido debido a que había una chimenea.

\- Llévenselo a la habitación de invitados, ya saben dónde – orden el líder de ellos.

\- ¿Con esposas? – preguntó.

\- No, suéltenlo, pero que la habitación esté cerrada con llaves, pronto le darán comida y dentro de poco mi prima vendrá a hablar con él – ordenó.

Con que él era el famoso primo de Dulcinea quién pertenece a la Elite y este era su casa...vaya mierda.

Cuando lo dejaron en dicha habitación, Gato ni siquiera probó la comida, la dejó ahí tirada, no tenía hambre, lo único que tenía era pena...su Kitty...

El sacó el objeto colgante de su bota y lo contempló...No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran a recordar ciertos momentos juntos, sus últimas palabras que cruzaron...Y todo se fue al carajo en segundos...

No sabía cómo viviría trayendo toda esa culpabilidad dentro de él, sabiendo que la vida de Kitty corría grave peligro en esa infernal cárcel.

Ocultó nuevamente el objeto, pero antes de guardarlo lo besó con mucho sentimiento...él se encontraba mal. Se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba frustrado y con impotencia ¡No podía hacer nada!

Pasaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos cuando sintió que a su lado abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Volteó levemente la mirada y se encontró con quién había provocado toda su desgracia.

Dulcinea.

Ella venía con su usual traje, esos que usaba para las ceremonias, la princesa se acercó a él, con intenciones de querer hablar.

Gato no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella, si preguntarle qué demonios quería con todo lo que hizo o encararla e incluso gritarle todo lo que pensaba de ella además de preguntarle si tenía problemas psicológicos.

Pero tampoco quería hablar con ella...Le asqueaba tenerla cerca.

\- Gato, deberías agradecérmelo, te he salvado de una muerte segura si no fuera por mí – dijo la Princesa al ver su actitud.

El gato naranja resopló indignado y negó con la cabeza.

\- Qué quieres que te diga ¿Eh? – dijo en tono cortante, la verdad es que quería explotar en ese preciso instante, no aguantaba tanta injusticia.

\- Que me agradezca, ya te lo dije. Tuve que mover mis influencias para que mi padre no se enterara de nada y no te condenaran – dijo Dulcinea. Gato rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy? – le preguntó indignado - ¿Influencias dices? ¿Crees que no sé qué tu armaste todo esto? – dijo el riendo levemente en forma irónica.

\- No sé de qué hablas Gato, me ofendes – dijo ella falsamente. La conocía tan bien que él sabía que la princesa estaba disfrutando ese momento. El negó con la cabeza, no podía creer el punto que podía llegar su locura.

\- No hay caso contigo – dijo Gato – Lo seguirás negando – acusó.

\- No, ya no lo haré – respondió ella cambiando su actitud a una más...¿Maliciosa? – No sabes lo difícil que fue descubrir a esa mugrienta. Te encargaste muy bien en esconderla, pero no se me había ocurrido sacar mentira por verdad y esperar a que ustedes dos cayeran – dijo ella.

\- ¿Con qué fin? – preguntó enojado – No entiendo, de veras que lo intento.

\- Sabes que eso está prohibido en el reino, la basura debe estar en su lugar y tu perteneces aquí – ella respondió.

\- ¡No permitiré que te refieras a ella de esa forma! – gritó Gato sin poder evitarlo, ya que lo estaba superando.

\- ¡Tú no me alces la voz! ¡Qué te crees! – contestó.

\- ¡Entonces hablemos normalmente y sin ofender! – exigió él – ¡Sí quieres que "escuche" tus razones porque eso de lo prohibido no me lo creo! - agregó el gato naranja ignorando lo último.

\- ¡Tú me perteneces Gato, desde hace mucho y si puedo evitarlo, no dejaré que me engañes de esa manera! – respondió Dulcinea un tanto alterada – ¡Tú me dejaste de lado y también nuestra amistad!

Gato resopló, eso tenía nombre: Caprichos y locuras, esa Princesa que alguna vez creyó que amaba, está acostumbradas a que sus tonteras sean cumplidas y no solo eso sino todo lo que ella pida. El hecho que él se alejara de ella fue por sus propias actitudes. Dulcinea nunca lo valoró y Gato le costó superarla...Kitty lo salvó.

¿Y _ahora_ ella se daba cuenta de eso?

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó Gato no queriendo saber más detalles de eso porque todo se resumía a sus arranques, tal como los niños que pelean por un juguete.

\- Que accedas a ser mi prometido y nada de esto saldrá a la luz, ni siquiera mi padre sabrá sobre esto – respondió Dulcinea.

El Guardia Real la miró sorprendido, eso realmente no se lo esperaba.

\- Estás loca – contestó sin pensar.

\- De _amor_ Gato ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No habría hecho esto, lo digo en serio – dijo ella, pero no le creyó ninguna palabra - ¿Qué nos pasó?

\- ¿Qué nos pasó? – preguntó irónicamente – Pasa que yo estaba baboso por ti, tenía bastante asumido que yo sólo soy un peón que no vale nada para ti y tú me usabas cuando querías algo, obviamente yo caía una y otra vez. Tú estabas tan acostumbrada que yo siempre cediera en todo lo que pedías hasta que un día lo comprendí, jamás hubo amor ni propio ni mutuo, solo una ilusión. Kitty se cruzó en mi vida en mi peor momento y aunque no lo quería reconocer en un principio mis sentimientos que tenía por ella, Kitty me mostró esa enorme diferencia, inclusive hoy – dijo firmemente – Tú a base de mentiras me tienes acá, pero ella no, Kitty vino aquí sabiendo todas las consecuencias que habría para ella y lo hizo por mí. – dijo Gato de un sopetón – ¡Mira esa diferencia! ¡Es descomunal! ¿Y sabes? Yo haría lo mismo por Kitty. Tu puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, aunque me separes, nunca, jamás lograras quitar este sentimiento que tengo por ella ¡Yo amo a Kitty!

Dulcinea quedó pasmada y en silencio, como si estuviera procesando todo lo que le había dicho Gato y pasó por todos los sentimientos en minutos hasta llegar al enojo, pero se detuvo en lo que iba a decir y respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse y no mandar todo su plan a la mierda. Se encontraba en el punto de no retorno. Inclusive tenía que salvar la situación porque debía dar muchas explicaciones, en especial a su papá antes que llegue las noticias a sus oídos sobre lo ocurrido. Tampoco podía decir todo hasta acá y liberar a Gato, con lo que le costó tenerlo a su lado.

\- Puede que tengas razón Gato – dijo finalmente, sorprendiéndolo, era una de las cosas que Dulcinea no hacía – No tiene caso seguir peleando... pero si no quieres que a ella no le suceda _nada_ , podemos negociar... Está en tus manos aceptar esta condición.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Gato.

\- Puedo comprender que no quieras nada conmigo _ahora_ , pero si aceptas en ser mi prometido muchas cosas pueden cambiar para mejor, en especial a esa tal Kitty – dijo ella costándole decir su nombre – Tú sabes las condiciones de esa cárcel y puede que no sobreviva por mucho tiempo...No puedo sacarla de ahí lo que sí puedo es asegurar que no le pase nada desafortunado – tentó ella con malicia – Te dejo para que lo pienses, mañana me dejaré caer por aquí y me des una respuesta – agregó Dulcinea con intenciones de marcharse de ahí.

Gato le iba a hablar y ella lo interrumpió – Ah, no me digas que preferirías estar ahí con ella porque puedo abrir la boca y te sentencian a ti y tu _ex novia_ sin siquiera pasar por la cárcel – amenazó la Princesa – Nos vemos mañana – agregó despidiéndose con una mano.

El gato naranja cerró los ojos una vez que quedó solo en esa habitación, sólo lo acompañaba sus pensamientos, no sabía que carajos hacer o pensar.

Finalmente, Dulcinea soltó toda su caballería...Algún momento tenía que pasar...

Si rechazaba su oferta tanto él como su querida Kitty lo condenarían. Tampoco había alguien que pudiera ayudarlos debido que varios escaparon y con lo que ocurrió hoy de seguro que habrá medidas estrictas y consecuencias al sector bajo. Además, ya no tiene comunicación con Joey para poder planificar algo...

Aunque otro punto era el siguiente ¿Quién le aseguraba que Kitty no le pase nada en esa cárcel infernal? ¿Cómo sabría que Dulcinea no faltará a su palabra? ¿Cómo confiaría en ella después de todo lo que causó?

Algo rápido se le tenía que ocurrir...no importa qué, pero tenía que asegurar que Kitty no le sucediera nada, incluso si tenía suerte, sacarla de ahí, ya que de algo estaba seguro...Ella podía morir en ese lugar, nadie sale vivo de esa cárcel, ni "cumpliendo" sentencia lograbas quedar libre. Todo lo terrible pasa ahí...

Y ese era su gran temor...que, por culpa de él, su señorina corría peligro y no sería capaz de vivir con toda esa culpa. Qué injusto era todo...desde ahí no podía hacer mucho para defenderla y cuidarla...ojalas lo hubieran mandado con ella a esa cárcel, no le hubiera importado con tal de estar con Kitty.

Y eso no era posible porque ahora estaban amenazado de muerte los dos...

Gato comenzó a llorar en silencio, ya no aguantaba más reprimir tantos sentimientos y quería liberar esa carga que tenía en él...

Estaba desesperado en encontrar una solución a este grandísimo problema, lo que más quería en su vida no estaba a su lado para abrazarla, besarla y sentir todo ese amor y apoyo incondicional...que le dijera que todo saldrá bien y encontrarían una solución juntos.

Pero no, no estaba y temía lo peor...


	29. Lloviendo sobre mojado

**Hola chicos! vengo de paso y rápidito, espero que esten muy bien y muchas gracias por seguir la historia :D  
**

* * *

Capitulo 29: Lloviendo sobre mojado

Joey venía caminando a paso rápido para llegar pronto a la casa donde se encontraba su novia, quien de seguro lo estaría esperando. Él se preparaba mentalmente para contarle lo sucedido...Se sentía pésimo con todo lo que tenía que contar, partiendo que su casi hermana terminó detenida por el capricho de una idiota...una muy larga historia y no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – gritó Claire a quienes evitaban que ella saliera del refugio, por mera precaución.

En eso se encuentra de sopetón con Joey donde lo primero que pasó fue que se cruzaran sus miradas.

-¡Joey! – dijo ella corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente, el ex Guardia Real la recibió en sus brazos, apenas...debido que venía cargado con las cosas de él y la de su amigo - ¡Me alegro que no te haya sucedido nada! – le dijo con una sonrisa al separarse de él, quién Joey correspondió pero sonrió levemente - ¿Has visto a Kitty? Aun no llega y todos preguntan por ella, me estoy preocupando...

El gato de tonos dorados bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, no se atrevía mirarla a ojos – Necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pidió saber ella, notando el cambio en el tono de voz de él, algo malo tenía que contar...Claire se asustó.

\- Entremos, por favor – le dijo él tomando su mano llevándosela a la casa. Quienes estaban tratando de detenerla lo miraron con cara de preocupación.

Joey se dirigió a unas de las tantas habitaciones desocupadas para mayor privacidad, aunque no había tanto gentío solo unos cuantos quienes cuidaban la casa y aparentar que no había nadie ahí para que así no descubrieran ese escondite.

\- Por favor Joey, dime que pasa...conozco esa mirada – le dijo su novia entre seria y angustiada - ¿Dónde está Gato?

\- Claire, pasaron muchas cosas, entre esas a Kitty la capturaron y está detenida en el cuartel a la espera de su traslado a la cárcel – contó él.

Ella lo miró impactada.

\- ¡¿Qué Kitty está dónde?! – preguntó alterada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡¿Qué pasó?!

\- Amor, tranquilízate por favor ... - le pidió Joey a verla en ese estado, le dolía mucho – Lo resolveremos – dijo no muy seguro, ya que no sabía qué hacer, pero quería darle seguridad a ella.

\- ¡No! – gritó ella muy dolida - ¡No puedo! – agregó abrazándose así misma mientras lloraba desconsoladamente - ¡Tú sabes el peligro que ella corre ahora! ¡La cárcel es una sentencia de muerte! – gritó a duras penas.

Joey fue a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Claire sollozaba en su pecho con ganas, a la vez el gato de tonos dorados acariciaba su nuca tiernamente.

Él estaba enojado por muchas cosas, la primera consigo mismo porque no soportaba ver a su querida Claire sufriendo y no podía hacer algo para evitarlo. También estaba molesto por el secreto que mantuvo su amigo y por último furioso por esa estúpida Princesa...ella no tenía límites para su maldad y locura.

\- Lo sé cariño. Te prometo que la sacaremos de ahí – dijo él.

\- ¿Y cómo? Si es prácticamente imposible salir de ese lugar al menos que estés muerto – dijo Claire angustiada y sollozando menos.

\- Difícil pero no imposible amor – aseguró él – Tiene que haber una opción.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿La atraparon mientras ayudaba en el escape? - Preguntó nuevamente con voz quebrada.

\- Sucede que ella se sacrificó por alguien, Kitty se entregó – respondió.

\- No entiendo ¿Por quién se entregaría y por qué? – volvió a preguntar intrigada.

\- Por Gato...

Claire lo miró entre sorprendida y angustiada, en realidad tenía una mezcla de sentimientos...estaba consternada.

\- No me digas que... - dedujo apenas la gata bicolor.

\- Kitty y Gato llevaban tiempo en una relación, le tendieron una trampa a mi amigo y terminó en esto – explicó él. Su novia lo seguía mirando impactada sin poder creer en todo lo que había escuchado.

\- Es una larga historia, pero la Princesa Dulcinea tiene que ver en esto, está enferma de la cabeza – agregó Joey.

\- ¡Primero me dices que mi hermana está detenida, luego que una Princesa loca intervino en la relación de Gato y Kitty de la cual nunca me enteré! – dijo ella entre alterada y apenada.

\- Si...es una buena forma de resumirlo – respondió él.

\- ¡¿Y que tenía Kitty en la cabeza en ocultarme algo así?! ¡¿Y Gato?! ¡No ven que se pudo haber evitado todo esto! ¡¿Por qué lo ocultaron?! – preguntó enojada, Joey sabía que era su forma de reaccionar cuando ella se sentía muy asustada al tratarse de la integridad de los más cercanos.

\- Primero, ellos querían darnos la sorpresa hoy – le contestó – En cuanto a lo otro...esto estaba fuera de nuestro alcance, Dulcinea se obsesionó con Gato por el solo hecho que mi amigo comenzó a ignorarla...si supiera las veces que ella intentó tenerlo de vuelta...incluso lo espió. Por supuesto Gato jamás le contó sobre Kitty, la princesa lo sospechaba por eso no se detuvo hasta que tendió la trampa – contó a modo resumen – Que el escape y su trampa sucediera el mismo día fue una muy mala coincidencia.

Claire se llevó ambas manos a la cara y exhaló frustrada, era mucha información en tan poco tiempo...se quedó en silencio llorando y Joey sostuvo sus hombros para apoyarla. Ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato, no supieron cuánto, pero lo suficiente para que Claire asimilara poco a poco lo que había pasado, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

\- Es para no creerlo... - dijo ella con voz rasposa – agregó mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Lo sé cariño – apoyo él.

\- Eso demuestra que Kitty siente algo muy fuerte como para hacer eso... - dijo ella más calmada, aunque igual de triste. Su novio asintió.

\- Estaban condenando a Gato con sentencia de muerte – respondió Joey, ella negó la cabeza sin creer el punto que habían llegado... - Alcancé a ver a ambos en la detención antes de venir aquí. Kitty es muy valiente...dice que no se arrepiente de nada a pesar que era una trampa y lamentaba no poder contar la sorpresa – contó él sonriendo al recordar su determinación – Pero Gato...está muy mal, se siente pésimo que ella este ahí a causa de él, me pedía por favor que la sacará...y no pude – contó agachando su rostro.

Claire tomó una de sus mejillas forzándolo a que la mirara – Sé que lo hubieras hecho si pudieras – le dijo.

\- Pero no pude, su llave no estaba en ese lugar, Kitty me lo advirtió de todas formas porque si lo hacía sospecharían de mí, soy el único más cercano a Gato, además el me pidió lo mismo – respondió – El me pidió que no lo sacara, de lo contrario las sospechas estarían en mí y con mayor razón si deserté de la Guardia Real.

\- Ahora comprendo todo...- dijo ella con voz suave – Y sí...ellos tenían razón – Kitty sabe que si te pasaba algo yo estaría histérica, tampoco quería que te sucediera nada y así te tendría a ti – dijo ella animándolo – Ella también sabía que no me iría sin ustedes, que el escape tendría consecuencias en el reino.

\- Como los toque de queda - acotó Joey.

\- Exactamente, sabe que se viene tiempos duros y tu tenías que estar a mi lado – dijo Claire.

\- Para ella igual vienen tiempos duros...- dijo él, también se sentía culpable – Tenemos que sacarla de ahí lo antes posible – dijo y la gata asintió de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Gato? – preguntó ella.

\- De seguro saldrá libre con alguna condición que Dulcinea ponga – contestó Joey – No te digo que se le corre una teja.

\- No Joey, eso se le llama no tener dignidad – respondió negando con la cabeza.

\- Sí, eso también – dijo sonriendo levemente, hizo mierda a esa Princesa loca con una sola oración.

\- Y... ¿Gato junto a Kitty se conocieron cuando lo presentamos? – preguntó dudosa, quería saber más.

\- Mucho antes – contestó él y su novia se asombró de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué tan antes? – preguntó.

\- Por lo poco que me pudo contar Kitty, fue unas cuantas semanas después de nosotros – contestó él – Más detalles no tengo.

\- Ahora me calzan muchas cosas – dijo ella pensativa – Se las traen estos dos.

\- Sí, bueno...después de hablar con ella, dejé libre a Gato un momento para que pudieran hablar, luego de eso me fui.

\- Debió de ser muy duro de enfrentar... - dijo ella.

\- Sí – concordó nuevamente – Es injusto – agregó y Claire asintió.

\- ¿Luego que hiciste? – preguntó - ¿Fue difícil llegar aquí?

El ex Guardia Real negó – Fui a recoger mis cosas al cuartel y las de Gato, me pidió que trajera estas pertenencias – respondió mostrándole el saco – De ahí me vine acá sin problemas.

Joey se separó un poco de ella para dejas las cosas encima de un mesón, aunque le dio curiosidad que es lo que contenía, así que comenzó a revisar y ordenar. Al momento de abrir esa bolsa quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿De dónde sacó este dinero? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué dinero? – preguntó igualmente su novia, le hizo una seña a que se acercara para que viera ese saco lleno de moneda de oro – Oh, esto no me lo esperaba.

Joey quedó pensativo por unos instantes, él sabía que la paga de la Guardia Real no era tan alta como esa cantidad, ni siquiera ahorrando.

\- ¿No habrá juntado dinero con sus pagas? – propuso la gata bicolor.

\- No, ósea, puede ser, pero con esos sueldos no daba para ahorrar, quizás en varios años sí – respondió, siguió pensando por otros minutos, hasta que lo supo – A mira...- agregó él – Estos nos vieron la cara.

\- ¿Ah? – dijo dudosa Claire.

\- Este es el premio mayor de la búsqueda del tesoro del Festival, era en pareja y estos dos siempre estuvieron juntos – dijo él.

\- ¡Gato nunca estuvo con esa chica del otro reino! ¡Siempre fue Kitty! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió! – reclamó ella.

\- Y tú lo defendiste – dijo rodando los ojos.

\- No me ayudes tanto Joey – ironizó y el rió levemente, Claire negó con la cabeza – Entonces Gato nos dejó este dinero para poder sobrevivir a lo que se venga.

\- Era para los cuatro para cuando saliéramos de aquí, pero por las circunstancias nos dejó para nosotros – dijo él, su novia asintió de acuerdo.

\- Ahora con lo que causó la princesita esa...- dijo la gata bicolor pensativa – Preferiría guardar esto hasta que salgamos con Kitty de este reino – dijo ella preocupada, su novio asintió de acuerdo y el habló apoyándola – No es justo que lo utilicemos.

\- ¡Qué rabia! ¡Qué daría por ahorcar a esa estúpida! – reclamó ella.

\- Mejor enfoquémonos a lo que se viene y no prestemos nuestra atención a lo que no debemos – dijo Joey, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía – Y lo que me preocupa es Mike...

Ella lo miró de inmediato, tal como si no hubiera caído en la cuenta en ese pequeño _gran_ detalle. Lo miró abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

En ese preciso momento, se sintió un alboroto afuera y abrieron la puerta de forma brusca viendo a un agitado y furioso Mike.

* * *

Kitty había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que el rato en que se llevaron a su querido Gato, después de eso dejó de prestar atención a dicho tiempo, no era su preocupación, solo estaba esperando a su inminente traslado.

Estaba temerosa, no tenía idea a lo que se podía enfrentar en esa cárcel, la mayoría de los posibles conocidos se habían fugado y no sabía cuántos capturados hubo de su escuadrón...Lo único que sabía es que era un infierno sobrevivir ahí, era tierra de nadie...

Ahora tenía miedo...

Intentaba mantenerse firme pensando en Gato, en las últimas palabras que intercambiaron y se consolaba que él estaba bien, que nada le había pasado y que no iba a suceder lo que estaban sentenciando...se encontraba con vida.

Aunque quizás su vida nunca estuvo en peligro, ella lo sospechaba porque no sabía cómo funcionaba esas detenciones y sus "juicios" en ese palacio, además al ser una trampa por parte de esa... _maldita_...algo debía suceder con eso. Como sea, ella logró su propósito para tener a Gato a su lado. Kitty estaba convencida que esa situación tendría una consecuencia y también le preocupaba eso.

Definitivamente sus vidas cambiarían abruptamente.

De pronto abrieron la reja de un solo golpe y ella no se inmutó, ni tampoco se dio la vuelta para ver qué harían, ya que era obvio.

\- ¡Párate! – exigió uno de los guardias. Ella estaba por hacerlo, no andaba de ánimos de tener más problemas más que suficiente con los que tenía, pero ellos se acercaron y bruscamente la alzaron de los brazos para ponerla de pie y le amarraron sus manos con unas pesadas esposas para luego empujarla fuera de la celda.

Por lo poco que pudo ver Kitty cuando la trasladaban hacia una carreta tipo prisión vio que estaba totalmente oscuro y hacía frío acompañado de un viento helado.

La carreta se mecía un montón por los baches que había en el camino, desde ahí perdió la cuenta de los minutos que llevaba de viaje, contando también las pequeñas paradas recogiendo a otros presos.

La parada final era donde Kitty imaginó, al momento que los hicieron bajar a empujones y al ver su entorno...le dieron ganas de llorar...La gata oscura había pasado por muchas cosas y ha tratado de ser valiente en todas esas ocasiones...pero ese muro gigante y grises le atemorizaban.

Una vez más la empujaron para hacer fila con el resto de los presos a quienes conocía a unos cuantos y eso que eran alrededor de veinte.

Ella miró al suelo sintiendo el gélido viento en su espalda donde le recorrió un escalofrío.

\- Aprovechen el paisaje, será la última vez que lo verán – dijo uno de los guardias de forma cruel – Sáquenlo de mi vista – ordenó.

El resto de los guardias los dirigieron hasta la entrada de la cárcel, cada vez que se acercaban los muros parecían cada vez más altos y degastado, al mismo tiempo elevaban el portón la cuál era levadizo donde unas gruesas cadenas lo levantaban de forma vertical.

Kitty volvió a sentir otro escalofrío recorrer su espalda, desde ahí sentía la humedad de ese ambiente. La gata echó un vistazo hacia atrás, viendo ese árido paisaje y unas tenues luces de fondo donde se encontraba la zona media, también pudo ver el lugar que alguna vez estuvo junto a Gato y recorrían el camino oculta bajo sus pies.

Cuando eran felices y de cierta manera sin preocupaciones, lo único que prestaba su atención era la manera que la Princesa Loca acechaba a su entonces novio...

\- Camina bruta – ordenó otro guardia empujándola por enésima vez en el día, no se había dado cuenta que comenzaron a caminar para entrar.

\- Llévenselo a las celdas de espera mientras ordenamos el desastre que quedó aquí – ordenó el líder – y a esa déjenla al fondo y sola – agregó apuntando a Kitty.

Ella no tomó atención a la forma que se dirigieron a ella, sólo caminó por inercia al momento que la apartaron del grupo. La verdad es que ella ni siquiera quería saber porque carajos la apartaban.

Al menos la celda nueva era más "acogedora" tenía una recamara en la cual se sentó, aún con las manos atadas. Ella apoyó su cabeza en a la fría pared cerrando los ojos, estaba exhausta.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fueron los lindos ojos verde de Gato, que la miraba con mucho cariño y ternura. Kitty admiraba por quinta vez en esa noche el regalo que le había hecho su novio, este colgaba de su muñeca.

Ellos se encontraban en el oasis, en la cima de la catarata, sentados en la orilla, detrás de ellos se encontraba el saco mediano llena de moneda de oro. Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo que lo usarían durante el viaje en caso de cualquier necesidad que pudiera haber en el camino o para empezar una nueva vida junto a sus amigos.

Pero Kitty no le importaba ese dinero, ella estaba feliz balanceando sus pies disfrutando de la compañía de su amado Gato y valorando mucho ese brazalete tanto como el collar de su madre. No podía pedir más.

Su novio besó su frente de forma cariñosa.

Cabe destacar que no había gente en los alrededores y si lo hubiera o pasaba alguien por el camino, difícilmente los verían.

Kitty tarareaba una canción y movía levemente su cabeza al ritmo de esta, su novio la miró reconociendo la canción y el comenzó a acompañarla. Era del tipo de tema que te daban ganas de bailar, ya que era muy rítmica y alegre a pesar de la letra que se trataba de una pareja, contaba cómo se habían conocido y el padre de ella no quería que se casaran, pero aun así enfrentaron sus obstáculos y escribieron su historia en esa canción.

Continuaron tarareando, Gato se puso de pie y ofreció a Kitty una mano para ayudarla en ponerse de pie. No era necesario hablar para saber que intenciones tenían, querían bailar simplemente.

Ambos se adentraron un poco más, alejándose de la orilla, empezaron hacer círculos dando pequeños saltos, casi a trote mientras seguían haciendo la melodía. El gato naranja tomó nuevamente de su mano y hacía girar a su novia, unas tres veces aproximadamente, soltaron sus manos e hicieron unos movimientos parte de la coreografía.

En la parte del coro, se tomaron de ambas manos e hicieron un juego con sus pies, de vez en cuando reían mientras miraban hacia el suelo teniendo cuidado de no pisarse. Luego se miraron divertidos. Esta vez Gato tomó una sola mano de ella e hizo girar sobre sí misma unas tres veces más, en la última vuelta la soltó. La gata continuó girando un poco más.

Trotaron parecido como lo hacen los niños un pie tras otro dibujando un círculo imaginario en el suelo.

La siguiente parte Kitty se acercó dando suaves giros coincidiendo que su novio la tomara de la cintura y con el impulso que ella traía la elevó en sus brazos girando suavemente y cada vez más lento como si estuvieran frenando.

Ya no estaban bailando ahora se contemplaba con ternura y amor...

Kitty se sobresaltó al escuchar un fuerte portazo de su celda, sacándola bruscamente de su recuerdo.

\- Así te quería ver – dijo una voz petulante.

La gata oscura miró por dónde provenía la voz y pudo ver a la susodicha, acompañada por dos Guardia de Elite, los mismo que habían capturado a Gato, le llamó mucho la atención que ella la viniera visitar, no se lo esperó.

Claramente no lo demostró.

\- Espero que te pudras, de paso aprendes cuál es tu lugar y no te metas con lo mío – volvió hablar la princesa.

Kitty respiró para serenarse y aguantar las ganas de decir unas cuantas palabras que de hace rato quería decir. Lidiar con "ex" que realmente nunca fue nada de Gato era bastante...molesto.

\- Mira cuanto me importa lo que piensas – le respondió ella no prestándole atención.

\- Viniendo de una bruta como tú no me sorprende – dijo Dulcinea – Pero bueno, vengo a regocijarme verte aquí porque ahora no tendré _ningún_ obstáculo para tenerlo _a él_ a mí lado.

\- Pff – se mofó Kitty y con toda la voluntad que pudo para mantenerse serena y no reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – exigió saber Dulcinea.

\- ¿Qué sacas con obligar a alguien estar a tu lado si no eres capaz de amar? – respondió ella sonriendo divertida – Prefiero ser una _bruta,_ como tú dices a no tener dignidad.

La gata blanca la miró con odio.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – gritó enfurecida - ¡Soy tu Princesa y me debes respeto!

\- Ah no, no, no – respondió Kitty negando con la cabeza – No vengas a exigir respeto porque eso se gana y no me lo pidas a mí que este reino no ha hecho nada más que usurpar el poder que _no_ le corresponde y que ha hecho mucho daño a muchas familias. Un reino "prospero" no deja morir a su gente y mucho menos discriminarlos por linaje, retrógrados de mierda – agregó ella con enojo y con mirada severa.

Los otros dos guardias iban directos a ella con intenciones de lastimarla, Kitty a pesar que estaba de manos atada se puso a la defensiva, pero la Princesa los detuvo con un gesto. Ella volvió a mirarla entre enojada y con odio.

\- No eres nadie para hablar de eso, no tienes ni idea – le dijo Dulcinea – Insisto ¿Quién te crees que eres?

\- Descendiente de los Tuxedos, originales Guardias de la Familia Real y mano derecha del Rey, no como estas copias baratas – respondió apuntando con su cabeza a sus acompañantes.

En esta ocasión Dulcinea se enfureció.

\- ¡Eso es cosa del pasado! – gritó ella - ¡Eso no quiere decir nada, no vales nada! – gritó ella acercándose a Kitty y le propinó un palmazo seco en la mejilla – ¡Ponte en tu lugar rota de mierda, de aquí no sales viva!

La Princesa hizo una seña para abandonar la celda, al salir y mientras cerraban la celda Kitty rió por lo bajo.

\- ¡Eh, Princesa Dulcinea! – la llamó haciendo una reverencia en forma de broma – ¡Te tengo un recado, dile a quien tu sabes que lo amo con toda mi alma y jamás en mi vida lo olvidaré!

Pudo oír un gruñido, ya que se estaba marchando y se había alejado un poco, pero Dulcinea se devolvió a lanzarle tras el espacio entre las rejas algo parecido a una taza, lo hizo con tanta furia que reventó en mil pedazos al chocar con el muro; que por suerte la gata oscura se lanzó al suelo para esquivarla.

\- ¡Te pudrirás acá, ya lo verás! ¡No volverás a ver la luz del día en tu perra vida y mucho menos a _él_! – le gritó enfadada.

\- ¡Suerte conviviendo con alguien que no te ama y jamás lo hará! – se defendió la gata. Dulcinea esta vez se marchó dando pasos largos para salir lo más pronto de ahí.

Kitty estaba satisfecha, al menos había logrado sacar de sus casillas a Princesa del demonio.

* * *

Dulcinea no daba más de la rabia que tenía, ¿Qué se creía esa mugrienta muerta de hambre en dirigirse a ella de esa manera? ¡Hasta se dio el lujo de bromearla al punto de enojarse un montón!

Al menos esa estúpida está en esa prisión y no será más su problema y Gato estará a su lado para reinar juntos.

Claro si es que su padre la dejaba en ese palacio...pero será algo que se preocuparía después, en este momento debía prestar atención a que Gato le pida matrimonio, además de encargarse que su padre no se entere de esto.

\- Prima – le llamó su pariente que la acompañaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – contestó ella molesta.

\- Hey, no te enojes conmigo, te advertí que no vinieras, no sacabas nada si ya habías logrado tu objetivo – dijo a la defensiva.

\- No te metas en mis decisiones ¿Ok? – exigió.

\- Como sea, no me interesa – dijo él – Solo quería informarte que tu padre supo de este circo que armaste y quiere hablar urgentemente contigo.

\- ¡Pero qué mierda les pasa! ¡Les pedí que no dijeran una palabra de lo sucedido! – gritó enojada, una vez más.

\- ¡¿Te crees que fuimos nosotros? ¡Te dije que hiciéramos algo más discreto! ¿O creías que todos los presentes de la plaza estarían callados? ¡Fueron los otros escuadrones y al haber un Guardia Real involucrado se archivó la situación!

Dulcinea exhaló en frustración ¡Lo que le faltaba! Apagaba un incendio y aparecía otro.

\- ¡Les pedí una sola cosa y no fueron capaces de lograrlo y solucionarlo! – recriminó ella antes de dirigirse a la carroza para que se la llevaran al palacio.

Una vez que estuvo en la entrada, se encontró con una de sus hermanas, precisamente la mayor quien lucía molesta y estaba caminando hacia ella. Pero Dulcinea la ignoró campalmente, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus estupideces y sus sermones, suficiente con lo que ella tendría que aguantar con su padre.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la oficina del Rey mientras antes terminaba con esto, mejor para ella.

El Rey Antonio ni siquiera estaba sentado, lucía ansioso y caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del salón. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su hija cruzar la puerta.

\- ¡Dulcinea! ¡¿Qué tenías en la cabeza?! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! – gritó enfurecido alzando las manos.

\- Padre, buenas tardes – ironizó ella.

\- ¿Y te crees que es gracioso más encima? – le reprendió mirándola seriamente.

\- Conseguí atrapar a alguien que estaba con una mugrosa ¡Gato me estaba engañando padre! ¡Le conté que estoy interesada en él!

El Rey Antonio negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué importa lo que estuviera haciendo ese tipejo? ¡Esto es capricho tuyo!

\- Pero papá ¡Yo lo amo de verdad! ¡Lo estoy salvando! – insistió ella.

\- No tiene ni lógica lo que haces – recriminó - ¿No ves el escándalo que has creado? ¿Creías que ibas a pasar desapercibida? ¡Se trata de un Guardia Real! ¡Su superior exigió saber que sucedió a la Elite! ¿Qué esperas que le diga en la reunión? "No es que mi hija está obsesionada con él por eso creo todo este embrollo – ironizó

\- ¡Lo estás malentendiendo! ¡Él se está involucrando con alguien que no pertenece, es tu regla! – dijo ella.

\- Eso da lo mismo – mintió él, obviamente no le iba dar la razón a su hija – El único delito es que esa tipa cruzó donde no debía. A nosotros no nos interesa que se metan con esas fulanas mientras se mantengan en su lugar – dijo firmemente – Ahora...¿Qué irá a pensar la gente eh?

\- ¿Importa eso? ¡Nosotros podemos hacer y deshacer lo que queramos! – dijo ella.

\- ¡TÚ eres una Princesa y debes comportarte como tal! ¡No andar creando escándalo y dejar en duda nuestra credibilidad como Familia Real! – dijo él alterado – ¿O crees que te respetarán si sales reina? ¡No confiarán en ti si andas con esas mentiras!

Dulcinea soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Tú hablando de honestidad? ¿Y credibilidad? ¿La misma de como adquiriste este reino? – recriminó – Si hablamos de franqueza... ¿Por qué no hacemos un anuncio oficial al reino? ¡O mejor aún! ¡En la plataforma panorámica y cuentas como mataste a mi abuelo y echaste al desierto a tu hermana?

La princesa recibió una cachetada que casi le da vuelta la cara, incluso perdió un poco el equilibrio. Ella sostuvo la mejilla adolorida mirando enojada a su padre, quien no se refirió al respecto.

\- ¿Dónde tienes al Guardia? – exigió saber él de forma severa – No figura en ningún lugar de los cuarteles de detenciones.

\- En la casa de mi primo – respondió seria, mateniendo la mano en su mejilla - ¿Qué harás?

\- No lo sé aun, pediré que lo traigan acá a ver si se me ocurre seguir tu mentira con tal que calce lo que vieron los ciudadanos en la plaza – respondió él.

\- Gato accederá estar conmigo, eso te lo aseguro – dijo ella viendo que su padre no iba a desarmar su plan como bien ella sabía. Dulcinea era la única que sabía sobre lo que acababa de recriminar.

\- No creas que será como tú quieras Dulcinea, tengo que hablar con él, solucionar la pelea de perros de la Elite y la Guardia Real – dijo él deteniéndose frente a ella apuntando con un dedo – Además dar un discurso oficial de los hechos.

\- Con eso puedo ayudar – dijo ella sobándose nuevamente la zona adolorida – Esa mugrienta dijo que se entregó porque lo estaba usando para un mejor vivir, y encontraba injusto que lo castigaran a él.

Obviamente Dulcinea no creyó en ese testimonio de ella, sabía que esos dos estaban involucrados sentimentalmente, pero no iba a contar esa parta a su padre, ni tampoco que _esa_ había reconocido abiertamente que tenía sentimientos por él.

Lo que importaba es que su trampa había resultado y tenía material suficiente para su plan siquiera adelante.

\- Bueno, se me ocurrirá como modificar otros asuntos para que sea más creíble – dijo fríamente.

\- Me imagino que me dejarás comprometerme con él, tú sabes porque lo digo.

Rey Antonio la volvió a mirar furioso, de eso estaba atado de manos...solo podía alargar el tema...

\- Si, pero todavía no, aún hay cosas que hablar y se tiene que tranquilizar el ambiente – contestó – Ahora vete a tu habitación.

Dulcinea hizo una exagerada reverencia para molestar a su padre. Tras dejar la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella, sonrió socarronamente.


	30. La sentencia

**Hola chicos! Me olvidé subirlo por este medio jiji disculpen :c Muchas gracias por ser tan fieles a la historia y espero que la sigan disfrutando, mientras tanto seguiré poniendo toooodo el esfuerzo posible por escribir más rápido (ya que lo hago en un cuaderno y no en Word porque me distraigo fácilmente, además me pongo los audífonos, escucho música y escribo como si no hubiera un mañana xD)  
**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: A propósito de noticias, no sé si supieron, pero no se si recordaran que Universal Studio compró Dreamworks por esa razón no teníamos noticias de la secuela de la pelicula de Gato con Botas hasta que hace unos días anunciaron que harán un quinta parte de Shrek y también harán una segunda para Gato, pero esto serán un reseteo, no sé en que sentido estos reboots (tengo miedooo, espero que no toquen la historia con Kitty o mis fics se irán a la **** xD)**

 **Si tengo más noticias avisaré por este medio, cuidense y un abrazo gigaante.**

* * *

Capítulo 30: La sentencia

Claire seguía plantada como un árbol en su lugar, no se atrevía a moverse y miraba a Mike y luego a Joey, de Joey a Mike, así varias veces.

El susodicho entró cerrando de un portazo, estaba hecho furia y venía con claras intenciones de golpear a su novio. Ahí ella reaccionó y se interpuso entre ellos, parando a Mike en seco.

\- Hey cálmate, déjanos explicar que sucedió al menos – dijo ella interponiéndose con más fuerza y detuvo a Mike poniendo una mano en su pecho – Joey no tiene la culpa.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Ambos llegaron a sus vidas y la arruinaron! – gritó él.

\- ¡Por favor Mike! ¡Escúchanos! – pidió el gato de tonos dorados – Todo tiene una explicación, no es algo que quisiéramos que pasara...

\- ¿Y qué vas a explicarme? ¿Qué Kitty está condenada a morir en esa puta cárcel? ¡Te aviso que no estoy dispuesto a escuchar estupideces! ¡La vida de ella corre grave peligro!

\- Mike en serio ¡Para! ¿Crees qué no lo sabemos? ¡Estamos igual de preocupado por ella! ¡Al menos deja que Joey te cuente qué pasó! – le pidió Claire, pero él no quiso escuchar y su novio lo interrumpió antes que volviera a reclamar.

\- Entiende que Gato y Kitty se quieren, su relación lleva algún tiempo...Lo pude comprobar con mis propios ojos... ¡Están enamorados, pero esa Princesa estúpida creó todo esto! – explicó rápidamente resumiendo la mayor parte posible – No es culpa de nadie, pero Gato siente que es su responsabilidad.

\- Dime ¿Qué hago yo con eso? ¿Me sirve para rescatar a Kitty con su cargo de consciencia? – preguntó fríamente ignorando lo que le había contado – ¡Ustedes dos solo trajeron desgracia a la vida de mis niñas! ¡Nunca debí permitirle esto! ¡Mira las consecuencias, ese amigo tuyo estará bien y no le pasará nada!

\- Mike, no seas injusto, sabes que no es así – se defendió el gato de tonos dorados.

\- ¿Qué no sea injusto? Sí claro – respondió él secamente.

\- ¿Cómo crees que quiero hacerle daño a ella? ¿O Gato a Kitty? – preguntó.

La gata bicolor cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a ambos discutir. Su _padre_ estaba intratable, jamás lo había visto en esa parada tan hiriente. Esa discusión parecía una batalla campal donde no paraban de decirse cosas. Definitivamente Mike estaba desesperado, solo buscaba a quien culpar y echar su rabia.

Y no le gustaba eso, sabía que él no lo decía de corazón, pero estaba aterrorizado con la idea que su _hermana_ se encuentre en esa cárcel.

 _"De alguna forma hay que dar a conocer tu opinión y lo piensas"_ recordó Claire.

 _"Él no puede seguir tratarnos de esa forma siendo adultas"_ volvió a recordar lo que le había dicho su amiga. _  
_

Esas palabras le hicieron eco y le dio la razón a Kitty, era a lo que se refería con respecto a las actitudes de Mike.

\- Amor, no te desgastes, sea lo que sea, no nos escuchará – le pidió serenamente abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Su casi padre la miró – Claire ¡Me estoy preocupando por ustedes! – le reclamó.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que somos adultas y qué podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones?

\- Lo sé, pero – respondió él, aunque la gata bicolor lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Entonces deja que cometamos nuestros propios errores y aprender a enfrentarlo! – le dijo ella – ¡Yo decidí estar con Joey y estoy bien y feliz! ¡Tú reclamas porque te aterra la idea que ya crecimos y no somos las niñas de antes!

\- ¡No se trata de eso! – se defendió.

\- ¿A no? - volvió a preguntar ella y él se quedó en silencio - Por Dios Mike, yo me quejaba de tus retos y malas caras mientras que Kitty estaba lidiando con una Princesa Loca ¡¿No ves lo qué realmente está pasando?!

\- ¡Por eso mismo estoy enfadado, las protejo y ella solita se metió en eso! – Mike gritó.

\- No, nada que ver. Kitty no se metió en eso como dices tú. Si ella se entregó es porque de verdad siente algo muy fuerte por Gato y no nos dijo porque no quiso o simplemente tuvo sus razones, ¡Quizás estas reacciones tuyas o qué sé yo! ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de ella por su valentía en vez de estar buscando un culpable, deberías ayudarnos en buscar una solución!

Otra vez se quedó en silencio y Joey aprovechó la oportunidad la oportunidad de hablar.

\- Claire tiene razón Mike – dijo él – No podemos enfocarnos en buscar culpables, no sacaremos nada con eso, tenemos que ver que vamos hacer...

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó más neutral.

\- Bueno...tenemos la salida aún, el reino no supo por dónde fue la fuga y piensan que aún están en el reino y que se están refugiando en este sector, tenemos los caminos secretos también a nuestro favor y esta casa, sin contar que la Princesa Amelia está afuera.

Mike se quedó mirando el suelo, sabía que en el fondo que estaban en lo correcto y no podía seguir de esa forma...asintió levemente.

\- Perdón... - dijo apenas y estuvo a punto de quebrarse su voz, respiró profundamente para calmarse – Es que... mi miedo más grande es que estén en peligro cualquiera de ustedes dos...pero también olvido que son adultas – agregó más firme.

Claire sonrió levemente, no quiso decir nada más, ya que al escuchar eso era suficiente para ella, había dado un gran paso.

\- ¿Qué lio tenía tu amigo con esa fulana? – quiso saber Mike – ¿Cómo involucró a Kitty en eso?

\- No la involucró, sólo que antes que conociera a Kitty; creo yo, porque Gato siempre estuvo para los juegos de Dulcinea hasta que dejó de hacerlo, ella notó ese cambio. Desconozco cuando él comenzó a estar con Kitty, pero la Princesa sospechó e incluso espió a mi amigo para saber en que andaba.

\- Hasta que lo descubrió – completó.

\- Sí, fue una muy mala coincidencia – contestó Joey.

\- Mmm – dijo pensativo – De seguro todo este embrollo que creó ella tendrá que dar respuesta a alguien.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Claire sin entender el punto.

\- Crear esto no está permitido, no creo que quieran ensuciar el prestigio de la Familia Real, menos por un capricho de ella – respondió.

\- Tienes razón – concordó Joey.

\- Me imagino que ya no tendremos más información que nos puedas traer desde allá – supuso Mike y el gato de tonos dorados negó con la cabeza.

\- Renuncié a la Guardia Real – contestó.

\- Entonces te considerarán como desertor – dijo Mike – Es mejor que te disfraces para prevenir. No te preocupes, te ayudaré con eso – agregó rápidamente al ver como se asustaba Claire - ¿No tienes a nadie de confiar?

\- Mmm sólo el Capitán de la Guardia Real, pero no tengo como comunicarme con él.

\- ¿Frecuentaba la taberna? – preguntó.

\- Muy poco la verdad – dijo Joey.

\- Igual nos sirve – dijo su _suegro_ – Cuando se calme todo esto, recién podremos hacer algo.

\- ¿Y en la prisión? ¿Tienes contactos?

\- No, escaparon todos hoy de lo contrario si se quedaban estarían fritos, es lo que me complica ahora, no tengo ninguna conexión en ese lugar – respondió Mike – Chicos, ahora extrema precaución, si van a salir que sean trayectos cortos – indicó él mientras se preparaba para salir.

\- ¿Qué harás? – preguntó Claire.

\- Cosas, pero no te preocupes por mí – contestó – Que Joey no salga de aquí hasta que consiga como disfrazarlo – ordenó él – De seguro te buscarán Claire, para que ayudes con los heridos en el cuartel, nos vemos.

Joey y Claire se miraron preocupados, de aquí en adelante se les vendría difícil para todos.

* * *

A Gato le llamó mucho la atención que lo fueran a buscar esa misma noche y se lo llevaron al Palacio en modo oculto...Dulcinea le había dicho otra cosa incluso le había dado tiempo para que diera respuesta mañana.

El Palacio estaba vacío, de seguro todos estaban descansando a esa hora, los único que estaban ahí en pie eran sus ex compañeros... o compañeros, ya que no sabía si aún pertenecía a la Guardia. Por supuesto que lo vieron a él y tenían cara de pregunta y miraban con ciertos recelos a los Guardia de la Elite.

Pasaron por unos pasillos y finalmente lo dejaron una habitación encerrado, otra vez.

Más que un lugar de encierro pareciera que fuera una habitación para invitados de alta sociedad, todo era muy lujosos, los muebles, las cortinas hasta tenía una gran cama... No le agradaba estar ahí, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Y mientras él estaba ahí cómodo y abrigado, Kitty quizás que necesidades estarían pasando en ese momento...

¡Y no podía hacer nada!

De pronto abrieron la puerta, no se esperó encontrar y ver al Capitán de la Guardia Real.

Se puso de pie y lo saludó de una reverencia, él es muy preocupado por cada uno de los integrantes de su escuadrón, independiente de cómo pensaran, es decir, si alguno apoyaba o no al reino, él no le importaba a pesar que su posición es estar en contra de esa discriminación.

Gato notó que había estado discutiendo hace muy poco, ya que venía agitado y con cara de pocos amigos. Él tenía confianza con él, pero estaba dudoso de hablar, así que esperó a que el Capitán dijera la primera palabra.

-¿Tenías ese...affair con la Princesa Dulcinea? – preguntó él. El gato anaranjado negó con la cabeza.

\- No – reafirmó con voz pastosa, debido a que no había hablado hace mucho rato además de estar cansado y con sed.

\- Pero eras muy cercano a ella ¿O no? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Éramos amigos nada más – contestó – Antes...

\- ¿Antes qué? ¿Pasó algo?

\- Tenía sentimientos por ella, pero jamás se llegó a algo porque ni siquiera eran correspondidos, me costó pero al poco tiempo comencé a ignorarla, solo eso.

El Capitán asintió – La Elite me dijo que ustedes estaban en algo y que la Princesa te sorprendió engañándola y que tú no lo reconocías y montó esto.

\- ¿Tiene lógica esa explicación? ¿Usted cree que si fuese así el Rey lo permitiría? – le dijo casi alterado al escuchar esa explicación.

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió – Por eso vine aquí para saber qué carajos sucedía.

\- Lo único cierto, Capitán, que yo si tenía una relación, pero no con la Princesa.

\- Con la chica que se llevaron detenida – aventuró.

\- Sí... - dijo con un dejo de tristeza, su superior notó esto.

\- Lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué la Princesa Dulcinea insiste contigo? – preguntó.

\- ¡No sé! – dijo frustrado – Se obsesionó conmigo desde que me alejé de ella...Antes la ayudaba con todo, pero ya no...desde que corté todo tipo de comunicaciónpero de ahí a entablar una conversación de amistad no, lo único que hacía era ejecutar sus ordenes...la verdad no sé qué quiere – contestó – Suena estúpido, pero no tengo idea que trama.

\- Es extraño – dijo él – El Rey no está muy contento...y yo estoy peleando para que no te dejen en la Elite, se ve que tienen intenciones que quieren ascenderte para que tengas un "puesto" más a la altura para la Princesa Dulcinea, no sé grandes detalles.

\- Yo ni siquiera la amo Capitán, creí que había algún tipo de sentimiento, pero no era así, se lo juro. No me quiero casar con ella – se sinceró Gato, era increíble que ahora le aterraba la idea y siendo que hace varios meses él estaba baboso por ella y era "feliz" con la interacciones que él tuvo alguna vez – No le gusta perder sus juguetes, está acostumbrada de tener todo lo que quiere, es eso.

\- Sí, así veo. Escuché lo que decían sobre la Princesa y la supuesta relación contigo, sólo quería saber tu versión.

\- ¿Usted me cree? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto que sí – le aseguró y Gato se alivió, al menos podía apoyarse en alguien quien lo pueda ayudar – Mañana tendré una reunión con el otro Capitán, el de la Elite, la mano derecha del Rey y también el mismo Rey Antonio.

\- Créame que la Princesa se saldrá con la suya – dijo el gato naranja.

\- Pero se puede negociar – le dijo – No pierdas la fé.

Gato miró al suelo, la verdad es que se sentía muy desesperanzado...con Kitty en camino a esa cárcel...no se encontraba muy optimista que digamos.

\- ¿Qué me dices de Joey? Me preguntarán por él – pidió saber él.

\- No volverá, si no ha aparecido es porque renunció a la Guardia Real – respondió, no le diría toda la información porque involucraría a muchos y sería muy peligroso.

\- Ya lo veía venir, hace mucho – dijo él, conocía muy bien a cada uno de sus integrantes.

\- Sí... es decir...no estaba conforme con los pensamientos y forma de actuar de este reino, no le gusta las injusticias – agregó Gato.

\- Aunque no lo creas, lo entiendo – apoyó él – Pero si sigue en el reino, no puede asomar la cabeza, aquí no le gusta los desertores.

\- Lo tiene más que claro – le respondió y rápidamente quiso cambiar de tema – Eh... ¿Capitán?

\- Dime.

\- Sé que es muy difícil...pero... ¿Puede ayudarme con Kitty? ¿Por favor?

Él lo miró sorprendido por la petición.

\- Sé que es complicado... no quiero que le suceda nada malo por mi culpa, me da lo mismo lo que pase conmigo, pero si hay alguna posibilidad de sacarla...

\- Gato...me temo que no puedo ayudarte por ahora, así como lo dices, la Princesa tendrá cuidado con sus juguetes... - le recordó.

\- ¡No puede ser que no exista una sola posibilidad! – se quejó.

\- Lo siento de verdad, con suerte puedo darte una mano en este momento, qué más quisiera yo seguir ayudándote - le dijo y el gato naranja se quedó en silencio, otra vez sintió que se le revolvía las tripas.

\- Gracias de todas formas – respondió sinceramente.

\- Haré lo que pueda, ahora tienes que descansar, ha sido un día muy largo...y come algo – le dijo el Capitán – Nos vemos Gato.

\- Adiós – se despidió.

Una vez solo, él miro el plato de comida que estaba en la mesa de estar, pero no tenía hambre ya que sentía un nudo en el estómago, tan solo pensar en ese posible compromiso y que Kitty estuviera en peligro...simplemente no podía.

Se sentía como león enjaulado, cada cierto tiempo echaba un vistazo por la ventana y vió que seguía oscuro. Estaba tan desesperado que intentó abrirla, pero no era posible debido a que estaba trabada, de seguro era para prevenir cualquier escape.

Él se sentó en el borde que había en esa ventana, siguió mirando desde ahí y descubrió que tenía vista al jardín, es decir, se encontraba en la parte trasera del palacio, eso le agradó porque recordaba el lugar donde se juntaba con Kitty, en su balcón de la taberna...

Gato se hundió en sus pensamientos, todo a su alrededor desapareció y tan solo lo acompañaban los recuerdos que iban y venían a su mente. Pudo ver aquella vez que ella estaba en frente a él en esa revuela y le apuntaba con su espada a la cara, la tenía lista para capturarla...pero él la dejó libre...simplemente no pudo.

También recordó ese enfrentamiento que tuvieran cuando ella fue por esa medicina, una pelea intensa en todos los sentidos, debido que también estaba luchando internamente porque tenía que hacer lo _correcto_.

Luego dio un salto más adelante, la vez que sin pensarlo y ya inevitablemente se dieron ese beso en ese mismo palacio...y que determinó el hecho que él fuera a buscarla y enfrentar todas esas dudas...No había explicación de cómo pasó de rivalidad a una química muy atrayente y que dio resultado a su relación.

Gato jamás había sido tan feliz en su vida.

En ese instante recordó un momento reciente que pasaron juntos, fue en el oasis, la cual habían bailado una canción que habían tarareado juntos, después de haber ganado el premio mayor de la Búsqueda del Tesoro.

La tenía en sus brazos mirándose profundamente a los ojos, como si nada en lo alrededor existiera, nada más que ella.

\- Gato... Nunca pensé que me enamoraría tanto de ti – le dijo la gata oscura acercando su rostro hacia él, poniendo una mano en su mejilla – Jamás me imaginé que me enamoraría de mi _enemigo_ – agregó con voz suave.

Gato apoyó su frente en contra la de su novia – Créeme que pienso lo mismo, no sé precisamente cuando comencé a sentir algo por ti y más encima no quería reconocerlo...era una lucha interna cada día y jamás pensé que resultaría en algo tan bello – dijo él. Kitty acortó la distancia entre ellos en donde comenzó un hermoso y cariñoso beso. Ese gesto empezó a profundizarse cada vez más que terminaron cayendo sobre el césped, ella quedando encima de él.

Ambos estaban agitados y reían juguetonamente, se gastaban bromas el uno al otro, pero también regaloneaban y continuaban con sus caricias...la estaban pasando muy bien. Luego se quedaron recostados sobre el césped uno al lado del otro.

\- Es increíble – dijo el gato naranja.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ladeando su cabeza hacia él.

\- Todo – contestó – Tampoco creí que me enamoraría tanto de una hermosa ladrona.

\- Creo que ladrona suena feo – dijo divertida.

\- No me refiero a ladrona que roba cosas...tú me robaste algo que es mío...- dijo tentador su novio.

\- Tú corazón siempre fue mío, querido Gato.

El rió con ganas – Tienes razón.

\- Pero te apropiaste del mío – dijo ella, dándole también su crédito y él volvió a reír, le encantaba escucharlo y verlo así.

\- Yo te debo mucho, Kitty – dijo el gato naranja, sin querer habían comenzado a _pelear amistosamente_ de quién tenía más mérito – Tú apareciste justo cuando yo estaba mal, no conocía lo que es realmente querer a alguien de verdad, que alguien te aprecie por lo que eres y que cuida de uno. Fui un patético – agregó y su novia negó con la cabeza.

\- No seas injusto contigo – le dijo ella con cariño y a la vez en modo de reto.

\- Pero si es verdad – continuó Gato – Joey me advirtió un montón de veces sobre Dulcinea, que no me quería, que sólo me estaba usando y yo no veía eso...siempre me ilusionaba al verla o cuando se mostraba más cercana a mi o se hacía la celosa... ¿No ves que fui patético?

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! – le regañó.

\- Fui un tonto... - agregó.

\- ¡Gato! ¡Para ya! ¡Lo que importa es ahora ¿Qué sería si nosotros no hubiéramos dado este paso? ¡Ni siquiera seriamos felices como lo somos en este momento! – volvió a regañarlo - ¿Crees que no te vi mal? Aun cuando ni siquiera había algo entre nosotros, ni siquiera nos conocíamos, pero supe que algo te sucedía sobre alguna situación porque tu mirada lo delataba...Y aun así saliste adelante, te alejaste de ella y mejor aún abriste esos ojos – apoyó ella – Además esa tonta no supo valorarte y jamás lo hará porque no ve más lejos de sus propios bigotes y si esa loca te está buscando _milagrosamente_ es debido que algo trama para su conveniencia, nada más. Así que para con eso.

Gato se quedó en silencio, prefirió quedarse callado antes que Kitty siguiera retándolo. La gata oscura lo miró y él hizo mismo, se contemplaron otra vez y su novia le regaló una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes más de eso, de aquí en adelante todo saldrá bien...- aseguró ella.

Gato desde el fondo de su consciencia sintió como lo llamaban a la puerta, sacándolo del sueño que no quería despertar.

Estaba adolorido porque se había quedado dormido en el marco de la ventana en una posición no muy cómoda. Pero sus músculos adormecidos no eran de su importancia, escuchaba más el eco de las últimas palabras de Kitty de ese sueño, que quedaron en su mente respecto a lo que Dulcinea pretendía.

 _"Si esa loca te está buscando milagrosamente es debido que algo trama para su conveniencia, nada más"_

Gato tenía que averiguar eso, que era lo que pretendía...si tanto lo necesitaba, debe haber una razón y para saberlo tendría que ceder de su parte...

\- Gracias Kitty... - dijo en voz baja – Hasta en los sueños me ayudas...

Nuevamente sintió que llamaban a la puerta, aunque...ellos podían abrir la puerta sin problemas, se supone que él era una especie de rehén ¿O no?

Gato se acercó hasta la puerta cautelosamente.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó.

\- Podrías responder al menos, holgazán – dijo quien pertenecía a la Guardia Elite – Prepárate que dentro de quince minutos te llevarán a la sala de reuniones para tu veredicto.

El gato naranja no le respondió, se devolvió al marco de la ventana y se sentó a esperar. No tenía miedo con lo que le había dicho ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? No lo condenaría, pero con algo le harían pagar...tenía que ser inteligente como jugar sus siguientes cartas y tener la cabeza fría.

A los quince minutos transcurrido, abrieron la puerta de golpe y tres guardias se lo llevaron de un sopetón, ni siquiera dejaron que Gato se pusiera de pie, prácticamente lo arrastraron por la habitación y luego por los pasillos. No le sorprendía que lo hicieran porque ellos se lo permitían ese tipo de coas apenas tuviera la oportunidad de abusar su poder en contra cualquiera.

Eso no quería decir que el Guardia Real no se estuviera cansando de esos jueguitos, siempre era lo mismo...Ojalas pueda tener la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar un buen tiempo, lo que si no sabía es como lo haría si es que lo asignaban a la Elite, no iba a ser bienvenido, ellos apenas lo toleraron cuando lo encomendaron a ser el Guardaespaldas de la Princesa.

Al llegar a la puerta y antes de entrar, para su desagracia, se encontraba Dulcinea, quien lo miraba _extrañamente_ , como si se hubiera tomado algo.

\- Qué te vaya bien, mi amor – dijo ella con cierta cizaña y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Eso a Gato lo descompuso, sabía que era su forma de actuar cuando conseguía lo que quería.

Al entrar se encontraba varios personajes y que alguno conocía fugazmente, uno de ellos era la mano derecha del Rey, había otro que aparentaba más edad, pero no lo conocía y otro quién pertenecía a la Elite resguardando al Rey además de los capitanes de ambas Guardias involucradas.

A Gato lo sentaron a un costado y todos los ojos estaba encima de él, se sentía incómodo con la situación.

\- Damos por inicio a la reunión extraordinaria para la solución de este conflicto – dijo la mano derecha – Se concederán las primeras palabras a Rey Antonio.

\- Primero que nada, debo aclarar lo siguiente: Tenemos que encontrar un punto de equilibrio en esta situación, estoy bastante consciente que gran parte de esto lo causó mi hija Dulcinea y en vista del escándalo no puedo dejar que ella quede como lunática ante todo el reino.

 _"A la hora que se da cuenta que es lunática" -_ pensó Gato resentido.

\- ...Por otro lado, es cierto que este – apuntó el Rey hacia él – Quien pertenece a la Guardia Real se involucró con alguien del anillo bajo y se debe penalizar.

¡¿Y qué mierda le importaba a él si estaba involucrado con Kitty?! ¡No les afecta en nada por mucho que tengan esa estúpida tontera del linaje! ¡Era obvio que tenía que ahondar en ese tema para dar razones a ellos y ver que decidir!

\- Si me lo permite mi Alteza – dijo el Capitán de la Elite – En nuestro escuadrón hay suficiente espacio y podemos _enderezarlo,_ pero antes un castigo en público no estaría mal.

 _"Para eso, mejor me mandan a la cárcel junto a Kitty"_ – pensó Gato otra vez.

\- Rey Antonio, con permiso – dijo su Capitán – Si usted deja que haga eso, se ensañaran con él, usted lo sabe y si no quiere desprestigiar las decisiones del reino es mejor que trabaje en los establos donde un recluta comienza con su entrenamiento y de esa manera refresca la memoria y valorará lo que tiene y lo puede perder.

Gato sabía que su Capitán no lo decía con intenciones reales y que en realidad le estaba dando una mano.

\- Además, si comienza de nuevo, le da tiempo para formarse y usted decidirá qué hacer con él ante el posible compromiso con su hija, la Princesa Dulcinea.

\- Mi señor, él tiene un punto – dijo la mano derecha – No es sabio comprometerlos en este momento, entraría muchas dudas.

El Rey escuchaba atentamente todas las opiniones y miraba a cada uno de ellos.

\- No me parece bien ese método – dijo el de la Elite – Es muy blando, no aprenderá nada y quizás de otra oportunidad para meterse con otra y arruinar el compromiso con la Princesa – agregó – Señor, recuerde, se metió con esa basura del anillo bajo ¡Está en contra de las reglas de su reino!

A Gato le carcomía la rabia de cómo se estaba refiriendo a Kitty. La única basura era ese dichoso primo de Dulcinea, quien obviamente trataría de vengarse con él y después le darían un rango en la estúpida Elite para ser apto para el compromiso, eso era seguro.

\- Sí, estoy al tanto que es un delito grave, pero _esa_ reconoció abiertamente que lo usó para su conveniencia, ella se apareció en la plaza solamente y nadie antes los vio en nada. El reino no se puede prestar para ser cuestionado – dijo el Rey – Además, las acusaciones que ustedes dijeron no tienen ni pie ni cabeza, ni siquiera existe ese compromiso que él "rompió". Ustedes saben que los compromisos de mis hijas se anuncian.

Era increíble que hasta ese punto Kitty lo estaba ayudando, no sabía que fuerza ella tuvo para que pudiera decir las palabras correctas cuando se entregó. Y hasta la Elite le estaba ayudando por seguir los juegos de Dulcinea en apoyar esa idea.

\- ¿Entonces como quiere que pase desapercibido? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡No puedo validar lo que sucedió y mañana mismo anuncia el compromiso como si nada hubiera pasado!

\- Con permiso – volvió hablar su Capitán – Creo que es mejor que alejemos a ellos dos, mientras tanto Gato se forma desde el primer escalón, no dejaremos lugar a la duda si él cumple su penitencia, le dará tiempo para buscar una solución al futuro compromiso y que calcen perfectamente.

\- Me gusta esa idea – concordó el Rey – Además, no quiero más problemas entre la Elite y la Guardia Real.

Gato estaba sumamente agradecido del Capitán, ya que le estaba dando tiempo para aplazar lo máximo posible ese compromiso. Ahora comprendía más o menos lo que ella quería lograr...aunque Dulcinea lucía muy segura allá afuera, pero...había algo que no le calzaba...si él no es un "candidato" digno para ella ¿No sería mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí? ¿No sería igual de dudoso que permitieran que un simple Guardia Real se case con la Princesa de este reino?

\- ¡Pero Señor! ¡Ese castigo no es suficiente, es muy blando, este roto no aprenderá nada ni respetará a la Princesa como se debe! – insistió.

\- ¿Y dejar expuesto el escándalo de Dulcinea como si nada? ¡Es muy notorio que está armado! ¡Más si fue en público con varios testigos! – dijo enojado – ¡Si esto hubiera sido privado, otra cosa se estaría determinando!

Quien pertenecía a la Elite estaba molesto y se quedó en silencio.

\- Se decide lo siguiente: Gato de la Guardia Real, pagará por su delito en el cuartel general de dicha guardia, encargándose de todos los mandatos de su Capitán además de tareas anexas que se dictarán en su debido tiempo, desde limpiar establos hasta entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, será desligado de sus turnos anteriores y sus pagas. Lo único que recibirá es comida y alojamiento – ordenó Rey Antonio – No podrá salir de ese cuartel, estará totalmente aislado de sus compañeros, comenzando desde hoy – agregó él e hizo una seña para que se lo llevaran.

* * *

Dulcinea al ver a Gato salir del salón, notó que se lo llevaron apresuradamente, de inmediato quiso saber que pasó porque resultaba ser muy sospechoso, en eso vio salir a su primo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – exigió sabe la gata blanca.

\- Te juro que lo intenté – dijo él – Pero no logré convencer a tu padre en incorporar a Gato a la Elite – contó.

\- ¡Es porque no lo intentaste lo suficiente! – le gritó Dulcinea enfurecida.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Si quieres háblalo tú con tu padre, yo hice la parte que me pediste! – se defendió – ¡Intenté reclutarlo para que tuviera un rango decente y fuera digno para ser tu prometido! – agregó molesto, muy princesa será, pero es su prima – Ahora lo dudo porque estará en la escala más baja de la Guardia Real como penitencia.

\- ¡No! ¡No, no no no! – repitió enfadada - ¡Mi padre me _debe_ ese derecho!

Dulcinea se encontraba muy furiosa y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa decisión ¡No era lo que acordaron!

Ella empujó las puertas del salón abriéndola en par en par, importándole un carajo que estuvieran los demás ahí adentro.

El Rey Antonio miró severamente a su hija, de las cosas que más le molestaba era que interrumpieran sus asuntos, en especial al tratarse de intentar resolver las cagadas de su hija más _problemática_.

\- Retírense, necesito hablar a solas con Dulcinea – ordenó el Rey.

La Princesa ni se arrugó por sus acciones, siguió de pie en medio de la sala desafiando a su padre con la mirada. Una vez que estuvieron solos, él volvió a hablar.

\- No me mires así – regañó.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – exigió saber la Princesa.

\- Bájame ese tono, Dulcinea – dijo su padre severamente.

\- ¿Quieres que abra la boca? – amenazó ella.

\- ¡Dulcinea cállate! – gritó colmado de paciencia - ¡Piensa un poco! ¡Tengo que solucionar el problema que tu creaste! ¡Esa estúpida la idea de ascender a Gato a la Elite y permitir ese compromiso y que supuestamente te engañó!

\- ¡Pero! – reclamó ella, el Rey la interrumpió de un gesto.

\- Gato tiene que pagar su penitencia antes de comprometerse contigo y si quieres lograrlo, tú tendrás que saber esperar, además has esperado un buen tiempo no te hará mal hacerlo otro poco – dijo él – Ese Guardia seguirá en su escuadrón, pero destituido de su cargo hasta que se logre ascender nuevamente.

\- ¿No es lo mismo? – preguntó entre dientes. Si bien tendrá que esperar, aunque al menos su padre accedió a que se pudiera comprometer con Gato.

\- No, esto estará en boca en boca en el reino sin contar como armaste el lío en presencia de mucha gente. Fue notorio lo que hiciste Dulcinea, todos hablan – la retó – Vas a casarte con él ya te dije – insistió – Pero nuestra gente tiene que ver decisiones sabias, el pagará hasta ascenderlo a Almirante de la Guardia Real y tenga ese puesto decente para que esté contigo. Mientras tanto, tú te comportaras como tal, no te acerques a él y mucho menos involucres a tu primo en tus tonterías – agregó él, tomando sus cosas y dejó a su hija sola en ese salón.

La gata blanca miró al suelo con las manos empuñada de rabia...su padre solo estaba atrasando lo inevitable.


	31. Dificultades y cambios

**Hola chicos! Vengo de paso, he tenido menos tiempo de lo normal pero no me he olvidado de escribir 3 es decir, tengo avanzado mi problema es cuando paso a limpio y reviso si esta todo bien :c eso si los capítulos son mucho más largo, de alguna forma compensa xDDD**

 **Los quiero mucho, gracias por su paciencia 3**

* * *

Capítulo 31: Dificultades y cambios

Kitty junto a los demás prisioneros estuvieron en sus celdas por días completo, sin comer ni beber nada, debido a que los guardias estaban organizando a los prisioneros, haciendo conteos y arreglando el desastre que había quedado el día anterior.

La gata poco pudo dormir, entre todas las cosas que habían sucedido y la incomodidad; ya que aún la tenían amarrada y no entendía bien el por qué, sólo podía tomar unas pequeñas siestas cada cierta hora, además que tenía frío y hambre.

El sector que ellos se encontraban había un silencio absoluto, con suerte se oía la respiración de alguien en el húmedo lugar de detención en donde había dos guardias vigilando la entrada.

Kitty miraba el suelo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el muro sentada en su recamara. Estaba ida en sus pensamientos y apenas pestañeaba...al estar mucho tiempo quieta sin poder hacer otra cosa que esperar sólo dejaba como consecuencia a que le vinieran muchos pensamientos a su mente.

A pesar que había logrado sacar de quicio a Dulcinea en su último encuentro; y que se enorgullecía por supuesto, pero lo que no la dejaba tranquila era los planes que ella tenía para él. Sabía que quería a Gato como su...su...su pareja (moría de rabia tan sólo pensarlo)

¡¿Y para qué?!

Un guardia interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar repentinamente a la zona de celdas y con un bastón de fierro quien lo pasó por todos los barrotes para llamar la atención y despertar algún prisionero.

\- ¡De pie! ¡Ahora! – gritó él. Quienes lo acompañaba abrían cada una de las celdas, aquellos que no estaban preparados los tomaban de un brazo y lo empujaban al pasillo de forma brusca, uno por uno hasta tenerlos todos afuera. Kitty fue la última, pudo ver con claridad a sus actuales compañeros de prisión, habían de todas las edades, desde adolescente hasta adultos, reconoció a uno de su grupo, pero no le miró. Fue un alivio que no hubiera ancianos ni niños.

\- Caminen – ordenó nuevamente y así lo hicieron, de mala ganas por supuesto, todos estaban de manos atadas y con los brazos dormidos.

Los dirigieron hasta la salida de esa zona y transitaron por un largo pasillo iluminado por unas antorchas hasta llegar a dos puertas con diferentes direcciones, la que estaba en enfrente de ello era la más grande que la izquierda.

\- Es hora de un buen baño para evitar las pulgas dentro de este reciento – explicó con malicia – No queremos más mugre de la que hay.

Abrieron la puerta grande y comenzaron a empujarlos a todos a esa sala, adentro los recibieron otros guardias quienes le quitaron las esposas a cada uno, de ahí lo metieron a una habitación mediana, la cual era bien alta, ya que tenía un segundo piso con una especie de balcones donde había más guardias con cubetas de agua listas.

Algunos de los compañeros de prisión de Kitty empezaron a alegar y otros a alterarse, en pocos segundos la situación se caldeó, mientras los guardias que estaban junto a ellos empezaron a arrinconarlos.

Kitty recibía empujones por todos lados, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio...la verdad es que estaba resignada, sólo prestaba atención en no caerse y ser pisoteada por los demás.

Tanta injusticia en un solo día... a ese punto no sabía si ella podía seguir tolerando todo esto, estaba agobiada y cansada.

Al recibir el primer chorro de agua, sintió como si una corriente recorría bruscamente su cuerpo, el líquido estaba heladísimo, calaba hasta los huesos.

Después del tercer baldazo, Kitty perdió la cuenta la cantidad de baldes de agua que le habían lanzado esos malditos guardias, tan solo intentaba controlar los inevitables temblores de su cuerpo. Lo que sí no le importó fue llorar, eso no lo pudo aguantar, tenía mucha rabia con todo lo que había sucedido y había aguantado por mucho tiempo.

Y quería salir de ahí, pero no podía...no sabía cómo.

Ella sólo quería estar en casa con Claire disfrutando de una leche caliente y hablar...

Pero no podía...

Quería estar con Gato...

Y no podía...

Sus lágrimas se camuflaban con el agua fría que recorría su rostro y cuerpo, sus sollozos pasaban desapercibido con las quejas de sus compañeros. Se abrazó así misma esperando a que esos eternos minutos pasaran rápido.

Al finalizar ese baño; sólo porque se le había acabado el agua, los guardias se lo llevaron de esa habitación y los dirigieron hasta el final de ese camino, es decir, su destino, el patio donde se encontraba el resto de los prisioneros. Fueron empujados bruscamente, algunos tropezaban, rebotaban unos con otros, algunos caían.

Kitty sin fuerza de nada cayó en sus piernas, apoyando con sus manos en el suelo para no darse un tortazo con él, no se atrevió a mirar al frente, no quería ver nada...sólo sentía el frío viento chocando con su empapado cuerpo haciéndola temblar más, tenía mucho frío...

Y no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir en ese espantoso lugar.

* * *

Dos días han pasado desde los sucesos y la zona baja se había complicado muchísimo, el día se acortaba aún más por el toque de queda, la cual partía a las 20:00 horas hasta las 08:00 y que empezó al día posterior del escape. Lo peor de todo es que comenzaron a atrapar más de los suyos, si lo pillaban fuera de casa o no alcanzaban a refugiarse, se lo llevaban directamente a la cárcel, no había chance ni flexibilidad, ni oportunidad, nada.

Por eso mismo razón había mucho más trabajo, en especial para Claire, es decir, aparte de atender a heridos de leve gravedad en el cuartel, debía ayudar en el nuevo orfanato, debido a que aparecieron niños sin padres quienes habían sido capturados y no tenían más familia.

Y para eso necesitaban más cosas, comida, medicina, juguetes, enseres, etc, además de nuevos encargados. Básicamente el sector bajo estaba en crisis, el reino se encargó que no arribara comida ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera para comercializar. También había guardias por todos lados incluso en la plataforma panorámica pasó a ser otra torre de vigilancia...no había mucho que hacer.

Todo este asunto tenía a Claire con los nervios de puntas, ese primer día de toque de queda, varios de los guardias comenzaron a ingresar a las casas y registrar todo para buscar prisioneros, bueno ella suponía eso.

Al escuchar esos rumores; y que pasaron a ser cierto, porque lo vio con sus propios ojos desde la ventana de su casa como sacaban a unos de sus vecinos, era cierto que buscaban a desertores y prisioneros, pero algunos no lo eran, siempre pertenecieron ahí. Ella temía a que fueran a la antigua casa que tenía la salida del reino, en donde se encontraba su novio resguardado por recomendación de Mike. A pesar que "era propiedad del reino" y que difícilmente ingresaran porque necesitarían la única llave que existían y que por supuesto la tenían ellos. Aun así, no lograba calmarse y evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Joey no podía salir aún hasta que tuviera un disfraz y a Claire le costaba convencerlo a que tuviera paciencia...pasaba que moría de ganas de ayudar en algo, o buscar un plan para liberar a Kitty, salir del reino y encontrar a la Princesa Amelia. Había muchas cosas que hacer y ahí detenido no podían avanzar mucho.

Ahora Claire se encontraba corriendo entre las sombras con un bolso en el hombro con unas pocas cosas que pudo conseguir para Joey. El problema es que quedaba pocos minutos para que se anunciara el toque de queda.

Ella tenía que esquivar a los guardias hasta las cercanías de la casa y dar la señal a Joey para que la dejara entrar. El problema era que había aumentado innecesariamente la cantidad de vigilantes, por lo que había escuchado, para variar, había actividad en el Palacio y el reino pensaba que harían motín...lo usual.

En ese momento, la gata de dos colores intentaba hacer la ruta hacia esa casa, ya se lo había dicho a Kitty una vez, ese tipo de habilidad no era lo suyo, eso de estar en contra de la pared, echar un vistazo, ver la cantidad de guardia y observar el recorrido que ellos hacían para así poder avanzar (agregando también los nervios) era mucho para ella. Lo peor de todo es que si la pillaban le harían un montón de preguntas y con lo poco que faltaba para el toque de queda, se la llevarían sin dudar.

Una vez que pudo avanzar a la siguiente cuadra, se escondió entre dos casas donde había un pequeño trecho sin salida. Tenía que esperar a que pasara la pequeña patrulla, calcular el tiempo que tardaban en pasar, salir y hacer lo mismo en la siguiente manzana. Sin nombrar que tenía que encontrar un escondite rápido.

En esta ocasión fue justo a tiempo, ya que, a los segundos, pasó una pareja de guardia quienes charlaban animosamente y que para Claire fue de su interés debido a que conversaban sobre lo sucedido en la Guardia Real. Agudizó su oído para escuchar mejor y aseguró que estuviera bien escondida, alcanzó a notar que no pertenecían a dicha guardia, sino que era de otro escuadrón.

\- Pero ¿Tú sabes que es lo que pasó en ese Guardia? – preguntó uno de ellos – Porque lo único que sé, es que hay dos involucrados que se fueron y algo de un problema con unas de las princesas.

\- No es que existan involucrados, estás mal informado – corrigió – Uno dejó la Guardia Real voluntariamente, su vestuario quedó en su habitación, es lo que me contó mi amigo que está ahí – explicó.

\- ¿Y qué harán con ese desertor? No creo que dejen eso así como si nada ¿ O no? – preguntó.

\- Lo están buscando tanto como a los prisioneros que escaparon – respondió su compañero.

Claire se llevó una mano a la boca, aun se asustaba que en cualquier momento podían pillar a su novio y quizás qué castigo tendría y ¡No! ¡No quería ni pensarlo!

\- ¿Pedirán recompensa? – preguntó nuevamente interesado mientras que Claire se quedó sin aire y paralizada.

\- No, por ahora – respondió de inmediato – Sé por dónde vas, pero no te conviene meterte por ese lado, si con suerte estamos con esto.

\- ¿Y el otro? – preguntó decepcionado – De eso no tengo idea de nada, sólo el escándalo de la plaza...

\- Eso fue más complejo – contestó – Mira, se supone que estaba relacionado con la Princesa Dulcinea y que estaban comprometidos.

\- ¿Así? Qué raro... - dijo extrañado – ¿El Rey permitiendo ese tipo de relaciones? ¿No qué busca pureza en su reino? ¿No se supone que se anuncian los compromisos? Que yo sepa esa Princesa es la única soltera... - dijo él.

\- Y todos piensan igual, exactamente igual – confirmó su compañero.

\- ¿Entonces? – consultó curioso.

\- Solo sé que está cumpliendo una especie de condena en los cuarteles de la Guardia Real y que ha sido descendido – contó.

\- Qué extraña circunstancia – opinó.

\- Sí, igual se escucha simple, pero el sujeto se quedó sin dinero y alojará en los establos.

\- Uf, no me gustaría estar en sus botas – dijo él.

\- Ni yo – concordó – Casi nadie, por no decir nadie, cree ese cuento de ese compromiso con la Princesa. Lo que sí creo que la chica que tomaron detenida si estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con ese guardia...

Claire no pudo seguir oyendo, se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar más. Rápidamente echó un vistazo fugaz y avanzó otro tramo más.

De pronto se anunció el último aviso del toque de queda y la gata bicolor aun no llegaba a la casa antigua, estaba en aprieto y le faltaba otro tramo que recorrer. Cada vez se complicaba en avanzar y a este punto no sabía mucho qué hacer, la ponía nerviosa...agregando que se estaba oscureciendo y eso le favorecía un poco, así aprovechaba mejor las sombras y escabullirse. Calculaba que le faltaba unas cinco cuadras...también le preocupaba cómo le mandaría la señal a su novio con la presión que estaba con el toque de queda.

Claire miró rápidamente a ambos lados, venían dos parejas de guardias en direcciones contrarias...otra vez se puso nerviosa...estaba fregado cruzar ya que no tenía un punto ciego y avanzar.

Ella escaló como pudo hasta el techo, tratando de no generar ningún ruido, a pesar que tendría que recorrer más porque tenía que retroceder unos cuantos metros, desde ahí podía dar un salto y cruzar al otro lado. Así lo hizo, el siguiente paso fue buscar una zona para bajar, ya casi no había luz del día, estaba más oscuro, por esa misma razón no se fijó de unos tarros que se dieron vuelta.

Claire no alcanzó a detenerlo y fue como un efecto en cadena con todo ese ruido. Quedó helada porque sabía que no pasaría desapercibido, fue cosa de segundos que escuchó unos silbidos de alerta.

\- ¡Es por allá! – gritó uno.

Esta vez a la gata bicolor se le apretó el estómago apenas escuchó esa vez y comenzó a correr por el lado contrario de donde vino. Ella no salió de esa cuadra, si no que se adentró por otros callejones e intentó acercarse a hacia la dirección a la casa.

\- ¡Tú a la izquierda y tú a la derecha, rodeen! – ordenó - ¡No dejen que escape!

¡Ay! En este minuto le gustaría pensar igual que Kitty para que se le ocurriera alguna idea, lo peor de todo es que la estaban acorralando y las vías de escape se estaban acabando.

De pronto escuchó que alguien venía por el frente, ella paró en seco y asustada miró hacia esa dirección y también atrás. Desesperadamente escaló la mita de pared y entró por un espacio de tablas a una especie de bodega, la cual estaba un poco alto y cayó poco agraciada en el suelo debido a que trataba de agarrarse con las uñas y no provocar ruido, ese lugar estaba totalmente oscuro.

Claire contuvo su respiración para escuchar, sosteniendo firmemente del bolso de los nervios.

Luego de unos eternos minutos notó como la patrulla pasó de largo, se salvó...respiró aliviada, por fin.

Pero no por mucho tiempo debido que estaban forcejeando el portón de esa bodega, miró aterrada hacia esa dirección...

* * *

Joey estaba que salía de casa y buscar a Claire, había pasado rato desde el toque de queda y no llegaba...no era normal...

Hasta que llegó el punto que le importó un comino las advertencias de Mike, simplemente no aguantó. Tomó la capa oscura, un arma y una especie de máscara con un paño que le cubría de la nariz hacia abajo, sólo se le veía los ojos. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa cerca del pasadizo, hace unos días descubrieron que tenía salida hacia un callejón donde estaba totalmente cubierto de muro altos de otras casas, era como una especie de patio y la única forma de salir y entrar era subiendo al tejado de la casa vecina, ese era el nuevo acceso, que por cierto tuvieron que habilitar porque era inaccesible, así que dejaron algo parecido a una escalera, era mejor así para que pareciera una casa deshabitada a pesar que el reino "tenía" esa llave.

Joey avanzó como la sombra entre los pasajes y de inmediato vio que algo sucedía a un par de cuadras en donde unos guardias quienes se acercaban a un pasaje junto a dos pares más.

El ex Guardia Real se acercó rápidamente hasta ese punto desde una zona segura. Se urgió al reconocer a Claire entrando por una especie de ventana o portón, no lograba ver bien.

Se acercó rápidamente y con cautela, teniendo en mente que tenía seis enemigos con que lidiar... era complicado y optó por la opción más fácil, crear una distracción.

Pudo observar desde el techo que había un montón de basura tipo metal en el tejado y cerca de ese lugar daba a otro callejón. Sin pensarlo botó esas cosas dando la impresión que alguien había pasado por ahí.

Funcionó de cierta forma, ya que se habían ido tres. Pero si algo sabía Joey es que era fácil combatir a esos guardias. Estuvo a punto de bajar, hasta que sintió que le agarraron de la capa, se dio la vuelta de inmediato preparado para pelear.

Y resultaba ser Mike.

\- ¡Tremendo susto que me diste! – le acusó en voz baja, pero este le respondió con un palmazo en la nuca - ¡Auch!

\- ¡Que te dije! ¡Que no salieras! ¡¿O no?!

\- Sí, pero...

\- ¡Nada de peros, hablamos después! – ordenó – Yo los distraigo y tú saca a Claire de ahí.

Así como apareció Mike se fue, el gato de tonos dorados esperó a que se fuera los últimos tres guardias, bajó con cautela y se puso frente a ese portón en cosa de segundos.

\- Hey, amor – la llamó en susurro.

\- ¿Joey? – preguntó desde el otro lado. Notó en su voz que estaba asustada y a la vez aliviada de escucharlo.

\- Sí, soy yo – confirmó – Debemos apresurarnos.

\- Mike está haciendo tiempo para que nos vayamos de aquí – explicó rápidamente – Intenta salir por donde entraste.

\- Ok – dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

No tardaron mucho en eso, la gata de dos colores trepó como pudo y Joey la recibió en sus brazos y se fueron a casa.

\- Lo siento si te preocupé – le dijo abrazándolo, aún estaba un poco asustada.

\- No hay cuidado – le tranquilizó – Pero si te atrasas mejor no te arriesgues – le dijo.

\- Es que ya te había avisado que vendría – respondió Claire – Además no has comido bien y no podía dejarte así.

\- Bueno, ya no importa – dijo él negando con la cabeza – Lo que importa es que estás a salvo.

En ese instante arribó Mike, un poco agitado con la persecución.

\- Esos guardias no son ni la mitad de listos – dijo él dejando sus armas en un mueble de ahí, luego se dirigió de dos zancadas hacia Joey para propinarle otro palmazo en la nuca.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Ya para con eso! – reclamó él.

\- ¡Te dije que no salieras! – recriminó - ¿Quieres que te pillen?

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió – Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Claire no llegaba y estaba preocupado!

\- ¡Ya no importa! – se interpuso la gata bicolor – Si Joey no hubiera ido probablemente lo hubieras retado de todas formas...

\- Sí, tienes razón – reconoció con una sonrisa y Joey rodó los ojos – Pero recuerda que cada vez somos menos y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a alguien más.

\- ¡Ni pensarlo! – reclamó Claire - ¡Para de meter sustos!

\- Bueno – dijo Mike – Aprovechando la instancia, necesito hablar contigo, con ustedes, mejor dicho, es tiempo de empezar a organizar – dijo él – Pero le advierto que nos tomará un poco de tiempo.

La pareja asintió y la gata de dos tonos habló primero, adelantándose a Mike – Tengo un poco de información que te podría importar amor.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó interesado mirándola de inmediato.

\- Alcancé a escuchar una conversación de una pequeña patrulla – contó ella – Es sobre Gato y tú – agregó ella – Nuestro amigo está bien dentro de todo, aún pertenece a la Guardia Real cumpliendo una penitencia desde el escalón más bajo que existe ahí...no recibirá pagas y alojará en los establos.

Joey se alivió un poco oír eso – Al menos no está con esa loca cerca – dijo él – Como me gustaría hablar con él...

\- Lo sé...te entiendo mucho – apoyó ella apenada – En cuanto a ti, te están buscando, pero eso ya lo suponíamos.

\- Y por eso insisto que no debes salir – aportó Mike.

\- Que ya entendí – dijo él, mientras que su novia negaba con la cabeza.

\- Hablando en serio – dijo la gata – Ahora si podemos comenzar en organizar lo que vamos a planear. Así que Mike te escuchamos

\- Está bien – respondió él – No podemos esperar más tiempo – agregó y la pareja asintió de acuerdo – Mañana tendré ayuda con el disfraz, así que eso lo tenemos listo.

Mike se acercó al mesón que estaba en medio de la habitación, en donde sacó un pergamino viejo y gastado, a cuál estiró en el mueble. De título escribió "Planes" en la parte superior de la hoja.

\- Quiero que me prometan que me harán caso en todo, recuerde que no podemos dar paso a errores.

\- Prometido – dijeron al unísono.

\- Ok – dijo él – Sabemos que no tenemos muchos aliados...tampoco tendremos una fecha exacta, pero podemos adelantar.

\- Tenemos a Noah y Carlos, aunque aún no regresan y no sabemos cuándo lo harán – dijo Joey – Con ellos podemos contar con el transporte.

\- Bien – dijo Mike – Eso es una cosa, pero también necesitaremos información ¿Tú crees que podrías averiguar algo en la taberna? Por supuesto cuando tengas el disfraz.

\- El encargado es un buen amigo quien puede ayudarnos posiblemente con información – respondió.

\- Habla con él apenas puedas – dijo él tomando notas de las primeras tareas en el papel – Ahora si me disculpan debo irme.

\- ¿Dónde irás? – preguntó sorprendida Claire pensando que se quedaría más tiempo ya que estaban planeando lo siguientes pasos.

\- Tengo que ir a ver un asunto, no les puedo contar porque no sé si resultará – respondió – Tiene que ver con esto, mañana continuamos y les contaré.

Ambos asintieron y se despidieron de él con una señal, esperando que su asunto funcionara y se miraron preocupados.

* * *

Estos días para Gato habían sido...difíciles, muy complicados apenas podía con la tristeza que conllevaba y tenía que aguantar los malos tratos por parte del comando del reino, quienes estaban a cargo de la "rehabilitación" y que colaboraban al Capitán. Obviamente se aprovechaban de su cargo y la única alianza que tenía ahí intentaba darle una mano, el Capitán le traía comida y cobijo, debido que al dormir en los establos era duro y no le daban nada, ni siquiera una cama. Gato improvisó con lo que pudo, un poco de heno y las viejas mantas de los caballos, lo más parecido a un colchón.

Y eso no era lo único...cada noche lo despertaban golpeando el portón o asustaban a los caballos, golpeaban los costados e incluso reventaban una especie de pequeños explosivos, eso era lo peor...lo despertaban a brincos y le costaba un montón tranquilizar a los equinos, tenía que sacarlos un rato para calmarlo. Era un trabajo arduo.

También lo que ellos hacían duran el día, entre las tantas maldades que hacían claro está...Era cuando limpiaba los establos y dejaba el heno sucio en cerro afuera de los establos, lo sujetos venían en sus propios caballos y pasaban por encima a propósito para volver esparcirlo...

\- A ver si te dan ganas de engañar nuevamente a Dulcinea, mugriento.

Cosas parecidas a esas le gritaban a Gato, él hacía oídos sordos a esos comentarios, cada vez que sucedía sentía como una llama se apagaba, al principio le daba mucha rabia, pero llegó a un punto que ya no prestaba atención y hacía sus deberes por inercia, se deprimía cada día que pasaba, lo volvía apático, no tenía fuerza ni ganas por nada...sólo el sentimiento, cariño y amor por Kitty lo mantenía en pie.

A veces sucedía que, al terminar sus deberes, se iba a su esquina y no se volvía a parar hasta que tuviera un trabajo que hacer, la mayor parte del tiempo libre lo pasaba acostado, sin ganas de comer nada. Si no fuera que contaba los días lejos de Kitty en la pared de su "habitación" no sabría nada de la noción del tiempo. Lo que sí perdió la cuenta es cuando empezó a sentirse así de mal, no le encontraba sentido a nada...

Pero un día esa rabia se prendió...

\- Con esa cara...difícilmente te ascienda a Almirante, Gato – dijo una conocida y desagradable voz.

\- Qué demonios haces aquí Dulcinea – dijo toscamente él, no le importaba en lo más mínimo su opinión ni su apariencia, ni dirigirse de esa forma a ella, por muy princesa que fuera, de lo enojado que estaba lanzó la herramienta que estaba usando al suelo y se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente.

\- Hola qué tal – ironizó la gata blanca.

\- No deberías estar aquí, vete ya – ordenó él, olvidando completamente las formalidades con ellas.

\- Gato, tú me conoces bien, jamás fui obediente – dijo ella, a la Princesa le llamó la atención la actitud de él, aunque probablemente se debía a que él se encontraba en su zona de confort teniendo todo controlado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó fríamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan mal te ha hecho estos establos? – preguntó ella.

El negó con la cabeza, estaba molesto y no sabía si ella le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Tú – apuntó el gato naranja secamente – Me convertiste en esto – indicándose así mismo de forma severa – Me estás obligando estar a tu lado, a estar aquí cumpliendo algo que no debería, por lo menos no aquí – dijo él – Sólo porque "tus deseos son órdenes" habiendo miles de opciones, tuviste tu maldito tour para elegir un pretendiente... ¡Pero no! ¡Preferiste convertirme en esto! ¡Así que no espere a que me comporte como tú pensabas o como solías tratarte en el pasado Dulcinea! – espetó enfurecido - ¡Sí quieres vivir en un infierno, no te quejes, tú lo construiste!

Dulcinea no se esperó esa descarga por parte de Gato, jamás de los jamases la había hablado de tal forma...

Rápidamente lo miró enojado – Baja ese tono – le advirtió.

\- Déjame tranquilo entonces – le contestó él – Si no lo ves, estoy trabajando y tú no debes estar aquí – agregó y le iba a dar la espalda, pero ella volvió hablarle.

\- Vengo en son de paz – dijo Dulcinea tranquilizándose, a pesar de mal comienzo, ella quería encaminar de buena forma la relación con Gato – Volvamos a ser los buenos compañeros de antes, sin rencores.

Gato soltó una risa, es que ella no tenía cara...

\- ¿Tú pretendes que olvide todo lo que has hecho? – preguntó irónico.

\- Esa tal...Kitty – dijo apenas, no toleraba ni pronunciar ese nombre – No es una buena opción que digamos, entre ella y yo hay una diferencia enorme...si estás conmigo tu vida cambiará drásticamente... - dijo ella.

\- En algo te encuentro razón, ustedes dos son totalmente opuestas y no me refiero a la clase social – dijo él secamente, su actitud seguía igual, frio y con ganas de herir de la misma forma que lo hirieron a él – No pierdas tu tiempo Dulcinea, nada hará que me olvide de ella.

La Princesa iba a responder, pero una de sus sirvientas la interrumpió llamándola para avisar que venía alguien, antes de irse, le habló.

\- Te recuerdo Gato, que tú la quieres viva y yo la quiero fuera de este reino, solo yo puedo sacarla de ahí...- tentó ella – Si es que no le suceda algo desafortunado antes – advirtió – Piénsalo dos veces antes de volver a hablarme de esa forma.

Gato la miró desafiante, esperó a que se perdiera de vista y al asegurarse estar completamente solo, el bajó su mirada entristecida al suelo...Pasaba por tantos sentimientos que se sentía abrumado, le daba la sensación que tenía que _adquirir_ diferentes estados de animos _o formar de ser_ para cada situación, comportarse sumisamente y no reclamar nada, ser tosco cuando debía hacerlo, estar indiferente si debía estarlo... y eso...era agotador.

Aunque cuando estaba solo sin que nadie lo molestara, sin hostigamiento ni nada, ese era el único momento que su ser verdadero aparecía, el que estaba triste por su Kitty, el que estaba molesto por todo esto, el que quería hacer algo para cambiar la situación y rescatarla, el que estaba cansado de actuar así, cansado de sobrellevar esa depresión en su interior y a quien se le aparecía la imagen de Kitty cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Fue en ese momento que algo dentro de él se encendió, esas últimas palabras fueron el empujón para sacarlo de toda esa mierda.

¿De qué le servía estar así? ¿Iba a lograr algo? Si era como luchar contra la corriente ¡Tenía que ser más inteligente para ayudar a Kitty!

Era la hora de jugar a su juego, le daría a Dulcinea lo que ella quería... ¡Era hora de actuar!

Sabía que sería un trabajo arduo, porque primero tendría que convencer a los demás de que estaba de su lado...para ayudar a su hermosa ladrona de ojos azules a salir de ese horrendo lugar, aunque fuera lo último que haga y ver si Dulcinea que probara un trago de su propia medicina...

Si lograba convencerlo; claramente contaría esto a su Capitán, podría sacar un buen provecho de esta oportunidad, ayudar a los demás desde ahí y podría averiguar muchas otras cosas dentro de ese palacio...tendría que sacrificar mucho, pero era mejor opción que echarse a lamentar y sin hacer nada.

 _"Esto va por ti Kitty"_ pensó el gato naranja. Estaba determinado con la decisión y mirando con recelo el camino que había tomado la Princesa.


End file.
